Midnight Sun Continued
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Ceci est une traduction de Midnight Sun Continued de ForksVampireGirl - Comme vous l'aurez devinez, c'est la suite de Midnight sun, la version d'Edward de fascination
1. Chapitre 11 Complications

Bonjour tout le monde! Cette ff est écrite par ForksVampireGirl et j'ai sa permission pour en faire la traduction. J'espère que ce petit bijou vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est la suite de Midnight Sun de Stephenie Meyer.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 11 – COMPLICATIONS**

Je sentais la chaleur de Bella dans la voiture bien que j'étais en train de mettre plusieurs miles entre nous. Je conduisais rapidement vers la maison tout en sachant que je la quitterai assez tôt pour la seule consolation de voir Bella dormir. Bien qu'une part de moi se sente comme un voyeur, le confortable silence que j'avais trouvé en la regardant dormir, l'entendre soupirer mon nom, n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais abandonner facilement.

Dès que j'eus entré dans la maison, j'entendis des vibrations dans le salon. Ma famille était en train de discuter, et bien évidemment j'étais encore le centre de leur attention. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant de mes plans; passer la journée de samedi avec Bella. Ils se disputaient. Devraient-il ou non laisser une telle chose arriver?

_Laisser?_ Comme si j'étais un enfant et que j'avais besoin de leur permission. Je roulai les yeux quand la conversion devint tendue et j'entrai dans la pièce.

« Non, s'il vous plaît continuez », dis-je sarcastiquement. « Ça semblait devenir intéressant. »

« Edward, nous sommes simplement en train de discuter de la situation et ce que ça signifierait pour notre famille », me dit calmement Carlisle. « Tes décisions nous affecte tous maintenant et nous voulons seulement être sûr que tu prends toutes les précaution nécessaire. Personne ne t'accuse de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je leurs ai déjà dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'inquiéter », ajouta Alice avec une large grimace sur le visage. « Tu es amoureux. Tu ne la blesseras pas. »

« Vrai », marmonnai-je. « Merci. »

J'aurais voulu être aussi confiant qu'Alice l'était envers moi, mais avec le souvenir de l'odeur de Bella qui brûlait encore dans ma gorge et mon sens de la raison qui laissait à désirer, il m'était difficile de voir les choses aussi clairement qu'elle.

« Regarde, il ne se fait même pas confiance lui-même », dit fortement Rosalie. « Pourquoi nous lui ferions confiance, nous? »

« Rosalie », gronda Esmé avec sa voix maternelle.

« Ok, laissez-moi juste savoir quand je dois commencer à faire mes valises », dit Rosalie en quittant rapidement la pièce. Un grondement m'échappa, mais je m'arrêtai quand je vis le regard d'Emmett.

« Relax, elle est juste énervée, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter. À ce propos, es-tu sûr que ce petit rendez-vous, seul avec Bella, soit une si bonne idée? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cette position? Je veux dire, est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine? »

Je hochai la tête en regardant Alice de façon significative. Elle sourit et laissa son esprit vagabonder sur une douzaine d'images de Bella et moi ensemble. Puis de Bella seule, en sécurité. Je me concentrai sur chacune d'elle, essayant de me convaincre que j'étais assez fort pour faire de ses images la réalité.

_Peu importe_, pensa Emmett en grimaçant légèrement avant de quitter la pièce lui aussi, _mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'avais pas averti._

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward », dit gentiment Alice en remarquant le regard inquiet sur mon visage. « Tout sera parfait. »

« Je souhaite seulement pouvoir être sûr. »

« Et bien _je_ suis sûre », dit-elle un peu taquine, « N'est-ce pas suffisant? »

Ayant besoin de recentrer mes pensées, je décidai de passer le reste de la soirée au piano, au grand plaisir d'Esmé. Je jouai toutes ses pièces préférées, ainsi que le morceau que Bella m'avait inspiré. Je laissai la musique autour de moi m'envelopper jusqu'à ce que le dernier de mes soucis s'envole. Dès qu'il fut assez tard, je partis dans la nuit avec une nouvelle confiance. Je me demandais comment était-il possible que chaque soir, quand je quittais ma famille et tout ce qui m'était familier pour me diriger vers la maison de Bella, à chaque pas que je faisais vers elle, je me sentais plus près de chez moi? Je me précipitai à sans fenêtre, sans bruit, et regardai avec émerveillement la beauté de Bella endormie.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle cette nuit, et encore une fois je me mis à souhaiter – en vain – pouvoir avoir un aperçu de ses pensées. Son visage était calme, en paix, sans aucune trace d'inquiétude, mais pourtant elle était manifestement agitée. Elle tournait et retournait, et plusieurs fois, elle se réveilla, quoique ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent jamais assez longtemps pour se concentrer sur les choses autour d'elle. Dans le calme parfait, je restai à bonne distance jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans un profond sommeil. Elle ne parla pas aussi souvent que d'habitude, mais je fus heureux d'entendre mon nom lui échapper plus d'une fois.

« Edward… », dit-elle doucement, et instinctivement, je luttai entre mon corps et ma raison. Cela m'était douloureux de rester éloigné, et je fus incapable d'arrêter l'attraction que je ressentis pour elle quand elle prononça mon nom. Je savais que je ne devais pas la toucher, ma main glacée la réveillerait sûrement, mais à chaque seconde qui passait, l'attraction devenait de plus en plus forte. Comme une force gravitationnelle.

« Edward, reste », murmura-t-elle en se tournant sur le côté pour me faire face. « Plus longtemps… ».

Sa demande inconsciente fut assez pour briser la dernière de mes résolutions. Comme un fou et sans aucun contrôle de moi-même, je tendis la main et lentement, je repoussai une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa peau. Sa tête s'inclina vers ma main, comme si elle savait que j'étais là, et aspirait à se rapprocher de moi. L'esquisse d'un sourire se forma sur le coin de ma bouche.

« Mmmm », soupira-t-elle. Je reçus son souffle chaud directement sur mon visage et je sentis la brûlure familière de ma gorge s'intensifier, mais miraculeusement, elle fut éclipsée par le courant électrique qui semblait passer entre Bella et moi. Cherchant désespérément une distraction, je permis à un de mes doigts de glisser lentement sur sa pommette, sentant passionnément la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne.

Effrayé qu'elle puisse se réveiller à mon contact froid, je retins ma respiration en écoutant son cœur attentivement, essayant de trouver une indication selon laquelle ses battements changeaient Aussi stable que sa respiration, son cœur continua dans un rythme parfait, et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement Quand elle commença à se détendre contre mon touché, je commençai à fredonner tout doucement, en espérant que les rêves qui emplissaient son esprit soient agréables.

La nuit passa très vite, et trop tôt, je pus voir la lueur du soleil passer à travers la fenêtre. Lorsque Charlie commença à bouger, je savais qu'il était temps de la quitter, mais heureusement, je savais aussi que le temps serait encore moins long que d'habitude avant que je la revois.

Être dans l'espace clos de la voiture avec Bella, n'était pas l'option la plus confortable pour moi, mais je n'étais pas prêt d'abandonner un temps précieux avec elle sous prétexte que ça me causait des douleurs physique. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon jour pour poser des questions.

Je courus rapidement vers la maison et montai dans ma voiture, retournant chez Bella sans m'arrêter chez moi. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à entendre davantage de critiques venant de Rosalie, et je n'avais définitivement pas le temps de me calmer avec la musique si je voulais revenir à temps pour Bella.

Au moment où j'arrivai, Charlie quittait la maison et j'attendis qu'il soit hors de vue pour me stationner à sa place. Je vis Bella jeter un coup d'œil pas sa fenêtre et ris de la façon dont elle eut l'air surprise de voir que j'étais déjà là. N'avait-elle pas compris que j'étais incapable de me tenir loin d'elle? Je pensai frapper à sa porte pour pouvoir l'escorter convenablement vers ma voiture, mais je ne voulais pas la bousculer. Après tout, elle était toujours dans son lit peu de temps auparavant.

Avant que j'aie le temps de me demander ce que l'étiquette appropriée de notre nouvelle situation me permettait de faire, Bella avait fermé la porte et se dirigeait vers ma voiture. Je pris une grande inspiration avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte pour laisser son odeur s'abattre sur moi. J'étais déterminé à ne rien laisser paraître sur mon visage. Si elle voulait s'ouvrir à moi aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle soit complètement à l'aise en ma présence.

« Bonjour », dis-je doucement en souriant quand elle prit place. Elle me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'étonnement, comme si elle attendait toujours que je disparaisse. Ensuite, je remarquai qu'elle semblait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et que ses yeux étaient un peu plus rouges. « Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? »

« Bien, merci », répondit-elle avec désinvolture, mais je pouvais voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui bouillait sous la surface. Son regard était toujours aussi brillant, mais elle était cernée. Je savais qu'elle avait remué pendant une partie de la nuit, mais j'avais espéré qu'elle ait quand même eu un sommeil réparateur.

« Tu as l'air fatigué », dis-je de plus en plus préoccupé. Je commençai à faire le décompte du nombre d'heure où elle avait eu un sommeil paisible. Le temps que je passais avec elle était toujours flou et il m'était difficile de me rappeler le nombre d'heure exact. Deux heures, peut-être trois? Pas assez pour se sentir bien et réveillé.

« Je n'ai pas dormi », admit-elle.

« Moi non plus », lui dis-je, incapable de résister. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Bella ne semblait pas dérangée par la réalité de ma vie. En vérité, c'était agréable de pouvoir être honnête avec elle.

« Je suppose que c'est vrai », dit-elle en riant. « Je suppose que j'ai dormi un peu plus que toi. »

« On pari là-dessus? »

« Alors, qu'as-tu fais la nuit dernière? », me demanda-t-elle. Je sentis poindre un petit pincement de culpabilité, et une partie de moi voulait lui avouer que je passais mes nuits à la regarder, à l'adorer. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle en ait conscience. En quelque sorte, ça me semblait un peu trop tôt pour lui dévoiler tous mes secrets. Elle en savait déjà beaucoup plus que ce que j'aurais eu l'intention de lui dire, et aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour.

« Aucune chance » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. « Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour de poser des questions. »

« Oh, c'est vrai », dit-elle d'un ton qui me fit penser qu'elle souhaitait que j'aie oublié. « Que veux-tu savoir? »

Qu'est-ce que je voulais savoir? Elle était un tel mystère pour moi, et je n'étais pas encore entièrement habitué de ne pas être capable de lire dans ses pensées pour la découvrir par moi-même. Je devais en apprendre plus à propos d'elle en regardant ses magnifiques expressions à chaque instant, mais il y avait des choses sur sa vie que je ne pouvais pas apprendre en la regardant.

Je voulais en apprendre davantage sur son passé ainsi que sur son présent, mais je savais qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour se sentir à l'aise de répondre à mes questions, alors je décidai de commencer par quelque chose de facile.

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée? », demandai-je en étant vraiment intéressé, même si elle roulait des yeux.

« Ça change de jour en jour. »

« Quelle est ta couleur préféré aujourd'hui? »

« Le marron sans doute », répondit-elle en jetant un regard vers son pull. Durant un instant, je pensai que les humains préféraient les couleurs vibrantes pour essayer de se faire remarquer. Il était logique que Bella choisisse plutôt des couleurs neutres pour sa garde-robe. Il me parut bizarre qu'elle choisisse cette couleur comme étant sa préférée.

« Marron? », demandai-je incrédule, me demandant si elle venait de dire la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

« Oui. C'est une couleur chaude. Le brun me _manque_. Tout ce qui est sensé être brun ici, le tronc des arbres, les rochers, la boue, est couvert d'une mousse verte. » Son visage se transforma en une grimace, ce qui me fit sourire. J'avais oublié que Forks n'était pas exactement son environnement idéal, qu'elle vivait ici seulement par désir désintéressé de laisser sa mère vivre sa vie.

Je regardai ses yeux de plus près et remarquai la façon dont son pull brun foncé les faisait paraître encore plus profond. Ils étaient parfaitement en harmonie avec la couleur de ses cheveux, et j'eus soudain l'envie d'y passer mes doigts. Elle me sourit et je fus frappé par la façon dont tout en elle était chaud, et à cet instant, je compris sa réponse.

« Tu as raison, brun est une couleur chaude », dis-je en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux pour lui passer derrière l'épaule. C'était comme de la soie dans ma main.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et je souhaitai immédiatement avoir conduit plus lentement. Je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser s'éloigner de moi.

« Quel est la musique que tu as présentement dans ton lecteur cd? », demandai-je en pensant que si sa couleur préférée changeait à tous les jours, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'intérêts à lui demander quel était sa chanson favorite. Peut-être était-ce bien que Bella ne soit jamais exactement la même personne de jour en jour? Vivre une existence immuable; j'aimais l'idée que je devrais faire attention à chaque moment où j'étais avec elle pour savoir exactement comment elle se sentait et ce qu'elle souhaitait à ce moment là.

« Linkin Park », dit-elle en riant d'une manière qui me disait qu'il devait y avoir une histoire derrière ça. Je lui souris en retour tout en ouvrant le compartiment à cd. J'en sortis ma propre copie pour lui montrer. C'était toujours plaisant d'apprendre que nous avions quelque chose d'autre en commun.

« Tu préfères ça à Debussy? », demandai-je avec un certain scepticisme en espérant qu'elle allait expliquer ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avec son regard. Au lieu de cela, elle regarda simplement le cd en haussant les épaules.

En sentant qu'elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise de parler d'elle avec moi, je sortis de la voiture, en fit le tour et lui ouvrit la porte. Peut-être que ça sera plus facile pour elle au lycée, autour d'autres personnes, où elle savait que je ne voudrais pas lui demander quoi que ce soit de trop personnel. Elle rayonna de chaleur sur moi quand je lui pris la main pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture, ce qui déclencha une autre question.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être traité comme une dame? » lui demandai-je en essayant de gardé un ton léger. Je dus admette que je me demandais si oui ou non elle avait eu une relation à Phœnix. Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser en lui demandant simplement, alors je sous-entendis le sujet en espérant qu'elle me dise quelque chose.

« Tout simplement parce que tu suis les règles d'une autre génération pour être un gentleman », dit-elle légèrement taquine. Puis son expression changea de nouveau et elle me regarda de façon significative. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit quel âge tu as? »

« Non, aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour », dis-je, étonné qu'elle tente toujours de détourner la conversation vers moi. Je n'allais jamais arriver à poser mes questions à ce rythme. « Tu auras ton tour un autre jour », lui promis-je « Mais pour l'instant, je veux en apprendre plus sur toi. »

Elle rougit et me pinça le bras pendant que nous nous tournions pour nous diriger vers le lycée.

« Ok, donc aujourd'hui tu préfères le marron et tu peux aussi bien écouter Debussy que Linkin Park. Donc si je devais t'amener au cinéma, quel genre de film aimerais-tu regarder? »

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas une grande fan de film, mais je peux regarder à peu près tout ce qui se fait. Je suppose que si je dois choisir, je préfère les comédies. Les films d'action sont corrects, mais pour moi les films d'horreur sont ridicule et n'ont aucun sens. »

« Oh non, tu préfères jouer avec les _vrais_ monstres. »

Elle fronça les sourcils vers moi, alors je continuai rapidement avant qu'elle commence à me faire la leçon sur la façon dont je me considérais

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les films qui font mention de vampire, ne sont pas tous des films d'horreur. » Son visage se relaxa et cela me fit rire. Nous continuâmes lentement notre marche vers son premier cours.

« Si tu ne t'intéresses pas plus que ça aux films, quel est ton passe temps favoris? » Elle laissa tomber son regard vers le sol et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. « Aller », dis-je vivement pour l'encourageant.

« Euh, à part passer du temps avec toi » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même. « J'aime vraiment lire. »

J'eus l'impression d'éclater de l'intérieur, mais je me forçai à continuer comme si elle n'avait rien dit. De toute évidence, elle était embarrassée et si elle avait la moindre idée d'à quel point j'aimais être avec elle, elle saurait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir honte.

« Quel type de livre aimes-tu lire? »

« Pour la plupart, des classiques. C'est une réponse ennuyante, non? »

« Non pas du tout », la rassurai-je. « Le fait que tu apprécie les grands maîtres de la littérature du passé montre juste que tu as un goût très raffiné. »

Nous parlâmes de ses livres préférés jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes sa classe d'anglais et dans un moment d'égoïsme, je considérai l'envie de lui demander de sécher les cours pour passer la journée avec elle. Ses deux premières cours étaient l'une à côté de l'autre, donc il y aurait deux heures avant que je puisse être avec elle de nouveau, bien que j'allais passer chaque minute à la regarder par l'intermédiaire de son entourage.

« Je te vois bientôt », me forçai-je à dire au moment où elle me sourit en entrant dans sa classe. Au moins elle semblait excitée à l'idée que je puisse être impatient de la revoir.

Les cours de Bella se passèrent sans incident, et la plupart de ses amis gardèrent leurs pensées pour eux. Bien que l'esprit de Mike coursait avec des questions sur la relation que nous avions, il resta poli en parlant soit du cours, soit de la température. Je quittai ma propre classe au son de la cloche et je marchai à un rythme un peu plus rapide qu'un humain pour me trouver à la porte de la classe d'Espagnole de Bella pour l'attendre.

« Comment était les cours? », demandai-je en étouffant un petit rire à son expression confuse quand elle remarqua que je l'attendais.

« N'es-tu pas venu de l'autre bout du lycée? »

« Personne ne m'a vu », la rassurai-je. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en me regardant avec désapprobation pendant que nous commencions à marcher.

« Si tu pouvais vivre n'importe où dans le monde, où vivrais tu? », demandai-je, ne voulant pas perdre une minute du temps qu'il m'était accorder pour la connaître un peu plus. Je ne savais pas combien de fois elle serait prête à me laisser poser les questions.

« Honnêtement, à Phœnix. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Peut-être parce que c'est un endroit qui m'est familier, mais il m'est difficile d'imaginer vouloir vivre à un autre endroit. Non pas que j'ai vu beaucoup d'endroit. »

« Ainsi, tu n'as pas beaucoup voyagé? »

« Un peu quand j'étais plus jeune, mais ma mère n'a jamais voulu aller trop loin de chez eux. »

« Aimerais-tu voyager? »

« Bien sur, éventuellement. »

« Un endroit en particulier? » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à tous les différents lieux où ma famille et moi avions vécu. Déménager toutes les quelques années était devenu banal, mais ça m'avait permis de faire l'expérience d'un nombre infini de nouvelles choses. Malheureusement nous étions limités dans nos choix de destination en supposant que nous voulions passer du temps à l'extérieur durant la journée. Le Nord-Ouest était bien pour nous et je me surpris soudainement à espérer que Bella soit heureuse ici.

« Aux États-Unis, j'aimerais voir quelques ville de la côte Est. J'ai seulement voyagé du côté Ouest. »

« Que penses-tu de l'International? »

« Est-ce que je peux dire partout? », dit-elle en riant.

« Ok partout », dis-je en souriant. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella avec un tel intérêt pour les voyages et mon esprit fut instantanément en train d'imaginer tous les endroits où je pourrais l'amener. « Où irais-tu en premier? »

« Définitivement en Europe. »

« Carlisle a passé beaucoup de temps en Europe. Vous devriez en parler ensemble une bonne fois. Il a une quantité incroyable de connaissances sur un nombre infini de sujets. »

« Ça semble merveilleux. Tu dois avoir beaucoup appris de lui au fil des ans. »

« Oui, il a été merveilleux pour moi. À bien des égards un père, souvent un enseignant, toujours un ami. »

Avec cette pensée, nous avions atteint son cours suivant, et je la laissai, à regret et une fois de plus, s'en aller.

« Je vais compter les minutes jusqu'au déjeuner. »

« Venant de quelqu'un qui ne mange pas, je prends ça comme un compliment », dit-elle avec un large sourire en se retournant vers sa classe.

Les minutes s'écroulèrent et quand le déjeuner finit par arriver, elle me salua avec un autre grand sourire. Nous nous assîmes à la même table que la veille, et encore, tous les yeux étaient rivés vers nous.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve?_, pensa grossièrement Jessica.

_Elle a juste besoin d'être elle-même pour que les gars veuillent un rendez-vous avec elle,_ pensa Mike avec colère.

Encore une fois la gentillesse d'Angela m'aida à bloquer les pensées de tous ses gens exaspérants et incapable de s'occuper de leurs propres affaires.

_Ils ont vraiment l'air heureux. Il est gentil. Il a enfin quelqu'un,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant et en agitant la main à Bella sur son passage.

« Angela approuve que nous soyons ensemble », dis-je à Bella une fois que cette dernière soit hors de porté de voix.

« Et le reste d'entre eux? », demanda-t-elle en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

« Angela approuve », répétai-je. Le visage de Bella devint à chaque seconde un peu plus rouge. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, ok? Si tu laisses les pensées des autres t'atteindre, tu n'auras jamais la paix. Crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'expérience. »

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison », dit-elle en ramenant son regard vers le mien. Son regard était triste et inquiet, et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'elle s'inquiète des particularités de ma vie auxquelles j'étais tellement habitué. La seule chose à laquelle je m'intéressais, c'était que Bella semble m'accepter entièrement et j'avais hâte de retrouver notre état d'esprit dans lequel nous nous trouvions plus tôt.

« Donc, Bella veut voyager à travers le monde et lire des classiques. Allons-nous continuer? »

« Si tu en as vraiment envie, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me trouve intéressante. »

« Tu es un mystère pour moi Bella. Un mystère de plus en plus beau à chacune des pièces du puzzle que je déverrouille. »

Elle rougit profondément. Plus que ce que j'avais pu voir au cours de la matinée. Ses yeux fixèrent ses mains, et elle se mit à les trémousser sur la table.

« Si tu le dis », dit-elle avec une voix basse qui sonnait comme si elle doutait de mes paroles. En plus de son rougissement, elle sourirait maintenant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ok, je suppose que tu n'es pas particulièrement doué pour le sport? »

« Tu veux rire de moi? », demanda-t-elle ironiquement en rencontrant mes yeux.

« Oh, c'est juste une intuition. Je pari que ça brise le cœur de Charlie. »

« Je regarde le baseball avec lui parfois, et le football, si je m'ennuie vraiment, mais j'ai renoncé à comprendre les règles il y a quelques années. »

« À quelle activité t'es-tu intéressée quand tu étais jeune? »

« J'ai pris des cours de ballet un certain temps, mais je n'ai jamais été doué dans ce domaine. Je crois que ma mère espérait que ça puisse aider ma coordination, mais l'année où je me suis tordue une cheville lors du spectacle de fin d'année, elle a décidé que c'était peine perdu. »

« Autre chose? »

« J'ai essayé du patinage artistique une fois. »

« Et comment cela c'est-il passé? »

« Elle a envisagé que je retourne au ballet. »

J'éclatai de rire et fus heureux de voir qu'elle rit avec moi. À chaque question que je posais, elle devenait de plus en plus animée. Par moment elle semblait confuse par certaine chose que je voulais savoir, mais au final je crois qu'elle était flattée que je m'intéresse à elle. Ce qui m'encouragea à lui en demander encore plus.

De retour dans sa liste de questions favorites, je fis une petite et rapide enquête.

« Quel est ta saison préféré? »

« À Phœnix l'automne et à Forks l'été. »

« Ton type de plat préféré? »

« Les mets Italiens. »

« Boisson préféré ? »

« La limonade. »

« Crème glacé? »

« Chocolat et crème. »

« Ton animal préféré? »

« Les chiens. »

« Ta pierre précieuse préféré? »

« Topaze. »

J'étais sur le point de lui demander quelle était sa fleur favorite, quand je remarquai qu'elle avait commencé à rougir, et détournée les yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te gêne? », lui demandai-je déconcerté.

« Non », dit-elle timidement, ne voulant toujours pas rencontrer mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Rien. Maintenant tu ne vas pas me demander quel est mon auteur préféré ou quelle est mon émission de télévision préférée? »

« Non, je veux savoir pourquoi tu rougis? »

« Sans aucune raison. Ça m'a fait pensé à quelque chose. Oublie ça, ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. »

« S'il te plait », demandai-je en essayant de la convaincre de me regarder de nouveau.

« Mon auteur préféré est Jane Austen. »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi ta pierre précieuse préférée est le topaze et pourquoi ça semble te bouleverser? »

« Je ne suis pas bouleversée », dit-elle, feignant la nonchalance en refusant toujours de lever la tête.

« Dit moi », suppliai-je en espérant l'éblouir.

Après quelques instants silencieux, elle poussa un soupir et murmura : « C'est la couleur de tes yeux aujourd'hui. » S'il m'était possible de rougir, j'aurais été aussi rouge qu'elle. Au lieu de cela, j'étais assis là, la regardant fixement, plus heureux que jamais au cour de cette journée. C'était une bêtise de l'être, mais il y avait quelque chose de sincère dans sa voix qui me rendait extatique. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux et, quand j'entendis son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, je compris qu'il y avait plus.

« Je suppose que si tu me pose la même question dans deux semaine, je te répondrai onyx. » Je faillis rire en me rappelant à quel point elle me connaissait bien, jusqu'au changement de couleur de mes yeux. Je savourai ce moment, mais je continuai, dans l'espoir qu'elle me regarde à nouveau. Je m'ennuyais déjà de l'intensité de regarder dans ses beaux yeux bruns.

« Quel sorte de fleurs préfères-tu? », demandai-je, heureux qu'elle lève immédiatement la tête.

« Fleur de cactus », dit-elle avec un soupçon de son enthousiasme antérieur.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris? », la taquinai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'étais content d'avoir le prochain cours avec elle puisque j'étais loin d'être prêt à la laisser partir. Je continuai à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle faisait de son temps à Phœnix pendant que nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre classe de biologie et ne m'arrêtai pas avant que M. Banner arrive. Lorsque je réalisai qu'aujourd'hui allait être un autre jour du film, instinctivement, j'écartai légèrement mon tabouret du sien. Non pas que je pensais que ça allait m'être d'une grande utilité.

Comme je m'en doutais, à la seconde où les lumières s'éteignirent, le courant électrique qui semblait couler entre nous recommença, intensifié par l'obscurité. Je me rappelai à quel point ça avait été merveilleux d'avoir laissé glisser mes doigts sur sa joue la nuit dernière pendant qu'elle dormait ainsi que la texture soyeuse de ses cheveux contre ma main. Je voulais aller vers elle, lui tenir la main dans la classe obscure. Quand elle se pencha et posa son menton sur ses bras, je me battis contre l'envie de faire pareil. Il aurait été si facile de croiser mes bras à côté des siens, laissant notre peau se toucher pour ressentir le courant électrique. Facile, mais pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Je restai donc figé à ma place, regardant comment elle regardait droit devant, prétendant s'intéresser au film présenté. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, elle me regarda et j'espérais ne rien laisser paraître de ma bataille intérieure sur mon visage.

Je ne pus me décider à recommencer à l'interroger sur le chemin vers sa classe de gym. J'étais encore trop perdu dans mon désir de la toucher. Juste avant qu'elle se retourne pour partir, j'effleurai son visage délicat du dos de la main. J'étais certain que peu importe le nombre de fois que je sentirais sa peau parfaite sous ma peau de granite, je ne me lasserai jamais du sentiment de paix que ça me procurait.

Je regardai par les yeux de ses camarades, la façon dont elle resta, fort heureusement, à l'écart tout au long du cours. Mike sembla particulièrement furieux, mais tant qu'il empêchait Bella de se blesser par inadvertance, il m'était difficile de le prendre en faute. Quand le cours se termina, je me dirigeai vers le gymnase et fut ravi de voir son sourire éclatant au moment où nos regards se croisèrent. Si tous les jours pouvaient être comme celui-ci, peut-être que répéter sans cesse le lycée serait moins ennuyant.

Sur le chemin du retour, je remarquai que les yeux de Bella semblaient mélancoliques pendant qu'elle regardait le ciel. Me souvenant de son enthousiasme quand elle parlait de Phœnix, je lui demandai ce qui lui manquait le plus là-bas. J'écoutai avec beaucoup d'attention la façon dont elle décrivait l'endroit, pouvant difficilement l'imaginer. Évidemment, je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps dans des endroits très ensoleillés, et je ne me souvenais plus de ce que cela faisait de sentir le soleil sur ma peau d'humain.

J'étais émerveillé en l'écoutant parler de la beauté du soleil qui tombait en cascade à travers les collines et les vallées du lieu qu'elle aimait profondément. À chaque instant qui passait, ses yeux s'éclairèrent de plus en plus et, même quand la pluie commença à tomber autour de nous, ses yeux restèrent remplis de lumière.

C'était cette étincelle, cette passion, qui me donna la confiance que je cherchais désespérément au moment où j'avais eu cette conversation avec ma famille d'emmener Bella dans mon endroit spécial samedi. Il n'y avait aucune douleur assez forte pour m'empêcher de voir son visage illuminé par le soleil.

En l'écoutant, je commençai à réaliser que l'une des choses qui me faisait sentir coupable, était que le simple fait qu'elle ait envie d'être avec moi l'éloignait du soleil. Bien que je craigne encore qu'elle soit repoussée par ma véritable apparence, elle avait clairement indiqué qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec moi, et je commençai tout juste à comprendre que le soleil lui manquerait. Je mis toutes mes craintes de côté, étant déterminé à lui donner au moins cette journée ensoleillée avec moi.

Quand elle eut finie de décrire en détail tous les paysages de l'Arizona, je lui posai des questions sur la maison où elle avait grandi. Elle rit en admettant qu'elle était un peu kitch, ce qui me paru étrange, car elle avait à peine décoré sa chambre ici. Puis, je réalisai que c'était probablement parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment chez elle. J'avais envie de lui demander plus de précision sur ce qui l'avait amené ici, mais le soleil couchant me rappela que la soirée était proche. Bien que je n'aurais pas détesté être formellement présenté, je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle était prête à expliquer ma présence à Charlie pour le moment.

« As-tu terminé? », demanda t-elle quand elle s'aperçut que je ne la bombardais pas immédiatement par une autre série de questions.

« Loin de là, mais ton père va bientôt rentrer. »

« Charlie! » Elle en eut le souffle coupé, puis regarda autour d'elle un peu égarée, comme si elle avait oublié le reste du monde, excepté nous. Je savais exactement comment elle se sentait. « Est-il très tard? », demanda t-elle et je détestai admettre que notre journée touchait à sa fin.

« C'est le crépuscule », murmurai-je en me rendant compte que c'était le moment que préférais dans une journée. Cela signifiait que le soleil ne nous entraverait plus pour longtemps moi et ma famille et, avec le reste du monde qui se préparait à dormir, nous nous sentions plus libre en quelque sorte. Mais maintenant, avec Bella à mes côtés, j'aurais voulu que la journée se poursuive. Elle changeait la façon dont je voyais le monde. Quand je me tournai vers elle et que je vis sa curiosité, son désir ardent de connaître la part sombre de mon monde, je ressentis tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle se déverser en moi.

« C'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi, en quelque sorte… la fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit. L'obscurité est tellement prévisible, tu ne trouves pas? »

« J'aime la nuit. Sans elle, nous ne verrions pas les étoiles. Bien qu'ici ce ne soit guère facile », rajouta t-elle. Je ris de la manière enfantine à laquelle elle fit la moue. Je ne lui admettrai jamais, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense que je voulais la rabaisser, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui trouver une étrangeté attachante. Les choses les plus étranges semblaient l'irriter.

« Charlie sera là dans quelque minutes. Donc, à moins que tu ne tiennes à lui révéler que tu passeras ton samedi avec moi… » Une partie de moi souhaitait qu'elle lui dise la vérité.

« Non merci », dit-elle avec obstination en saisissant ses livres. « Demain c'est mon tour, hein? »

« Certainement pas! », dis-je avec une voix faussement outragée. « Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir? », dit-elle avec un soupçon de nervosité.

« Tu verras demain », dis-je en me penchant pour ouvrir la portière pour elle. Je commençai à peine à profiter de l'emballement de son rythme cardiaque à cause de ma proximité, quand quelque chose de complètement inopportun m'interrompit.

_Cela dépasse les bornes, _entendis-je venant d'une sombre pensée. _Il n'a aucun droit d'être ici_.

« Aie », dis-je tout bas en débattant pendant un moment à savoir si je devais emmener Bella loin d'ici pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire face à ce qui allait sûrement arriver. Bien sur, je savais que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Que se passe-t-il », demanda-t-elle inquiète. Je la regardai en essayant de rester calme.

« Une autre complication », dis-je en essayant de contrôler le ton de ma voix.

D'un geste rapide, j'ouvris sa portière pour ensuite accoter mon dos contre mon siège, déterminé à avoir l'air sûr de moi devant Billy Black et son fils. Ce n'était pas le moment ni le lieu pour une confrontation.

« Charlie est au coin », dis-je à Bella. En toute honnêteté, j'essayai surtout de me le rappeler.

Bella sauta de la voiture et je détestai devoir la laisser là. Elle avait compris la nécessité que je doive partir, mais il n'était pas facile de conduire pour m'éloigner d'elle. En appuyant sur l'accélérateur, je m'appliquai à mettre autant de distance que possible entre moi et Billy. Une partie de moi voulait rester près de la maison pour m'assurer que Billy n'allait pas faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait la contrarier, mais je savais que rien de bon ne ressortirait si je restais pour écouter. Je faisais confiance à Bella et je savais qu'elle me le dirait s'il disait quoi que ce soit qui dépassait les règles.

* * *

Alors avez-vous envie que je continu la traduction?

Miss Lunatik


	2. Chapitre 12 Equilibrisme

Salut tout le monde. Merci à Lily Rose Evans Potter, juju59, Jojo Cullen, Nienna-lo, babouette, et Elisect32.

Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont mis dans leur favorites stories et story alerts.

Merci aussi à celles qui lise ma traduction sans laisser de reviews. Hé oui je suis au courant…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce merveilleux POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 – ÉQUILIBRISME**

J'entrai dans la maison en espérant qu'Alice serait en mesure de me dire quelque chose pour me rassurer sur Billy. Je n'eus qu'à faire deux pas dans la maison avant qu'Alice bondisse vers moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Edward », dit-elle de sa voix chantante qui, à mon avis était un peu trop gaie étant donner le sujet. « Billy est contrarié, mais il ne peut pas en dire plus à Bella que ce qu'elle sait déjà. »

« Je suppose », dis-je me sentant déjà un peu mieux.

« Il veut qu'elle soit prudente et il se sent obligé de l'avertir puisque c'est la fille de Charlie. Aussi loin que je puisse voir, Bella ne change pas d'idée à ton sujet. »

« Oui, jusqu'ici », marmonnai-je pas totalement convaincu.

« Edward! », gronda t-elle comme elle le faisait toujours quand je doutais de ses capacités. « Je crois que tu as des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment. »

« Comme quoi? »

« Comme… te préparer pour samedi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement? », lui demandai-je nerveusement. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que je n'avais rien à craindre? »

« Non, tu n'as rien à craindre, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu ne devrais pas faire tout ton possible pour rendre cela plus facile. »

« J'ai déjà dis que je voulais aller chasser avec vous demain après-midi. »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu puisse faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères exactement? »

« Je sais que tu passes la plus grande partie de tes nuits avec Bella, mais j'ai vu comment tu est hésitant quand tu es près d'elle. Je crois que la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire est de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Billy restera chez les Swan seulement quelques heures, puis Bella devrait aller directement se coucher. J'ai déjà vu qu'elle dormira à poing fermé cette nuit. Elle est épuisée de ne pas avoir suffisamment dormi la nuit dernière. Ce sera parfaitement sécuritaire pour toi d'être près d'elle, de laisser son parfum t'envahir pour que tu puisses apprendre à le bloquer. »

« Alice, c'est absurde. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'immuniser contre son odeur. »

« Pas complètement, mais je vois que plus tu vas passer du temps avec elle, plus tu te désensibiliseras. Je pense que c'est un bon moment pour commencer. Plus important encore, je pense qu'il est important que tu commences à comprendre que tu peux être près d'elle et y faire face. Fais-moi confiance, tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Puis, avec un petit sourire narquois, elle commença à récité les capitales des États-Unis dans sa tête, donc je ne saurais pas exactement pourquoi que la remercierai.

Une partie de moi me disait d'argumenter avec elle, mais je ne pouvais pas nier qu'une autre partie était disposée à suivre ses conseils. Elle avait vu que Bella dormirai profondément et, même lorsqu'elle était agité, je pouvais la toucher doucement sans la réveillée. Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison. Peut-être n'avais-je pas besoin de me convaincre de ma capacité à être près d'elle.

J'attendis qu'Alice m'annonce que je pouvais y aller. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvai à courir à toute vitesse vers la maison de Bella. J'arrivai juste à temps pour voir la voiture de Billy s'éloigner.

J'écoutai de l'extérieur de la maison et fus soulagé de ne rien entendre qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Soit Billy avait choisit de ne pas intervenir ce soir, soit il l'avait fait en l'absence de Charlie. Quand allais-je apprendre à ne jamais mettre en doute les prédictions d'Alice? Lorsque Charlie a commença à poser des questions sur Mike Newton à propos de la danse, je ressentis le même sentiment de jalousie. Ma tension se relâcha quand je perçus le sentiment de contrariété de Bella. Je me rappelai que c'était à moi qu'elle avait dit oui, avec moi qu'elle avait choisi de passer son temps.

Après le souper, elle monta l'escalier pour se diriger dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un livre et après seulement quelques pages, je pus voir la fatigue dans ses yeux. Avec un profond soupir, elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous les couvertures. En moins de dix minutes sa respiration se stabilisa et je sus qu'elle s'était endormie. J'attendis qu'elle parle, mais exceptionnellement, son sommeil était silencieux. Curieux et désireux de tester la théorie d'Alice, je me glissai à l'intérieur de la fenêtre et m'assis sur le sol près de son lit.

En pensant à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit plus tôt, je pris une grande inspiration en même temps que Bella expirait, laissant son odeur emplir tout mes sens. C'était enivrant, passionnant et encore terrifiant. À travers la douleur, je sus qu'Alice avait un point. Chaque souffle que je prenais me semblait plus facile que le précédent. En me demandant jusqu'où je pouvais aller, je me penchai jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je tendis une main pour pousser une mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait dans le visage, sentant encore la texture soyeuse. Ensuite, je lui toucha doucement la joue et fus heureux de voir qu'elle ne semblais pas avoir instinctivement peur de mon toucher.

Je déplaçai ma main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit contre son cou, juste au dessus de son pouls. C'était presque trop difficile et quand j'allais m'éloigner, elle soupira mon nom. La façon dont elle l'avait dit était différente et je savais qu'elle ne rêvait pas encore. Cette fois, on aurait dit qu'elle savait que j'étais là. Complètement ravie je restai là pendant des heures, à toucher Bella pendant qu'elle dormait.

Ça me fit un choc de m'apercevoir qu'il y avait un soupçon de lumière qui commençait à filtrer à travers la fenêtre. Avec un sourire triomphant, je quittai tranquillement sa chambre. Pendant tout le chemin vers la maison, je fus étonné de voir que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps près d'elle. Plus que ce à quoi je m'aurais cru capable. Cela me fit réaliser que passer une journée complète seul avec elle pouvait réellement être possible.

_Tu vois, je te l'avais dit_, Alice ce réjouissait à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que je pris ma place dans la Volvo. Je roulai des yeux, mais mon sourire ne se fana pas.

J'attendis au coin jusqu'à ce que Charlie quitte la maison, puis rapidement, je me garai à sa place. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute avant que Bella bondisse dans l'escalier. Je souris au fait qu'elle semblait désireuse de passer une autre journée avec moi.

« As-tu bien dormi? », demandai-je incapable de ne pas entendre sa réponse.

« Bien. Et toi ta nuit? »

« Agréable », dis-je nonchalamment, souriant malgré moi. Je me demandai si un jour je serais capable de lui avouer tout le plaisir que j'éprouvais depuis que j'avais trouvé une nouvelle façon de les passer.

« Ai-je le droit de te demander à quoi tu l'as consacrée? », demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Non, aujourd'hui c'est encore mon jour. »

Elle soupira, mais ne protesta pas. Je ne perdis pas de temps à reprendre où nous avions laissé. J'étais vraiment fasciné par la façon qu'elle avait de parler de sa vie à Phoenix. Elle m'en dit un peu plus sur sa mère et ses amis et, que c'était ça qui lui manquait le plus. Au déjeuner, il n'y avait plus aucun signe d'embarras et soudaine pris d'un excès de confiance, je lui demandai enfin la question qui m'intéressait le plus.

« Qu'en est-il des petits amis? », demandai-je. « As-tu laissé des cœurs brisées derrière toi quand tu es parti? »

Son visage prit instantanément une teinte cramoisie et je me demandai si elle allait me dire quelque chose que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre. Après tout, je n'étais pas encore habitué au sentiment de jalousie que je ressentais. J'ai tout de même essayé de garder une expression détendu en attendant sa réponse.

« Pas vraiment », finit-elle par dire en rougissant un peu plus encore. « Personne n'a démontré un intérêt pour moi. J'ai eu un ou deux béguins, mais je n'avais pas des sentiments assez forts pour tenter quelque chose. »

Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à une histoire de longue date, je fus abasourdi d'être la première personne qui l'intéressait vraiment. Bien que c'était flatteur, c'était aussi inquiétant. Était-ce seulement à cause de ma condition? Étais-je une fascination pour elle? Un aimant à danger?

« Personne ne t'a jamais attirée? », demandai-je en inspectant son visage de plus près.

« Pas à Phoenix », répondit-elle avec fermeté sans ciller des yeux.

Pris entre ce que je voulais et ce que je devrais faire, je laissai paraître dans mon regard la bataille intérieur qui faisait rage en moi. Elle était parfaite, si fragile, si innocente. Autant je la voulais, autant je ne savais pas comment je pourrais me le permettre. Je ne la méritais pas et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à partir.

Je voulais la protéger, mais je n'étais pas sûr que ma présence permette cela. J'avais désespérément envie de lui donner tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais la seule chose qu'elle semblait vouloir, était de passer du temps avec moi. C'était vraiment ironique.

_N'oublie pas qu'elle n'a pas sa camionnette. Et s'il te plait, arrête de t'en faire. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais je vois bien que tu es une épave._

Le commentaire qu'Alice émit avec un rapide sourire interrompit mes pensées.

« J'aurais du te laisser venir avec ta camionnette aujourd'hui », dis-je en oubliant que Bella n'avait pas entendu la pensée d'Alice.

« Pourquoi? », me demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Je pars avec Alice après le déjeuner. »

« Oh! », dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Sa déception aurait pu être divertissante si je n'aurais pas été aussi inquiet pour elle. « Ce n'est pas grave, je rentrerai à pied. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser marcher jusqu'à chez toi », dis-je en soupirant. « Nous irons chercher ta camionnette et la laisserons sur le parking. »

« Je n'ai pas les clés sur moi. », dit-elle. Je ris presque. « Je t'assure, ça m'est égal de marcher. »

« Ta camionnette sera là, et la clé sur le contact. À moins que tu craignes qu'on te la vole », la taquinai-je.

« Très bien », dit-elle avec un soupçon de mépris dans la voix. Je pouvais presque l'entendre essayer de comprendre comment j'allais trouver les clés.

« Où allez-vous? », demanda-t-elle après que j'aie refusé de révéler mon secret.

« Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre un maximum de précautions. »

Il était vrai que j'avais acquis une certaine confiance d'avoir passé plusieurs nuits près d'elle, mais c'était différent quand j'étais là, dans sa maison. Je me sentais plus responsable. J'étais très conscient de la présence de Charlie au bout de couloir. Bien que je me sentais toujours très protecteur envers Bella, et j'espérais que ce côté reste ma plus grande force, il était vrai que l'idée d'être loin de toute autre présence humaine excitait le monstre en moi. Savoir que personne ne pourrait ni nous voir, ni nous entendre, rallumait le feu infernal qui ne pourrait jamais être complètement éteint et serait beaucoup plus difficile à contrôler.

« Tu peux toujours annuler, tu sais », dis-je, me sentant obligé de lui laisser le choix. Une partie de moi espérait qu'elle revienne à la raison. Si elle montrait la moindre hésitation, je refusais d'aller au bout de mes plans.

« Non », dit-elle calmement. « J'en suis incapable. »

« Peut-être as-tu raison? » Nous sommes déjà allé trop loin et je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le regretter.

« À quelle heure seras-tu là demain? », demanda-t-elle tristement, et une fois de plus son désir évident de vouloir être avec moi, égaya mon humeur.

« Cela dépend… c'est samedi, tu ne veux pas dormir un peu? »

« Non », répondit-elle rapidement avec les yeux écarquillés en rougissant. Elle était encore gênée par l'une des choses que j'adorais le plus.

« Comme d'habitude, alors. Charlie sera là? »

« Non, il va à la pêche demain », dit-elle de toute évidence ravie. Mes poings se serrèrent à la prise de conscience que je ne pourrais pas me dire qu'il serait à la maison pour l'attendre.

« Et si tu ne reviens pas, qu'en pensera-t-il? », dis-je pressant. S'il te plait donne moi quelque chose…

« Aucune idée », dit-elle avec désinvolture. « Il sait que j'avais l'intention de faire la lessive. Peut-être pensera-t-il que je suis tombé dans la laveuse. »

Elle essayait de faire la lumière sur ce qui m'effrayait le plus et tout d'un coup, je fus furieux. Pas après elle. Jamais après elle. Je savais qu'elle agissait avec indifférence parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je me fustige. Mais comment pouvais-je me pardonner pour cette excursion potentiellement fatale, quand elle ne montrait rien d'autre que de la confiance infinie?

« Que chasserez-vous ce soir? », demanda-t-elle calmement après quelques instants, visiblement pressé de me rappeler qu'elle trouvait mon atroce existence tout à fait normal. J'aurais pu croire qu'elle mentait pour mon bénéfice, mais son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration restèrent parfaitement stables. C'était comme si elle avait simplement demandé qu'est-ce que je faisais pour le déjeuner.

« Ce que nous trouverons dans le parc. Nous n'irons pas très loin. »

« Pourquoi y vas-tu avec Alice? »

« Parce que c'est la seule qui ne pense pas que j'ai complètement perdu l'esprit. Elle est celle qui me soutienne le plus. » Je n'étais pas particulièrement d'humeur à discuter du reste de ma famille. J'espérais qu'elle n'insisterait pas sur le sujet. Mais alors, ce n'aurait pas été Bella.

« Et les autres? Comment réagissent-ils? »

J'essayai de penser à la meilleure façon d'expliquer les choses.

« Avec scepticisme, pour la plupart. » Je poussai un soupire quand je vis son regard se diriger nerveusement vers ma famille.

« Ils ne m'aiment pas », dit-elle carrément

« Ce n'est pas ça », dis-je, même si ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Rosalie avait une opinion très claire, et les autres, étaient au mieux ennuyé de devoir penser à elle. « Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix. », ajoutai-je en entendant les pensées d'Emmett s'infiltrer dans mon dos.

« Moi non plus d'ailleurs », murmura-t-elle avec la plus étrange des grimaces sur son magnifique visage. Je secouai la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

« Je te l'ai dis, tu n'as aucune conscience de qui tu es. Tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu me fascines. »

Elle me regarda, doutant de mes mots. J'essayai donc de l'expliquer autrement. « Avec mes talents… particuliers, j'ai une capacité hors du commun à saisir la nature humaine. Les gens sont prévisibles. Mais toi… tes réactions sont déconcertantes. Tu ne fais jamais ce à quoi je m'attends. Tu me surprends toujours. »

Son regard laissa le mien et elle parut triste. J'espérai ne pas avoir provoqué une rétrospection d'elle-même. C'était merveilleux qu'elle soit différente du reste d'entre eux, ces humains si pathétiques, essayant tous de se comporter comme ils pensaient qu'ils devaient le faire, tandis que leurs pensées trahissaient à quel point ils étaient infidèles à eux même. Dès le début, Bella m'avait prise par surprise, mais c'est seulement grâce à ma faculté d'être attentif que j'avais compris exactement à quel point elle était unique et authentique. Ça avait commencé avec de la fascination, puis, rapidement augmenté à l'admiration et l'affection. Et avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, sans le vouloir, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle.

« Cette partie est assez facile à expliquer », continuai-je tandis qu'elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Je devais lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était extraordinaire. « Mais, il y a plus… pas aussi facile à exprimer avec les mots. »

_C'est assez. J'en ai assez. Je ne suis pas obligé de rester là, assise, à écouter ses confessions d'amour ridicule…_

La forte pensée de Rosalie vint briser mon discours déjà erratique et, en me détournant, je pus voir son impitoyable regard directement sur Bella.

_Tu n'en vaux pas la peine, petite fille. Je ne te laisserai pas briser tout ce que cette famille a construit ici._

Je sifflai dans sa direction et ce fut suffisant. Sans un regard pour moi, elle se tourna vers Emmett et lui fit signe de partir avec elle. Lorsque je regardai Bella, ses yeux étaient ouverts. Je pouvais imaginer à quel point ils auraient paru horrifiés si elle avait pu entendre ce que j'avais été forcé d'écouter.

« Désolé. Elle est inquiète. C'est que… ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour moi si, après avoir passé du temps avec moi… ». Je me retournai, honteux, ne voulant pas poursuivre ma pensée.

« Si? »

« Si les choses se terminent… mal. » Je n'arrivai pas à la regarder dans les yeux. La culpabilité et la peur que je ressentais étaient momentanément trop dures à gérer. Depuis le début, je savais qu'elle finirait par me détester. Au moins, elle serait en sécurité. Bien que ma tête fût dans mes mains, je la vis tendre la main vers moi et j'eus envie de sentir son contact apaisant dans ce moment de tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de s'arrêter à la dernière seconde en reposant sa main sur la table. Pourquoi voudrait-elle être près de moi après que je lui eus avoué ce que ma famille craignait : que je la tue. Je fus étonné de voir qu'elle ne se retourna pas vers la porte en courant.

« Tu dois absolument partir maintenant? », demanda-t-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Peut-être avais-je raison? Elle était vraiment sur le point de s'enfuir, ayant enfin peur.

« Oui », murmurai-je en jetant un regard sur son visage. Était-ce la dernière fois que je serai capable de la regarder? Je m'attendais à voir de la peur dans ses yeux, mais j'y rencontrai plutôt la tristesse de devoir se séparer de moi. Elle me regardait, déçu et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand mon regard croisa le sien. Je sentis une petite lueur d'espoir.

« C'est probablement mieux ainsi », rajoutai-je en décidant que si elle admettait l'effet que j'avais sur elle, je pouvais moi aussi lui faire une confession. « Il reste encore quinze minute de ce maudit film à visionner en biologie, et je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à le supporter. »

Je ricanai, presque à haute voix en voyant l'expression de Bella. Puis en un éclair, Alice était là, ruinant mon plaisir.

_Ne lui donne pas une crise cardiaque Edward. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit normal que le rythme cardiaque d'un humain accélère aussi rapidement._

Cela me dérangea. Elle sembla plaisanter qu'à moitié.

« Alice », dis-je catégoriquement.

« Edward », répondit-elle. Je savais qu'elle était radieuse sans même lui jeter un regard.

_Je suis là. Il serait impoli de ne pas me présenter._

« Alice, Bella – Bella, Alice. »

_Était-ce si difficile? _

« Salut Bella! C'est agréable de finalement te rencontrer », dit-elle en soulignant subtilement sur le mot _finalement_. Je lui jetai un regard pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Salut Alice », répondit nerveusement Bella.

« Es-tu prêt », demanda Alice.

« Presque. Je te rejoins à la voiture. »

Alice partit, pouvant à peine contenir son excitation, laissant des images de Bella et elle riant ensemble.

« Aurais-je dû lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser ou ça aurait été déplacé? », demanda Bella en me toisant avec curiosité.

« Non, ça aurait convenu. »

« Amuse toi bien, alors », dit-elle toujours incapable de cacher sa déception.

« Je vais essayer. Et toi tâche de rester en sécurité », dis-je. Je détestais admettre que j'étais inquiet de la laisser seule pour la soirée. Il serait ironique qu'elle se mettre dans une situation de danger alors que moi et Alice n'étions pas là pour la protéger.

« À Forks? Quel défit! », murmura-t-elle ironiquement.

« Pour toi, c'est est un. »

« Je promets de rester en sécurité », dit-elle pour me calmer. « Je m'occuperai de la lessive ce soir. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dangereux. »

« Ne tombe pas dedans », la taquinai-je.

« Je ferai mon possible. »

À contre cœur, je me levai. Plus vite j'irai chasser, plus vite je pourrai revenir vers elle.

« Je te vois demain », dit-elle tristement avec le même regard que quand je lui avais dit que je partais.

« Ça te semble si loin que ça? », demandai-je pas encore sûr qu'elle était si impatiente de me revoir. Je lui souris lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, trouvant que les quelques heures loin de Bella étaient comme une éternité.

« Je serai là demain matin », dis-je en lui caressant la joue avant de partir. Je voulais que la chaleur de sa peau reste sur moi pendant mon absence. Je me sentais si vide sans elle.

Loin du regard des étudiants, je courus dans le parking pour rencontrer Alice. Elle était déjà assise sur le siège conducteur écoutant un de mes cd.

« Je te rencontre à la maison après que tu ais ramené la camionnette de Bella ici. En supposant qu'elle ait survécue à ta conduite. »

« Merci pour ta confiance… »

Je me précipitai vers la maison de Bella. Je savais où elle gardait sa clé. Comme à mon habitude, je grimpai à sa fenêtre. Certains de ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, et j'eus un petit rire en m'apercevant qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en disant qu'elle avait besoin de faire la lessive.

Ne trouvant pas la clé dans sa chambre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de lavage et finalement les trouvai dans la poche d'une paire de jeans. La camionnette démarra après quelques protestations mineures. Je me concentrai sur ma conduite, avec une vitesse respectable. Je me garai à la place laissée par ma Volvo. Ensuite, je souris en sortant un morceau de papier de ma poche pour y écrire « sois prudente » comme je lui avais demandé un peu plus tôt et je pliai le papier, le laissant dans sa camionnette. Il me paraissait improbable qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant les quelques heures où j'étais loin d'elle, mais j'espérais, sachant que je pensais à elle, que cela la rende particulièrement prudente.

Alice m'attendait sur le perron quand j'arrivai à la maison et nous commençâmes à courir sur notre route habituelle vers le parc.

_Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas d'aller plus loin pour plus de variété, _pensa-t-elle quand les arbres commencèrent à devenir plus épais.

« Je sais, mais je veux rester près de sa maison. »

_Elle va bien, je te le promets. Je le verrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je la surveille de très près tu sais._

« Je sais et je l'apprécie vraiment. »

_Et… _

« Hé, je croyais être le seul qui puisse lire les esprits. »

_Pour moi, tu es plutôt transparent Edward._

« J'espérais que tu garde un œil particulièrement attentif sur son avenir. Je sais que tu m'as dit que je n'avais rien à craindre, mais je me sentirais mieux, sachant que tu t'assures que je ne ferai rien que je puisse regretter par la suite. »

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi. Elle parla à voix haute voulant évidemment avoir plus d'impact à ses paroles.

« Bien sûr que je vais vous aider par toutes les façons que je peux, mais… Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre cela, mais tu dois te rappeler que mes prévisions peuvent changer selon les décisions que vous prenez. À l'heure actuelle, elle a confiance en toi et ton esprit veut définitivement la protéger. Tu n'as pas le désir de la blesser, et si quelque chose devait arriver, ce serait le résultat d'un coup de tête. Si tel était le cas, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire. »

Je la regardai, effrayé, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Elle me sourit chaleureusement en me touchant l'épaule avec tout l'amour fraternelle que nous partagions.

« Je ne crois pas que tu ferais quelque chose pour la blesser, mais je veux que tu saches que c'est entre tes mains. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Tout autant que Bella à confiance en toi. »

« Merci Alice », lui dis-je. Essayant de croire en moi.

_Maintenant il y a un troupeau de cerf à environ un mile d'ici. Je vais suivre leurs traces. On fait la course pour voir qui aura les plus faibles?_

Sur ce, elle disparut. Je comptai environ jusqu'à dix pour lui laisser une longueur d'avance.

Après m'avoir nourrit bien plus que nécessaire, nous reprîmes le chemin du retour Nous courûmes en silence, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre ses pensées, même si j'essayai tant bien que mal de les bloquer. Contrairement au reste de ma famille, qui étaient bien trop occupé à se soucier des conséquences si, demain, cela tournait mal. Alice était axé sur un tout autre avenir.

Elle voyait que demain serais un point tournant dans ma relation avec Bella. Elle la vit heureuse, insouciante et, éventuellement accueillit dans ma famille. Les détails n'étaient pas clairs, mais elle semblait certaine que le jour viendrai bientôt où Bella ferait partie de nos vies.

Elle luttait pour rester concentré sur des visions de Bella que je trouvais acceptable. Plus d'une fois, elle flancha et à chaque fois je me raidis. Je fus forcé de voir Bella pâle et froide, une chose que je me promis de ne jamais laisser arriver. L'idée que Bella veuille une telle chose était ridicule, et la pensée de la transformer contre son gré était impardonnable. Je laissai échapper un grognement vers Alice et elle recentra rapidement ses pensées avec d'authentiques excuses silencieuses.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, je me dépêchai de me laver et de m'habiller. Je fus agréablement surpris de remarquer que le soleil était en train de se lever lorsque je courrai vers la maison de Bella. Il ne restait qu'une mince couche nuageuse. Vu que Charlie devait aller à la pêche aujourd'hui, il était partit depuis longtemps lorsque j'arrivai. Ne voulant pas interrompe sa routine du matin, je restai à l'écart de la maison, hors de vu. Je souris quand je vis Bella regarder par la fenêtre deux fois plutôt qu'une avec une excitation croissante. N'en pouvant plus, je frappai à sa porte un peu avant l'heure habituelle. Je savais qu'elle était réveillée et je n'étais plus capable d'attendre.

En l'écoutant jouer avec la serrure, la gravité de la situation me revint. Pour la millionième fois, je m'inquiétai de savoir si nous faisions la bonne chose. Je concentrai mes pensées sur les visions pleines de promesses d'Alice. Lorsque finalement Bella réussit à ouvrir la porte, elle jeta un regard plein d'admiration vers moi et tous mes soucis disparurent. Elle était belle dans son pull beige et son jeans bleu. La couleur neutre du beige mettait en surbrillance ses joues rosies. Un énorme contraste avec moi.

« Bonjour », dis-je incapable de m'empêcher de la regarder de la tête aux pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche. »

« Nous sommes habillés pareil », dis-je légèrement.

Nous marchâmes vers la camionnette et avec un sourire triomphant, Bella se dirigea vers le côté conducteur en me rappelant notre accord.

« On a passé un accord », me dit-elle, n'hésitant pas à s'asseoir à l'intérieur. Je poussai un soupire en prenant la place passagère à contre cœur. Bella me demanda où nous allions.

« Mets ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse. »

Elle me regarda avec un air glacial, mais mit tout de même sa ceinture en me redemandant où nous allions.

« Prend la 101 en direction du nord », dis-je ne voulant pas lui dire exactement où nous allions pour l'instant. Non pas qu'elle aurait une idée que sanctuaire personnel puisse exister.

Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la prudence que j'avais demandé à Bella, ou si c'était la façon de voyager à la normale, à la vitesse humaine, mais Bella semblait conduire plus lentement que nécessaire.

« As-tu l'intention de quitter Forks avant la nuit? », demandai-je ne voulant pas perdre un instant de notre précieux temps.

« Cette camionnette est assez vieille pour avoir appartenu à ton grand-père. Un peu de respect. »

Bien que je fusse tenté de recommencer à lui poser des questions, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise aujourd'hui et elle semblait parfaitement confortable de conduire en silence. Au début, je trouvais ça étrange – la plupart des gens sont si désireux de rompre les silences –, mais après quelques minutes je décidai de l'accepter. Avec ma faculté – devoir constamment entendre les bavardages intérieurs de tout le monde –, ce silence était bienvenu. Je savourai le calme, et si Bella était heureuse, je l'étais aussi.

J'attendis jusqu'au dernier moment pour rompre le silence. « Tourne à droite sur la 110. » Elle tourna et je m'installai de nouveau dans mon siège. C'était ma partie préférée du voyage. « Maintenant, on continue jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse. »

« Et qu'y a-t-il après la chaussée? »

« Un sentier », dis-je.

« On part en randonnée? », demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de crainte dans la voix. Je savais que ce n'était pas son premier choix d'activité, mais j'étais assez certain qu'elle trouverait l'endroit où je voulais l'amener magnifique et que ça en valait la peine.

« Est-ce un problème? »

« Non ». Elle esquissa un sourire, mais j'entendis son cœur commencer à s'activer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement une petite marche d'environs 5 miles et nous ne sommes pas pressés. »

Nous retournâmes dans notre silence mutuel, mais maintenant que j'avais senti sa nervosité, il n'était pas aussi confortable que précédemment.

« À quoi penses-tu? », finis-je par demander, incapable de m'en empêcher. Je me sentis minable de lui demander. Je trouvais que je lui avais posé cette question beaucoup de trop de fois et je ne savais pas si elle me dirait la vérité ou si elle voudrait m'épargner.

« Je me demandais juste où nous allions », dit-elle calmement.

« C'est un endroit où j'aime me rendre quand il fait beau », dis-je en regardant les nuages. Alice m'avait promis qu'ils s'en iraient plus tard ce matin.

« Charlie m'a assuré que la journée serait chaude », dit Bella en regardant les nuages elle aussi. Je savais qu'elle était curieuse de connaître mon apparence au soleil et je pouvais sentir son anxiété montée tandis que l'heure de vérité approchait.

« Et, à tu dis à Charlie où tu allais? », demandai-je plein d'espoir.

« Non ». Je m'en doutais.

« Jessica croit que nous allons à Seattle ensemble », confirmai-je. Autant que je détestais penser à Jessica aujourd'hui, autant cela me rappelait que je serais tenu responsable si Bella disparaissait.

« Non, je lui ai dis que tu avais annulé. Ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs. »

Même si nous étions dans la camionnette durant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas trop senti la brûlure dans ma gorge, mais à ce moment là, elle se réveilla, faisant rage et ayant repris tout mes sens.

« Personne ne sait que tu es avec moi? », demanda sombrement le monstre en moi.

« Cela dépend… Je suppose que tu l'as dit à Alice. »

« Ça m'aide vraiment, Bella. Bravo! »

Ma voix était beaucoup trop sévère et je me détestais pour lui avoir parlé ainsi, mais je n'avais pas pu contenir toutes les choses que couraient à l'intérieur de moi.

Peur.

Doute.

Soif.

« Es-tu si déprimée par Forks que tu veuilles te suicider? », demandai-je encore trop violemment. Je devais me contrôler.

« Tu as dit que cela pourrait te causer des ennuies si on nous voyait… ensemble en public », dit-elle calmement, comme si c'était la discussion la plus normale du monde.

« Alors tu t'inquiètes des soucis que je pourrais avoir si toi tu ne rentrais pas chez toi? » Je fus sèche avec elle, même si la partie saine de mon cerveau me rappela qu'elle avait agi avec les meilleures intentions. Le fait que ses intentions soient absurdes était difficile à ignorer.

Elle ne parla pas, mais hocha la tête en signe de réponse à mes accusations. Pour canaliser ma frustration, je commençai à marmonner de façon inintelligible.

_De toutes les choses ridicules…Elle pense à moi avant elle… Comment suis-je sensé la protège si elle n'a aucun instinct de survie… Pas étonnant qu'elle se mette toujours dans le trouble…_

Je sentais que mon angoisse rayonnait sur elle, et lorsque nous arrivâmes, je fus déterminé à retrouver mon sang froid. Elle se gara et sortit de la camionnette sans me jeter un regard. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule pour la voir enlever son gilet. La chaleur n'avait pas d'incidence sur moi, mais j'étais déterminé à lui ressembler donc je retirai le mien aussi.

« Par ici », dis-je en lui faisant signe de la direction à prendre. Celle à l'opposé d'où elle se dirigeait.

« Mais le sentier? », demanda-t-elle. Je ressentis un sentiment de culpabilité pour l'avoir trompé. Elle fit le tour de la camionnette en tombant presque à côté de moi.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'emprunterions. »

« Aucun sentier », dit-elle avec lassitude. J'avais espéré que quelque chose mettrait le monstre à l'intérieur de moi dans sa cage et, bien sûr, sa panique me rappela mon rôle de protecteur.

« Je ne te laisserai pas te perdre », dis-je en souriant au moment où je me retournais pour la regarder.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle ce détende avec mon assurance, ou au moins fasse le sourire qu'elle faisait quand elle voulait me montrer qu'elle me faisait confiance. Peut-être avais-je fais plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais en lui parlant avec tant de colère.

« Tu préfère rentrer? », demandai-je avec l'espoir de me voir accorder un sursis, même si une plus grande part de moi était désireuse de lui montrer l'endroit qui était si spécial pour moi. Nous avions déjà fait tout ce chemin et il me semblait dommage de gaspiller la journée et le soleil qui était sur le point de se montrer.

« Non », dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes.

« Qu'y a-t-il alors? », demandai-je doucement me trouvant idiot de l'avoir énervée.

« Je ne suis pas une très bonne marcheuse. Il va falloir que tu sois très patient », dit-elle. Même sans être en mesure de lire ses pensées, je savais qu'elle ne me disait pas toute la vérité. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas la forcer à parler de ce qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

« J'en suis capable… même si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts. »

J'essayai de rendre ma voix légère et taquine dans l'espoir qu'elle me fasse un sourire. Bien que les coins de sa bouche se lèvent, elle semblait toujours misérable. Super. J'avais ruiné notre journée à cause de mes peurs et de mon insécurité. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que personne ne sache que nous étions ensemble. Je savais que nous étions ensemble, et j'étais responsable de sa sécurité. Cela serait suffisant. Il le fallait.

Comme elle ne parlait toujours pas, je poussai un profond soupire et lui dit « on rentre ». Je lui laissai une dernière chance de se rétracter si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Je me sentais digne de confiance, mais si je l'effrayais, je respecterais sa volonté.

« Si tu veux que je marche 5 miles dans la jungle avant le coucher du soleil, tu ferais mieux d'avancer. » Elle cracha presque ses mots et je compris que son humeur semblait se modifier aussi souvent que la mienne aujourd'hui. Habituellement, elle était beaucoup stable.

Elle resta debout en me regardant et je me rendis compte qu'elle attendait que je me décide. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, aucun de nous ne semblait émotionnellement assez stable pour aller jusqu'au bout de nos plans, je commençai à marcher parce que je savais que je ne voulais pas la décevoir. J'étais sûr que, une fois sa colère dissipée, elle se souviendrait de ce que cette journée signifiait.

C'était une question de confiance; répondre aux questions et partager nos secrets. C'était à propos de nous, de ce que nous pourrions être l'un pour l'autre si nous mettions nos craintes de côté. C'était Bella et moi, loin du monde et des yeux indiscret, sans honte et avec honnêteté.

Il était question de savoir jusqu'à quel point le monstre en moi pouvait être poussé, à quel point mon côté protecteur pouvait pousser la soif au silence. Il était question de déterminer jusqu'à quel point je pouvais laisser Bella entrer dans mon monde et, qu'elle reste fidèle à elle-même.

C'était l'ultime équilibre.

Bella avançait beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais prévu et je l'aidai à quelques reprises aux endroits plus difficiles. À chaque fois que je touchais sa peau, l'électricité entre nous augmentait de façon incroyable. Parfois, elle jetait un regard dans ma direction, mais son expression était indéchiffrable.

Dans l'espoir de briser son humeur maussade, je commençai à lui poser des questions sur son enfance. Je posai des questions sur n'importe quel sujet que je croyais qui la ferait sourire. Finalement, elle commençait enfin à se détendre, et je remarquai que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Plus elle parlait de sa vie, plus vite elle semblait grimper aux troncs des arbres et des rochers. Je dirais même qu'elle trébuchait moins souvent.

Au fil des heures, les nuages commencèrent à disparaître. Le soleil brillait, mais les feuilles des arbres l'empêchait de nous atteindre. Je savais que mon secret serait à l'abri pour encore un moment. Bella avait le visage illuminé de joie lorsqu'elle remarqua que les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les arbres. Encore une fois son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

« On est bientôt arrivés? », demanda-t-elle avec un faux froncement de sourcils.

« Presque », lui promis-je. Je sentis l'anticipation grandir en moi. « Tu vois la lueur là-bas? »

« Euh… devrais-je? », demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

« C'est sans doute un peu trop loin pour tes yeux », la taquinai-je.

« Alors, il serait temps que j'aille chez l'optométriste », murmura-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

Je ralentis un peu tandis que la clairière inondée de soleil était en vue. C'est un lieu où je m'étais retiré à plusieurs reprises et, j'étais ravi de pouvoir le partager avec elle. Cela avait été un lieu de solitude, et maintenant, j'avais la certitude que la beauté de cette clairière serait encore plus prononcée, car je n'y serais plus seul.

Bella accélérait le pas vers la lumière, avec l'air d'une exploratrice sur le point de découvrir un trésor caché. Je fis quelques pas derrière elle, la suivant dans son excitation et m'arrêtai en retenant mon souffle tandis qu'elle pénétra dans la lumière du soleil.

Durant un moment, je respirai simplement, laissant les odeurs de la forêt se mélanger avec la senteur tortueuse de Bella. Je souris à la façon taquine dont elle me tourmentait. Cela signifiait que j'étais en contrôle. Prenant une grande inspiration, je laissai le bonheur de Bella m'envahir. Sa paix intérieure était mienne.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que nous en ce moment et mon lieu de refuge n'était plus seulement à moi.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Prochain chapitre : Mon préféré. La scène de la clairière, le point tournant de leur amour.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	3. Chapitre 13 Confessions

Désolé pour le délai mais j'ai eu un virus dans mon ordi et après avoir passé une journée à essayer de le nettoyer avec mon anti virus, j'ai du le formater (heureusement que les disques durs externe existent) et tout réinstaller mes logiciels, drivers… Donc ça veut dire que j'ai passé deux jours à arranger mon ordi quand j'aurais pu traduire cette FF. Bref assez parlé de mes problèmes d'ordi, voici le chapitre 13, mon préféré.

Merci à : Elisect32 – pepsifan1 – isabellamisa – aliecullen4ever – missguyane. J'adore avoir des reviews. Continué ça me donne envie de continuer à traduire ce FF.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit pas ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 – CONFESSIONS**

J'attendis à la lisière de la clairière, restant toujours sous l'ombre des arbres. Bella marchait lentement dans l'herbe, ses yeux étaient remplis d'émerveillement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me demandai combien de temps il lui faudrait pour s'apercevoir que je ne la suivais plus. D'habitude, elle avait toujours conscience de ma présence près d'elle.

Je l'observai, ravi de voir que l'endroit qui m'avait apporté tant de joie puisse la rendre heureuse. Je voulais désespérément la rejoindre, mais je ne voulais pas m'exposer au soleil maintenant. Je voulais qu'elle voie toute l'ampleur de la beauté de mon sanctuaire personnel avant que je ne lui révèle mon apparence à la lumière du soleil.

Bien sûr qu'elle serait effrayé. Je n'en doutais pas un instant. Secrètement, je me demandai si c'était parce que j'avais toujours agi comme un humain avec Bella qu'elle ne me craignait pas. En dehors de tous les fantasmes que son imagination avait créés, qui en toute honnêteté étaient très loin de la vérité, elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi ressemblait réellement un vampire. Aujourd'hui, j'allais lui montrer quelque chose qui était bien loin de ressembler à un homme et elle en aurait peur. Le côté de moi qui voulait la protéger trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, mais le côté qui était déjà beaucoup trop attaché à elle était terrifié.

Comme si elle avait senti à quoi je pensais, elle se tourna vers moi. Je fus surpris de son expression et je crus un instant que par inadvertance, j'avais avancé trop loin dans la lumière du soleil, révélant la vérité avant d'être prêt. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et son visage se détendit instantanément. Elle fit un pas vers moi, tendant sa main pour que je la prenne et la rejoigne. Autant j'avais envie de lui tenir la main, sentir le courant électrique lorsque je la touchais, autant je refusais de ressentir le rejet qui allait suivre dès qu'elle aura vu ma peau à la lumière. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrache sa main de la mienne lorsque le dédain se sera installé. Je soutins donc son regard, lui demandant silencieusement d'attendre encore un peu.

Je soupirai et pris une grande inspiration, même si j'en n'avais aucunement besoin, pour me préparer au moment que j'avais à la fois redouté et anticipé. Comme je sortis de l'ombre je gardai mes yeux rivés au siens, déterminé à voir sa première réaction. Je fus incapable d'éviter de remarqué le reflet de ma peau sur la sienne et je fermai les yeux de frustration. Prenant un autre souffle inutile, je me préparai au pire. Lorsque que je rouvrirai les yeux, serait-elle encore debout en face de moi? Ou se retournerait-elle pour fuir en priant pour que je ne la suive pas.

Me rappelant qu'une partie de moi désirait qu'elle se sauve, je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était encore debout, en face de moi. Plus proche encore qu'elle ne l'était avant, et je ne comprenais pas. Impossible de déchiffrer son expression, moi qui souhaitais depuis toujours lire dans ses pensées, je la suppliai du regard.

_S'il te plait, dit-moi ce que tu penses_, comme si elle avait soudain compris ce que je lui demandais, elle me prit la main et m'amena plus loin dans la clairière. Me tirant doucement vers le sol, elle croisa les jambes et s'assit dans l'herbe. Ses yeux chaleureux et adorable ne quittèrent jamais les miens. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'avoir peur de moi comme n'importe quel autre humain face à mon apparence. Malgré le fait que j'avais envie de me prélasser au soleil avec elle, me délecter de son acceptation pour moi, je me rappelai pourquoi je l'avais amené ici. Je m'étais promis d'être complètement honnête envers elle, même si la journée se terminait sans que j'aie pu en profiter. Si elle était déterminée à être avec moi, il fallait qu'elle sache tout sur moi, toute la vérité, sans rien cacher. Il y avait tellement de chose à dire.

Aussi difficile que cela avait été pour moi de m'accepter, Bella, elle, semblait complètement à l'aise avec moi. En fait, elle avait l'air fascinée, comme si elle avait envie de toucher ma peau. La meilleure façon de procéder était d'être moi-même. Je me couchai dans l'herbe en regardant vers le ciel et je fermai les yeux. Je tentai de croire que j'étais capable d'agir comme je l'aurais fait un jour de soleil si j'avais été seul. Je pouvais prétendre qu'elle n'était pas là à me regarder. Je pouvais me convaincre de ne pas remarquer la façon qu'avait la brise de se mêler à son parfum rendant mon sanctuaire presque insupportable.

Brusquement, j'ouvris les yeux, terrifié d'avoir laissé mes pensées les plus sombres prendre place. Je me concentrai sur elle, sur la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder. Il n'y avait aucune crainte et je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible. Dans ses yeux, elle avait une étincelle de chaleur et d'affection. Je laissai mes yeux se refermer en chantant doucement comme je le faisais toujours quand j'avais besoin de trouver la paix. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle puisse voir mes lèvres bouger, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle ne m'entendait pas. Finalement, elle me demanda ce que je faisais. Je lui répondis simplement que je chantais, mais à l'intérieur je me demandai si elle voudrait savoir, bien que ma voix fût trop faible pour des oreilles humaines, que mon cœur chantait pour elle.

Je n'attendais pas d'elle qu'elle ferme les yeux ou qu'elle se couche à côté de moi. Même avec son absence de peur, elle ne voulait sûrement pas se mettre dans une position vulnérable. De temps en temps j'entrouvrais mes paupières juste pour voir si quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Elle me regardait encore avec les yeux emplis de curiosité et avait l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Juste quand j'allai jeter un œil sur elle, je sentis son doigt caresser le dos de ma main. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et s'écarquillèrent. J'étais déconcerté. Bien que je me demande pourquoi elle voulait me toucher, j'appréciais grandement l'effet de chaleur que sa peau provoquait sur la mienne.

Bien que je ne fusse pas sûr, j'étais tout à fait prêt à entendre la réponse et je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question que j'avais retenue depuis l'instant où je m'étais exposé au soleil.

« Je ne t'effraie pas? », demandai-je toujours souriant en combattant la douleur qui viendrais si sa réponse était oui.

« Pas plus que d'habitude », répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je réalisai qu'elle me disait la vérité. Elle me disait toujours la vérité aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître.

Mon sourire devait l'avoir encouragé, parce que pendant une fraction de seconde elle hésita, puis elle laissa sa main courir sur mon avant bras. Sa main tremblait. Je fermai les yeux en redoutant que la crainte qu'elle n'avait pas eue, commence à se faire sentir.

« Je te dérange », me demanda-t-elle timidement et je dus étouffer un rire. Étais-je saint d'esprit? Son toucher était la sensation la plus extraordinaire que j'avais connu dans l'ensemble de mon existence.

« Non », dis-je, me demandant à quel point je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais. Puis me souvenant de mon vœu d'honnêteté j'ajoutai « Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures. »

Avec un soupir, je laissai mon corps se détendre davantage dans l'herbe, tandis que sa main continuait de tracer les muscles de mon bras. Je pouvais sentir son déplacement vers l'intérieur de mon coude et lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, je retournai mon bras, paume vers le haut. Je dus bouger trop vite parce que ces doigts se figèrent et j'ouvris les yeux, inquiet de voir son expression. Elle était surprise, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de peur, donc je fermai les yeux à nouveau.

« Désolé », marmonnai-je souhaitant qu'elle puisse comprendre à quel point cela était étrange pour moi. Je n'avais jamais autant laissé paraître ma vraie nature avec elle, mais déjà cela me semblait naturel. « J'ai tendance à être moi-même avec toi. »

Elle continua à inspecter ma main, puis soudainement, je sentis son souffle sur ma peau. Je levai les yeux pour voir ma main près de son visage. J'étais si proche d'elle à ce moment là que l'intensité de mon désir était presque impossible à contrôler. J'avais besoin d'une distraction et vite.

« Dis-moi à quoi tu pense », dis-je doucement, ne voulant pas l'alarmer avec le ton de ma voix. « L'ignorer est si étrange. »

« Je te signale que c'est notre lot commun, à nous. », dit-elle sarcastiquement. À l'intérieur de moi, je l'a félicita d'être en mesure d'alléger un moment crucial pour sa survie.

Bien que je ne cherchais pas à me concentrer sur ça, le danger qui venait de passer me frappa. J'essayai de garder ma voix détendue, tout en sachant que Bella voyait à travers moi.

« Votre existence est dure », dis-je, souhaitant de tout mon cœur que je puisse avoir un semblant de vie normale à lui offrir. Elle ne méritait pas le genre de vie que j'avais à lui offrir, mais c'est tout ce que j'avais. Sans doute que je lui donnerais tout ce que j'avais.

La raison initiale de ma question avait pratiquement disparue, mais elle ne m'avait pas encore dit à quoi elle pensait et maintenant, j'étais curieux.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu pensais », lui rappelai-je gentiment, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de me distraire pour ne pas me répondre. Je voulais savoir.

« Je songeais que j'aurais aimé savoir ce que toi tu pensais… ». Sa voix s'éteignit, comme si elle attendait une réponse. Peut-être étais-je égoïste, mais je lui avais révélé beaucoup de chose sur moi et maintenant c'était son tour. J'avais demandé d'abord et j'avais besoin d'entendre la vérité avant de lui dévoiler autre chose.

« Et? », dis-je simplement ne voulant pas abdiquer cette fois.

« Je songeais que j'aurais aimé croire en ta réalité. En ne pas avoir peur. »

Ça y était. Je sentis mon souffle s'arrêter en entendant ses paroles. Elle avait peur. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur. Elle était juste très bonne pour me le cacher.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur », dis-je sans espoir.

« Ce n'aie pas exactement de la peur, mais quelque chose qu'il lui ressemble. »

Rapidement, sans réfléchir, je me redressai en m'appuyant sur mon bras droit, mon autre main toujours dans la sienne. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore partie? Elle venait de me dire qu'elle avait peur, mais elle ne me regardait pas comme si elle avait peur. Son regard était tendre et il n'y avait aucune trace de peur à l'intérieur.

Comme j'agençai son expression avec ses mots, cela prit un autre sens. Ce fut comme une magnifique symphonie.

_Pas exactement de la peur._

Si elle n'avait pas peur pour sa sécurité, de quoi pouvait-elle bien avoir peur? Mon esprit courait à travers toutes les possibilités, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de sa conversation avec Jessica, celle que j'avais écoutée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle se souciait plus de moi que moi d'elle. Ensuite elle m'avait dit qu'il lui semblait parfois que j'essayais de la quitter. Était-il possible qu'elle ait simplement peur que je la quitte?

Bien que je sache que cela ne ferait qu'encourager la soif en moi qui était déjà douloureuse dans ma gorge, j'avançai mon visage plus proche du sien et laissai son merveilleux parfum m'envahir. Si mon hypothèse était correcte, j'avais besoin de savoir à quel point elle voulait de moi. J'avais besoin qu'elle me le dise.

« Que crains-tu? », murmurai-je, expirant lentement le souffle que j'avais pris.

Plutôt que de me répondre avec les mots que j'avais envie d'entendre, elle approcha encore plus son visage du mien. Ma gorge me brûlait et me faisait mal. Le venin coulait dans ma bouche et je sentis mon poing se serrer dans sa petite main fragile. Sans aucune pensée, je fis le contraire de ce que le monstre en moi voulait que je fasse.

Je fuis.

Je courus jusqu'à l'ombre des arbres, et la regardai fixement, me demandant combien de fois sa vie serait en danger aujourd'hui. Alors que je constatai la douleur sur son visage, je sus que mon hypothèse antérieure était correcte. Elle avait peur que je la quitte et dans un moment de faiblesse, j'avais confirmé ses craintes.

« Je suis… désolé… Edward ». Elle parlait à voix basse. Sa voix était si douce. Elle savait que je l'entendais. Elle me connaissait déjà si bien.

L'agonie écrasante qui brûlait en moi fit taire la soif que je ressentais quelques instants plutôt.

« Donne-moi juste un moment », dis-je n'ayant plus peur de la blesser. Nous avions tout les deux besoin d'un moment pour nous retrouver. Sachant cela, je me calmai en écoutant les battements de son cœur. Quand il ralentit à un rythme normal, je marchai vers elle, désireux qu'elle n'ait pas peur que je la quitte. Je m'assis devant elle en croisant les jambes avant de lui sourire pour essayer de lui transmettre à quel point je souhaitais pouvoir rester près d'elle à jamais.

« Je suis tellement désolé. » Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que mon éloignement soudain était seulement pour sa sécurité. Mais maintenant, plus que jamais, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer avec la réalité de mon désir. « Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être qu'un humain? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais pour la première fois de la journée, elle ne chercha pas à me sourire. Elle commençait à comprendre. Je sentais l'odeur de l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Je n'aurais pas cru possible que son odeur devienne encore plus irrésistible. Je souris sarcastiquement à l'ironie du moment. Finalement, elle avait peur de moi et cela me donna encore plus envie d'elle.

« Je suis le meilleur prédateur au monde n'est-ce pas? », dis-je avec un sourire narquois. « Tout en moi t'attire – ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça! »

Avec une soudaine montée d'excitation, sachant que je n'avais aucune raison de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, je sautai sur mes pieds et courus de toute mes forces autour de la clairière pour me retrouver encore une fois sous le couvert des arbres.

« Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper », ris-je, pris d'un malsain plaisir quand je sentis sa peur de me perdre plus grande que n'importe quel autre peur. Sans penser aux conséquences, j'arrachai une grosse branche d'arbre et la lançai contre un autre. J'écoutai le bruit assourdissant tandis qu'elle se brisait puis, je courus vers elle en sentant une forme d'adrénaline à l'intérieur de mes veines sans vie.

« Tu ne pourrais pas me résister », la taquinai-je. C'est alors que la réalité m'explosa en plein visage, et je commençai à prendre conscience de l'expression de son visage. Tout s'arrêta. L'excitation se fana et ma joie s'enfuit quand je regardai dans les yeux de Bella et que, pour la première fois j'y vis une réelle peur.

Bella était effrayée. De moi. Et c'était entièrement ma faute.

Ma victoire se retrouva être une défaite. L'horreur de ce que je venais de faire me déprima. J'avais toujours voulu lui montrer ce que j'étais capable de faire, mais à quoi avais-je pensé en ne lui donnant aucuns avertissements? J'avais laissé mon excitation prendre le relais en laissant des nuages sur mon jugement. Et maintenant, Bella était assise, immobile et paralysée pas la peur, attendant mon prochain mouvement.

« N'aie pas peur », murmurai-je pathétiquement, voulant qu'il n'y ait plus rien qui puisse lui faire peur. « Je te promets… ». Ma voix s'éteignit, essayant de trouver les mots pour la rassurer. J'étais plus en contrôle en ce moment que je ne l'avais été durant la journée. Je la regardai et je pus sentir sa douleur. Sa peur donnait une odeur plus puissante à son sang et je me forçai de prendre une grande inspiration, laissant son odeur remplir tout mon être. Lorsque le monstre en moi me poussa à agir, je regardai Bella avec son expression terrifiée et le monstre fut immédiatement réduit au silence.

« Je te jure de ne jamais te faire de mal », finis-je en faisant la promesse à Bella et à moi-même. Avec tout l'espoir de la conviction de mes paroles, je fis un autre pas, très lentement vers elle.

« N'aie pas peur », répétai-je avec la certitude que, si elle me le permettait, je passerais mon entière existence à m'assurer qu'elle n'ait jamais peur.

Voyant ses yeux s'attendrir un peu, je m'assis en face d'elle une fois de plus, si proche que nos genoux se touchaient presque. Je voulais aller vers elle, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit prête.

« S'il te plait, pardonne-moi », dis-je sincèrement. Elle sembla intriguée par la formalité de mon ton, je décidai donc d'alléger les choses comme elle savait si bien le faire.

« Je sais me contrôler », rajoutai-je en souriant. « Tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Mais je vais être sage, maintenant. »

Je m'attendais à une réponse et quand elle ne bougea pas, j'eus peur. Avais-je déjà fait trop de dégâts? Désespéré, je fis une autre tentative avec un peu d'humour.

« Je n'ai pas soif aujourd'hui », lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. J'étais heureux que mon voyage de chasse d'y hier soit vrai et que mes besoins physiques soient comblé.

Finalement, son expression gelée se brisa avec un petit rire. Je n'étais pas sûr si elle était prête à me toucher, mais je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. J'étais tellement inquiet pour elle que tout ce que j'eus envie de faire, c'était de la réconforter et de la rassurer.

« Ça va aller? », demandai-je doucement. Puis, je tendis la main en faisant bien attention de ne pas prendre la sienne mais plutôt de la déposer délicatement sur elle. Elle avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle maintenant. Je lui devais bien ça.

Elle prit plusieurs respirations silencieuses et profondes. Ses yeux se déplaçaient entre nos mains et mes yeux. Enfin elle recommença à caresser ma main du bout de ses doigts et je poussai un soupire de soulagement. Le pire semblait passé. Je lui souris chaleureusement, essayant de retrouver le sentiment que nous avions avant mon comportement irrationnel.

« Alors, où en étions-nous, avant que je me comporte aussi mal? », demandai-je, souhaitant que les choses soient plus facile pour elle.

« Honnêtement, je ne m'en souvient pas », répondit-elle timidement et la culpabilité déferla sur moi encore une fois.

« Je pense que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidentes. » Bien sûr, maintenant, je lui avais donné toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur de moi. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, je ne méritais rien de plus que cette peur. Et pourtant, j'avais besoin d'entendre sa réponse.

« Ah oui. »

« Alors? » Il était ridicule de l'espérer, mais je voulais croire qu'il y avait une partie d'elle qui voulait que je reste.

Tandis que les secondes s'écroulaient en silence, il semblait de moins en moins probable que la réponse soit en ma faveur. Aussi douloureuse que pourrait être sa prochaine phrase, l'anxiété de ne pas savoir était bien pire.

« La patience n'est pas mon fort », soupirai-je, essayant de ne pas la contrarier. Je dus me rappeler que je devais la laisser en contrôle dès maintenant. Elle pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'elle avait besoin pour me répondre et je devais canaliser l'impatience en moi tandis que j'attendais.

« J'ai peur parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable. »

Si mon cœur pouvait encore battre, il aurait commencé une course folle. Il me paraissait impossible qu'elle veuille encore de moi. Elle regardait nos mains à nouveau, mais je voulais qu'elle lève les yeux. J'avais besoin de regarder dans ses yeux pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas seulement une façade pour que je me sente mieux. Après tout, elle m'avait prouvé à maintes reprises à quel point elle était capable de se sacrifier.

Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais la seule façon que j'avais de savoir si ce qu'elle disait était vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait, je devais parler de la possibilité de partir. Bien qu'une partie de moi croie encore que ce serait la meilleure solution, la seule pensée de le faire me donna une telle douleur physique qu'elle surclassa, et de loin, la soif dévorante.

« Oui », dis-je lentement ne sachant pas très bien comment terminer ma phrase. Je ne voulais pas l'énerver ou lui faire peur. Mais je devais savoir. « Désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas dans ton intérêts. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et je ressentis une lueur d'espoir. Avec précaution, je continuai en disant les mots qui menaçaient de me déchirer.

« J'aurais dû partir depuis longtemps. Il faudrait que je parte, mais je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir la force. »

Pendant un moment étrangement humain, je retins mon souffle en attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes », murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux refusèrent toujours de rencontrer les miens.

Ravi, je lui assurai rapidement que mon départ n'était plus une option pour moi.

« Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un être essentiellement égoïste. Je désire trop ta compagnie pour être raisonnable. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait finalement commencé à comprendre à quel point je désirais son sang, et maintenant, j'étais assis à côté d'elle, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je ressentais deux sortes de désir pour elle.

« J'en suis heureuse », dit-elle doucement. J'avais réussi à enfouir le monstre en moi, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier son existence. À ce moment là, mon désir de protéger cette jeune fille innocente eut raison de mon désir d'être avec elle.

« Ne le sois pas », dis-je peut-être un peu trop durement en retirant ma main de la sienne aussi doucement que je le pus. Notre contact semblait la distraire et j'avais besoin de toute son attention pour qu'elle comprenne ce que j'allais dire.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ta compagnie que je désire », dis-je, regardant au loin, une fois de plus gêné par ma faiblesse. « Ne l'oublie jamais. Rappelle-toi que je représente un danger pour toi, que je suis la menace absolue. » Je sentis son regard interrogateur sur mon visage, mais dans ce moment d'honnêteté, je ne pus supporter ce que ses yeux révèleraient.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de te comprendre », dit-elle. Comme je m'en étais attendu durant toute la journée, je m'attendais à entendre de la peur dans sa voix, mais la seule chose qu'il y avait, c'était de la curiosité. Lorsque je la regardai dans les yeux, je réalisai qu'elle voulait connaître la vérité autant que j'avais envie de la lui dire. Cela me donna la force de continuer.

« Comment t'expliquer sans t'affoler? » Je passai en revue plusieurs explications possibles, la plupart d'entre elles concernaient la nourriture. Je me demandai si cela la bouleverserait. Mes pensées s'interrompirent lorsque je sentis sa main serrer la mienne. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir remise dans la sienne, mais je fus heureux de sentir sa peau à nouveau.

« Cette chaleur est incroyablement agréable », soupirai-je, voulant qu'elle comprenne à quel point c'était extraordinaire pour moi. Au fil des années, j'avais eu que des contacts physiques seulement avec ma famille et bien sûr leur peau était exactement semblable à la mienne. Avant Bella, je n'avais plus ressenti la chaleur humaine depuis de nombreuses décennies. J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était.

Pendant un court instant, je restai émerveillé, profitant du plaisir de la toucher, puis je me forçai à me concentrer de nouveau. En décidant que la nourriture était la seule façon de l'expliqué, je soupirai en choisissant soigneusement mes mots.

« Tu sais que les gens n'ont pas les même goûts. Certains aiment la glace au chocolat, d'autres préfèrent la fraise? »

Elle hocha de la tête. Elle avait un soupçon d'inquiétude sur le visage. Probablement parce qu'elle avait compris où j'allais avec cette comparaison.

« Désolé pour cette comparaison, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. »

Elle me sourit, mais C'était évident qu'il était forcé. Je lui souris en retour en signe d'excuse. Nous étions à un point de non retour maintenant, et nous le savions tout les deux.

« Tu vois, chacun a une odeur particulière, une essence personnelle. Si tu enfermais un alcoolique repenti dans une pièce pleine de bière éventée, il réussirait à résister. Mais supposons que tu remplaces la bière éventée par un verre d'un excellent et rarissime cognac, que tu remplisses la pièce de ce seul et puissant arôme, comment crois-tu qu'il se débrouillerait? »

Elle me regardait fixement, essayant de comprendre la tentation, que j'avais apparemment lamentablement échoué à lui expliquer. Je regardai son expression confuse se transformer en compréhension pour revenir confuse. De toute évidence, elle n'avait jamais été tentée au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, elle n'avait jamais cédée et manger des aliments interdits. N'avait-il pas un moment où, chaque enfant avait volé un biscuit?

« Peut-être n'est-ce pas la bonne comparaison », lui dis-je, cherchant désespérément à lui faire comprendre. « Il n'est peut-être pas si difficile de résister au cognac. J'aurais dû prendre un héroïnomane à la place. »

Enfin, elle sembla avoir compris et je pus distinguer une brève étincelle de peur dans ses yeux qui fut rapidement remplacée par de l'amusement. Comme toujours, elle plaisanta.

« Serais-tu en train de me suggérer que je suis ta propre marque d'héroïne? »

Je souris, lui montrant à quel point j'appréciais sa tentative de garder les choses légères. Je voulais aussi qu'elle sache qu'elle avait raison, peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'avait réalisée.

« Exactement, tu es ma propre marque d'héroïne. »

Sans perdre un instant, elle me demanda : « Cela arrive-t-il souvent? »

Je réfléchis pendant un instant pour trouver la meilleure façon de répondre. Je voulais qu'elle connaisse le danger et sache la gravité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais je l'avais déjà tant effrayée... Je me débattis pour savoir comment lui dire.

Peut-être que si ce n'était pas à propos d'elle et moi directement…

« J'en ai parlé à mes frères. Pour Jasper, vous êtes interchangeables. Il est le membre le plus récent de notre famille, et son sevrage relève du combat. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de se sensibiliser aux différentes odeurs et saveurs. »

Bien que je ne l'a regardai pas directement, je l'a vis tressauter du coin de l'œil.

Je me retournai rapidement vers elle, souhaitant qu'il y ait un moyen plus facile, mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il m'était si difficile de me contrôler auprès d'elle.

« Désolé… », dis-je.

« Ce n'est rien. Écoute, ne te soucie pas de me choquer ou de m'effrayer. C'est votre mode de fonctionnement, et je peux le comprendre, m'y efforcer du moins. Explique les choses comme elles te viennent. »

Soulagé par sa détermination à me comprendre, cela me donna la force de continuer.

« Alors, Jasper n'est pas sûr d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi… ». Ma voix s'éteignit. C'était la partie la plus difficile à expliquer. Expliquer l'intensité de mon désir sans l'énerver à l'extrême. Trouver le meilleur adjectif.

Délectable. Succulent. Exquis. Invitant.

Le venin commença à couler dans ma bouche, et je me maudis de me laisser en arriver là. Je poursuivis rapidement mes explications en espérant qu'elle ne remarquerait pas le changement dans ma voix.

« … attirant que tu l'es pour moi », terminai-je de façon concluante, faisant reculer la soif. « Emmett, qui est, si je puis dire, dans le bain depuis plus longtemps m'a compris, lui. Il m'a avoué que ça lui était arrivé deux fois, dont une de manière très puissante. »

« Et à toi? »

« Jamais. »

C'était dit. C'est ce que j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne. Jamais en presque cent ans, une personne m'avait tenté autant qu'elle. La meilleur chose à faire, pour nous deux, serait que je parte, et pourtant nous ne semblions pas en mesure d'accepter cette option. C'était bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement. Jamais je n'avais poussé ma résistance à ce point. Je n'étais pas vraiment certain d'être en mesure de tenir le coup.

Puis je me rappelai la façon dont elle s'était penchée vers moi plus tôt sans la moindre trace de peur, et le vœu que je m'étais fait de la garder en sécurité, de la laisser être près de moi en ne lui donnant aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je me forçai à prendre encore une profonde inspiration, intoxicant mon souffle et laissant la brûlure de ma gorge renforcer ma détermination. Je n'allais pas permettre au monstre à l'intérieur de moi de surpassé l'homme qui voulait désespérément l'aimer, elle.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je faillis ne pas l'entendre quand elle reprit la parole.

« Comment a réagi Emmett », demanda-t-elle et aussitôt, je me figeai. Mon poing se serra dans sa main et rien n'aurait pu me détendre. Ni la chaleur, ni le confort. Je n'allais pas lui répondre et elle le savait. Rien ne pouvait me faire prononcer ces mots.

« Je crois deviner », dit-elle tristement.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça, mais elle ne l'accusait pas, ne le condamnait pas, mais je sentis tout de même le désir de défendre mon frère.

« Même le plus fort d'entre nous a le droit à l'erreur, non? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes? Ma permission? », dit-elle d'un ton très dure. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler comme ça. J'étais tellement stupéfait que je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle me demandait. Puis, d'un ton totalement différent elle ajouta : « Je veux dire, il n'y a aucun espoir, alors? »

« Non, non! », criai-je effrayé, car en cet instant je savais ce qu'elle avait pensé et cela m'horrifia. Était-elle vraiment assise à côté de moi, calme et rationnelle, me demandant secrètement quand le vampire allait l'attaquer? Pouvait-elle vraiment s'en faire pour moi à un point tel qu'elle était prête à donner sa vie pour être avec moi?

Même si elle parlait de ce qu'elle assumait, sa mort imminente, sa voix était douce et gentille, comme si elle voulait être réconfortante. Elle était tellement remplie de tristesse que je fus complètement envahi par elle. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Que rien de me ferait agir comme Emmett l'avait fait avec certains humains. Ce n'était pas pareil. Ne pouvait-elle pas voir à quel point c'était différent?

« Bien sûr qu'il y a de l'espoir. Il est évident que je ne… ». C'est alors que je compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir la promesse absolue que je m'étais fait à moi-même un peu plus tôt, le vœu de traverser cette épreuve. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que, bien que rien ne pouvait diluer la puissance de l'odeur de son sang pour moi, mon amour pour elle rendait à chaque seconde que nous passions ensemble cela plus supportable. Sa vie avait été en danger à plusieurs reprises, mais maintenant la seule chose qui faisait rage en moi, c'était la force que j'avais pour elle. Mon amour me permettait de lui sauver la vie, encore et encore.

« C'est différent pour nous », essayai-je d'expliquer pitoyablement. « Pour Emmett, il s'agissait… d'étrangers, croisée au hasard. C'était il y a longtemps, et il n'était pas aussi… entraîné ni aussi prudent qu'aujourd'hui. »

Je la regardai espérant qu'elle puisse voir la différence.

« Donc si nous nous étions rencontrés… dans un ruelle sombre… », dit-elle avec hésitation.

« J'ai été contraint de fournir un effort démesuré pour me retenir… au milieu de cette classe pleine d'élèves. » Je m'arrêtai en me demandant si la vérité n'était pas trop dure pour elle. Je lui avais promis l'honnêteté absolue, alors je continuai en essayant de ne rien dire de trop offensant. « Lorsque tu es passée près de moi, j'aurais pu détruire en une fraction de seconde tout ce que Carlisle a bâti. Si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de lutter contre ma soif depuis… trop longtemps, j'aurais été incapable de résister. »

Je sentais le dégoût se peindre sur mon visage au souvenir de cette journée sombre, lorsque j'avais presque pris la vie de la personne la plus innocente et avec la plus grande compassion qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je n'aurais jamais su quel effroyable péché j'avais commis. Je n'aurais jamais senti cet incroyable amour pour cette jeune fille qui était assise en face de moi, le vampire indigne.

« Tu as dû te dire que j'étais possédé », dis-je, me forçant finalement à voir cette terrible journée à travers ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas compris cette haine immédiate. »

« C'était comme si tu étais une sorte de démon surgi de mon Enfer personnel pour me détruire. L'arôme de ta peau… j'ai cru devenir fou. Durant toute cette heure, j'ai imaginé mille et un stratagèmes pour t'attirer dehors et t'avoir à moi seul. Je les ai combattus un à un en pensant aux miens, aux répercussions éventuelles. Il fallait que je m'enfuie, que je m'éloigne avant de ne pouvoir retenir les mots qui t'auraient incitée à me suivre… »

Elle semblait confuse, mais j'étais certain qu'elle comprenait ce que j'étais. Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment et je voulus évaluer sa réaction, alors j'ajoutai quelque chose que j'aurais dû garder pour moi.

« Tu serais venue. »

Sa voix était calme tandis qu'elle me confirmait ce que je savais déjà. « Sans aucun doute. »

Même si je la combattis, je fus bombardé pas l'image de ce que j'aurais pu lui faire par égoïsme et désir de destruction. En un éclair, je la vis, peau pâle, froide et je ne fus plus en mesure de la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient si confiants, si chaleureux que je ne méritais rien de tout cela.

« Ensuite », continuai-je malheureux, les yeux fixés sur sa main qui tenait toujours fermement la mienne. « J'ai essayé de changer mon emploi du temps afin de t'éviter, et tu étais là, dans ce petit bureau surchauffé, et ton odeur était enivrante. Là aussi, j'ai failli craquer. Il n'y avait qu'un autre humain avec nous, une femme frêle que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à liquider. »

Je l'a vis frissonner, alors j'arrêtai un moment, le temps de prendre une autre inspiration qui me brûla la gorge. Cela semblait un châtiment approprié. J'admettais mon pire moment de faiblesse et lui faisait revivre ce jour en lui montrant à quel point elle, et tous ceux qui l'entourait, avait été proche de la mort. Cela allait certainement la hanter pour le restant de sa vie. C'était injuste que ça soit seulement elle qui souffre. Je laissai mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour inhaler de nouveau, saturant ma gorge de cette brûlure avant de continuer.

« Mais j'ai résisté. J'ignore comment. Je me suis forcé à ne pas t'attendre, à ne pas te suivre. Dehors, il m'a été plus facile de réfléchir et de prendre la bonne décision, car je ne sentais plus ta fragrance. J'ai déposé les autres à la maison – j'avais trop honte pour leur confier ma faiblesse. Ils avaient juste deviné que quelque chose de très grave s'était produit – et j'ai foncé droit à l'hôpital pour annoncer à Carlisle que je m'en allais. »

De toutes les choses que je lui avais dites pendant la journée, je ne compris pas pourquoi cet élément la bouleversait. Elle était assise, les yeux écarquillés et elle était clairement surprise. Avait-elle réalisée que je l'avais quittée, elle? Que je pensais à elle, chaque seconde où j'étais loin d'elle? Je voulais lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces journées là. Je me demandais ce que j'avais raté lors de ma pathétique tentation d'évasion.

Mes ses yeux me poussaient à continuer. Cette journée était la sienne. Elle avait besoin de moi pour terminer l'histoire. Peu importe à quel point j'étais embarrassé par ce que j'avais fait.

« Nous avons échangé nos voitures, il avait fait le plein de la sienne, et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas osé rentrer affronter Esmé. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans une scène, sans essayer de me persuader que c'était inutile… »

J'arrêtai de préciser les sentiments d'Esmé. Après tout, je ne voulais pas que Bella ait une mauvaise impression d'Esmé. Malgré la façon dont certain membre de ma famille montraient leurs sentiments, Esmé ne m'aurait jamais encouragée à conserver ma soif jour après jour. Elle aurait tout fait pour que je reste, même m'assigner à domicile pour m'empêcher de partir. Bella ne semblait pas bouleversé par ce que je venais de dire, alors je continuai. La prochaine partie de mon histoire était la plus humiliante.

« Le lendemain matin, j'étais en Alaska. J'y ai passé deux jours, avec de vieilles connaissances… mais la maison me manquait. »

_Et Tanya était plus accaparante que jamais. Elle me rendait fou._ Je décidai de passer sous silence cette partie. Pas besoin de la bouleversée encore plus avec le désagrément d'un « vampire qui cherche à se caser ».

« Savoir que j'avais meurtri Esmé et les autres, ma famille adoptive, m'était insupportable. Dans l'air pur des montagnes, j'avais du mal à croire que tu sois aussi irrésistible. Je me suis convaincu que fuir était minable. J'avais déjà été tenté, pas avec une telle ampleur, loin de là. Mais j'étais fort. »

Au moins, je pensais que j'étais fort. Je supprimai le sourire qui commençait à poindre lorsque je réalisai qu'il y avait déjà quelque chose à ce moment-là. Même quand c'était plus facile pour moi et mon pathétique manque de contrôle, je n'étais pas heureux d'être loin d'elle.

« Qui étais-tu, petite fille insignifiante… », souris-je finalement, ne pouvant pas me retenir plus longtemps à cause de l'expression de son visage qui était inestimable. « …pour me chasser de l'endroit où je désirais vivre? Alors je suis revenu… »

Elle me regardait toujours incrédule et j'espérais que je ne l'avais pas offensé. Elle ne le savait pas encore, ne pouvais pas le comprendre, mais dans ma confession j'avais réalisé la réponse que j'avais tant cherché. Elle était la raison pour laquelle j'étais revenu. Cette fille, cette fragile humaine. Je ne voulais pas l'admette, mais je savais qu'elle me contrôlerait tout comme elle me contrôlait maintenant. Je lui appartenais, bien avant que j'en prenne conscience.

Oui ma famille m'avait manqué. Cette ville où le ciel était presque toujours couvert et pluvieux, où je pouvais mener une vie à peu près normale m'avait manqué aussi. Bien sûr que je détestais admettre qu'un humain m'ait chassé de ma maison. Mais aucune des ses raisons étaient _la_ véritable raison de mon retour.

J'étais revenu parce que je ne pouvais pas oublier son parfum, ni cesser de voir son visage chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. J'étais intoxiqué par tout ce qui la concernait. Bella m'avait manqué. Et ni la soif, ni la douleur pouvait me tenir à l'écart d'elle. Je ne lui voulais aucun mal.

Je voulais lui dire, lui expliquer tout ce que je ressentais, mais je me sentais obligé de terminer ce que j'avais commencé, alors, je continuai.

« J'ai pris mes précautions, chassant et mangeant plus que nécessaire avant de te revoir. J'étais certain d'être assez solide pour te traiter comme n'importe quel autre humain. Malheureusement, c'était de l'arrogance. Qui plus est, mon incapacité à lire tes pensées et connaître tes sentiments à mon égard n'a fait que compliquer les choses. Je n'étais pas habitué à recourir à des méthodes aussi retorses, comme de t'espionner à travers Jessica… dont l'esprit n'est pas très original et dont je ne pouvais être certain de la fiabilité. »

Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais lui admette tout les horribles choses que Jessica pensait d'elle. Je détestais que Bella lui fasse confiance, elle et sa supposée amitié. Jessica méritait rien du tout. Mais ça, c'était pour une autre journée. Aujourd'hui c'était la sienne, la nôtre.

« Tout ça était très irritant. J'étais agacé de devoir m'abaisser à ce genre de comportement. Je désirais que tu oublies ce fameux jour, et j'ai tenté de te parler comme à n'importe qui. J'avais hâte, même, espérant ainsi réussir à décrypter ton cerveau. Mais tu était bien trop passionnante », admis-je. Ma confession avait presque été trop loin. Comment je m'étais accroché à chaque mots qu'elle me disait, comment j'avais passé au crible l'esprit ennuyeux des élèves juste pour voir son visage, pour entendre sa voix. Comment je la regardais dormir, en transe en écoutant ses rêves. Non, il était trop tôt pour cela.

« Je me suis retrouvé pris au piège de tes expressions… et encore aujourd'hui, quand tu agites la main ou secoue tes cheveux, ton odeur m'enivre… »

Puis, le pire moment de mon existence passa devant mes yeux, je me rappelai la panique que j'avais ressentie en voyant le van se diriger vers elle. Existait-il un moyen d'expliquer ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là? La seule direction possible était de lui admettre le mensonge que j'avais composé – composé, mais jamais utilisé, je n'en avais pas eu la force – pour dissimuler la vérité de cet instant terrible. Je pourrais lui dire la vérité, admette pourquoi j'avais tout risqué pour la sauvée. C'était la réponse à la question qui la démangeait depuis trop longtemps. Et c'était la chose la plus important que je puisse lui donner.

« Après, bien sûr, tu as failli être écrasée sous mes yeux. En mon for intérieur, je me suis inventé une excuse idéale – si je n'étais pas intervenu, ton sang se serait répandu devant moi, et j'aurais été incapable de me contenir, ce qui aurait montré à tous ma vrai nature. »

Je pris une inspiration et pour une fois ne remarquai même pas la brûlure de ma gorge, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle était là. Je la regardai fixement dans les yeux, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui dire combien ce moment avait tout changé.

« Mais ce prétexte ne m'est venu que tardivement. Sur le moment, ma seule pensée a été « pas elle ». »

Je fermai les yeux, me sentant vraiment fatigué pour la première en près d'un siècle. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à nouveau. Quand elle parla enfin, sa voix fut tendue. Comme si elle avait été longtemps sans avaler et que sa gorge était desséchée, comme si elle avait soif. J'essayai de ne pas sourire à la comparaison. Peut-être pouvait-elle réellement comprendre ma douleur dans une certaine mesure.

« Et à l'hôpital? », demanda-t-elle. Je fus surpris qu'après tout ce que j'avais avoué, elle était toujours en quête de réponses de mes moments les plus sombres. Comment pourrait-elle accepter la vérité? Pourtant, je me forçai à continuer.

« J'étais consterné. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais mis les miens en danger, que je m'étais livré à ton pouvoir, toi parmi tant d'autres. Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une nouvelle raison de te tuer. »

Elle tressaillit en même temps que moi, et je me détestai pour avoir laissé échapper ce mot. Depuis le début, j'avais pris soin de ne pas le dire, mais à travers mon honnêteté, j'avais laissé tomber ma garde. Rapidement, j'essayai de corrigé le mal que je venais de lui faire par inadvertance.

« Sauf que ça a eu l'effet contraire », dis-je rapidement en essayant de penser à quelque chose qui la mettrait à l'aise. Bien qu'il m'était difficile de l'admettre, je l'avais choisi elle contre ma famille. Il serait difficile de dire ces mots à voix haute, mais je sentais que je lui devais la vérité.

« Je me suis battu avec Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper lorsqu'ils ont suggéré que je tenais là une occasion de… Nous ne nous étions encore jamais affrontés aussi violemment. Carlisle s'est rangé de mon côté. Alice aussi. » Je fis de mon mieux pour garder un visage neutre, mais il m'était impossible de penser à Alice sans penser à ses visions inacceptable pour l'avenir de Bella. « Esmé m'a seulement conseillé d'agir de façon à pourvoir rester parmi eux. »

Je secouai ma tête en me demandant si je devais défendre Esmé et sa nature compatissante. Elle m'avait conseillée de faire le nécessaire, mais j'avais pus entendre ses pensées. Elle ne m'aurait jamais permis de faire du mal à Bella. Elle et Carlisle avaient un plan et ils seraient intervenus bien avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterais plus tard.

« Le lendemain, toute la journée… », continuai-je perdu dans le souvenir de tout ça. « … j'ai scanné les esprits de ceux à qui tu parlais, et j'ai été choqué de constater que tu tenais parole. Je ne te comprenais pas du tout. Je savais juste qu'il m'était impossible de m'impliquer d'avantage avec toi. J'ai fait mon maximum pour m'éloigner. Et chaque jour, le parfum de ta peau, de ta respiration, de tes cheveux… me frappait aussi puissamment que lors de notre première rencontre. »

Comme je pensai aux nuits sans fin que j'avais passé à penser à la meilleure manière de la garder en sécurité, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Même alors, même quand ma nature me disait d'agir, je n'avais pas pus supporter l'idée de lui faire du mal. La soif me brûlait, me torturait, mais chaque fois j'étais agressé par des images que je ne laisserai jamais arriver.

J'imaginai son corps froid, sans vie, de ne plus jamais être en mesure de revoir son sourire ou de deviner les pensées de son esprit silencieux. Bien que je ne disposais pas encore de nom pour ça, je pouvais sentir l'émotion qui prenait lentement toute la place en moi, qui me transformait. Elle enfouissait le monstre en moi et m'approchait de l'homme que je voulais être.

C'était le moment de vérité que j'avais tellement espéré. Sachant cela, je la regardai dans les yeux avec tout l'amour et l'affection qui bouillonnait en moi.

« Et pour cela », dis-je lentement, ayant besoin qu'elle comprenne bien. « Tout aurait été plus facile si je nous avais exposés dès le début en cédant à mes pulsions. Il est trop tard à présent, même là, tout de suite, alors que nous sommes seuls, sans témoins. »

Son expression était encore indéchiffrable lorsqu'elle demanda doucement : « Pourquoi? »

« Isabella », dis-je utilisant son nom au complet pour m'assurer que j'avais toute son attention. Et aussi parce que j'avais envie de voir comment cela sonnait à travers mes lèvres. Sans réfléchir, je cédai à quelque chose que j'avais eu envie de faire tout l'après-midi. Je dirigeai ma main dans ses cheveux, savourant la façon dont ils caressaient mes doigts.

Je souris car elle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était excitée.

« Bella, je ne supporterais plus si je le faisais. Tu ne devines pas à quel point cela m'a torturé. » Je regardai vers le bas, soudain inquiet de ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. Je voulais qu'elle le sache. J'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne, mais les mots étaient contagieux. Cette même image qui me hantait depuis si longtemps était maintenant à l'avant-garde de mon esprit et j'avais besoin de la pousser plus loin pour l'enterrer pour de bon. Il n'arriverait jamais rien. Bella ne serait jamais prise par moi. Je forçai les mots sans savoir s'il me donnerait la force de dire à Bella ce qu'elle signifiait vraiment pour moi.

« T'imaginer immobile, blanche, froide… ne plus jamais te revoir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges… ce serait intolérable. »

Sur ce, je rencontrai son regard et toute la douleur que je ressentais, toute les angoisse que j'avais subies s'envolèrent. La lutte contre le monstre disparut. Elle allait enfin savoir. Elle allait enfin comprendre.

« Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De toute ma vie. »

J'entendis son cœur battre plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais entendu tandis qu'elle baissa les yeux et posa son regard sur nos mains liées. Mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais son visage. Je n'entendais pas ses pensées et, son expression était tout ce que j'avais. J'étais sûr que les battements de son cœur étaient bon signe.

« Tu sais déjà ce que j'éprouve pour toi », dit-elle en ne me regardant toujours pas, me torturant d'une nouvelle façon. Elle me faisait deviner ses sentiments quand tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'entendre dire les mots à voix haute. Elle ne cherchait pas à me regarder, mais je la suppliai silencieusement avec mes yeux. _Dis-moi. S'il te plait dis-moi._

« Je suis ici… ce qui, en gros, signifie que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te perdre. »

Elle venait de me dire la plus belle chose qu'une personne ne m'ait dite dans l'histoire du monde. Pourtant elle fronçait les sourcils et cela me déconcerta.

« Je suis une idiote », ajouta-t-elle.

Je souris comme un fou avant de me mettre à rire, d'accord avec elle, parce que ses réactions étaient vraiment ridicules.

« Tu es une idiote », dis-je en continuant à rire. Je fus soulagé quand finalement elle rencontra mon regard. Elle était heureuse, confuse mais heureuse et nous rîmes ensemble en se demandant comment nous en étions arrivés là.

Mes yeux ne quittèrent jamais les siens et finalement je dis les mots auxquelles je pensais depuis le début de cette journée.

« Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau… »

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux. J'aurais voulu la regarder dans les yeux indéfiniment. Je comprenais que c'était un point tournant pour elle. Bien que je pense à ces mots depuis un certain temps, j'avais reconnu sa timidité lorsque je lui avais avoué mon amour. Si elle avait besoin de temps pour l'assimilé, j'allais le lui donner. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

« Quel imbécile, cet agneau! », soupira-t-elle enfin. Mon sourire s'élargit. J'étais le plus idiot des deux dans cette histoire. J'angoissais tous les jours seulement pour être près d'elle.

« Quel fou, ce lion… Quel masochiste… », rajoutai-je laissant mes yeux dériver vers les arbres derrière elle. Le ciel était encore clair, mais je voyais un flot de nuages se diriger vers nous et je me demandai s'il allait pleuvoir sur nous, ici dans ce moment parfait. Aucun de nous ne s'en soucierait.

« Pourquoi… », dit-elle doucement avant que sa vois ne s'éteigne. Je souris parce que même si j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle me demandait, le mot me fit penser à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je l'aimais. La lumière du soleil réfléchissait sur ma peau, faisant scintiller mon visage, pourtant, elle me souriait comme s'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. C'était certainement une des nombreuses raisons du pourquoi.

« Oui? », demandai-je voulant entendre sa voix parfaite. J'avais l'impression d'avoir parlé toute la journée.

« Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es enfui devant moi », termina-t-elle. Et mon sourire disparut.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Non. Je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal. Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes, dorénavant. Mieux vaux donc que j'apprenne tout de suite les gestes à éviter. »

Je voulais lui faire un air désapprobateur, car une fois de plus elle se blâmait quand j'étais celui dont le comportement était inexcusable. Mais le regard désapprobateur que j'avais eu l'intention de lui faire, se perdit dans une vague de plaisir, tandis qu'elle tendit la main pour caresser la mienne.

« Celui-ci, par exemple, paraît acceptable. »

Je souris en me laissant bercer par la sensation de chaleur. Ma voix se détendit. Elle m'avait calmé avec sa douceur.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'était ma faute. C'est toujours de ma faute. »

« Mais je veux aider à te rendre les choses plus aisées, si c'est possible. »

« Et bien… », dis-je à contre cœur, incapable d'argumenter avec elle. Elle avait décidé de rendre les choses plus faciles. Je ne le faisais pas pour moi, mais pour elle. J'étais déterminé plus que jamais à conserver une maîtrise complète et parfaite lorsque nous serions ensemble. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle ait peur.

« Eh bien… C'était juste ta proximité », soupirai-je, me rappelant son souffle sur ma main, son visage près du mien. « Par instinct, la majorité des humains nous évitent, révulsés par notre étrangeté… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'approches aussi près de moi. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur de ta gorge », dis-je rapidement, la brûlure refit surface. Mais, j'étais en contrôle. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Je vérifiai dans ses yeux pour m'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas remplis de peur.

« Bon alors… », dit-elle comme si elle parlais de quelque chose de complètement banal, plutôt que de sa survie. Puis avec un geste mignon, le plus mignon qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, elle cacha son cou en souriant. « Je la cacherai à partir de maintenant. »

Je ris, fou de joie de pouvoir parler avec elle aussi ouvertement de mon désir répulsif d'enfoncer mes dents dans sa gorge. Cela ne semblais pas la déranger ou l'effrayer. Elle était enthousiasmée par l'honnêteté que j'étais capable de partager avec elle.

Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était obligée de porter des cols roulés à tous les jours, donc je clarifiai les choses.

« Non, vraiment, j'ai surtout été surpris. »

Lentement, je parvins à toucher son cou. Sa peau était si douce, si délicate et je me demandai ce que ce serait de frotter mon nez contre celui-ci. Mes lèvres…

J'étais inquiet que mon contact froid la dérange, mais elle avait pris l'initiative de me toucher à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait l'air d'aimer que je la touche autant que j'aimais la toucher elle. Alors je laissai ma main là, sentant son pouls sous mes doigts.

« Tu vois », lui dis-je calmement, « Tout va bien. » Et c'était vrai. Même lorsque son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et que je sentis son magnifique parfum, il n'y eut aucune lacune dans mon contrôle. Tout ce que je pensais, c'était que je voulais la toucher encore plus, pour que son cœur batte plus vite.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi à l'aise avec elle quand ce moment, alors, je décidai de me tester en allant un peu plus loin. Je savais que j'étais incapable de la blesser maintenant. L'homme avait finalement gagné la bataille contre le monstre. J'avais vraiment envie de me rapprocher, sentir une plus grande partie de sa peau sur la mienne.

Je voulais sentir sur ma peau la rougeur familière de ses joues. J'avais envie de rire parce qu'il me semblait ridicule de rougir dans un tel moment, assis dans notre silence à regarder l'autre. Je savais ce que j'allais faire et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit gênée de ses réactions. Je les appréciais. Ils faisaient ce qu'elle était. Ils me rappelaient qu'une partie de ce qu'elle désirait pour moi, je le désirais pour elle.

« Ces rougeurs sont magnifique », dis-je doucement et je les regardai s'intensifier.

À contre cœur, j'enlevai ma main des siennes et ces dernières tombèrent inertes à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser aller. C'était un sentiment incroyable que de se sentir désiré. Désireux de lui montrer mes intentions, je laissai glisser mes doigts sur ses joues délicates. Elle soupira et je la sentis se détendre à mon contact. Encouragé, je dirigeai mon autre main vers son cou et je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains, toujours conscient qu'elle était très fragile.

Cela me fit peur, autant que cela me remplit de joie. Elle avait complètement confiance en moi et ça alimenta ma décision qu'être avec elle pouvait vraiment être possible.

« Ne bouge pas », dis-je prêt à tester mes limites, mais ayant encore peur que mes bas instincts prennent le dessus sans avertissement. Autant je voulais lui laisser le contrôle aujourd'hui, autant j'avais définitivement besoin de contrôler ce moment-ci. Même s'il semblait impossible que je la blesse, je n'allais pas prendre de risques inutiles. Je devais me contrôler, rien que pour ce précieux moment.

Lentement, très lentement, je n'étais même pas sûr que je bougeais, je me penchai vers elle en gardant mes yeux rivés aux siens, lui rappelant silencieusement de ne faire aucuns mouvements brusques. Je sentais encore sur mes doigts cette merveilleuse sensation de chaleur. Je voulais ressentir cette chaleur sur mon visage, voulant me sentir un peu plus humain pour elle. Alors, doucement, je posai ma joue contre sa gorge en prenant une profonde inspiration pour voir à quel point son parfum serait puissant dans une telle proximité.

C'était douloureux, mais supportable. Je sentais la soif dans ma gorge, mais j'étais si heureux de pouvoir la toucher sans qu'elle soit effrayée que cela diminua la douleur. J'étais rassuré d'être toujours en contrôle, alors je laissai ma respiration revenir à la normale. Je laissai mes doigts caresser son visage et son cou, me concentrant sur l'effet que faisait la texture de sa peau sur la mienne. Je la sentis frissonner, et pour un bref instant, je fus inquiet que ma peau glacée contre la sienne lui donne froid. Mais l'instant d'après, je réalisai que son cœur battait la chamade et me rappela que ses frissons pouvaient signifier autre chose.

Quand mes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, je laissai mon nez caresser sa clavicule. La brûlure de ma gorge était presque trop douloureuse et j'envisageai de me reculer, mais j'étais si près de son cœur et il battait si vite. Il battait pour moi.

Cela me donna tout l'encouragement dont j'avais besoin pour franchir la dernière étape de ma petite expérience. Je pressai ma joue sur sa poitrine et écoutai son rythme cardiaque effréné. Je pris encore une profonde inspiration, laissant son parfum m'envahir en fermant les yeux.

« Ah! », soufflai-je laissant ce moment sacré s'abattre sur moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai assis là, le visage appuyé sur sa peau merveilleusement chaude, mais je remarquai que son rythme cardiaque était revenu à la normale. Nous respirions tout les deux régulièrement et je me demandai si elle était aussi indisposée que moi à arrêter ce moment. Pourtant j'étais curieux de voir son expression, alors je retourné lentement à ma position assise en mettant mes mains à côté de moi. Je savais que je pourrais continuer mon expérience bientôt.

Elle avait l'air contente, heureuse même, bien qu'il y avait encore un soupçon de nervosité dans ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que chaque fois que je la toucherais, elle soit obligée de rester figée comme une statue. En fait, une partie de moi aurait souhaité qu'elle me touche la joue. J'avais envie de sentir ses doigts souples caresser mon visage.

« Ce ne sera plus aussi dur », lui assurai-je, heureux de pouvoir avoir une telle confiance. Cette proximité avait été tout à fait gérable.

« Est-ce que cela a été très dur pour toi? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour moi comme elle l'était toujours.

« Pas autant que je l'aurais cru. » Je lui disais la vérité. « Et pour toi? »

« Non. Pour moi… non », répondit-elle en rougissant profondément. Un sourire fendit mon visage. Elle avait aimée que je la touche et que je sois près d'elle.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire », la taquinai-je et elle sourit tout de suite après.

« Ici… », dis-je, heureux d'avoir pensé à une excuse pour lui tenir la main à nouveau. Je l'apportai tout doucement jusqu'à ma joue et laissai échapper un soupire tandis que je sentis sa caresse sur ma peau. Mon visage n'était pas aussi glacial que d'habitude, dégageant toujours une partie de sa délicieuse chaleur. J'espérais qu'elle pouvait le sentir elle aussi.

« Tu sens comme elle s'est réchauffée? », lui demandai-je plein d'espoir.

Elle me regarda comme si elle voulait me répondre, mais une étrange expression venait de traverser son visage. Elle était presque… nostalgique? Comme j'aurais voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait.

« Ne bouge pas », murmura-t-elle et je me figeai pour elle. Sentant ce qu'elle allait faire, je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur moi-même pour m'assurer que j'étais encore en contrôle. Je savais que cela allait arriver, mais je me sentais tendu lorsque ses doigts touchèrent ma joue. Je voulais me pencher vers elle pour la toucher, l'encourager, lui dire combien j'étais content. Mais elle était restée sans bouger pour moi et c'était à son tour de m'explorer.

Je fus surpris de sentir ses doigts sur mes paupières closes, je me demandai encore une fois ce qu'elle pensait. Puis ses doigts de dirigèrent sur mon nez et finalement sur mes lèvres. Je les entrouvris et laissai échapper mon souffle. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je l'avais retenu. Et pourtant, je savais que je ne l'avais pas retenu pour garder son parfum éloigné de moi. Reconnaissant une autre réaction humaine, depuis longtemps enfouie, je réalisai que j'avais retenu ma respiration parce que j'avais anticipé ses gestes, la sensation de sa main sur moi.

Beaucoup trop tôt, sa main s'éloigna de moi et j'ouvris les yeux. Ils lui demandaient honteusement de m'en donner plus. Avait-elle une idée de ce qu'elle me faisait. Je voulais mettre mon bras autour d'elle, l'approcher de moi, inhaler sa succulente odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rende fou. C'était un autre désir, celui que je n'aurais jamais cru capable venant de moi. Il était plus difficile encore de le contenir que la bête en moi. Ceci était nouveau, merveilleux et totalement inattendu.

« J'aimerais tant », dis-je en luttant pour trouver les bons mots. « J'aimerais tant que tu sente la… complexité… la confusion… que j'éprouve. Que tu comprennes. »

Impossible de contrôler ce désir. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Explique-moi », murmura-t-elle. Je sentis à quel point elle voulait comprendre.

« Je ne pense pas y parvenir. Je t'ai déjà dit, d'un côté, la faim – la soif – que, déplorable créature, je ressens pour toi. Je crois que tu saisis ça, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais, comme tu n'es pas accro à une substance illégale quelconque, ton empathie ne peut pas être complète », la taquinai-je déterminé à garder une humeur joyeuse.

Elle avait fini par comprendre. Mieux que ce que je pouvais l'espérer. Malheureusement, mes actes insensés d'aujourd'hui lui avaient finalement fait voir le danger d'être avec moi. Mais maintenant, ces désirs étaient éclipsés par de nouvelles sensations qui étaient puissantes et j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne ce que cela signifiait. Maintenant, il y avait de l'espoir pour nous. J'avais finalement senti que j'avais quelque chose à lui offrir.

« Mais… », dis-je à voix basse laissant mes doigts caresser doucement ses lèvres. J'aimai le frisson que je lui donnai. « Il y a d'autres faims que me dévorent. Faims, que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Qui me sont étrangères. »

« Tout ça m'est beaucoup plus familier que tu ne le pense. » Son souffle était tremblant et ça me remplit de joie.

« Je ne suis pas habitué aux émotions humaines. Est-ce toujours ainsi? »

« Pour moi? », demanda-t-elle. Je retins mon souffle tandis que j'attendais sa réponse. « Non. Jamais. C'est la première fois. »

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, le tenant probablement trop fort. Si ma force la mit inconfortable, elle ne s'en plaignit pas, mais je m'efforçai à relâcher mon emprise, juste au cas où je lui faisais mal. Il était inconcevable que ce nouveau désir puisse être aussi difficile à maîtriser que celui que j'avais craint pendant trop longtemps. Je voulais la tenir, serrer ses mains dans les miennes et ne plus jamais l'a lâcher. C'était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais imaginé, penser que chaque fois que je la touchais, je pouvais la briser. Ça me faisait peur.

« J'ignore comment être proche de toi », dis-je avec une pointe de tristesse. « Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir. »

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais pris en compte dans l'équation. Mon désir d'être près d'elle pouvait autant la mettre en danger que la soif que j'avais finalement réussi à apprivoiser. J'avais l'impression que l'univers était contre nous, donnant de plus en plus de raisons pour ne pas être ensemble.

Mon trouble intérieur devait se voir sur mon visage et, avec l'âme de compassion qu'elle avait, son geste suivant en fut un de pur réconfort. Elle se pencha lentement vers moi et posa sa joue sur ma poitrine. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir faire battre mon cœur pour elle.

« Cela me suffit », dit-elle doucement en laissant ses yeux fermés.

Complètement survolté par mon amour pour elle et pour la confiance qu'elle avait en moi, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Je voulais lui demander comment elle pouvait croire que c'était suffisant pour elle? Quelle chance avais-je de lui offrir une vie normale? Tandis que le vent ébouriffa ses cheveux faisant exploser son odeur vers moi, je souris en me rappelant que nous avions gagné la plus dure des batailles.

Agir selon ce que je pouvais assumer était une partie de ma nature humaine, alors je l'enlaçai en prenant une profonde inspiration de ses cheveux. C'était le parfum le plus merveilleux que j'eus senti et ma joie fit taire une fois de plus la brûlure de ma gorge.

« Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que ce que tu prétends », dit-elle en riant. Ce fut un soulagement de voir que mes gestes semblaient lui convenir.

« Je conserve de très vieux instincts humain. Ils sont peut-être enfouis très profondément, mais ils existent. »

Je fermai les yeux et laissai les évènements de la journée jouer dans mon esprit. Nous avions accomplis tant de choses, bien qu'il semble que le monde entier soit contre nous. Je n'allais rien laisser nous atteindre dans notre petit moment de parfait bonheur.

En soupirant, je remarquai que le soleil se couchait et que la journée touchait à sa fin. Si ce n'était pas du fait que je sache que je la regarderais dormir dans quelques heures, je n'aurais pas pu la laisser partir.

« Tu dois rentrer », marmonnai-je, espérant qu'elle ne m'entende pas ou qu'au moins, elle ne veuille pas.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées », soupira-t-elle.

« Elles me deviennent de plus en plus claires », dis-je, souriant à comment il lui semblait que je la comprenais maintenant. Tandis je pensais aux nombres d'heures que ça nous avait prit ce matin pour nous rendre ici, je savais que ce serait long et qu'il ferait noir avant que nous puissions parvenir à la camionnette. La noirceur n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, mais je savais que la randonnée serait plus difficile pour elle. Avec une vague d'excitation, je pensai à une solution, mais je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait. Pourtant, cela semblait être une très belle fin à notre journée de vérités et de révélations.

« Puis-je te montrer quelque chose? », demandai-je en regardant au fond de ses yeux afin d'évaluer sa réaction.

« Me montrer quoi? », demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Je vais te montrer comment je me déplace dans les bois. » Je vis une lueur dans ses yeux et je supprimai mon rire en pensant à toutes les possibilités qu'elle pouvait imaginer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre et nous serons à la camionnette drôlement plus vite. » Je souris en essayant de lui assurer que je la protègerais en lui laissant faire un pas de plus dans le monde des vampires.

« Vas-tu te transformer en chauve-souris? », demanda-t-elle, ce qui fit éclater le rire que j'avais retenu. Hollywood avait eu du plaisir à rendre notre existence encore plus étrange qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Celle-là, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sert. »

« Tu parles! Comme si les gens osaient », murmura-t-elle ironiquement, essayant sans doute de masquer son embarras.

« Allez, lâche un peu », la taquinai-je, m'amusant un peu plus que je l'aurais dû. « Grimpe sur mon dos. »

Elle me regarda comme si je plaisantais et je souris en allant vers elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais le son n'était pas le même que lorsque je l'avais touché. Je fus surpris de réaliser que je pouvais faire la différence, et très heureux, que par inadvertance, j'avais découvert un autre moyen de lire en elle.

En l'installant sur moi, je sentis ses bras et ses jambes se serrer autour de moi et, j'essayai de ne pas penser à quel point c'était agréable de l'avoir collée à moi.

« Je pèse un peu plus que le sac à dos moyen », dit-elle timidement.

« Ah! » ris-je de nouveau, en roulant des yeux. Elle était légère comme une plume pour moi.

« De plus en plus facile », murmurai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

Puis, avec une dernière respiration, je partis. Je sentis immédiatement sa main quittée mon visage pour s'agripper à mon cou. J'aurais voulu la voir. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir comment elle réagissait à la vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas lire son esprit et je ne voulais pas arrêter de courir avant que nous soyons arrivés à la camionnette, donc je me laissai tout simplement aller à l'excitation de courir. Sentir Bella avec moi, finalement partager avec elle une part de moi que j'appréciais réellement.

Je pensai à ralentir pour prolonger ce moment, mais j'avais hâte d'entendre ses pensées sur l'expérience. J'espérai que ce soit tonifiant pour elle autant que ce l'était pour moi.

Après seulement quelques minutes je repérai sa camionnette, alors je ralentis pour m'arrêter en douceur. Je pris une profonde inspiration, laissant son parfum se mêler à toute la vie de la forêt qui nous entourait. C'était divin.

« Exaltant n'est-ce pas? », demandai-je tout excité. J'attendis pendant quelques secondes, avide de sa réponse, Lorsqu'il m'apparut qu'elle était encore sur moi, me tenant si fort que ses doigts étaient devenu blanc.

« Bella? », demandai-je de plus en plus inquiet.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'allonger », dit-elle essoufflée.

« Oh! Désolé! », dis-je ressentant une vive douleur teintée de regret. Je ne pensais pas que ça l'aurait dérangé tant que ça.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide », ajouta-t-elle, les bras et les jambes toujours serrés autour de moi.

Malgré tous mes efforts, un petit rire m'échappa. Elle faisait face à tellement de chose à propos de moi que j'avais été certain qu'elle apprécie ma faculté à courir rapidement. Je déverrouillai son étreinte et la pris dans mes bras comme je l'avais fais dans la clairière. Les gestes de l'homme me venaient plus facilement à chaque seconde.

Je pris plaisir à la tenir, mais je me rappelai qu'elle avait demandée de se coucher. Je me baissai prudemment dans les fougères et m'assura rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas de dommages extérieurs. Avais-je sous-estimé l'effet du vent sec sur son visage ou le poids de la vitesse sur son corps?

« Comment te sens-tu? », demandai-je, véritablement inquiet. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle avait.

« Nauséeuse. »

Oh! Eh bien je supposais que c'était une réaction raisonnable. « Mets ta tête entre tes genoux. » Je n'avais jamais compris, mais j'avais entendu des gens dire que ça pouvait aider.

Je continuai à l'observai et constatai que sa respiration s'était stabilisée. Finalement, elle leva la tête, mais elle garda les yeux fermés.

« Je suppose que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée », murmurai-je pour m'excuser.

« Au contraire, c'était un expérience très intéressante », dit-elle les yeux encore fermés. Je ris de sa faible tentative pour que je me sente mieux.

« Ha! Tu es blanche comme un fantôme… Pire, même, comme moi », ris-je.

« J'aurais dû fermer les yeux », dit-elle en secouant la tête pour elle-même.

« Rappelles-t'en, la prochaine fois. »

« La prochaine fois! », cria-t-elle et je ris encore. Puis sans bruit, elle murmura « frimeur. »

Je m'assis pour attendre qu'elle se sente mieux, en me demandant comment se pouvait-il que ce soit le moment le plus difficile de la journée pour elle? Elle avait été seule avec moi toute la journée et sans relâche, j'avais partagé mes secrets les plus sombres avec elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de mon apparence au soleil où de ma force démesurée. Elle avait adorée mon contact froid, et moi j'avais été comblé de ses doigts chauds sur moi. J'avais accompli tout ce que je voulais faire avec elle, et même plus. Il y avait seulement une chose qui pourrait rendre cette journée encore plus parfaite et, dans ce moment de calme avec seulement le bruit de son cœur et de sa respiration, je me laissai croire que c'était possible.

« Ouvre tes yeux, Bella », dis-je avec ma voix la plus douce.

Au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent, je constatai qu'elle retint son souffle. Elle avait été surprise par ma proximité, mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. En fait, je pourrais jurer qu'elle s'était penchée vers moi par instinct.

« Lorsque je courrais, je pensais… », commençai-je en me demandant comment je pourrais mettre en place ce que j'avais désespérément envie d'essayer.

« À la meilleure façon d'éviter les arbres, j'espère », répliqua-t-elle.

« Petite sotte », ris-je. Elle avait toujours peur de moi pour les mauvaises raisons. « Courir est une deuxième nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser. »

« Frimeur », répéta-t-elle.

Je lui souris en me préparant pour la suite. Le dernier obstacle à franchir. Mon ultime test. À quel point pourrais-je être proche d'elle en gardant le monstre à distance?

« Non, je réfléchissais à un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer. »

Bien sûr tout cela était nouveau pour moi et je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. Je décidai donc de commencer avec le geste qui nous avait plu à tous les deux tantôt. Je pris son visage entre mes mains en la regardant dans les yeux.

Pendant un instant, elle cessa complètement de respirer et je réalisai que moi non plus je n'avais pas pris de respiration. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais agir stupidement m'avait fait grandir aujourd'hui, alors je décidai de prendre une inspiration. Prudente.

Son visage vis-à-vis le mien, ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle avait compris ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Et j'étais en contrôle. Je me penchai très lentement vers elle jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle sur moi. Il était chaud, tout comme sa peau et je pris le temps d'apprécier cette merveilleuse sensation. En prenant une autre inspiration – profonde et prudente – je la regardai fermer les yeux. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres et c'était tout le réconfort que j'eus besoin. Je n'avais aucun besoin, qui était assez grand pour m'inciter à lui nuire. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je fermai donc les yeux et pressa mes lèvres contre les siennes.

C'était le sentiment le plus merveilleux du monde. Doux et amoureux. Je pouvais la goûter sur mes lèvres et la soif ne se déchaîna pas comme je l'avais prévu. Je pus donc prolonger notre étreinte.

Malheureusement, Bella semblait à l'écoute de mes désirs, comme toujours et était disposée à me donner ce que je voulais. Tous les avertissements que je lui avais donné pour qu'elle reste toujours prudente, disparurent. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux, collant ma tête contre la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes sous les miennes et je pouvais sentir qu'elle inspirait mon souffle comme j'avais inspiré le sien.

Sans avertissement, ce fut trop. L'homme tendre et affectueux disparut, laissant la place au monstre qui voulait goûter. Et cette fois, ma proie me serrait contre elle. Je me figeai, retenant mon souffle en forçant la bête à se retirer. Je rejouai rapidement notre journée dans l'herbe, me souvenant la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder avec curiosité et, surtout sa gentillesse.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je repoussai son visage, mais je ne pus me résoudre à me détacher d'elle complètement. Sentir sa chaleur entre mes mains était la seule chose qui me retenait. Refusant toujours de respirer, j'ouvris les yeux. Les siens étaient toujours fermés, et même en ce terrible instant, je me demandai ce qu'elle pensait. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et après avoir vu mon expression, elle murmura « Houps! »

« Comme tu le dis », murmurai-je sarcastiquement.

« Dois-je… » Elle commença à bouger, mais cela sembla faire qu'empirer les choses. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que son odeur remue autour de moi.

« Non, c'est supportable. Un minute, s'il te plaît », dis-je avec autant de calme que je le pus. Je refusais de lui laisser savoir à quel point j'avais failli laisser le monstre sortir.

Elle ne quitta pas mes yeux, et cela m'aida. Je n'étais pas capable de la blesser quand je regardais à travers ses yeux. Elle me regardait avec tant d'adoration que cela fit disparaître la soif plus rapidement.

« Voilà », dis-je enfin, sentant une partie de la paix que j'avais ressentie plus tôt revenir.

« Supportable? », demanda-t-elle en grimaçant un peu. Elle s'était rapidement détendue et cela me fit rire.

« Je suis plus fort que je ne le pensais. Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre. » Oui. J'avais besoin de mettre l'accent sur la force que j'avais trouvé, plutôt que sur la faiblesse qui m'avait presque rattrapée. Après tout, j'avais encore gagné la bataille. De plus, j'avais appris autre chose qui pourrait m'aider la prochaine fois. Humm. Je me demandai comment elle réagirait si je lui demandais de garder les yeux ouverts quand elle m'embrassait.

« J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi-même. Je suis désolée », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir se blâmer à nouveau. Donc, je la taquinai. Elle semblait aimer quand je faisais de l'humour.

« Je te pardonne. Tu n'es qu'une humaine, après tout. »

« Merci beaucoup », dit-elle avec amertume et je souhaitai ne jamais avoir fait cette blague.

Prêt pour que ce triste moment, se termine, je sautai sur mes pieds et lui tendis ma main. Je fus surpris de constater qu'elle ne la prenne pas et je m'inquiétai. Je l'avais effrayée plus que ce que je ne le croyais. Mais l'instant suivant, je sentis sa main dans la mienne et tout était redevenu normal. Du moins, pour nous!

Elle tituba et j'essayai d'avoir une meilleure emprise. Bien sûr, j'étais habitué à son manque de coordination, mais je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui faire une autre blague.

« C'est encore la course ou dois-je le mettre sur le compte de mon habileté à embrasser? », dis-je en riant.

Elle me regarda pendant un moment, comme si elle essayait de mettre au point une réponse dans sa tête. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point c'était frustrant pour moi de ne pas savoir…

« Je ne suis pas sûre. Je me sens toujours étourdie » finit-elle par répondre. « C'est un peu des deux j'imagine. »

« Mieux vaut que je prenne le volant alors », offris-je en me demandant dans quel monde pourrait-elle conduire si elle arrivait à peine à marcher?

« Ça va pas la tête? »

« Je conduis mieux que toi dans tes meilleurs jours », lui rappelai-je. « Tes réflexes sont si lents. » Je ne voulais pas l'insulter. C'était juste une des différences qu'il y avait entre nous.

« J'en suis convaincue, mais ni mes nerfs ni ma camionnette n'y résisteront. »

« Fais-moi confiance, Bella, s'il te plaît. » Je faillis rire de l'ironie de ma demande. Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance, quand tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était me donner son cœur.

Je regardai ses poings se serrer dans sa poche, tenant sans doute ses clés de toutes ses forces. Elle avait l'air d'y réfléchir, mais secoua de la tête peu disposée à bouger.

« Pas question. »

Je levai un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement si elle était capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu'elle me contourna pour se diriger vers le côté conducteur, je le pris comme un défi.

Je la vis vaciller une fois de plus, alors je tendis mon bras pour encercler sa taille.

« Bella, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour te garder en vie aujourd'hui », lui rappelai-je en essayant de garder les choses légères. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser conduire alors que tu n'arrives même pas à marcher droit. D'ailleurs les amis ne laisse pas leurs amis ivres conduire. »

Je ris en l'observant assimiler ma plaisanterie. Elle avait compris, mais comme toujours elle devait demander. Et bien sûr, je ne pus résister.

« Bu moi? »

« Ma seule présence t'intoxique. » Je lui fis mon sourire le plus espiègle.

« Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuter », concéda-t-elle. Je dus admettre que cela me fit vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'elle se sentait vraiment comme ça.

D'un air entendu, elle souleva la clé dans les airs et la laissa tomber. Bien sûr, je l'attrapai instantanément et elle sourit.

« Vas-y doucement. Ma voiture est une dame du troisième âge », dit-elle avec une réelle pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Encore une fois, elle avait toujours peur pour les mauvaises choses.

« Très juste », dis-je sérieusement. Je voulais lui laisser savoir que je ne voulais pas pousser sa camionnette à la limite. Apparemment, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait pousser les limites à l'extrême.

Puis, je remarquai qu'elle me regardait tristement. Je me demandai si c'était vraiment le fait que je conduise trop vite qui la gênait.

Quand elle parla, sa voix était tout aussi misérable que son expression, même elle essayait de masquer son irritation.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas affecté par ma présence? »

Je lui fis un sourire. J'étais déconcerté qu'elle ne puisse pas voir à quel point je l'aimais, qu'elle ne sente pas l'amour qui émanait de moi. J'étais touché par tout ce qu'elle faisait, de la manière qu'elle avait de me regarder, à tous les bruits qu'elle faisait. Par sa présence, mon existence valait la peine d'être vécu.

Décidé à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle me faisait, je baissai lentement mon visage jusqu'au sien et laissai mes lèvres se promener sur sa mâchoire, de son oreille à son menton. Je continuai à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que nos respirations s'accélèrent et que je sois certain qu'elle ait compris. Lorsque je la regardai, ses yeux étaient remplis d'excitation.

« Quand bien même ce serait le cas », dis-je tout bas. « Il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes. »

* * *

Alors voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plu C'était un très long chapitre à traduire (36 pages). Au début, je voulais le faire en deux parties, mais je me suis dit que c'était vraiment dommage de couper ce chapitre en deux et de vous laisser sur votre faim.

Prochain chapitre c'est la première nuit où Bella est consciente de la présence d'Edward. Je l'aimes beaucoup lui aussi.


	4. Chapitre 14 La raison et la chair

Salut tout le monde. Voici le début de chapitre 14. Les chapitres sont très longs et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'ai donc décidé de poster ce chapitre en deux parties.

Merci à : aliecullen4ever – missguyane – Gi – isabellamisa – linhea – Naïneuh

Ça me fait plaisir lorsque j'ouvre mes courriels et que je lis vos commentaires. Ça me donne envie de traduire davantage.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lise ma traduction, mais qui ne laisse pas de review… Et oui je suis toujours au courant. Vous être nombreux à lire cette FF et je suis très contente de pouvoir vous permettre de le faire.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartienne à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 – LA RAISON ET LA CHAIR**

Mon esprit était encore ébranlé par les évènements de la journée alors que je regardai Bella bouclé nerveusement sa ceinture. Vraiment! J'avais couru avec elle sur mon dos à pleine vitesse à travers la forêt sans même frôler un arbre. Que pensait-elle? Que j'allais plonger dans l'océan?

Elle me regarda avec ses yeux grands ouverts et je levai les yeux au ciel en démarrant la camionnette. Je souhaitai qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise que lorsque nous étions dans la clairière, alors je tendis mon bras pour prendre sa main dans la mienne. Elle se relaxa et sourit à mon contact. Un immense sourire se forma sur mon visage lorsque je réalisai que toutes les barrières étaient tombées. J'avais eu peur de la toucher pendant si longtemps, inquiet que la froideur de ma peau puisse la déranger. Maintenant, je savais que ça l'excitait. J'avais réussi à dépasser mes limites et maintenant, je pouvais tenir la main de Bella dans la mienne, la serrer dans mes bras, glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux…

L'embrasser.

Cette partie de l'après-midi était encore un peu floue. Si ce n'était pas de la persistance de la brûlure gravée dans ma gorge après avoir dégusté ses lèvres, j'aurais presque cru que ce n'était pas réellement arrivé. Bien sûr, il y avait un autre souvenir, beaucoup plus agréable. Bella avait toujours son adorable sourire sur son visage ainsi qu'une légère rougeur qui colorait encore ses joues.

Je dus me rappeler de ne pas rouler trop vite. Je sentais le moteur crier après moi tandis que j'essayai d'accélérer. Même à soixante miles. Je détendis mon pied et j'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Le coucher du soleil à l'horizon. Les arbres sur le côté de la route. Les doigts de Bella toujours entrelacés avec les miens. Ses beaux yeux quand elle me jetais un coup d'œil sous ses cils.

Je me demandai si elle savait à quel point j'aimais ça quand elle me regardait comme ça. C'était des coups d'œil timide, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je sache qu'elle me regardait. Ce qui était ridicule, car avoir son regard sur moi était un sentiment passionnant. J'essayai toujours de me convaincre, lorsque mon regard fut attiré par le sang qui lui montait aux joues. Cela me donna une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être m'aimait-elle autant que je l'aimais?

Bien sûr, je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être exactement la même chose pour elle. Elle n'avait pas attendu presque un siècle pour trouver la raison de son existence. En fait, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment habituée aux rencards. Je ris tout bas en me rappelant son irritation lorsqu'elle avait été invitée à plusieurs reprises à la danse. Ils lui avaient tous fait part de leurs intérêts, mais chaque fois elle les avait rabroué.

Elle ne m'avait pas rabroué moi. Donc, j'étais assis avec la plus merveilleuse humaine qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Elle tenait ma main et me regardait comme si j'étais un prix plutôt que l'unique gagnant.

Bien que j'apprécie le silence, admirant tout le chemin que nous avions parcouru en si peu de temps, je pensai que le calme pouvait la mettre mal à l'aise, alors j'ouvris la radio, cherchant un de mes postes préféré. Elle sembla surprise lorsque je commençai à chanter.

« Tu aimes la musique des années cinquante? », demanda-t-elle regardant à nouveau vers moi avec l'expression que j'adorais. Cela me rendait fou.

« Elle était très bonne, à l'époque », lui dis-je en m'arrêtant de parler. Je venais de réaliser que je ne lui avais jamais dit l'âge que j'avais. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit prête pour cette information, alors je lâchai une blague pour la distraire. « Bien meilleure que celle des deux décennies qui on suivi. Pouah! Au moins, c'est redevenu supportable à partir des années quatre-vingt. »

Je lui souris chaleureusement, et comme toujours j'avais piqué sa curiosité.

« M'avoueras-tu jamais ton âge? », demanda-t-elle en rencontrant mon regard avec un air suppliant.

« C'est tellement important? », dis-je, essayant de garder l'atmosphère légère.

« Non, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger… » Elle semblait étrangement triste comme si ne pas savoir était vraiment troublant. « Rien de tel qu'un mystère non résolu pour me donner des insomnies. »

Avait-elle vraiment de la difficulté à dormir à cause de mon passé? Cela me semblait un détail insignifiant, mais qui étais-je pour juger les questionnements des humains.

« Je me demande pourquoi cela te perturbe autant », dis-je doucement.

Le temps avait perdu tout son sens pour moi et ma famille. Les années passaient et nous, nous restions inchangés, alors nous avons simplement arrêtés de compter. Si ce n'était pas une partie nécessaire à notre façade – connaître les évènements mondiaux et les tendances – je crois que nous ne saurions même pas en quelle année nous étions. Pourtant c'était quelque chose que Bella voulait savoir, et si j'avais appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'était que je ferais tout ce qu'il y avait en mon pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse.

Une autre chanson se termina et elle prit enfin la parole. Sa voix était calme, mais elle avait un soupçon de frustration.

« Fais-moi un peu confiante », dit-elle. Je me permis de répondre à son regard. Ses yeux étaient adorables, comme lorsqu'elle avait regardé les rayons du soleil réfléchir sur ma peau ou quand elle avait écoutée mes pires aveux. Elle essayait de me dire que quel que soit la réponse, ça ne changerait rien. Avec un soupir, je cédai, et je lui racontai ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

« Je suis né à Chicago en 1901 », dis-je lentement, regardant attentivement sa réaction. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait au pire, ou peut-être qu'elle avait juste une bonne expérience pour caché les choses qui la choquait. De toute façon, rien dans son expression n'avait changé alors je lui souris et je continuai. « Carlisle m'a trouvé au fond d'un hôpital à l'été 1918. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. »

Voilà! Elle connaissait mes derniers moments en tant qu'humain. Elle savait que j'avais été malade. Quand je l'a regardai, ses yeux reflétaient de l'angoisse. Je ne comprenait pas entièrement pourquoi. Elle semblait souffrir de mon ancienne douleur, même si ce n'était qu'un lointain souvenir pour moi. Son empathie ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre.

« Je ne m'en souvient pas très bien », lui assurai-je, déterminé à ce que la paix revienne dans son regard. « C'était il y a longtemps, et notre mémoire humaine s'estompe… »

Je me repassai les souvenirs brumeux qu'il me restait de l'homme que j'avais été. Je pouvais encore voir le visage de ma mère et j'avais réussi à me rappeler à quel point la maladie l'avait rendu pâle à la fin. Je ne me souvenais pas beaucoup de mon enfance, mais il y a quelques moments dont je me rappelais. La plupart du temps c'était comme regarder un film sur ma vie, mais au moins, ils étaient là.

Certains vampires n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur vie humaine. Comme Alice. Bien que je ne souhaitais pas ne pas me rappeler, je me demandais si le fait de ne pas savoir, leur rendait la vie d'immortel plus facile. S'ils n'avaient pas de souvenir de la joie d'être humain, peut-être que ça ne leur manquait pas?

La respiration de Bella me rappela que j'étais en train de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle avait longtemps attendu, alors je repris rapidement j'avais laissé, partageant un élément qui m'était toujours difficile à évoquer.

« Je me rappelle bien ce que j'ai éprouvé quand Carlisle m'a sauvé. Ce n'est pas une étape facile qu'on oublie. » J'avais peur qu'elle me pose des questions sur ma transformation, mais fus soulagé qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Pour le moment du moins.

« Et tes parents? », demanda-t-elle, s'interrogeant sans doute pourquoi Carlisle ne nous avait pas tous sauvé. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point ça avait été difficile pour lui de prendre la décision de me sauver.

« La maladie les avait déjà emportés. Je n'avais personne. C'est pourquoi il m'a choisi, d'ailleurs. Dans le chaos de l'épidémie, qui s'apercevrait que j'avais disparu? »

« Comment t'a-t-il… sauvé? », demanda-t-elle. Il y avait plus qu'une lueur de curiosité dans ses mots. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais ça me rendait nerveux.

J'aurais dû empêcher la conversation d'en venir là. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais prêt à discuter avec elle. Je la regardai et elle me supplia silencieusement de continuer. J'étais complètement sous son charme.

« Ça n'a pas été simple. Rares sont ceux dotés de la retenue nécessaire. Mais Carlisle a toujours été le plus humain, le plus compatissant de nous tous… À mon avis, il n'a pas d'équivalent dans l'Histoire. » Je dus prendre un instant pour former mes mots suivants. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr du pourquoi, mais je sentais le besoin d'insister sur un point particulier.

« Pour moi, ça a juste été très, très douloureux. » Ma mâchoire se serra lorsque je parlai. Je ne voulais pas la bouleverser, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle avait déjà glorifié – dans une certaine mesure – notre mode de vie. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas quelque chose que nous avions choisi. La transformation était assez douloureuse que la plupart voudraient mourir pendant ce temps. Ensuite, l'ironie est que la mort ne vient pas et vous vous réveilliez dans une vie où la mort de viendra jamais. Du moins, pas sans prendre des mesures extrêmes.

Bien que je souhaite que le sujet soit clos, il y avait une chose que je voulais qu'elle comprenne. J'avais besoin qu'elle sache que notre famille avait été créée pour que nous puissions avoir de la compagnie. Carlisle était tellement près de son humanité qu'il avait reconnu qu'il ne désirait pas être seul. La plupart des vampires étaient parfaitement comblés par eux-mêmes ou avec un seul et unique compagnon. D'une certaine manière, ma famille et moi avions besoin les uns des autres. Nous avions besoin d'appartenir à un groupe. Nous avions besoin d'une famille. Cela nous rapprochait des sentiments humains.

« Il a agi par solitude », expliquai-je. « C'est en général la raison qui préside à cette décision. J'ai été le premier membre de sa famille, même s'il a trouvé Esmé peu après », dis-je en sautant les détails par respect. « Elle était tombée d'une falaise. Ils l'ont transportée aussitôt à la morgue de l'hôpital, bien que, par miracle, son cœur battait encore. »

Il m'était difficile de penser à quel point Esmé avait été proche de la mort. Le venin des vampires pouvait faire des miracles, mais elle avait été tellement blessée qu'elle n'avait presque pas été réparable. Je n'aimais pas penser à ce que ça aurait été sans elle. Il m'était impossible de penser à ce que Carlisle aurait été sans elle. C'était comme si elle était faite pour lui. Leur compatibilité innée avait suffi à ce que je me demande si une puissance supérieure fasse que Carlisle aboutisse dans cette vie dans le seul but de la retrouver. Ils étaient nés à plusieurs siècles d'intervalle et seule l'immortalité leur avait permis d'être ensemble.

Perdu dans mes rêves, la question suivante de Bella me prit au dépourvu.

« Il faut donc être à l'agonie pour devenir un… », dit-elle avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le mot « vampire ». Elle l'avait dit seulement qu'une fois et c'était le jour où elle m'avait avoué qu'elle savait ce que j'étais. Même maintenant, elle avait prononcée cette question en murmurant. Je me demandai comment elle se sentirait si je commençais à l'utiliser dans notre conversation.

« Pas forcément. C'est juste Carlisle. Il n'imposerait jamais ce choix à qui aurait une autre solution. » Carlisle avait plus de respect pour la vie humaine que la plupart des humains. Sa détermination de protéger plutôt que de nuire était finalement ce qui nous donnait le plus d'espoir. Le monstre pouvait encore être apprivoisé, l'homme pouvait l'emporter sur la bête. C'était Carlisle qui m'avait assuré que je serais assez fort pour passer la journée seul avec Bella et je le remerciais de m'avoir fait confiance.

« Il dit cependant que c'est plus facile quand le sang est faible », terminai-je en essayant une fois de plus de mettre un terme à cette conversation. J'étais enthousiasmé de pouvoir partager mes secrets avec elle, mais il y avait encore des choses que je n'étais pas prêt qu'elle sache. Je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant.

« Et Emmett et Rosalie? », demanda-t-elle désireuse d'en apprendre davantage.

« Rosalie a été la troisième. » Je m'arrêtai pendant une fraction de seconde, me demandant si je devais dévoiler la suite de l'histoire. Bien que je trouve ça sans importance, je soupçonnais que Bella serait bouleversée. Elle avait toujours des insécurités ridicules.

« Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il avait espéré qu'elle serait pour moi ce qu'Esmé était pour lui », dis-je avec désinvolture. Il avait de bonnes intentions et je ne l'avais jamais blâmé pour cela. L'expression de Bella ne m'indiquait pas qu'elle était fâchée, mais sa respiration s'accéléra et je poursuivis rapidement.

« Mais je ne l'ai jamais considérée que comme une sœur. Deux ans après, elle a ramené Emmett. Elle chassait – nous habitions les Appalaches, à l'époque – et elle est tombée sur un ours qui s'apprêtait à l'achever. Elle l'a porté sur plus de cent miles pour le confier à Carlisle, parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver elle-même. Je commence aujourd'hui seulement à me rendre compte combien ce voyage a dû être éprouvant pour elle. »

Je jetai un regard vers Bella pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et aussi pour voir si elle réalisait la profondeur de mes propos. C'était une lutte de tous les jours d'être avec elle et j'étais heureux de constater que ça devenait de plus en plus facile. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre la douleur physique et l'exaltation absolue que je ressentais lorsque j'étais avec elle. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas une bonne comparaison, mais avec Bella, j'avais trouvé ce que ma famille avait trouvé avec leur compagnon. Une personne pour rendre mon existence sans fin merveilleuse.

Impossible de résister à l'envie de sentir sa joue qui était encore toute rouge, je tendis nos mains qui étaient encore entrelacées et je la caressai avec le dos de ma main. La délicate chaleur de sa joue me rappela tout le chemin que nous avions déjà parcouru.

Mes yeux devaient toujours laisser paraître mon angoisse parce qu'elle me regarda avec un regard rassurant en chuchotant « Et pourtant, elle l'a accompli. »

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait triste. J'aurais voulu pouvoir la consoler.

« Oui », marmonnai-je en me demandant si la conversation était trop grave pour elle. Peu disposé à laisser Bella se soucier des troubles de notre passé, je forçai le ton de ma voix à s'adoucir.

« Quelque chose chez Emmett lui en a donné la force. Ils sont ensemble depuis. Quelque fois, ils vont vivre ailleurs, en couple. »

_Et la villa est beaucoup plus paisible,_ pensai-je ironiquement.

« Sauf que plus nous prétendons être jeunes, plus il nous est aisé de nous fondre dans un environnement. Forks nous ayant semblé idéal, nous nous sommes tous inscrits au lycée. J'imagine que, d'ici quelques années, nous serons bons pour célébrer une nouvelle fois leur mariage. » Je ris. À chaque fois, Alice insistait pour qu'elle mette une nouvelle robe. Combien de robe de mariée une fille avait besoin?

« Alice et Jasper? », reprit-elle apparemment déterminée à connaître l'histoire de ma famille. Si elle était aussi décidée, peut-être qu'éventuellement, elle se sentirait assez courageuse pour tous les rencontrer? Avec un sourire je me demandai comme ça se passerait.

_Bella laisse moi te présenter ma famille. En passant, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai menacé tous ceux qui ne resterait pas à au moins dix pieds de toi._

« Ils sont des créatures extrêmement rares. Ils ont développé leur conscience – comme nous l'appelons – seuls, sans avoir été guidés par quiconque. Jasper appartenait à une autre… famille, très différente », dis-je, essayant de mettre l'accent sur la suite pour la décourager de demander des détails. « Dépressif, il en est parti. C'est Alice qui l'a trouvé. Comme moi, elle possède certains dons qui dépassent ceux dont notre espèce est normalement dotée. »

« Vraiment », dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Je croyais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens? »

« Alice a d'autres talents. Elle voit. Ce qui risque d'arriver, ce qui va arriver. Mais c'est très subjectif. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Les événements sont susceptibles d'évoluer au dernier moment. »

Je jetai un regard vers Bella en espérant qu'elle lâche prise. J'avais essayé de combattre les visions d'Alice, mais elles s'emparèrent de mon esprit. Je ne les avais pas seulement entendu, je les avais vu à plusieurs reprises d'une manière qui les rendaient très concrètes. J'avais déjà la preuve que la première ne se réaliserait pas. Bella étant assise à côté de moi en tenant ma main.

L'image de Bella pâle et froide, faisant partie de mon monde était un chemin que je ne voulais pas pour elle. Pourtant je n'étais pas certain d'en être vraiment convaincu. Je me demandai comment nous pourrions en arriver là? J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à penser à elle, plus que je le voulais, mais à la fin, j'avais décidé qu'il n'y avait que deux explications possibles. Tout d'abord, si j'étais assez égoïste, j'allais lui demander de soulager ma souffrance. Cela continuait à être une bataille constante à l'intérieur de moi. Pourtant je ne pouvais imaginer succomber à cela, alors je pensai à la seconde possibilité.

Si elle était au bord de la mort et que la seule solution de la garder près de moi était la transformation. Cette option désespérée semblait beaucoup plus probable. Mon amour pour elle était déjà si puissant que je savais que j'allais agir de façon à ne pas la perdre. Je me détestais de penser à ça.

Donc, je devrais travailler très dur pour la garder en sécurité, de ne jamais laisser aucun mal lui arriver. Je souris à l'idée de continuer à être son garde du corps personnel. Pas exactement comme un ange, mais plutôt comme un vampire qui faisait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Bella me ramena au présent par une autre question. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir continuer mon combat intérieur la concernant, j'aurais voulu conduire ma voiture pour que nous puissions arriver plus vite.

« Quel genre de choses voit-elle? »

« Jasper, par exemple. Elle a su qu'il la cherchait avant même qu'il ne s'en doute lui-même. Elle a aussi vu Carlisle et notre famille. Alors, ils nous ont rejoints tous les deux. Elle est particulièrement sensible aux non humains. Ainsi, elle sait toujours quand d'autres individus de notre espèce approchent. Et s'ils représentent une menace. »

Et pour cela, je serai éternellement reconnaissant envers Alice. Sans son don, je n'aurais probablement jamais été capable de laisser Bella hors de ma vue.

« Et… vous êtes nombreux? », demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise. Je me demandai ce qu'elle entendait par « nombreux ». Nous n'avions pas l'impression d'être nombreux pour nous, mais pour un humain, un vampire buveur de sang humain était déjà beaucoup.

« Non, pas tant que ça », dis-je espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop effrayée par l'idée que nous puissions marcher parmi ses semblables en passant inaperçu. « La majorité ne parvient pas à se stabiliser. Seul ceux qui, comme nous, ont renoncé à chasser les humains… », la taquinai-je. « … sont capable de vivre avec eux pendant un certain temps. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre groupe comme le nôtre, dans un petit village de l'Alaska. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelque temps, mais nous étions si nombreux que nous avons fini par éveiller les soupçons. »

« Et ceux qui… sont différents de vous? », demanda-t-elle. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air décontracté, mais je savais que ça lui faisait peur. J'étais heureux de parler d'autre chose que de mon passé et ma famille, espérant qu'une fois que j'aurais tout dit sur les vampires nomades, nous pourrions parler de choses plus agréables, comme notre journée ensemble. J'espérais qu'il y ait d'autres journées à venir.

« Des nomades pour la plupart. Nous avons tous connu ça, à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence. Comme tout, c'est une vie dont on finit par ce lasser. » C'était un euphémisme. C'était bien assez pour rendre fou n'importe qui – ne jamais avoir de maison et se sentir toujours sale. « Il arrive que nous en croisions, parce que, en général, les nôtres préfère le Nord. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu n'as donc rien remarqué, cet après-midi? », lui souris-je. « Tu crois que je pourrais arpenter des rues ensoleillées sans provoquer d'accidents? Si nous avons choisi de nous établir dans la péninsule d'Olympic, un des endroits les plus humides du monde, il y a une bonne raison. Il est tellement agréable de sortir en plein jour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on se lasse de la nuit, à cent ans et quelques. »

C'était agréable d'être enfin honnête au sujet du nombre d'année que j'avais passé à errer dans cette misérable existence. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à comprendre à quel point elle était spéciale, pourquoi elle avait radicalement tout changée.

« C'est de là que sont nées les légendes? »

« Sans doute. » Oui, les scénaristes d'Hollywood avaient imaginés beaucoup d'absurdités à propos de nous. Même s'ils auraient su la vérité, ça ne les aurait probablement pas empêché d'inventer des mythes et des légendes pour divertir les gens.

« Et Alice, elle vient d'une autre famille, comme Jasper? »

« Non. Ce qui représente un vrai mystère, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant », soupirai-je en me demandant pourquoi la mémoire inexistante d'Alice semblait plus troublante pour le reste d'entre nous que pour elle. Peut-être parce que nous étions tous accrocher à notre humanité, alors nous ne pouvions pas comprendre comment elle faisait pour être si heureuse en ne connaissant que cette vie.

« Elle ne sait pas non plus qui l'a créée », continuai-je. « Elle s'est réveillée seule. Celui qui l'avait façonnée avait disparu, et aucun d'entre nous ne comprend ni pourquoi ni comment. Si elle n'avait pas eu son don, si elle n'avait pas vu Jasper et Carlisle, elle serait probablement devenue une vraie sauvageonne. »

Heureusement, l'estomac de Bella gronda. Cela me fit rire, parce que nous parlions de vampires et de l'histoire de ma famille, alors que son corps semblait vouloir lui rappeler qu'elle était humaine.

« Je suis désolé. Je t'empêche de dîner », soupirai-je, hésitant à la laisser partir. Plus vite je la laissais dîner, plus vite elle irait se coucher et je serais de nouveau avec elle. Je me demandai qu'elle genre de rêves ferait-elle après cette journée. J'espérais que la beauté de la journée avait éclipsée les choses cauchemardesques qu'elle avait du supporter. Je voulais qu'elle soit en paix dans ses rêves pour toujours.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi », dit-elle. Elle semblait aussi indisposée que moi à me quitter. Une partie de moi souhaitait qu'elle sache que je n'étais jamais bien loin.

« C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se nourrir. J'avais oublié. »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes », dit-elle fermement. Elle me surprit d'être aussi franche. Habituellement, je devais deviner ses sentiments envers moi. C'était merveilleux qu'elle soit aussi honnête.

« Tu m'inviterais à entrer? », demandai-je soudainement excité par l'idée d'être invité. Je me sentais coupable d'entrer chez elle sans y être invité. Pas assez pour m'en empêcher, mais quand même…

« Ça te plairait? »

_Si ça me plairait_. Quel genre de question était-ce? Elle essayait de rester indifférente, alors je tentai de faire la même chose.

« Oui, si ça ne pose pas de problème », dis-je. Dans la même seconde, je sortis de la camionnette et j'ouvris sa portière pour elle nonchalamment.

« Très humain », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est en train de revenir, aucun doute », dis-je avec une vague d'émotion que je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir de ressentir dans ma vie humaine.

J'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder alors que nous marchions ensemble. Non seulement son regard était adorable, mais il me fit ressentir une onde de chaleur presque aussi intense que lorsque je touchais sa peau. Cela me donna envie de lui dire que toutes les fois où je l'avais regardée, elle était étonnante, même si elle dormait. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher.

Je montai rapidement les quelques marches pour ouvrir la porte pour elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration, car évidemment, elle allait mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

« La porte était-elle verrouillé? »

« Si. J'ai utilisé la clé cachée sous l'avant-toit. »

Elle entra dans la maison, alluma la lumière et me regarda avec méfiance. Peut-être avais-je fait une erreur?

« J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi », dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air détendu.

« Tu m'as espionnée? », demanda-t-elle en tentant de prendre un ton furieux. Pourtant, elle avait un petit sourire qui m'encouragea à continuer ma confession.

« À quoi occuper mes nuit, sinon? »

Pour la première fois de la journée, elle ne posa pas de question pour approfondir le sujet. Au lieu de cela, elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Encore revigoré par le fait que je puisse être moi-même quand j'étais près d'elle, je passai à côté d'elle pour m'asseoir, alors qu'elle était seulement au milieu de la pièce.

Je la regardai curieusement tandis qu'elle faisait réchauffer une assiette de restes. L'odeur était dégoûtante et pour la première fois, je m'efforçai de mettre l'accent sur le doux parfum de Bella, essayant de surpasser la brûlure de ma gorge. J'étais heureux de voir qu'elle n'était pas aussi douloureuse que quelques heures plus tôt. Peut-être que je devenais de plus en plus insensible? C'était tellement encourageant que je faillis ne pas l'entendre quand elle reprit la parole.

« C'est arrivé souvent? », demanda-t-elle calmement. Ah. Bien sûr. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Elle avait juste cherchée quelque chose pour la distraire pour pouvoir agir de manière complètement indifférente.

« Pardon? », marmonnai-je, histoire d'avoir quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleure réponse que je pourrais lui donner.

« Combien de fois es-tu venu ici? », me demanda-t-elle au passé. Je me sentis presque mal de la corriger. Presque.

« Je te rends visite presque toutes les nuits. » La seule exception était lorsque j'allais chasser. D'ailleurs, j'avais tendance à couper court à mes parties de chasse ces temps-ci.

Elle se retourna en me regardant avec un air incrédule. « Pourquoi? », demanda-t-elle avec une voix plus aigue qu'à la normale. J'essayai de ne pas sourire.

« Tu es très intéressante quand tu dors. Tu parles », soupirai-je. De moi.

« Non! », cria-t-elle et aussitôt, je souhaitai ne jamais lui avoir avoué ça. Son visage était cramoisi et elle était clairement mortifiée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si embarrassée. Peu importe qu'elle rêve ou qu'elle soit réveillée, elle était divine.

« Tu es très en colère? », demandai-je en espérant qu'elle me pardonnerait facilement. Aussi facilement que lorsque j'avais fait des choses que je considérais beaucoup plus horribles.

« Ça dépend! », haleta-t-elle. Sa voix était encore loin d'être normale.

« De quoi? »

« De ce que tu as entendu! »

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, je me précipitai à côté d'elle. Après avoir admis à quel point je tenais à elle, j'avais de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait humiliée par le fait que je puisse entendre ses pensées inconsciente à propos de moi.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais eu de déclaration d'amour. Seulement – lorsque j'étais chanceux – la mention de mon nom et le souhait que je ne parte pas.

« Ne t'en fais pas », plaidai-je en baissant mon visage afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus petite que d'habitude. Elle me regardait timidement.

« Ta mère te manque », lui dis-je doucement. « Tu t'inquiètes à son sujet. Et le bruit de la pluie t'énerve. Au début, tu parlais souvent de chez toi, là-bas, c'est moins le cas, à présent. » Je voulais lui dire à quel point cela me faisait plaisir qu'elle parle moins de Phoenix. « Une fois, tu as dit : C'est trop vert! », me rappelai-je avec un petit sourire.

« Autre chose? », demanda-t-elle. Elle allait me le faire dire.

« Tu as prononcé mon prénom », lui dis-je calmement. J'avais l'impression que j'allais éclaté à l'intérieur de moi à ses souvenirs.

« Beaucoup? », soupira-t-elle.

« C'est combien pour toi, beaucoup? », demandai-je, essayant d'éviter la question. Pas tant à cause d'elle, mais parce que j'étais gêné de connaître le nombre exacte de fois.

« Oh non! », gémit-elle en baissant le regard vers le sol.

Je me sentis terriblement coupable de l'avoir bouleversé à ce point, alors je l'attirai vers moi pour la serrer doucement dans mes bras en laissant mes doigts s'entremêler dans ses cheveux tandis que je respirais son délicieux parfum. Ma théorie était vraie parce que je ne ressentais presque plus de douleur dans ma gorge. Je remarquai l'odeur de fleur, qui était agréable et chaleureuse, comme tout le reste autour d'elle.

Je caressai ses cheveux vers l'arrière, abaissant mes lèvres près de son oreille en la frôlant à peine pour y murmurer « Ne sois pas gênée. Si je savais rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi. Et j'en n'aurais pas honte. »

Je la sentis se relaxer contre moi et elle mit son bras dans mon dos pour me serrer davantage. Puis, j'entendis les pensées de Charlie seulement quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entende sa voiture dans l'allée. Elle resserra son emprise sur moi.

« Est-il nécessaire que ton père sache que je suis là? », demandai-je déjà sûr de connaître la réponse.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine… », dit-elle. Je souris à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas encore prête à me laisser partir.

« Une autre fois, alors… », dis-je en disparaissant dans l'escalier pour l'attendre.

« Edward », murmura-t-elle et je ris. Quand comprendrait-elle que je ne suis jamais bien loin?

* * *

Je sais que je vous avais promis la première nuit où Bella avait conscience de la présence d'Edward, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus. Donc au lieu de vous faire patienter encore quelques jours, j'ai posté cette première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous à plus à toutes. (Et a tous. Peut-être y a-t-il quelques garçons parmi nous. S'il y en a qu'ils se déclarent.)

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	5. Chapitre 14 La raison et la chair Suite

Coucou tout le monde. Voici enfin la suite de ce chapitre que j'adore. Ouf! Très grosse moitié de chapitre (27 pages).

Merci à : eliloulou – aliecullen4ever – missguyane – Elisect32 – isabellamisa – Izzy80 – Naïneuh – fasinatiion – linhea.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 14 – LA RAISON ET LA CHAIR**

Je restai debout devant sa chambre, étrangement réticent à entrer sans sa permission. Pourtant, je l'avais fait pendant des semaines. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Maintenant, elle savait. Je détestai l'idée de rater ce moment là avec elle, mais si elle ne voulait pas, je respecterai sa volonté.

J'écoutai Bella et Charlie parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait aujourd'hui, me demandant comment était-il possible qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de l'excitation évidente de Bella lorsqu'elle parlait. Finalement, je l'entendis dire : « Tu as l'air tendue. » Je ris tout bas en imaginant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Un moment plus tard, il commença à lui parler des garçons et je ricanai en l'entendant insister sur le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient attirés son attention.

Charlie était un peu trop semblable à sa fille et n'était pas capable de laisser aller. Il insista sur Mike Newton et je sentis la jalousie remonter à la surface. Logiquement, je savais que je n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux, après tout Bella avait passée la journée avec moi. Me tenant la main. Les yeux dans les yeux. Apprenant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur moi. Pourtant, le sentiment était toujours là. C'était un sentiment humain que je n'appréciais pas particulièrement.

Ils souhaitèrent finalement bonne nuit et, ne voulant pas la faire sursauter en haut de l'escalier, je décidai de la rencontrer dans sa chambre. C'était mal, je le savais, mais lorsque je vis son lit, je ne pus résister à m'allonger dessus, les pieds dans le vide, attendant Bella.

Bella ferma la porte plus fort que nécessaire et alla directement à sa fenêtre. Elle ne m'aperçut même pas sur son lit e m'appela dans l'obscurité, ce qui me fit rire. Croyait-elle que j'étais accroché aux arbres? Non pas que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

« Oui », dis-je sournoisement et elle se retourna surprise.

« Oh », dit-elle en se laissant glisser au sol. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sursauter. Peut-être que le stress de la journée commençait à se faire sentir.

« Désolé. » J'essayai d'avoir l'air sincère, mais elle était si mignonne assise là, au bord de la crise d'hyperventilation.

« Donne-moi une minute, le temps que mon cœur reparte. »

Elle était si belle que je ne pus attendre plus longtemps. Je la voulais près de moi, alors je m'assis, tendant les bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle sembla si fragile tandis que je la soulevai pour l'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Là », dis-je en lui prenant la main. « Comment va ton cœur? »

« C'est à toi de me le dire. Je suis sûre que tu l'entends mieux que moi. »

Cela me fit rire. Elle avait raison. Je connaissais le son de son cœur mieux que n'importe qu'elle autre bruit. Je le suivrai n'importe où.

« M'accorderais-tu quelques instant d'humanité? », demanda-t-elle lorsque son cœur fut calmé.

« Certainement », dis-je. J'étais heureux qu'elle ne semble pas inconfortable avec le fait que je sois dans sa chambre. Sur son lit. Avec son père au rez-de-chaussée.

« N'en profite pas pour filer! », m'ordonna-t-elle. Je dus combattre le rire qui menaçait de m'échapper, ne voulant pas l'embarrasser.

« À vos ordre, Madame », répondis-je en m'immobilisant là où j'étais assis.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et je laissai mon esprit vagabonder à travers les images de la journée. J'avais tellement eu peur que les choses tournent mal, que cela me semblait impossible qu'elles soient vraiment derrière nous. Le plus difficile était passé. Ce n'était pas tellement que j'avais cru lui faire du mal. Je me plaisais à penser que je n'aurais jamais pu laisser une telle chose arriver, mais certaines pensées lancinantes me disaient le contraire. J'aurais certainement fui si cela était devenu trop dur à gérer. Elle ne m'aurait probablement jamais pardonnée de l'avoir laissée là, envoyant Carlisle la chercher. Connaissant Bella, cela aurait dépassé sa capacité à pardonner.

J'étais impatient qu'elle revienne et je me demandai combien de temps prenait un humain pour se préparer pour la nuit. J'entendis la douche partir, et j'essayai très fort de ne pas penser à l'eau chaude coulant sur la peau. Je me concentrai plutôt sur les pensées étouffées de Charlie. Elles n'étaient pas claires, mais il était évident qu'elles étaient centrées sur Bella. Naturellement il était inquiet pour elle. Il se demandait si elle n'avait vraiment pas de petit copain ou si elle voulait lui cacher. Après plusieurs minutes, je l'entendis aller à l'extérieur pour débrancher la batterie de sa camionnette. Je ris en levant les yeux au ciel.

Finalement, l'eau arrêta de couler, et quelques minutes plus tard, Bella descendit dire bonne nuit à Charlie, tentant de mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle remonta rapidement l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre en regardant par dessus moi, pensant probablement que j'avais changé d'avis. Je souhaitai qu'elle puisse comprendre que rien ne me ferait partir. J'étais désespérément accro à elle.

Quand elle remarqua que je n'avais pas bougé, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle me sourit avec mon sourire préféré. Je lui retournai son sourire. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à se qu'elle porte son vieux t-shirt avec son pantalon usé.

« Très joli », dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle grimaça, alors je m'empressai de rajouter : « Non, vraiment, ça te va très bien. »

« Merci », dit-elle en s'assoyant près de moi. J'étais réellement content qu'elle ne se soit pas donner de mal pour m'impressionner. J'adorais chaque centimètre carré d'elle, comme elle était. Elle n'avait pas besoin de changer ses habitudes juste parce que désormais j'étais autorisé à n'en faire parti.

Cependant, j'étais curieux. Elle semblait si désireuse de passer du temps avec moi, alors pourquoi avait-elle fait une cérémonie à son père?

« Pourquoi ce manège? »

« Je soupçonne Charlie de croire que je vais m'éclipser en douce », dit-elle en connaissance de cause.

« Oh », dis-je en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait à la camionnette. « Pourquoi? »

« Apparemment, il m'a trouvée un peu surexcitée. »

Elle roula des yeux, mais son rougissement la trahissait. Surexcitée était exactement ce qu'elle était. J'aimais l'idée que notre journée ensemble lui fasse cet effet, mais j'espérais qu'elle soit en mesure de se détendre suffisamment pour passer une bonne nuit. J'avais hâte de voir où ses rêves iraient ce soir.

Je levai son menton pour qu'elle rencontre mes yeux.

« En fait, tu es toute rose », soupirai-je. Je me penchai pour déposer ma joue sur la sienne. Maintenant que je savais ce que ça faisait, sa chaleur me manquait lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Inconsciemment je laissais échapper un « hummm… » lorsque je respirai son odeur.

Elle resta assise, en silence, me laissant lui caresser le visage et m'envahir de son odeur, je voulais plus que tout savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Continuait-elle de penser qu'elle ne devait pas bouger? Sera-t-elle un jour capable de toucher mon visage en retour? Me serrer contre elle pour rendre ce moment encore plus parfait?

« Ça semble… beaucoup plus facile pour toi, maintenant, d'être en ma compagnie », murmura-t-elle sans bouger d'un pouce.

« C'est l'impression que je te donne? », demandai-je avec un sourire, glissant mon nez le long de sa mâchoire. J'écartai une mèche de ses cheveux pour l'embrasser près de son oreille. Sa peau à cet endroit était si douce que j'aurais voulu, pendant un instant, la goûter avec ma langue.

« Beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile » soupira-t-elle les yeux fermés.

« Mmmm… » Ça devenait de plus en plus facile à chaque seconde. Soit parce que je commençais à m'habituer à elle, ou soit parce que le fait de l'aimer de plus en plus renforçait ma détermination. Je laissai mes doigts caresser son cou et sa clavicule.

« Je me demandais… »

« Oui », demandai-je heureux de la distraire. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Je faisais ce qui me semblait être bien et, en ce moment, la caresser semblait bien.

« Comment… ça se fait… à ton avis? »

Je ris. C'était tellement surprenant pour moi que je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'expliquer correctement. Tout était tellement plus simple lorsque qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Entre la force de ma réaction initiale face à elle et les moqueries de mes frères, je crois m'avoir convaincu qu'il était impossible pour nous d'être ensemble. Du moins, pas sans la douleur constante qui m'agressait. Le fait que je puisse être en mesure de me détendre auprès de Bella, d'être près d'elle, d'éprouver du plaisir plutôt que de l'agonie, était un cadeau que je ne me croyais pas permis.

Finalement, je lui répondis avec la réponse la plus simple de toutes les explications.

« On appelle ça la victoire de la raison sur la chair », dis-je en riant tandis que mes lèvres la frôlaient à peine. Je laissai mon souffle chatouiller son cou et elle frissonna.

Sans avertissement, elle s'éloigna de moi et je retins mon souffle craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, même si je ne savais pas quoi. Tandis qu'elle fit marche arrière – ses cheveux mouillés tombant autour de son visage – son pouls s'accéléra. Contre ma volonté, ma mâchoire se crispa parce que l'adrénaline donnait une odeur beaucoup trop délicieuse à son sang. Pourtant, je ne sentais aucun manquement à mon contrôle. Juste le retour de l'intense douleur dans ma gorge. C'était un faible prix à payer pour être près d'elle.

« Aurais-je mal agi? », demandai-je finalement

« Non… au contraire. Tu me rends folle », dit-elle le souffle haletant. Je mis ses paroles avec la réaction de son corps et je me sentis soudain très content de moi.

« Vraiment », souris-je, me demandant comment j'avais réussi à comprendre l'ensemble de cette intimité aussi rapidement?

« Tu veux aussi que je t'applaudisse? », dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

« Je suis juste agréablement surpris », expliquai-je. « En cent et quelques années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça… rencontrer une personne avec laquelle j'aurais envie de me comporter… différemment d'avec mes frères et sœurs. Et découvrir, même si tout cela est encore nouveau pour moi, que je ne suis pas si nul… avec toi… » Ma voix et mon esprit se perdirent en même temps alors que je pensai à la façon de la rendre folle.

« Tu excelles dans tous les domaines », dit-elle encore un peu irritée. C'était amusant de la voir s'emporter. J'haussai les épaules et elle rit. C'était si bon de rire avec elle, de se sentir si… normal pour une fois.

« Comment ça peut déjà être aussi aisé. Cet après-midi… »

« Ça ne l'est pas », dis-me en me rappelant la rapidité avec laquelle la brûlure avait repris. Je savais que j'avais baissé ma garde, mais je ne voulais certainement pas qu'elle oublie qu'elle était assise à quelque centimètre d'un vampire. Elle devait maintenir un certain contrôle sur elle-même. J'avais appris cette nécessité par sa réaction à mon baiser quand la soif presque trop forte était réapparue subitement.

La meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre ça, c'était l'honnêteté absolue. Il m'était difficile d'admettre à quel point les choses avaient changé. À quel point je me sentais différent de ce matin. Pourtant, elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité.

« Cet après-midi, j'étais… indécis. Désolé, je suis impardonnable de m'être comporté ainsi. »

Avec toute sa compassion, elle ne me laissa pas agoniser par ma déclaration.

« Pardonné », dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux pour me rassurer. J'avais rien fait pour mériter ce genre d'affection.

« Merci », dis-je en souriant. Mais j'estimais que c'était insuffisant. « Vois-tu, je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez fort », dis-je misérablement. Mes doigts se crispèrent et je savais que j'avais besoin de la sentir pour passer à travers ce que j'allais lui dire, alors je déposai sa main sur mon visage pour savourer sa peau si douce et son sourire. « Et tant que subsistait la possibilité que je sois… dépassé, je suis resté… sur mes gardes. » Je soupirai en prenant une grande inspiration de l'odeur que dégageait son poignet. « Jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé que j'en étais capable, qu'il était impossible que… que jamais je ne… »

Je ne pouvais même pas penser à ce mot. Tandis qu'elle était assise là, dans toute sa beauté et son innocence, il m'était physiquement pénible de penser qu'elle puisse souffrir. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle… de son corps si doux, si chaud, si parfait, de son magnifique regard… Je n'avais jamais ressenti un besoin aussi puissant. C'était déroutant, même terrifiant, mais c'était merveilleux.

« Donc, il n'y a plus de risque? », demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« La victoire de la raison sur la chair », assurai-je en essayant de transmettre tout ce que je ressentais à travers mon sourire.

« Dis donc, c'était drôlement facile » me taquina-t-elle et j'éclatai de rire.

« Parle pour toi! », dis-je en lui touchant le nez pour souligner mes mots. Elle rigola de mon geste et je levai les yeux au ciel.

Les visons d'Alice sur l'avenir de Bella me revinrent à l'esprit et je jonglai encore une fois entre les deux possibilités. En principe, j'avais décidé de ne jamais laisser Bella seule trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse me faire renoncer à la vie de Bella, à son âme.

Grâce à ma réussite d'aujourd'hui, je me sentais confiant, mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre ne pas être inquiet qu'un jour je sois surpris par un moment de faiblesse. C'était absurde de laisser mes pensées m'échapper comme ça, alors je me rappelai l'intensité de mon besoin de la serrer contre moi, de sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Je fais des efforts », dis-je. Ma voix était mélancolique. « Si ça devait devenir… trop dur, je suis presque sûr que j'arriverais à partir. »

Elle me dévisagea. Il aurait été mieux de ne pas parler du fait que je puisse la quitter.

« Et demain ne sera pas aussi aisé », dis-je pensant à ma théorie qui expliquait pourquoi cela était plus facile maintenant que cet après-midi. « J'ai respiré ton odeur toute la journée, et j'y suis devenu moins sensible. Que je m'éloigne de toi pendant un moment, et je devrais recommencer. Mais pas à zéro, me semble-t-il. »

Je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller assez loin pour le savoir.

« Alors, ne t'éloigne pas », me dit-elle. Sa voix était enfantine, mais indéniablement douce. Je voulais qu'elle ait envie d'être avec moi, d'en avoir besoin.

« D'accord », dis-je en souriant. « Qu'on amène les fers, je serai ton prisonnier. »

Je ne pus résister à tendre mes mains pour bloquer mes doigts autour de ses poignets, doucement mais fermement. Je ne voulais pas le dire tout haut, mais je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne. Je m'étais tellement donné à elle.

Nous rîmes ensemble. L'espoir était revenu.

« Tu as l'air plus… optimiste que d'habitude. »

N'avait-elle pas encore compris? Cette journée avait tout changée. À chaque seconde, mon amour grandissait et cela rendait les choses plus faciles.

« N'est-il pas censé en être ainsi? Le bonheur des premières amours et tout le toutim. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas, cette différence entre lire quelque chose, le voir en peinture et l'expérimenter. »

Je pensai à Carlisle avant qu'il ait Esmé. Rosalie avant Emmett. J'avais vu à quel point ils avaient changé lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé leur partenaire, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment été en mesure d'imaginer de tels sentiments. J'étais comme un paria, impossible à aimer, destiné à errer seul à jamais. J'avais toujours du mal à comprendre la puissance de tout ce que je ressentais, la façon dont cela avait pris en charge tout le reste.

Je lui souris. Elle comprenait. « Très. Le vivre est plus puissant que je ne l'aurais imaginé. » Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de relation avant, c'était tout de même agréable de l'entendre dire ça. Au moins nous étions deux.

« Par exemple… », continuai-je. J'étais décidé à admettre ma jalousie irrationnelle. Elle avait beaucoup d'insécurités et il me semblait juste de lui laisser savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à n'en avoir.

« … la jalousie. J'ai lu des dizaines de milliers de pages là-dessus, j'ai vu des acteurs la jouer dans des milliers de pièces et de films. Je croyais l'avoir plutôt bien comprise. Pourtant, elle m'a déstabilisé. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je faillis perdre mon sang froid, en pensant à quel point c'était humiliant de lui avouer ça. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle ne serait heureuse.

« Te souviens-tu du jour où Mike t'a invitée au bal? »

Elle hocha la tête et un sourire se forma sur son visage. « Celui où tu as recommencé à m'adresser la parole. »

« J'ai été déconcerté par l'élan de colère, de furie presque, que j'ai ressenti et, d'abord, je ne l'ai pas identifié pour ce que c'était. J'ai été encore plus exaspéré que d'ordinaire de ne pas savoir ce que tu pensais ni pourquoi tu l'éconduisais. Était-ce pour préserver ton amitié avec Jessica? » Je détestais utiliser le mot « amitié » en référence à Jessica et son esprit cruel. « Ou parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre? Je savais que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'avais aucun droit de m'en inquiéter, et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester indifférent. »

Elle était surprise. Comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont je parlais, pourquoi ça m'avait tracassé. Je ris avant d'ajouter : « Puis il y a eu l'embouteillage. »

Elle n'avait pas aimée ça. Même maintenant, si longtemps après les évènements, avoir été le centre de l'attention la dérangeait. Je m'estimais chanceux que mon inlassable quête soit la seule qui ne semblait pas la déranger.

« J'ai attendu, anxieux plus que de raison, d'entendre ce que tu allais leur dire, de voir tes réactions. J'admets que j'ai été très soulagé en constatant ton agacement. Pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas. »

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me préparer à lui dire combien de temps j'avais passé à la regarder dormir. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si cela la contrarierait. J'espérais être assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle laisse passer ça.

« Alors, cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je suis venu ici. Pendant que tu dormais, je me suis débattu pour résoudre le conflit entre ce que je savais être bien moralement, et ce que je voulais. J'avais conscience que si je continuais à t'ignorer ou que si je m'en allais pour quelques années, jusqu'à ce que toi, tu sois partie, tu finirais par dire oui à Mike ou à un type comme lui. Ça me rendait malade. »

Elle me regardait avec des yeux insondables. L'incrédulité était apparente sur son visage, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ma réaction. Je me demandai ce qu'elle penserait si elle savait combien de fois j'avais pensé à bousculer Mike, le plaquer contre un mur ou simplement le menacer en lui demandant de se tenir loin de Bella.

Irrationnel, oui. Tentant, absolument.

« Et c'est là que… », dis-je en espérant que lui parler des détails de son sommeil ne l'inciterait pas à réagir comme précédemment. « … dans ton sommeil, tu as prononcé mon nom. »

Je fermai les yeux, me rappelant que c'était à ce moment là que j'avais réalisé que je l'aimais. Elle avait réveillé l'homme en moi, la partie de moi qui voulait être tout pour elle.

« Tu as parlé si clairement d'abord que j'ai cru t'avoir réveillée. Mais tu t'es retournée dans ton lit, tu l'as marmonné une deuxième fois, puis tu as soupiré. Dans un premier temps, j'en ai été ébranlé, ahuri. Puis j'ai compris que je ne pouvais te fuir plus longtemps. »

Son visage se figea et son cœur battait de façon erratique. J'espérais qu'elle comprenne pourquoi je la regardais toutes les nuits, pourquoi j'étais devenu accro à elle. Le seul moyen de savoir comment elle se sentait vraiment était d'être très attentif à elle. Ça me donnait de l'espoir. Ça me donnait la force de continuer à me battre. Même lorsque tout le monde était convaincu que j'allais perdre.

Je souhaitai qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse me permettre d'entrer dans son esprit un instant. Mais, elle restait assise là, devant moi, comme une statue. Puis, je pensai à quelque chose qui la ferait réagir.

« La jalousie… est une chose étrange. Bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Et tellement irrationnelle! Tiens, à l'instant, quand Charlie t'a questionnée sur l'exécrable Mike Newton… », dis-je en secouant de la tête. J'attendais une réponse.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu nous espionnerais », dit-elle plus défaitiste que nécessaire. Bien sûr que j'avais écouté. Je pensais qu'elle savait maintenant.

« Bien sûr », dis-je.

« Pourtant, ça te rend jaloux. »

Je souris. De tous ses admirateurs, celui qui semblait le plus l'irriter était Mike, à mon grand amusement.

« C'est si nouveau. Tu es en train de réveiller l'humain qui est en moi, et tout paraît plus violent parce que neuf. »

« Franchement, que devrais-je dire, moi, après avoir entendu que Rosalie, la beauté incarnée, t'était destinée? Emmett ou pas, comment suis-je censée rivaliser avec elle? »

Il était tout à fait inutile qu'elle s'inquiète d'une telle chose. Était-elle vraiment jalouse de Rosalie? J'aurais pu dire quelque chose, mais ma jalousie envers Mike était pathétique, aussi absurde que la sienne.

« Il n'y a pas de rivalité qui tienne », assurai-je avec mon plus beau sourire. Cela ne sembla pas lui faire du bien alors, je l'a plaquai contre moi en apportant ses mains derrière mon dos. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir son corps pressé contre le mien que je me permis de prendre une inspiration dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais. C'est bien ça le problème », dit-elle tristement. Je détestais entendre sa voix comme ça, si brisée. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas savoir qu'elle était tout pour moi?

« Rosalie est belle, certes, mais même si elle n'était pas ma sœur ou la compagne d'Emmett, elle n'atteindrait jamais le dixième, non, le centième de l'attirance que tu exerces sur moi. »

Je m'arrêtai pour m'assurer qu'elle m'écoutait vraiment. J'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle me croit, quand je lui dirais qu'elle était la seule personne – depuis toutes ses années – qui me rendait heureux d'exister. J'avais passé tant de temps à croire que tout était inutile, sans même essayer de trouver une partenaire. Je m'étais demandé à quoi cela servirait. Toutes ces années de solitude, à essayer de faire la paix avec elle – la solitude – avait finalement valu la peine. Ça m'avait conduit à Bella.

« Pendant presque un siècle, j'ai fréquenté mon espèce et la tienne en croyant que je me suffisais à moi-même, sans me rendre compte de ce que je cherchais. Et sans rien trouver, parce que tu n'étais pas encore née. »

Elle sourit contre ma poitrine tandis qu'elle pressa plus fort sa joue contre moi.

« Ça paraît tellement injuste » dit-elle doucement. « Moi, je n'ai pas eu à attendre. Pourquoi est-ce si simple, pour moi? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Seule Bella pouvait classer : consacrer autant de temps seule avec un vampire de « facile ».

« Ce n'est pas faux », la taquinai-je, essayant de lui faire comprendre que sa logique lui faisait faux bond. « Il faudrait vraiment que je te complique un peu les choses. »

Puis, je pris ses deux mains dans une seule des miennes de sortes que je puisse caresser ses cheveux si soyeux.

« Tu n'as qu'à risquer ta vie à chaque seconde passée avec moi. Ce n'est pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas? Tu as juste à tourner le dos à ta nature, à ton humanité… c'est si peu payer, bien sûr. »

« Très peu. Je ne me sens privée de rien. »

Elle parlait avec une telle sincérité, que ma poitrine se serra comme si j'étais à bout de souffle de l'air que je n'avais pas besoin. Elle ne voyait pas tout ce qu'elle donnait pour être avec moi. Que lui dirais-je lorsqu'elle demanderait plus? Nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble comme un homme et une femme devrait l'être. Nous ne pourrions jamais avoir de famille, ou même vieillir ensemble. Combien de temps pourrait-elle être heureuse, vieillissant, tandis que moi je resterais figé dans mes dix-sept ans.

« Pas encore », soupirai-je finalement en prenant sur moi pour ne pas penser à toute les choses que j'éloignais d'elle en restant. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Pour l'instant, je voulais seulement profiter du moment. Ses bras autour de moi, mon visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Interrompu dans mes pensées, j'entendis des pas devant sa porte. Charlie la surveillait, comme elle l'avait anticipé. Ma poigne se resserra instinctivement autour d'elle.

« Que… », demanda-t-elle. Charlie était déjà en train de tourner la poignée de la porte. Il m'était désagréable de ne pas pouvoir entendre ses pensées clairement. J'aurais du l'entendre venir plus tôt. Je lâchai ses mains en me glissant rapidement hors de ses bras, étouffant un petit rire lorsqu'elle faillit tomber face la première sur le lit où j'étais assis.

« Couche-toi », murmurai-je et elle se précipita sous les couvertures. Sa respiration forcée était risible et j'étais heureux que la chambre soit trop sombre pour que Charlie remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Il la regarda pendant un moment et je perçus à travers ses pensées floues qu'il se réprimandait pour avoir suspecté Bella. Je me sentis mal pour lui, parce qu'il avait vu juste.

Après une minute, il referma doucement la porte et lorsque je l'entendis fermer la porte de sa propre chambre, je me glissai silencieusement sous les couvertures pour serrer Bella dans mes bras. Il faisait chaud sous sa couette épaisse, alors je me sentis moins coupable de coller mon corps froid contre le sien. Je me penchai vers elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Tu es une très mauvaise actrice. Autant te prévenir, cette carrière n'est pas pour toi. »

« Quel dommage », dit-elle feignant la nonchalance. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle puisse rester réveiller toute la nuit auprès de moi, mais je ne voulais pas la priver de sommeil. Sinon, elle serait encore plus maladroite demain. Quelqu'un le remarquerait sans doute, si je devais rapidement bouger pour la rattraper lorsqu'elle à tomberait. À contrecœur je commençai à fredonner pour elle, tentant de freiner son cœur. C'était agréable de pouvoir lui chanter sa berceuse, même si je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui dire que je l'avais composé pour elle.

« Veux-tu que je chante pendant que tu t'endors? », demandai-je doucement en écoutant son cœur et sa respiration se stabiliser.

« Ben voyons! », dit-elle en riant. « Comme si j'allais réussir à dormir pendant que tu es ici! »

J'aurais voulu qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être embarrassée.

« Ce serait loin d'être une première », dis-je calmement.

« Je ne savais pas! », répondit-elle avec irritation. Je savais que c'était égoïste, mais j'avais peur qu'elle me demande de partir donc, je me dépêchai de changer de sujet.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas dormir… », dis-je, éteignant ma voix tandis que sa respiration s'arrêta.

« Si je ne veux pas dormir…? », répéta-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu faire? », demandai-je en éclatant de rire. J'espérais ne pas lui avoir donné une idée qui n'aurait pas dû être là. J'écoutai sa respiration revenir à la normale.

« Je ne suis pas sûre », murmura-t-elle après une minute.

« Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras décidé », dis-je, heureux de remplir mon temps à profiter de sa peau et de son odeur. Je glissai mon nez le long de sa mâchoire inspirant et expirant contre elle. Je sentis des frissons sur son cou. C'était étonnant. Maintenant que le pire était passé, je réalisai que je pouvais tout prendre d'elle et profiter de son unique arôme. C'était un précieux cadeau que j'avais là.

« Je croyais que tu était insensibilisé? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je résiste au vin que je n'ai pas le droit d'en humer le bouquet », dis-je doucement en espérant que ça n'allait pas la contrarier. C'était un compliment, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle le voie ainsi. « Tu as une odeur très florale, un mélange de lavande et de… freesia. Très appétissant. »

« C'est ça. On me le dit tous les jours! », dit-elle sarcastiquement.

Je ris de sa réaction désinvolte. Ok, elle n'avait pas acceptée le compliment, mais au moins, je ne l'avais pas offensée.

« J'ai décidé », dit-elle enfin. « Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. »

Que voulait-elle savoir de plus? J'avais l'impression de lui avoir dévoilé tous mes secrets, même les plus profonds et les plus sombres. Maintenant, elle savait tout sur ma famille, et comment j'avais été transformé. Que voulait-elle savoir d'autre?

« Demande moi n'importe quoi », répondis-je curieux.

« Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce mode de vie? », me demanda-t-elle après un moment. « Que vous fournissiez autant d'efforts pour combattre votre nature me dépasse. Attention, ça ne signifie pas que j'en suis mécontente, au contraire. Simplement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez. »

Je l'avoue. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle me pose cette question. Principalement, parce qu'elle pensait à ce que ça signifiait d'être un vampire. Je supposai qu'elle éviterait de penser à la logistique de tout ça, et voilà qu'elle me demandait ouvertement pourquoi je ne voulais pas tuer des gens comme le reste d'entre eux.

« C'est une bonne question… », dis-je finalement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'évitais de lui réponde. « … et tu n'es pas la première à me la poser. Ceux de notre espèce qui sont satisfaits de leur sort s'interrogent aussi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été… façonnés selon un certain modèle que nous n'avons pas le droit de désirer nous élever, dépasser les frontières d'un destin qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu, essayer de retenir un maximum de notre humanité perdue. »

Pendant un certain temps, elle ne dit rien et sa respiration ne changea pas. J'espérais lui avoir bien expliquer, parce que c'était une partie importante de notre vie. S'accrocher à quelques morceaux de notre humanité, était ce qui nous permettait de continuer, nous donnait le courage de lutter contre notre nature. C'était essentiellement la raison pour laquelle j'étais en mesure d'être ici, avec une humaine dont le sang m'appelait, me priait de céder à la tentation. Pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais, c'était tenir le coup pour la protéger.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence je lui demandai : « Tu dors? » La journée avait été très longue sur le plan émotif.

« Non », dit-elle. Sa voix trahissait sa fatigue.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir? »

« Rêve! » Bien sûr que non. Bella était toujours curieuse.

« Quoi d'autre, alors? »

« Pourquoi peux-tu lire dans les pensées des autres, toi seulement? Et Alice prévoir le futur? »

J'haussai les épaules. Je m'étais souvent posé cette question.

« Nous l'ignorons », lui dis-je franchement. « Carlisle a une hypothèse… Il croit que nous apportons tous nos caractéristiques humaines les plus fortes dans notre seconde vie. Où elles s'amplifient, à l'instar de notre esprit et de nos sens. D'après lui, je dois avoir été très sensible aux gens qui m'entouraient. Et Alice aurait eu un don de prémonition. »

« Qu'a-t-il apporté, lui? Et les autres? », demanda-t-elle toute excitée. Encore une fois, j'étais préoccupé pas son évidente fascination. Elle était tellement loin de la réaction normale d'un humain face au surnaturel.

« Carlisle, sa compassion. Esmé, son aptitude à aimer passionnément, Emmett, sa force, Rosalie, sa… ténacité », dis-je en serrant les dents. Il y avait beaucoup d'autre mot que j'aurais pu dire à son propos, mais j'étais en présence d'une dame. « À moins que tu appelles ça de l'obstination », dis-je en riant, incapable de résister. « Jasper est très intéressant », continuai-je ne sachant pas exactement comme l'expliquer. C'était quelque chose qu'elle devait voir par elle-même. « Il était plutôt charismatique, dans sa première vie, capable d'influencer ses proches pour qu'ils voient les choses à sa façon. Aujourd'hui, il arrive à manipuler les émotions des gens alentour. Il calme une pièce de gens en colère par exemple ou, à l'inverse, stimule une foule léthargique. C'est un don très subtil. » Subtil et très pratique.

C'était beaucoup d'information à assimiler, donc pour la calmer, je caressai ses cheveux, sa joue, son bras, tandis que j'attendais une autre question. Une partie de moi espérait qu'elle se soit endormie. J'étais si impatient d'entendre ses rêves.

« Où tout a commencé? », demanda-t-elle finalement avec une voix un peu chancelante. « Carlisle t'a transformé, mais quelqu'un doit s'être occupé de lui avant ça, et ainsi de suite. »

Où cela avait-il commencé? Il devait y avoir un commencement pour nous, tout comme il y avait un début à l'humanité. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été en mesure de donner un sens à tout ça, mais j'essayai de lui expliquer en m'y prenant du mieux que je le pus.

« Et toi, d'où viens-tu? Évolution? Création? Serait-il impossible que nous ayons évolué comme les autres espèces, prédateurs et proies? Ou si tu doutes que ce monde a surgi de lui-même, ce qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter moi aussi, est-il si dur de croire que la même force qui a créé le délicat ange de mer et le requin, le bébé phoque et la baleine tueuse ait créé nos deux espèces en parallèle? »

« Soyons clairs : je suis le bébé phoque, c'est ça? », dit-elle malicieusement en haussant les épaules. Je souris, heureux qu'elle ait fait la connexion.

« Oui! », dis-je en riant. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses magnifiques cheveux.

Il y eut un autre moment de calme. Ensuite, je lui demandai : « Tu es prête à dormir ou tu as d'autres question? »

« Juste un ou deux millions. »

Je soupirai. « Nous avons demain, après-demain et tous les jours qui suivront… »

Je sentis son sourire dans l'obscurité. « Es-tu certain que tu ne te seras pas évanoui au matin? Tu es un être mythique, après tout. »

Sa voix était taquine, mais je savais qu'elle était véritablement inquiète. Je voulais que ce soit clair. Je lui appartenais inconditionnellement. Je n'irais nulle part, sauf si elle me le demandait.

« Je te quitterai pas », dis-je solennellement.

Elle sembla y réfléchir pendant un instant puis ajouta : « Juste une dernière, alors… »

J'attendis sa question, mais elle ne vint. Au lieu de cela, je sentis sa peau se réchauffer sous la mienne. C'était comme si son corps entier avait rougi. Je me demandais quel genre de question pouvait provoquer une réaction pareille.

« Quoi? », demandai-je. Ma curiosité était presque insupportable.

« Oublie. J'ai changé d'avis. »

« Bella, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux », dis-je. Je savais que je ne serais pas en mesure de me détendre et de profiter de notre nuit ensemble si je me demandais ce qu'elle avait peur de savoir. Je pensais lui avoir dit le pire, mais qui savait. Elle ne réagissait jamais comme je le pensais. Mes doigts commencèrent à jouer dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que je pousse un gémissement, frustré.

« Je ne cesse d'espérer que de ne pas lire tes pensées finira par être moins frustrant, mais c'est de pire en pire. »

Ça me semblait injuste. Elle allait ce reposer paisiblement, tandis que j'allais angoisser sur cette question qu'elle ne voulait pas me poser par peur de connaître la réponse.

« Je suis bien contente que tu n'y arrives pas. C'est déjà assez pénible que tu m'espionnes quand je divague en dormant », dit-elle essayant de changer de sujet.

S'il te plaît… », suppliai-je. Elle secoua de la tête. « Si tu te tais, j'en serai réduit à supposer que c'est encore pire que ça ne l'est. » J'étais déjà en train d'imaginer le pire. Peut-être voulait-elle me demander qu'elle saveur avait le sang humain…? C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je voulais réfléchir alors que j'étais couché avec elle dans mes bras.

« S'il te plaît », suppliai-je une dernière fois.

« Et bien… », dit-elle et je poussai un soupire de soulagement.

« Oui? » Je ne l'aurais pas cru possible, mais sa peau diffusait encore plus de chaleur.

« Tu as dit que Rosalie et Emmett se marieraient bientôt », soupira-t-elle. « Est-ce que… ce mariage… représente la même chose que pour les humains? »

« C'est donc ça que tu as en tête? » Je ris, soulagé de voir que c'était seulement ça. Elle voulait savoir si les vampires avaient les mêmes désirs physiques que les humains. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle pense à ça, mais tout bien considéré, ce n'était pas un sujet trop difficile, alors je lui répondis assez simplement.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est équivalent. Encore une fois, la plupart de ces désirs humains sont en nous, seulement cachés par des désirs plus puissants. »

« Oh », marmonna-t-elle. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus. Avec une pointe d'anxiété, je me dis que la prochaine partie de sa question ne serait pas facile à répondre.

« Ta curiosité avait-elle un but précis? »

« Je me demandais juste… à propos de toi et moi… un jour… »

Super. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas juste chanté plus tôt? J'étais sûr que ça aurait fonctionné. Elle était si épuisée et elle semblait se détendre si facilement lorsque mes doigts couraient le long de sa peau. J'avais voulu entendre sa voix, savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Stupide vampire curieux. Je supposais que ce n'était pas une option de sauter par la fenêtre.

Après un moment, je réalisai que son corps était encore plus collé au mien. Il était trop près pour espérer qu'elle se soit endormie. Je supposai qu'elle retenait son souffle, attendant avec anxiété ma réponse, que j'avais vraiment envie d'éviter.

« Je ne crois pas que ce… que ça serait possible pour nous », dis-je finalement, complètement défait.

« Parce que… cette intimité serait trop difficile à supporter pour toi? »

_Oh Bella! Tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça, n'est-ce pas?_

J'essayai de lui répondre de manière très pragmatique, prenant la parole sur un plan strictement théorique. Maintenant, je pensai à elle, me demandant comment ça serait, si c'était possible. Ne savait-elle pas qu'elle me rendait fou?

« Sans doute », admis-je, essayant de forcer mon esprit à éloigner les images qui avaient immédiatement remplis mes pensées. « Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. » Au moins c'était vrai avant qu'elle me pose la question. « Tu es si douce, si fragile. Je dois sans arrêt veiller à mes actes pour ne pas te faire du mal. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, Bella, par accident. »

Je chuchotai, j'avais honte d'admettre encore une autre faiblesse. J'avais tellement peur de ne pas être capable de contrôler mes actions si je ne me concentrais pas entièrement sur elle. Chaque contact, chaque caresse, était si soigneusement calculés.

Je posai ma main contre sa joue et elle pressa celle-ci contre moi. C'était si compliqué. Elle ne semblait pas avoir le contrôle sur ses propres actions, et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir comment elle réagirait dans une situation donnée.

« Si je me précipitais, ou si, le temps d'une seconde, mon attention se relâchait, je pourrais, en touchant ton visage, t'écraser le cerveau par mégarde. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es susceptible d'être brisée. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais le droit de perdre le contrôle en ta présence. »

Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un facteur de rupture. Je pensais qu'elle avait comprit à quel point j'étais fort après ce qui s'était passé dans la clairière aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchie? Peut-être qu'elle était là, se demandant pourquoi je ne la serrais pas plus fort? Peut-être que mes douces caresses n'étaient pas assez pour elle?

« Je te fais peur? », demandai-je en me préparant à n'importe quel réponse. Elle avait l'air d'y penser, mais quand elle parla, sa voix était stable.

« Non, pas du tout. »

J'écoutai délibérément son cœur et sa respiration durant quelques minutes. Elle avait l'air bien, mais elle avait arrêtée de me serrer contre elle. Pour la rassurer, je l'a serrai dans mes bras et elle laissa échapper un soupir.

Soulagé d'avoir passé à travers une autre conversation difficile, quelque chose d'autre surgit dans ma tête. Je trouvais que je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de lui demander ça, mais nous avions passé à travers tellement de choses que je pensai qu'elle pourrait y faire face. J'essayai d'avoir une voix légère et paisible.

« Tu as éveillé ma curiosité. As-tu déjà… » Curieusement, je réalisai que j'étais aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

« Bien sûr que non! », répondit-elle rapidement. La chaleur fut de retour sur sa peau. « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça pour personne, même de loin. »

« Je sais. Mais je connais les pensées des autres. L'amour et le désir ne vont pas toujours ensemble. »

« Pour moi, si. Enfin, maintenant qu'ils sont entrés dans ma vie. »

Je lui souris dans l'obscurité et j'enfouis mon visage plus profondément dans ses cheveux. Je pensai à ma famille, à la façon dont ils avaient trouvé leur partenaire, les liens qu'ils avaient formés, parfaits et incassables. C'était beaucoup plus étrange de regarder les êtres humains changer de partenaire aussi souvent que de vêtement. Je ne pensais pas que Bella soit dans cette catégorie, pensant à la façon qu'elle avait utilisé pour éloigner les hommes qui lui montraient de l'attirance. Par contre, je ne connaissais pas sa vie à Phoenix. C'était un soulagement de l'entendre le dire. Ce sentiment désagréable de jalousie avait déjà commencé à me ronger lorsque j'avais pensé qu'elle aurait pu être avec un autre homme bien avant que je la connaisse.

« Très bien », soupirai-je. « Nous avons au moins une chose en commun. »

« Tes instincts humains… », dit-elle avec une voix faible et tremblante. « Est-ce que tu me trouves un tout petit peu attirante de ce point de vue-là? »

Je ris en recommençant à jouer dans ses cheveux. Toujours aussi insécure, jolie jeune fille. Ne ressentait-elle pas à quel point je la désirais, à quel point je la voulais?

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un humain, mais je suis un homme », lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle en reste là.

Heureusement, elle bailla.

« J'ai répondu à tes questions. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir », dis-je. J'avais vraiment besoin de calme pour le reste de la nuit. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce que c'était d'être fatigué, mais j'étais sûr d'être le plus près possible de ce sentiment.

« Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver. »

Elle était nerveuse de me savoir avec elle, je savais qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Je lui demandai donc à contre cœur : « Tu veux que je m'en aille? »

« Non », cria-t-elle et cela me fit rire. Elle allait réveiller Charlie et alors, que ferions nous? Je posai mes lèvres près de son oreille et me mis à fredonner sa berceuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, je la sentis se détendre dans mes bras. Sa respiration devint détendue et constante.

Finalement en mesure de me détendre, je laissai mes pensées dériver, tout en caressant ses épaules et son dos. Parfois, elle laissa échapper un soupir, ce qui m'assurait qu'elle appréciait mes caresses, même dans son sommeil. Je me sentais merveilleusement bien.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si elle rêvait de moi. Bella voulait tellement paraître forte. Peut-être que son subconscient parlerait-il à sa place des peurs qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire. Même si elle gardait le silence durant toute la nuit, aucune de mes nuits passées à l'écouter étaient comparable à celle-ci. Elle dormait dans mes bras. Savoir qu'elle avait confiance en moi me remplis de joie. Je ne pouvais pas être tout pour elle, mais je pouvais toujours être son protecteur.

Après un certain temps, elle commença à bouger. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle attrape froid, alors je serrai la courte pointe autour d'elle pour essayer de bloquer la fraîcheur de mon corps. Elle murmura légèrement. Puis, elle me surprit en se retournant complètement contre moi pour ensuite serrer ma taille avec son bras et enfouir son visage contre mon torse. Je me figeai, désarçonné de la façon qu'elle avait de me tenir, de se coller sur moi. Puis ça arriva. Elle prononça mon nom.

Sans réfléchir, je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et elle soupira s'appuyant plus fortement contre mon torse. Lorsqu'elle répéta mon nom, je lui répondis, espérant que quelque part dans son subconscient, elle puisse m'entendre.

« Je suis ici Bella, je suis ici, je te tiens », dis-je doucement.

Mes doigts continuèrent à caresser ses cheveux et je commençai à chanter doucement pour elle. Elle était si chaude, si belle. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur silencieux allait recommencer à battre subitement.

Juste quand je pensais que la nuit ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite, je l'entendis prononcer les mots que j'avais tellement envie d'entendre.

« Je t'aime. » Elle respira et mon souffle se mélangea au sien.

J'admirai ses mots avant de murmurer « Je t'aime aussi Bella. Je t'aimerais toujours. »

« Mmmm… »

C'était le plus grand moment de mon existence.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, sa respiration changea et je sus que son rêve était fini. Elle était très calme et son emprise sur moi c'était desserrée. Espérant ne pas la réveiller je retirai les cheveux qu'elle avait sur son visage et je l'embrassai doucement sur le front, laissant mes lèvres s'attarder durant quelques secondes tout en respirant son parfum exquis. Ensuite j'embrassai ses yeux fermés en lui disant combien je l'aimais.

J'espérais que cela la calmerait assez longtemps pour que je puisse faire une course rapide jusqu'à la maison. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me demande de rester. C'était douloureux d'avoir à la quitter, même pour quelques minutes, mais je pensai que ce serait une bonne idée de parler avec ma famille. J'étais confiant qu'Alice leur ait assurée que ça c'était bien passé, mais je devais leur annoncer en personne.

De toute façon, j'avais envie de me changer. J'étais sûr qu'aucuns voisins ne m'avaient vu entrer avec elle, mais Bella détestait avoir l'attention sur elle, et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, était que les gens spéculent sur moi après avoir passé la nuit ici.

Je souris pour moi-même en me demandant si je passerai toutes mes nuits ici à l'avenir. Elle semblait plutôt réticente à me laisser partir.

Certain qu'elle était rendue à la partie de son sommeil sans rêve, je lui embrassai les cheveux une fois de plus et sortit précautionneusement du lit. Étonnamment, dès que son corps ne fut plus pressé contre le mien, je me sentis un peu plus froid. Désireux de revenir avant qu'elle s'aperçoive que j'étais parti, je me dépêchai.

Je volai presque sans bruit à travers les arbres, courant pour moi et lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, ils m'attendaient tous comme je savais qu'ils le feraient.

_Où étais-tu cette nuit?_, pensa Emmett à la seconde où je franchis la porte.

Je le regardai avec un air qui voulait dire, _tout va bien, mais s'il te plaît ne me fait pas entrer dans les détails._

Refusant de laisser tomber, il parla à haute voix. « Sérieusement mec, nous nous sommes inquiété. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, comment le grand jour avec l'humaine c'est passé? » renchérit sarcastiquement Rosalie. « As-tu été capable de ne pas la tuer? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? », crachai-je. J'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec Carlisle seulement et personne d'autre. « Je croyais que vous vouliez que ce soit fini? »

« Je ne veux pas encore déménager Edward », cria-t-elle.

Je lui souris, parfaitement satisfait de la laisser tremper dans son jus pendant un moment. Cependant, Alice voltigeait déjà dans l'escalier pour nous rejoindre.

« Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas tué Rose. Je t'ai dis qu'il l'aimais. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son esprit repartit dans un flot de pensées insultantes à mon sujet. Et Bella. Moi et Bella ensemble.

« Oh bien sûr », dit Jasper qui entrait en complétant mon cercle de tourments. « Tu es en amour avec elle maintenant. Et dire que je pensais avoir de la difficulté à me contrôler. »

Je le dévisageai et Emmett éclata de rire.

« Alors, comment ça va? », poursuivit-il essayant de contenir son propre rire.

« Alice, j'assume que tu les mettras au courant », dis-je avec aigreur et je courus pour sortir de la pièce juste à temps pour entendre Emmett commencer à faire une blague très inappropriée à mes dépends. Si ça aurait été un autre jour, je serais revenu sur mes pas pour l'amené dehors et le jeter contre un arbre ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais je ne pensais qu'à retourner près de Bella.

Après un bref arrêt dans ma chambre pour me changer, j'allai tout droit dans le bureau de Carlisle, soucieux de lui faire part de ma réussite.

_Entre,_ pensa-t-il avant que j'arrive à la porte. Je souris, content de moi, content d'avoir une si bonne nouvelle à lui dire.

« Bonsoir », dis-je en prenant un siège à côté de son bureau. C'était incroyable de voir comment les comportements que nous avions pris l'habitude d'exécuter strictement pour la forme faisaient désormais parti de nos vie même lorsque nous n'étions pas en présence d'humains.

« Alice m'a raconté », dit-il chaleureusement. « Je savais que tout se passerait bien. »

« Merci », dis-je. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son ton et je me demandais ce qu'Alice avait vue.

« Alors, vous êtes très proche maintenant? », demanda-t-il en regardant son bureau plutôt que moi.

« Que veux-tu dire par « proche » exactement? », demandai-je prudemment.

« Alice t'a vue… l'embrasser. Elle a dit que tu étais en contrôle. »

Enfin, il leva les yeux vers moi et je remarquai l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Oui », dis-je. Je souhaitai ne pas être obligé de dévoiler tous les détails. « Je lui ai montré à quoi nous ressemblons au soleil et elle n'a pas eu peur. Elle a été… fascinée. Elle a touché ma peau. »

« C'est merveilleux. » Pourquoi cela ne sonnait-il pas comme s'il trouvait ça vraiment merveilleux?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle? », demandai-je. J'espérais qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner mon humeur joyeuse.

« Je pense juste que tu devrais être… prudent. »

« Je suis prudent. C'est tout ce que je fais être prudent. Je focus mon esprit à chaque seconde. » Mon ton était ferme et je détestais l'utilisé avec Carlisle plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais on aurait dit qu'il doutait de moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il m'avait donné tant d'encouragements et m'avait assuré que j'étais assez fort pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

« Tu l'aimes. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui je l'aime. Plus que tout. Et je ne ferais rien qui puisse la blesser. »

« Je ne dis pas ça. »

« Alors qu'elle est le problème? », grondai-je. Je regrettais de ne pas être resté dans les bras de Bella où tout avait un sens.

Carlisle cachait ses pensées depuis que j'étais dans son bureau. Mais au milieu des nouvelles de l'hôpital et de la paperasse, j'entendis distinctement : _Il n'y survivrait pas s'il la perdait._ À cet instant, je commençai à comprendre où son esprit l'avait amené. Tandis que je le regardai incrédule, il parla de nouveau.

« Elle t'a changé n'est-ce pas? Irréversiblement? »

Je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Il me demandait si j'avais trouvé ma partenaire, celle avec qui je voulais passer l'éternité. Logiquement, cela n'avait aucun sens, nous étions si différents, si physiquement incompatible.

Pourtant tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'était : _Oui je l'ai trouvé. Et je ne la laisserai jamais partir._

« Oui tout est différent maintenant », dis-je finalement pour répondre à sa question.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment et je le priai du regard pour ne pas qu'il me poser des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. Finalement, il me sourit.

« Esmé est ravie, tu sais. »

Je me permis de lui donner le sourire que j'avais eu envie de lui faire depuis que j'étais entré dans son bureau.

« Je sais. Elle le voulait depuis tellement longtemps. »

« Vous trouverez un façon d'être bien ensemble », dit-il fermement et j'hochai la tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je me levai et il comprit ce que ça signifiait.

« Tu retourne auprès d'elle », dit-il.

« Oui. Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant que tout allait bien. Que je suis en contrôle », ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

« Devrais-je présumer que nous allons te voir moins souvent ici? », demanda-t-il tandis que je marchais vers la porte.

J'avais pensé à ça et je sentis un sourire tirer sur les coins de ma bouche.

_C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir,_ pensa-t-il. _Soit heureux._

J'hochai la tête de nouveau et fermai la porte derrière moi. J'entendais le reste de ma famille se faire valoir en bas et ce fut suffisant pour me donner l'envie de sauter par la fenêtre et courir. Mais Alice ne me le pardonnerait probablement jamais si je n'allais pas lui parler de ma journée. Ne serait-ce que brièvement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et descendit l'escalier soucieux d'en finir au plus vite.

« Alors, vas-tu passer tes nuits dans la maison de l'humaine maintenant? », me demanda Rosalie en serrant les dents.

« Tu ne le savais pas, il y passe ses nuits depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est juste que maintenant elle sait qu'il est là », s'esclaffa Emmett. Et je craquai.

Je me précipitai vers lui pour le jeter au sol. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas intelligent de ma part, parce qu'après le premier coup, celui que je pus lui donner parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, je me retrouvai cloué au sol à mon tour.

« Il est si sensible. » Il sourit et Alice rigola.

C'était désarmant. Ne pouvions-nous pas avoir des secrets? C'était déjà suffisamment grave – Alice avait probablement vu la majorité du temps que nous avions passé ensemble. Avait-elle vraiment parlé de ça avec Emmett? Je ne voulais plus jamais vivre cela.

« Alice je peux te parler s'il te plait », dis-je avec aigreur tandis qu'Emmett me laissa me redresser.

« Bien sûr. » Elle souriait en sortant de la pièce et je la suivis en regardant les autres pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

_Ne soit pas fâché contre moi,_ plaida-t-elle dès que nous fûmes seuls. Eh bien, aussi seul que n'importe qui pouvait l'être dans une maison pleine de vampires qui pouvaient entendre tout ce que vous disiez.

« Je ne suis pas fâché », mentis-je. « J'avais pensé que tu aurais fait preuve d'un peu plus de respect pour Bella. Tu planifie encore d'être amie avec elle n'est-ce pas? »

Elle fit la moue et instantanément ses pensées se tournèrent en excuse. Je savais que c'était cruel, mais j'en avais marre que tout le monde traite Bella et moi comme si nous étions le plus gros potin qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu.

« Alice, je voudrais juste que tu garde tes visions pour toi. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est assez gênant que tu puisses voir tout ce qui se passe entre nous? Nous n'avons pas le droit à un peu d'intimité? »

« Je regardais pour elle, Edward », dit-elle avec un air boudeur. « Je croyais que tu voulais que je garde un œil sur l'avenir de Bella. »

« Oui je veux, mais peut-être d'un peu moins près lorsque je suis avec elle. »

« Mais je pensais… »

« Je sais. Nous avons pensé que j'étais le plus grand danger dans sa vie. Peut-être que je le suis encore. Mais après quelques heures… je ne sais pas. On dirait que je ne le vois plus comme ça. Maintenant, je suis plus… » Je m'arrêtai pour penser à ce qui m'inquiétais. « Je suppose que maintenant, je suis plus inquiet qu'il lui arrive quelque chose quand je ne suis pas là pour la protéger. » Elle était si fragile. Je pouvais à peine me retenir de l'empêcher de sortir de ma vue.

Elle me sourit tendrement et s'approcha pour me donner un baiser sur la joue.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? », demanda-t-elle avec ironie. « Et je te promets de faire mon possible pour garder ma tête hors de mes visions. »

« Merci », dis-je sincèrement.

Elle se tourna pour partir, mais elle se retourna pour ajouter : « Oh, et Edward? »

« Oui? »

« Passe par l'arrière. Ils sont toujours en train de faire des blagues que tu ne veux probablement pas entendre. »

« Merci pour le tuyau », soupirai-je.

Je ne pouvais pas m'en faire pour ça. Mon esprit se concentrait déjà sur mon retour chez la fille dont j'étais amoureux. Elle dormait, m'attendant tranquillement. Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour la tenir dans mes bras et enfouir mon visage dans ses cheveux si doux.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre. Beaucoup plus intense la version d'Edward. Ne trouvez-vous pas?

Prochain chapitre Les Cullen. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai hâte de découvrir comme va se sentir Edward en amenant Bella chez lui…

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	6. Chapitre 15 Les Cullen

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que tout le monde va bien.

Merci à : eliloulou – aliecullen4ever – Elisect32 – Naïneuh – cal – Morgaane – Marie.

Naïneuh : L'auteure n'a pas encore écrit sur Révélation, mais elle a commencée à écrire les chapitres d'Hésitation version Edward, je crois que je vais les traduire aussi. Alors tout le monde dites moi si vous en avez envie. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi mon préféré sur les 4 tomes c'est Hésitation.

Marie : Je publie les chapitres quand ils sont prêts. Depuis le début de ma traduction, je te dirais que c'est environ aux 5 jours. Je fais le plus vite que je peux. Pour ta deuxième question, si tu vas sur ce lien :

http:/fr(.)calameo(.)com/books/0000255602a90d22a6902 (en enlevant les points bien sûr) Tu auras la traduction française de la première partie Midnight Sun, écrit pas SM en personne. Y a des personnes que je connais qu'ils l'ont lu et il dise que c'est très bien traduit. Moi, je l'ai lu sur le site de Stephenie Meyer, alors je ne peux dire ce que j'en pense.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartienne à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 – LES CULLEN**

Je fus ravi de voir que Bella était exactement dans la même position que lorsque je l'avais quitté. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle se réveille en se demandant où j'étais, si j'avais déjà brisé ma promesse et l'avais quittée. Elle était calme et immobile, le bras paresseusement allongé où j'étais plus tôt cette nuit. Je montai sur la couverture pour me coller à d'elle.

Elle poussa un soupir et se blottit sur mon torse. Elle prit une grande inspiration tandis que ses doigts serraient ma chemise. Cela me fit sourire. Une partie de moi voulait qu'elle se réveille pour que je puisse entendre sa voix à nouveau, mais une autre voulait qu'elle me retrouve dans ses rêves. Je me contentais de juste… être avec elle. C'était un sentiment étrangement merveilleux.

Le temps était infini pour ma famille et moi et j'avais l'habitude d'essayer de trouver des moyens pour passer le temps. La lecture, la musique l'art. Nous avions tous nos passes temps. Au-delà de tout ça, chacun des membres de ma famille avaient quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu auparavant – quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps juste pour le plaisir. Toutes les fois où j'avais observé Alice et Jasper se regarder, Esmé et Carlisle rire comme s'ils étaient des adolescents, je n'avais pas compris pas à quel point ils étaient heureux de ne rien faire. Tandis que les heures passaient, que j'écoutais le cœur de Bella et le rythme régulier de sa respiration, je trouvais que tout cela avait un sens. Quand ils sont ensemble, ils font quelque chose. Ils s'aiment.

Tandis que la nuit touchait à sa fin et que la lueur du soleil commençait à passer à travers la fenêtre, je sentis Bella commencer à trembler légèrement, alors je serrai un peu plus la couverture sur elle, mais elle semblait avoir encore froid. Je détestais quitter son étreinte d'amour, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille congelée. Avec précaution, je sautai hors du lit et m'assis dans le rocking-chair. Machinalement, je commençai à me bercer en la regardant dormir complètement heureux d'être près d'elle.

Bien sûr le ciel était nuageux. Alice avait prédit une seule journée d'ensoleillement pour notre jolie petite ville, mais la lumière était assez forte pour que Bella remue. Elle se retourna sur le dos en mettant ses bras sur ses yeux comme si elle essayait de s'accrocher aux derniers instants de la nuit. Après quelques minutes, elle poussa un gémissement en se retournant sur le côté, dans le mur et loin de moi. Je ris tout bas tandis qu'elle combattait l'arrivée du matin, complètement ignorante de ma présence.

« Oh! », dit-elle dans un souffle. Et brusquement, elle s'assoit avec de grands yeux confus. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête d'une manière plutôt amusante. Je savais qu'ils étaient comme ça parce qu'elle s'était collé contre moi pendant une grande partie de la nuit. C'était attachant.

« Tes cheveux ressemblent à une botte de foin… mais ça me plaît bien », dis-je en souriant.

« Edward! Tu es resté! », dit-elle avec ravissement. Puis plus vite que je ne l'aie jamais vu bouger, elle vola presque à travers la pièce pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, puis me serra contre elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux épaule. Ensuite, avec un air horrifié, elle me regarda avec des yeux demandant si notre règle « pas de mouvement brusque » était toujours en vigueur. Je ris, parce que son enthousiasme avait été surprenant, mais ce n'était pas grave et très agréable. Même si elle avait réveillée la brûlure dans ma gorge, ça valait le coup.

« Évidemment! » Je souris laissant mes mains lui caresser le dos. Elle enfouit sa tête contre mon torse prenant plusieurs respirations. Je n'avais jamais considéré l'odeur que je pouvais avoir pour elle, mais apparemment, elle était agréable.

« J'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve », murmura-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas assez d'imagination pour ça », lui assurai-je.

Aussi vite qu'elle s'était jetée sur moi, elle sauta hors de ma portée. J'étais stupéfait et je me demandai ce que j'avais fait de mal.

« Charlie! », dit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

« Il est parti il y a heure. Après avoir rebranché les fils de ta batterie, suis-je obligé de préciser», l'informai-je en souhaitant qu'elle revienne dans mes bras. « J'avoue être déçu. Cela seul suffirait donc à t'empêcher de filer? »

Elle sembla confuse par ma question et elle resta figée comme si son esprit était en train de débattre sur quelque chose d'important. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien débattre dans mes bras. Je tendis les bras avec des yeux la suppliant de revenir.

Elle délibéra quelques secondes de plus avant de me dire : « J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle minute d'humanité. »

« J'attendrai », dis-je tranquillement en laissant volontairement mes bras tendu. Je voulais attendre, bras ouvert, aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait besoin de moi.

Elle ne fut pas partie aussi longtemps que la veille. Elle avait effectué la plupart de sa routine pour le bénéfice de Charlie. J'entendis le bruit de l'eau démarrer et s'éteindre à plusieurs reprises. J'essayais de prévoir le nombre de minute que cela prenait à un être humain pour se préparer le matin. Dans mon temps, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Les femmes de nos jours prenaient beaucoup de temps pour se préparer.

Bella revint après seulement quelques minutes, les cheveux plus droits et le visage lavé, mais comme d'habitude sans maquillage ni bijoux. Je fus heureux qu'elle ne soit pas sortie de ses habitudes pour essayer de m'impressionner. Peut-être comprenait-elle vraiment à quel point elle était parfaite. J'avais toujours les bras tendu, l'invitant à venir contre moi. Sa chaleur me manquait.

Après quelques battements erratiques de son cœur, elle remonta sur mes genoux et je l'enveloppai complètement dans mes bras. C'était incroyable de constater à quel point elle était parfaite pour mes bras, comme si elle avait été faite pour eux, en sécurité.

« Enfin là », murmurai-je. Enfin à la maison.

Je nous berçai en silence, heureux d'être là. Elle était tellement détendue avec moi. Je me demandais si elle pourrait se détendre encore plus. Puis, je senti ses doigts agripper le col de ma chemise et lorsqu'elle parla, son ton était désapprobateur.

« Tu as osé me quitter? »

« Je ne pouvais décemment pas garder les vêtements d'hier! Qu'auraient pensé les voisins? »

Je décidai de laisser tomber la partie avec ma famille. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ait envie de savoir que certains d'entre eux pensaient que je ne la ramènerais pas vivante. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait ne pas aimer l'idée que je puisse l'avoir quittée, même pour quelques minutes. Si seulement elle savait à quelle vitesse je pouvais courir. Même que cette fois ci, j'avais dépassé mon record.

« Tu étais profondément endormie », lui promis-je incapable de résister d'ajouter : « Tu avais déjà parlé. »

« Qu'ai-je dit? », demanda-t-elle lamentablement. Elle était mortifiée, mais cette fois, je voulais vraiment qu'elle comprenne. Je voulais qu'elle sache à quel point c'était important pour moi d'entendre ses rêves, que c'était un cadeau si précieux à mes yeux.

« Que tu m'aimais », dis-je doucement.

« Ce n'est pas un scoop », dit-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

« C'était plaisant à entendre quand même. » Plaisant n'était pas le mot. J'avais envie de l'entendre encore, mais je ne voulais pas la pousser à me le dire si elle n'était pas prête.

Une fois encore, elle me donna ce que j'avais de besoin. Je ne le méritais pas, mais elle pressa son visage plus fort sur mon épaule et souffla un : « Je t'aime. »

C'était encore plus beau de l'entendre tandis qu'elle était éveillée, parce que cette fois je savais qu'elle voulait que je l'entende, le sente…

« Tu es ma vie, désormais », dis-je, espérant qu'elle commence à ressentir la profondeur que cela signifiait. Elle était tout pour moi et je consacrerai mon existence à la garder en sécurité et faire en sorte qu'elle soit sûre de mon amour pour elle.

Les minutes passèrent ou peut-être était-ce des heures? Nous étions ensemble et le temps ne comptait plus. Mes pensées finirent par dériver sur ses besoins humains. Je supposais qu'elle commençait à avoir faim.

« C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner », soupirai-je. J'aurais voulu que nous puissions rester là où nous étions.

Puis, elle me choqua par son regard horrifié en serrant sa gorge. Je savais qu'elle plaisantait, mais honnêtement, je ne l'aurais pas cru capable d'une telle plaisanterie. Je sentis mes yeux s'élargirent tandis que je pris conscience de sa terreur feinte. Je me sentais mal. Mal parce qu'à cause de moi, elle avait pensée à ces terribles choses.

« Je blague », rigola-t-elle. « Toi qui prétendais que je ne savais pas jouer la comédie. » Son visage reprit immédiatement son air normal, adorable Bella. Cependant, son attitude désinvolte envers la situation n'était pas reposante pour moi.

« Ce n'était pas drôle » dis-je un peu frustré de moi-même pour ne pas être en mesure de voir au-delà de sa maladresse et de rire avec elle.

« Ça l'était, et tu le sais. »

Elle me regardait, attendant le pardon qu'elle m'avait donné et que je ne méritais pas, alors je forçai le calme à revenir dans mes yeux. Si elle pouvait se moquer des vampires, je suppose que je devais apprendre comment faire pareil.

« Faut-il que je reformule? C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner pour les humains. »

« Très bien. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait eu son moment, et maintenant c'était mon tour, alors je l'a jetai sur mon épaule, comme un sac à dos en faisant tout de même attention pour ne pas trop la bousculer. Je volai dans les escaliers, tout en souriant. Elle tenta de protester, mais elle ne dut pas être trop contrariée, parce qu'au moment où elle fut assise sur une chaise, sa respiration revint à la normale. Elle me sourit en demandant : « Qu'y a-t-il à manger? »

« Euh… » Je passais rapidement dans ma tête la liste des choses que j'étais sûr qu'elle avait à la maison. Des restes. Je pouvais réchauffer les restes. Bien que si ça sentait comme l'abomination d'y hier, je serais obligé de retenir ma respiration durant le temps qu'elle prendrait pour manger. Mais là c'était le petit déjeuner et non le dîner. J'étais à peu près sûr d'avoir vu des œufs dans le réfrigérateur. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'il fallait faire avec. C'était ridicule. Ne pouvais-je simplement pas attraper un grizzly?

« Je ne suis pas sûr. De quoi as-tu envie? », finis-je par demander. J'aurais souhaité avoir prêter plus d'attention à ses habitudes alimentaires ou avoir regardé la chaîne Food Network de temps en temps.

Elle me sourit largement, amusée par ma confusion. Sautant de sa chaise, elle me dit volontairement : « T'inquiète! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. Observe un peu comment je chasse. »

Encore un peu déconcerté par son attitude insouciante envers ce qui concernait les vampires, je m'assis et la regarda attentivement. Elle se servit un bol de céréales. Ça avait l'air totalement dégoûtant.

« Tu veux quelque chose? », demanda-t-elle pour être polie avant de prendre une première boucher de céréales.

_Non sauf si tu arrives à cacher un puma dans ton garde mangé._

« Mange Bella! », dis-je sèchement.

Autant j'avais essayé d'éviter de regarder les humains manger, autant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder la façon qu'elle avait de mâcher ses céréales. C'était complètement à l'opposé d'un voyage de chasse disons… avec Emmett. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait la comparaison, si jamais elle voyait ce que nous étions vraiment lorsque nous chassions.

La façon qu'elle avait de ne pas me quitter des yeux tandis qu'elle mangeait était étrangement belle. Elle semblait me dire : « Tu vois, tu m'as laissé entrevoir ton monde, maintenant je te montre le mien. »

Quand elle eut presque fini de manger, elle me demanda : « C'est quoi le programme, aujourd'hui? »

Je pensais à ce qu'elle avait appris hier à propos de ma famille, pourquoi nous vivions comme nous le faisions. Elle avait tout acceptée tellement facilement, que la prochaine étape logique serait qu'elle les rencontre officiellement. Elle avait vue mes frères et sœurs au lycée, mais aucuns d'entre eux ne lui avait parlés, à l'exception d'Alice bien sûr. J'avais travaillé fort pour les gardés éloigné, mais je savais qu'Alice avait essayée de l'attraper dans un coin pendant des semaines. Ça m'avait rendu nerveux, mais en fait, Alice semblait aussi excitée que moi à l'idée que Bella soit près de moi. De sa propre façon, elle l'aimait aussi.

« Voyons… », murmurai-je. J'essayais de trouver une façon de lui demander si oui ou non elle se sentirait à l'aise de mettre les pieds dans une maison pleine de vampires. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne façon de lui demander.

« Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille? »

Elle avala et je pus lire la nervosité sur son visage. Je souris. Il était temps. Je commençais à penser qu'elle sous-estimait tout ce que nous étions capable de faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur, mais il était bon de savoir qu'elle tenait à la vie.

« Ça t'effraie? », demandai-je, souhaitant qu'elle me l'avoue.

« Oui », dit-elle timidement. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

« Ne t'en fais pas », dis-je sournoisement. J'aimais l'idée de redevenir son protecteur. « Je te protègerai. »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'eux », dit-elle. Je la regardai perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'effrayer? « J'ai peur qu'ils… ne m'apprécient pas. Ne risquent-ils pas d'être surpris que tu ramènes quelqu'un… comme moi… à la maison? Savent-ils que je suis au courant? »

Ok, ce n'était pas exactement la peur à laquelle je m'attendais, mais ça faisait du sens. Nous avions une vie très privée. C'était une question de nécessité. C'était logique qu'elle se soucie du fait qu'une humaine connaisse tous nos secrets. Et à vrai dire certains d'entre eux s'en souciaient. En réalité c'était seulement une. Peut-être qu'Emmett pourrait amené Rosalie chasser aujourd'hui, s'occuper d'elle, n'importe quoi.

J'aurais souhaité que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je devais lui avouer. « Oh, on ne peut rien leur cacher. Merci Alice. » Je forçai un sourire en décidant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir si je voulais qu'elle les rencontre face à face.

« Hier, ils pariaient sur les chances que tu avais de revenir vivante. C'étaient à six voix contre celle d'Alice », soupirai-je. « Je me demande bien pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de secret les uns pour les autres. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près impossible, entre moi qui intercepte les pensées et Alice qui devine l'avenir. »

« Sans parler de Jasper, qui doit être capable de te donner l'impression qu'il serait tellement agréable et confortable de lui raconter tout ce que tu as sur le cœur », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu es décidément très attentive! », la complimentai-je, essayant de cacher ma surprise.

« On me l'a déjà dit », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément, les choses les plus étranges semblaient l'offenser.

Mon sourire se figea. Je ne devrais pas être bouleverser de voir à quel point elle était confortable avec les choses si bizarres de ma vie, mais mon esprit se concentra sur autre chose. Je venais de lui avouer qu'une partie de ma famille ne voulait pas qu'elle soit encore vivante aujourd'hui, mais elle, elle plaisantait sur les pouvoirs de Jasper. Extraordinaire, mais très inquiétant.

« Alors, Alice m'a-t-elle vue rentrer? », demanda-t-elle. Ce qui ramena mes pensées à l'essentiel. Encore une fois les pensées d'Alice me submergèrent, bien que maintenant, il ne restait qu'une seule option et elle était définitive. Bella blanche et dure comme la pierre, les yeux rougit par la soif.

« Quelque chose comme ça », marmonnai-je en me détournant. Je ne voulais pas la regarder tant que j'aurais cette image dans ma tête. Je ne voulais rien entacher à sa beauté, sa chaleur, son rougissement.

Après quelques minutes, mon esprit fut de retour sur la Bella assise en face de moi, humaine et merveilleuse. Elle me regardait comme si elle essayait de lire dans mon esprit. Tout comme elle, j'étais content que mes pensées restent les miennes. Je ressentis soudain une pointe de sympathie pour ma famille. Comment pouvaient-ils supporter cela?

Prêt à changer de sujet, je baissai les yeux sur le reste de ses céréales qui étaient maintenant détrempés. « C'est bon? Franchement, ça n'a pas l'air très appétissant. »

« Eh bien, ça ne vaut pas le grizzli irritable », dit-elle dans un souffle. Volontairement, elle ne me regardait pas. Elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas ça. Je me levai pour regarder par la fenêtre en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Elle avait remarquée quelque chose sur mon visage lorsqu'elle avait mentionné Alice et comme tout le reste, je craignais qu'elle ne laisse pas tomber. Je tenais à lui dire quelque chose qui puisse tenir son esprit loin de tout cela.

« Tu devrais aussi me présenter à ton père. »

« Il te connaît déjà », dit-elle en rougissant adorablement.

« Pas comme ton petit ami. »

Elle me regardait abasourdi, probablement à cause de mon utilisation du mot « petit ami ». Certes, cela semblait absurde pour quelqu'un qui lui avait promis l'éternité. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait rentrer dans les détails, mais c'était une bonne idée de conserver des habitudes humaines.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça? », demanda-t-elle en me toisant avec scepticisme.

« Ce n'est pas la coutume? »

« Aucune idée », dit-elle l'air troublé par ma question. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu… Personne ne te force à jouer le jeu. »

« Je ne joue pas », lui assurai-je. Minimiser oui, en essayant de ne pas donner à Charlie une crise cardiaque. C'était mieux de garder les choses légères, au moins en apparence. Tout ce qui m'importait était Bella et comment nous nous sentions ensemble. Laisser le reste du monde penser que c'était seulement un amour d'adolescent.

Étonnamment, elle s'agitait avec les dernières céréales. Combien de temps avait besoin un humain pour déjeuner? J'aurais déjà fini un troupeau entier de cerfs maintenant. J'étais impatient de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, alors je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander.

« Diras-tu à Charlie que je suis le garçon avec lequel tu sors, oui ou non? »

« Car c'est ce que tu es? », me demanda-t-elle, embarrassée.

« J'admets que c'est une acceptation un peu large du mot garçon », la taquinai-je en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas honte de moi ou quelque chose comme ça. Non pas que je puisse vraiment la blâmer. Je n'étais pas exactement ce qu'un père désirait pour sa fille.

« J'avais l'impression que tu étais plus que ça », murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux timidement.

En voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux, je me sentis terriblement mal. Elle était là, commençant enfin à comprendre qu'elle était tout pour moi, et j'avais encore réussi à lui faire sentir de l'insécurité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je voulais banaliser ce qu'elle était pour moi, ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Cette mascarade était nécessaire, tout comme ce que moi et ma famille faisions tous les jours. C'était une manière de se fondre dans la masse. Qu'allait penser Charlie lorsque je sortirais de l'ombre pour lui avouer mon amour pour sa fille tandis qu'il croyait qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à personne?

Ce n'était pas comme avec ma famille. J'étais libre comme l'air et que ça leur plaise ou non, j'aimais Bella. Je devais leur dire pour qu'ils soient au courant, mais c'était tout, tandis qu'avec Charlie, nous allions devoir rendre les choses le plus simple possible. La meilleure façon de commencer était une simple présentation, qu'il sache que nous commencions à nous voir pour le préparer au fait qu'il allait me voir plus souvent.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons obligés de lui donner les détails les plus sanglants », dis-je en espérant lui enlever toutes ses craintes. Doucement, je tendis la main pour lui toucher le menton avec un de mes doigts et profitai encore une fois de sa chaleur. Je relevai sa tête, essayant de lui dire avec mon regard, que si je pouvais, je le dirai, le crierai même au monde entier. Elle me regardait toujours confuse alors je rajoutai quelque chose qui je l'espérai, lui remonterai le moral. Elle aimait l'idée de ma proximité.

« Il va falloir lui expliquer pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Chef Swan prenne des mesures de coercition à mon encontre. »

« Seras-tu là? », me demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants. « Seras-tu vraiment là? Toujours? »

Elle était tellement belle, tellement aimable. Je souhaitais pouvoir ne jamais la quitter. Le jour où je serais capable de lui faire comprendre ça une fois pour toute, je considérerai ma vie comme un succès. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui expliquer que tout en elle m'attirait et mes caresses ne pourraient jamais exprimer pleinement la profondeur de mon désir pour elle. Je voulais être avec elle pour toujours, la caresser, lui dire encore et encore à quel point elle m'était précieuse. Je soupirai en regardant son expression de plus près.

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi », dis-je tout simplement, souhaitant lui avoir dit d'une manière qu'elle ne puisse jamais douter de moi.

« Je voudrai toujours de toi », dit-elle doucement. « Toujours. »

_Toujours._ Un mot et tout s'arrêta.

Elle ne comprenait pas réellement la signification du mot _toujours_. Elle vivait depuis si peu d'années, pourtant même si elle vivrait pour de nombreuses années, elles seraient toujours comptées. Je savais que moi, je l'aimerais pour toujours, même quand le temps lui volera sa vie et l'emmènera loin de moi, en me laissant échouer dans l'éternité sans elle. _(N/T : Mon dieu c'est vraiment triste. J'ai même versée une petite larme. Je vous dis qu'il à le don notre magnifique Edward de rendre sa vie dramatique. S'il avait su le dénouement depuis le début, je crois qu'il aurait évité bien des peines et des questionnements.)_

Je me souvins alors des pensées cachées de Carlisle. Celles qu'il n'avait pas voulu que j'entende. Celles que je n'avais pas comprises ou celles auxquelles je n'avais pas voulu penser.

_Il n'y survivrait pas s'il la perdait._

Peut-être que la réalité était qu'il savait que je n'y survivrais pas si je devais la perdre.

Même si je la protégeais de tous les dangers et que Carlisle la maintenait en bonne santé, la guérissant si elle tombait malade, il n'y avait rien qui empêchera le temps de l'emmener loin de moi. Soixante-dix ou peut-être quatre-vingts années, si nous étions très chanceux. Et puis plus rien. Plus de bonnes raisons d'exister.

Je marchai lentement vers elle en regardant tout ses détails. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son odeur exquise, la rougeur de ses joues qui semblait être la couleur prédominante lorsque j'étais près d'elle. La façon qu'elle avait de m'aimer, sans avoir peur. Carlisle avait-il raison? Laisserai-je tout tomber lorsqu'elle aura disparue? Avant Bella, je ne savais pas ce qui me manquait, ne croyant pas qu'il puisse exister quelque chose de merveilleux. Elle avait vraiment tout changée et Carlisle l'avait déjà compris.

Avec une soudaine vague d'horreur, je me demandais si c'était la cause de la vision d'Alice. Sachant que je ne pourrais pas survivre sans elle, est-ce que j'allais lui demander de sacrifier sa vie, son âme pour nous sauver tout les deux? Pourrais-je vraiment l'éloigner de son humanité pour préserver mon éternité?

Je ne savais pas ce que mon expression lui disait et je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de lui dire. Du moins, pas encore. Elle me regardait avec des yeux effarés et je tendis la main pour lui frôler la joue. J'avais besoin d'elle plus que jamais pour qu'elle m'aide à donner un sens à tout ça.

« Ça t'embête? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix pleine de tristesse. J'aurais voulu la rassurer, mais j'étais sans voix. La réponse était un mélange de oui et de non. Oui, je voulais qu'elle veuille de moi, et penser qu'elle veuille de moi pour toujours était un sentiment incroyablement puissant. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ce que ça signifierait pour elle, si un jour elle comprenait vraiment la profondeur de _toujours_ et qu'elle veuille encore de moi. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si elle désirait la seule chose que j'avais peur de lui donner? Si la seule façon qu'elle soit toujours avec moi était de la transformer comme moi, comment pourrais-je renier mon amour pour elle quant tout ce que son cœur demandait c'était ça.

C'était impossible de lui donner un semblant de réponse, alors je lui demandai simplement : « Tu as terminé? »

« Oui », dit-elle en sautant sur place. Incroyable, elle était heureuse. Et vraiment beaucoup trop excitée. Elle était sur le point de rencontrer une famille entière de vampires.

« Va t'habiller. Je t'attends ici », dis-je en marchant avec elle vers l'escalier.

Elle bondit avec un regard lumineux. Elle était de bonne humeur, mais je pouvais entendre son cœur commencer à battre plus rapidement. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi nerveuse, et je me plaisais à pense que pour une fois, c'était pour les bonnes raisons.

Elle prit son temps pour s'habiller, et je me demandais si elle avait succombé à l'idée qu'elle devait porter quelque chose de spéciale ou de perdre du temps à se pomponner pour s'assurer de l'approbation de ma famille. Cela n'aurait pas d'importance pour eux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle porterait. Chaque centimètre de sa peau qui serait dissimulée aiderait légèrement à diminuer son odeur.

Après ce qui me sembla être un temps inutilement long, elle apparut en haut de l'escalier avec un sourire forcé sur son visage.

« Ça y est », dit-elle en se précipitant vers moi. « Je suis à peu près décente. »

Elle s'était tellement précipitée, qu'elle tomba sur moi. Je tendis mes bras pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre et dans le processus mon regard s'arrêta sur sa tenue. Je ne l'avais jamais vu porter une jupe. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait mis son pull bleu, celui que je préférais et cela me fit sourire. Elle avait portée une attention particulière à la façon de s'habiller. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière de façon désinvolte. Je ne voulais pas l'insulter ou la faire sentir encore plus maladroite alors qu'elle se mettait déjà dans une situation inconfortable, mais j'aurais souhaité qu'elle laisse ses cheveux détachés. Avec son cou et sa gorge exposés comme ça, je serais probablement amené à demander à Jasper de se tenir loin d'elle.

Bien que j'aie de grandes préoccupations, je la trouvais belle. Plus féminine que d'habitude. Son pull accentuait la couleur de ses joues. Je la tirai vers moi en laissant mes doigts caresser son dos. Elle se détendit dans mes bras avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. C'était suffisant pour que j'oublie presque la rencontre avec ma famille. J'étais tenté de la prendre et de la ramener dans sa chambre, pour que nous puissions oublier le reste du monde et s'enlacer l'un contre l'autre.

« Encore une fois, tu as tout faux », murmurai-je en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. « Tu es scandaleusement indécente. Aucune femme ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi tentante, c'est injuste. »

« Comment ça tentante? », me demanda-t-elle. « Je peux me changer… » Il y avait un soupçon de panique dans sa voix. Finalement, elle comprenait dans quoi elle s'embarquait. J'aurais dû être heureux de son flash de préservation, mais au lieu de cela, je fus saisi par le désir de sentir sa bouche sur la mienne.

« Tu es absurde », ris-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle était belle, chaude et merveilleuse. Et amoureuse de moi.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je t'explique pourquoi tu me tentes? », la taquinai-je.

Mes doigts caressaient son dos en appréciant les battements de son cœur qui étaient irréguliers. Instinctivement, ma respiration devint plus difficile, lorsqu'elle mit ses mains sur mon torse, me touchant légèrement en me regardant avec nostalgie. Lentement, je me penchai vers elle et mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. C'était complètement différent de la première fois vu que j'avais été préoccupé à contrôler mes deux désirs. Pour le moment, je ne m'inquiétai pas de la brûlure dans ma gorge. J'étais beaucoup trop absorbé par la façon qu'avaient ses lèvres de caresser les miennes. J'avais tellement confiance en mon contrôle, que je laissai ma bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement pour prendre une lente inspiration d'elle.

Pendant une seconde je fus perdu dans notre baiser et la seconde suivante, je dus rattraper son corps.

« Bella », dis-je effrayé. J'avais peur de l'avoir blessée.

« Tu… m'as… fait… tomber… dans les pommes », dit-elle en haletant. Je laissai échapper un soupir. J'étais confus.

« Mais comment faut-il que je me comporte? », dis-je. Je me demandais si on allait un jour être en mesure de s'embrasser sans qu'elle ait une réaction bizarre. « Hier, quand je t'ai embrassée, tu m'as carrément attaqué. Aujourd'hui, tu t'évanouis. »

Elle rit tandis que ses joues reprenaient des couleurs. Elle sembla être sur le point de s'évanouir à nouveau et ça me rendit nerveux. Je la tenais étroitement collé à moi, par peur de la laisser aller. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur les relations humaines, mais être capable de l'embrasser sans qu'elle perde conscience était probablement dans la liste.

« Apparemment, tu vas devoir réviser ta théorie sur mon excellence dans tous les domaines… », marmonnai-je.

« Ne te dénigre pas. Tu es trop habile, c'est ça le problème. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop habile. »

Me rappelant de la seule fois où je l'avais vu se sentir mal, je lui demandai : « Tu ne vas pas être malade? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas comme l'autre fois », dit-elle l'air un peu embarrassée. « Je crois juste que j'ai oublié de respirer. »

« Tu n'es pas en état de sortir », dis-je en souriant. Je n'avais pas envie de partir de toute façon. Je préférais passer la journée à essayer de trouver une façon de l'embrasser sans qu'elle s'évanouisse. Peut-être que si elle était déjà couchée…

« Je vais bien », dit-elle interrompant le fil de mes pensées. Ce qui était probablement mieux. « De toute façon, ta famille va me prendre pour une folle, alors, quelle importance? »

En fait, ils pensaient que j'étais fou, mais j'avais déjà appris à composer avec ça. Je me reculai pour la regarder, pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Eh bien « bien » pour Bella. Elle semblait assez en confiance, ce qui était vraiment absurde. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être fier de son courage. Même si elle avait peur pour les mauvaises raisons, elle était toujours prête à affronter ses peurs pour moi.

« J'ai un faible pour la manière dont la couleur de ce chemisier s'accorde à ta peau », la complimentai-je pour essayer de calmer ses stupides insécurités. Elle rougit de nouveau en détournant le visage, mais je pus tout de même voir son sourire.

« Écoute, je m'escrime à éviter de réfléchir à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Alors, pourrions-nous y aller, maintenant? »

« Tu t'angoisses non parce que tu vas mettre les pieds dans un nid de vampires, mais parce que tu as peur que ces vampires te rejettent, c'est ça? », lui demandai-je juste pour m'assurer que c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur.

« Exactement », dit-elle trop rapidement.

« Tu es incroyable », souris-je en secouant la tête. C'était fou, mais je l'aimais encore plus à cause de ça. Elle tenait suffisamment à moi pour vouloir que ma famille l'aime. Bien qu'il soit difficile de penser à nous de façon conventionnelle, je savais que son désir de leur approbation était quelque chose qu'un petit ami appréciait.

Je marchai jusqu'à sa camionnette et lui ai ouvris la porte passager en lui indiquant clairement que je ne la croyais pas en état de conduire. D'ailleurs, il serait difficile de lui expliquer le chemin vers ma maison. Les arbres qui cachaient la route de terre qui menait vers notre sanctuaire secret étaient difficiles à trouver.

Ce n'était pas une maison qu'on pouvait s'attendre à retrouver à proximité d'une ville comme Forks. Esmé l'avait conçu des années plus tôt, mais Carlisle voulait que l'on trouve un endroit où nous nous sentirions vraiment bien avant de la construire pour elle. Le Pacifique Nord Est était tout ce qu'on pouvait espéré de mieux. Il lui avait donc donné la maison de ses rêves.

Le fait qu'elle soit si près de la forêt était pratique pour la chasse, mais aussi parce qu'elle était loin des yeux des humains. Elle était très belle et j'aimais pouvoir entendre le fleuve de ma chambre. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce son qui m'avait calmé lors de mes nuits sans fin. Les nuits avant Bella. Les nuits qui n'avaient aucune d'importance à mes yeux. Elles n'existaient plus.

Je la regardai tandis que je garai la camionnette devant ma maison. C'était agréable de partager ça avec elle. Ses yeux était grands ouverts et regardaient partout.

« Dis donc! » J'étais ravi de voir à quel point elle était hypnotiser.

« Elle te plaît? », demandai-je avec un sourire.

« Elle… ne manque pas de charme », dit-elle, essayant de paraître indifférente. Je ris en passant ma main sur sa couette, souhaitant pouvoir lui demander de la défaire. Et bien, ils avaient besoin de s'habituer de l'avoir à proximité. Et je pourrais l'entendre si ça devenait trop difficile pour l'un d'entre eux.

« Prête? », demandai-je avant de sortir de la camionnette pour aller lui ouvrir la porte.

« Pas le moins du monde », répondit-elle en étouffant un rire. Elle tendit la main pour lisser ses cheveux. _Défait les. S'il te plaît il suffit de les défaire._ Puis, son bras tomba à côté d'elle. Je pris sa main dans la mienne, déterminé à ce qu'elle soit tout le temps attachée à moi.

« Tu es magnifique », lui assurai-je.

J'entendis son cœur battre plus rapidement tandis que nous approchions de la porte, alors j'essayai de la réconforter en lui caressant le dos avec ma main, la serrant délicatement pour lui faire savoir que j'étais près d'elle. Je n'étais pas certain, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'être entourée pas plusieurs membres de ma famille, pourrait déclencher la réaction à laquelle je m'étais attendu de Bella.

* * *

Ah j'ai l'impression d'être méchante de vous couper ça comme ça, mais en fait c'est plus pour vous faire plaisir. Au moins vous avez la suite plus rapidement. Le week-end arrive et dans ce temps là, j'ai moins le temps pour écrire. Il y a aussi mon mari qui monopolise l'ordi pour jouer à des jeux. Je ne peux pas lui dire grand-chose, parce que durant la semaine c'est moi qui monopolise l'ordi jour et nuit… quand mes petits monstres d'amour son couchés.

Bisous xoxo

Prochain chapitre : La fameuse rencontre.

Miss Lunatik


	7. Chapitre 15 Les Cullen Suite

Coucou tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Merci à : eliloulou – aliecullen4ever – Bib – Naïneuh – isabellemisa – linhea – *Stéphanie*. Je vous adore les filles.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartienne à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 15 – LES CULLEN**

J'ouvris la porte et tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne, je l'amenai à l'intérieur. Elle écarquilla les yeux à voyant la vaste pièce. Esmé et Carlisle nous attendaient près du piano en gardant leur distance jusqu'à ce que je les invite à se rapprocher. J'aurais dû prévoir qu'Alice les avertirait de notre visite. J'aurais pu être irrité par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été capable de rester en dehors de ça, surtout après notre conversation de la veille, mais en vérité, j'étais heureux qu'elle les ait prévenus. J'espérais qu'elle ait conseillée – pour moi – à Rosalie d'avoir un comportement courtois et qu'elle ait rappelée à Jasper ma précédente demande pour qu'il garde ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'il soit absolument sûr d'être en contrôle.

Hypnotisée par la pièce, il fallut quelques instants à Bella pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient là. Quand elle croisa leurs regards, ils s'échangèrent des sourires chaleureux.

_Elle n'est pas effrayée du tout?_, pensa Esmé, et inconsciemment, je serrai la main de Bella à nouveau. Non. Jamais des vampires. Seulement de leurs approbation en tant que parents adoptifs.

_Elle est si détendue, si à l'aise avec lui. Vraiment remarquable_. Les pensées de Carlisle reflétaient parfaitement celles d'Esmé. Ils étaient en harmonie, même dans leurs esprits.

Ils avaient raison, elle était vraiment confortable, alors je décidai donc de faire les présentations.

« Carlisle, Esmé, je vous présente Bella », dis-je formellement, ne sachant pas très bien comment introduire une personne qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

« Sois la bienvenue, Bella », déclara Carlisle, en faisant quelques pas hésitant vers elle. Il tendit la main et elle la serra rapidement.

« Ravie de vous revoir, docteur Cullen », sourit-elle, visiblement heureuse d'être en mesure de se débarrasser de sa nervosité aussi facilement.

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle. »

« Carlisle », répéta-t-elle tandis que son sourire s'élargit. Étonné de la voir se détendre aussi facilement, je relâchai légèrement mon emprise sur elle, sans toute fois la lâcher.

Esmé marcha vers elle et lui tendit la main avec amour. Elle était radieuse. _Elle est si belle,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Heureuse de te connaître », dit-elle gentiment._ Tu le rends si heureux._

« Merci, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer moi aussi. » Je pouvais assurément dire qu'elle était ravie d'être là, heureuse d'être si bien accueillit par ma famille. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait, mais elle agissait comme si nous étions une famille tout à fait normale. Peut-être que c'était vraiment de cette façon qu'elle nous voyait.

« Où sont Alice et Jasper? », demandai-je. Je me doutais qu'ils étaient proche, mais qu'ils avaient essayé d'espacer leur entré afin de ne pas l'accabler. Confirmant mes soupçons, à la seconde où Alice entendit son nom, elle fut au sommet de l'escalier, un bras autour de la taille de Jasper.

« « Salut, Bella! », dit-elle.

_Finalement. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps?_ Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ça allait être intéressant. Dans un même mouvement, elle dévala les escaliers, de toute évidence pas du tout concernée de rendre les choses plus faciles pour Bella. Puis à notre grand étonnement à tous, elle se pencha vers Bella pour lui embrasser la joue. Elle était visiblement surprise, mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger.

_Bienvenu dans la famille,_ pensa joyeusement Alice. Instinctivement, je resserrai mon emprise sur la main de Bella. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je me forçai à me calmer. C'était juste Alice.

« Tu sens très bon. Je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué », ajouta-t-elle avec désinvolture. Le visage de Bella vira instantanément au rouge. J'aurais voulu être en colère après elle pour avoir fait un commentaire si inapproprié, mais à part l'embarras évident de Bella, personne ne sembla en penser quoi que ce soit. Carlisle et Esmé se regardaient, visiblement amusés par l'ensemble des évènements.

Après quelques minutes de silence – ce qui était bien pour Bella –, où ma famille était occupée à disséquer chaque changement de son expression – chaque battement irrégulier de son cœur –, Jasper vint lentement nous rejoindre. Je pouvais dire qu'il prenait le pouls de l'atmosphère et était étonné de constater qu'elle était détendue.

_Wow. Tu n'as même pas besoin de moi,_ me taquina-t-il. Je dirigeai mon regard vers lui. _Oh désolé. C'est bon. Si tu préfères j'attendrai à l'extérieur._

Je voulais être irrité de son attitude, mais honnêtement, j'étais juste heureux que ses pensées soient concentrées sur moi durant ce dur moment et non sur Bella.

_Je vais bien Edward. Vraiment,_ pensa-t-il en regardant mon expression. _Crois-moi, Alice ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je faisais quelque chose pour gâcher ça._

Au moins, je pouvais le croire. Elle lui avait probablement fait la leçon toute la journée. D'ailleurs s'il y avait eu une chance qu'il perde le contrôle, elle lui aurait demandée de rester à l'écart. Elle était presque aussi protectrice envers Bella que moi. J'avais tenté de le cacher, mais je savais que Bella avait pris conscience de mon malaise et je la sentais se tendre à mes côtés. Sentant le changement, Jasper laissa échapper une vague de calme dans la pièce. Je le regardai avec scepticisme.

_Quoi? Ça ne peut pas nuire, n'est-ce pas?_

« Bonjour, Bella », dit-il calmement oubliant la poignée de main, ce qui était mieux pour ma santé mentale.

« Bonjour Jasper », répondit-elle poliment. Ensuite, elle sourit chaleureusement à tout le monde. « Je suis très contente de vous rencontrer. Vous avez une très belle maison. »

_Si calme…_

_Elle est complètement à l'aise ici._

_Où est-ce qu'elle prend le courage de rester là comme ça?_

_Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas cédée à la panique?_

_Merveilleux. Vraiment merveilleux._

_C'est une créature vraiment rare._

Leurs pensées étaient brouillées tandis que j'observai Bella avec timidité. Ma belle Bella, se faisait amie avec des vampires.

« Merci », déclara Esmé puis rajouta pour moi _: et je te remercie de nous l'avoir amené. J'avais tellement hâte de rencontrer la jeune fille qui a volée ton cœur._ « Nous sommes enchantés que tu sois venue. »

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux tandis que je regardai autour de moi. Ceux que j'aimais, ensemble et souriant. Puis, Carlisle me jeta un coup d'œil, les yeux légèrement plissés.

_Je suppose que tu as vu la vision d'Alice?_

J'hochai la tête très légèrement. Je savais que Bella ne le verrait pas.

_Elle pense qu'ils seront là bientôt. C'est de plus en plus clair. Je n'étais pas sûr si tu voulais en faire part à Bella. Elle va bien, mais savoir qu'ils approchent l'effraierait sûrement._

_Il n'était pas sûr,_ pensai-je pour moi-même en gesticulant à peine. Mon geste fut presque invisible pour lui.

_Alors, tu as l'intention de lui dire?_

Je regardai Bella dont l'attention était attirée ailleurs. Je voulais être proche d'elle et fut heureux de me rappeler que c'était ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi. J'étais sûr qu'elle avait remarquée mon changement d'humeur.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils seraient là, je ne pouvais pas baissé ma garde. Je ne serais pas capable de me détendre et me perdre en elle comme je l'avais si bien fait cette nuit. Alice et moi étions en mode alerte, utilisant nos compétences à plein, pour garder la fille que nous aimions en sécurité.

J'hochai la tête pour Carlisle et il me sourit.

_Je crois qu'elle à le droit de savoir. Elle fait partie de la famille maintenant. Vous êtes beaux à regarder. Je peux dire qu'elle à complètement confiance en toi._

Avec joie, je souris à Carlisle tandis que je recommençai à caresser le dos de la main de Bella. Le fait qu'elle soit debout à côté de moi, avec tant de confiance, était la plus grande preuve de confiance. Elle avait mis sa vie entre mes mains et je voulais passe l'éternité à m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

À nouveau, je regardai Bella. Elle observait le piano à queue qui avait occupé tant de mes nuits ennuyeuses et d'un autre temps.

« Tu joues? », demanda Esmé.

Bella fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. « Pas du tout. C'est un merveilleux instrument. Il est à vous? »

« Non », dit-elle en riant tandis qu'elle me regarda. _Je croyais que tu lui avait dit tout tes secrets?_, me taquina-t-elle._ Et bien, je suis heureuse de prendre soin de celui-ci pour toi._ « Edward ne t'a pas dit qu'il était musicien? » Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle était toujours une mère si fière.

« Jamais », dit-elle en me regardant avec indignation. « Quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'imagine. » Esmé semblait confuse, alors elle ajouta : « Edward réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, non? »

_Ouais, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire la nuit,_ pensa Jasper. Un petit rire lui échappa._ Quand vas-tu t'occuper de tes passe-temps maintenant que tu consacres ton temps à divertir l'humaine avec des trucs de vampire._

Je laissai échapper un grondement vers lui trop faible pour que Bella puisse l'entendre. Je pouvais entendre Emmett rigoler d'en haut tandis que Rosalie poussa un soupir de dégoût. Même si j'avais souhaité que Bella puisse rencontrer tout le monde, s'ils voulaient agir comme des enfants, je préférais qu'ils restent à l'écart.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas fanfaronné – ce n'est pas très élégant », dit fermement Esmé en me ramenant au présent. Elle était toujours aussi drôle lorsqu'elle fonctionnait en mode « maman ».

« Juste un peu », dis-je en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'avais jamais besoin de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle aimait quand j'étais moi-même.

_L'amour te fait rire comme un idiot. Bienvenu dans le club._ Esmé me sourit, ce qui me fit rire encore plus fort. J'étais très bien, même si j'avais l'air idiot. D'ailleurs, c'était comme ça que je me sentais.

« En réalité, il a été trop modeste », dit Bella pour me défendre.

« Eh bien, joue donc pour Bella », ajouta Esmé. Elle me regarda, excitée.

« Tu viens juste de dire que fanfaronner était mal élevé », lui rappelai-je.

« Il existe des exceptions à chaque règles. » _C'est une des choses dont tu devrais être fier, Edward…_

Je savais que je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en sortir, et franchement, j'étais excité de jouer pour Bella. Pas parce que je voulais qu'elle soit impressionnée, mais parce que la plus belle musique que j'avais écrite était à cause d'elle.

« Affaire conclue », dit Esmé en prenant ma main libre pour me tirer vers le piano. La main de Bella était étroitement serrée dans la mienne et je ne la lâchai pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise à côté de moi. Après un serrement rapide je la lâchais en la regardant avec envie tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

Je commençai avec le morceau d'Esmé. Je savais qu'elle avait eue espoir de l'entendre. Elle aimait quand je le jouais. Bella me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte. Ma famille se mit à rire et j'écoutai leur réaction.

_Je savais qu'elle aimerait ça._

_Il fait juste son show… encore._

_Regarde comme il est heureux de jouer pour elle._

_Nous devrions vraiment les laisser seuls. C'est un moment spécial pour eux._

Leurs pensées se mélangèrent et devinrent floues. J'entendis Carlisle les mener discrètement vers la sortie. Je regardai Bella. Elle était encore bouche bée tandis que mes doigts voletaient sur les touches. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Tu aimes? »

« C'est toi qui l'as écrit? », me demanda-t-elle étonné et j'hochai la tête.

« Oui. C'est le préféré d'Esmé », dis-je. _C'était aussi mon préféré avant le tien._

Elle ferma les yeux en baissant la tête. Elle sembla étrangement triste. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui la bouleversait.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

« À côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être totalement insignifiante », murmura-t-elle.

Immédiatement, je ralentis mes doigts pour soigneusement mélanger la fin du morceau d'Esmé par le début de sa berceuse. Elle était beaucoup plus douce. J'avais essayé de capturer sa pureté, son innocence dans chaque note, bien que je ne connaissais aucun son dans le monde qui pourrait lui rendre justice.

« C'est toi qui as inspirée celui-ci », murmurai-je en la regardant avec tout l'amour que je ressentais. Elle pouvait sûrement le voir, l'entendre dans sa berceuse. Sans elle, c'était seulement des notes, mais elle leur avait donnée la vie. Elle donnait un sens à ma vie.

Tandis que je continuai, son visage se détendit et elle sembla aller mieux. La musique lui apportait du bonheur, comme lorsque je lui avais chanté cette simple mélodie tandis qu'elle dérivait vers le sommeil.

« Ils t'aiment bien, tu sais », lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle réalise à quel point elle était déjà acceptée. « Esmé, surtout. »

Elle regarda derrière elle et remarqua que nous étions seuls.

« Pourquoi sont-ils partis? », me demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

« Un moyen très discret de nous donner un peu d'intimité, je suppose ». _Et aller commérer à l'étage de choses qui ne devraient vraiment pas être de leurs affaires._

Son visage était une fois de plus défait bien que je ne puisse pas imaginer comment la journée aurait pu être mieux réussie.

« Eux peut-être. Mais Rosalie et Emmett… », sa voix s'éteignit.

Je refusais de la laisser penser une seconde de plus à penser à l'avis de Rosalie. J'avais renoncé à gaspiller mon énergie à essayer de comprendre Rosalie il y avait des décennies, même si j'avais l'avantage du premier regard. Ses pensées n'avaient aucun de sens.

« Ne t'occupe pas de Rosalie », dis-je en essayant de la convaincre que c'était inutile. « Elle s'y fera. » Ou bien elle fera semblant d'aimer Bella. Je ne voulais pas abuser de mon pouvoir, mais mon aperçu sur ses pensées m'avait laissé entendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les connaisse. J'étais sûr de pouvoir la convaincre de se mettre un sourire sur le visage et d'accueillir Bella les bras ouvert. Bien sûr je n'allais pas la laisser la toucher.

« Et Emmett? », demanda-t-elle en me regardant de plus près.

« Oh, il pense que je suis fou, mais tu ne lui poses aucun problème. Et il essaie de raisonner Rosalie. »

« Qu'est-ce qui l'ennuie tant que ça? »

_Qu'est-ce qui l'ennuie?_, pensai-je en soupirant.

« Rosalie est celle qui a le plus de difficultés à… vivre notre condition. Elle a du mal à accepter qu'un étranger connaisse la vérité. » Je m'arrêtai une seconde pour me demander si je devais continuer. Ça me semblait injuste pour Rosalie, mais je savais que ça aiderait Bella à avoir moins d'insécurités. Et en plus, Rose n'avait même pas prit la peine de descendre, alors tant pis pour elle.

« Et puis, elle est un peu jalouse », continuai-je avec un léger pincement de culpabilité.

« De moi? », demanda-t-elle, estomaquée. Elle avait l'air d'être en train de résoudre un problème mathématique dans sa tête. Pensait-elle que Rosalie avait quelque chose de spéciale? Je ne comprenais pas. Peut-être parce que j'avais passé beaucoup trop d'année à l'écouter pleurnicher? Emmett était la seule chose qui la rendait tolérable.

« Tu es humaine », lui dis-je en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. « Elle regrette que ce ne soit pas également son cas. » C'était la chose la moins embarrassante et la plus facile à expliquer. Tout le reste était risible. Je ne lui portais pas beaucoup d'attention, mais je n'allais pas divulguer quelque chose qui pourrait l'humilier.

« Oh… », dit-elle. Je fus étonné qu'elle laisse tomber sans chercher à en apprendre d'avantage. « … et Jasper? Lui aussi, il… »

« C'est ma faute », dis-je en regrettant de ne pas avoir laissé Jasper être lui-même. Il s'était avéré être beaucoup trop occupé à se moquer de moi pour porter attention à son odeur. « Je t'avais expliqué qu'il était le plus récent d'entre nous. Je l'ai averti de garder ses distances dans son propre intérêt. »

Ses yeux se figèrent sur moi tandis que je parlais. J'espérais que ça ne l'avait pas contrariée. Tout le monde s'était bien comporté et elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle eut un léger frisson, mais sembla se parler à elle-même pour éviter toute autre réaction.

« Esmé et Carlisle…? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Ils se réjouisse pour moi », lui assurai-je. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle puisse pour un instant, lire les pensées d'Esmé. Elle aurait pu constater à quel point elle était heureuse – et même exaltée – de nous voir ensemble moi et Bella. « D'ailleurs, Esmé se moquerait comme d'une guigne que tu aies un troisième œil ou les pieds palmés. Elle s'est tellement inquiétée, craignant qu'un élément essentiel ait manqué à mon accomplissement ou que j'aie été trop jeune au moment de ma transformation par Carlisle… Elle nage en plein bonheur. Chaque fois que je te touche, elle s'étrangle de joie. »

Elle sourit, visiblement heureuse de l'approbation d'Esmé. Si seulement elle savait à quel point ils s'intéressaient à elle et que Carlisle avait déjà commencé à penser à elle comme à quelqu'un faisant partie de la famille. J'avais envie d'essayer de lui expliquer, mais je pensais qu'il serait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par elle-même au fil du temps. De toute façon, elle ne me croirait probablement pas.

« Alice m'a semblé très… enthousiaste », dit-elle en souriant et à cet instant, je compris qu'Alice avait raison, même si je n'avais jamais vraiment douté d'elle. C'était une de ses visions les plus claires, et maintenant, elle était définitive. Elles allaient être les meilleures amies du monde.

« Elle a une façon bien à elle d'envisager les choses », dis-je en essayant de masquer la mer d'images qui prirent d'assaut mes pensées, même si ça ne servit à rien. Elle me connaissait déjà beaucoup trop bien.

« Et tu ne vas pas me l'expliquer? », me demanda-t-elle. Elle n'en avait pas manqué une miette.

Tout ce que je pus faire, c'était de la regarder. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer. Qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire? _Je sais que vous venez seulement de vous rencontrer, mais Alice t'aime déjà tellement qu'elle est en train de t'acheter une robe de mariée._

Elle me regardait, attendant une réponse que je n'étais pas prêt à lui donner. Finalement, elle soupira et me demanda : « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Carlisle, tout à l'heure? » Elle n'avait rien manqué.

« Tu as aussi remarqué ça n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr », dit-elle un ton désinvolte. Je commençai à m'habituer à ce ton. J'avais espéré l'avoir ramener chez elle, en sécurité et dans mes bras avant de lui parler du danger qui approchait. Vu que tout avait été si facile pour elle, je pensais qu'elle puisse ne pas être trop bouleversée par une autre de mes réalités.

« Il voulait m'annoncer des nouvelles, et il ignorait si j'avais ou non envie de les partager avec toi. »

« Et? », demanda-t-elle en me suppliant du regard. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être mise à l'écart. C'était une étrange fascination, presque maladive sur les choses concernant les vampires.

« J'y suis forcé… », soupirai-je. « … dans la mesure où je vais devoir être… insupportablement protecteur dans les jours ou semaines à venir… » _Et pour le reste de ta vie_. « Et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me prennes pour un tyran né. »

« Que se passe t-il? »

« Rien de très inquiétant pour le moment. Alice a juste vu la prochaine arrivée de visiteurs. Ils savent que nous sommes ici et sont curieux. »

« Des visiteurs? » Sa voix commença à craquer, juste un peu. Encore une fois, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir la protéger de la vérité.

Son acceptation était déstabilisante et j'étais heureux qu'elle soit assez forte pour tenir ses craintes éloignées. Ça lui permettait d'être assise là, avec moi, dans ma maison, avec ma famille et faire partie de ma vie d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je me sentais presque… normal. Si elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, s'ils confirmaient toutes ses idées préconçues sur ce que les vampires étaient vraiment capables de faire… J'avais peur qu'elle puisse reconsidérer la situation.

« Oui. » Je m'arrêtai pour soigneusement choisir mes mots. « Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Pour ce qui concerne leurs habitudes de chasse, s'entend. Ils ne viendront même pas en ville, avec un peu de chance, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sans surveillance tant qu'ils n'auront pas déguerpi. »

Ses nerfs eurent finalement le dessus sur elle et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui tentait d'oublier un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé. Je n'aimais pas voir sa peur, mais d'un autre côté ça me faisait du bien de la voir réagir raisonnablement pour une fois.

« Enfin une réaction rationnelle », dis-je dans un souffle. « Je commençais à croire que tu n'avais aucun instinct de survie. »

Je détestais savoir qu'elle avait peur, mais c'était agréable de voir qu'elle reconnaissait le danger. J'aimais savoir qu'elle n'avait jamais eue peur de moi – même avant que je le sache – elle avait du sentir que jamais je ne lui ferais du mal.

Elle se remit rapidement de sa panique et recommença son examen de la maison. Ses yeux étaient incrédules tandis qu'elle regardait l'ampleur de la pièce. Elle semblait heureuse d'être ici, et je me rappelai la chance que j'avais de l'avoir. Notre monde était si différent du sien, mais elle s'adaptait tellement bien que ça me donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

« Pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, hein? », dis-je en notant la manière dont elle scrutait chaque centimètre carré de l'espace. C'était probablement à l'opposé de ce que présentait Hollywood.

« Non. » Elle sourit tandis que son regard s'attarda sur l'escalier menant à des parties qui lui étaient encore inconnues de la maison. Elle était sans doute curieuse.

« Ni cercueils, ni crânes empilés dans les coins. Il n'y a même pas de toiles d'araignée, à ma connaissance… Quelle déception ce doit être! »

« C'est tellement lumineux… tellement ouvert. »

Nous aimions les aires ouvertes de cette maison. Nous trouvions plaisant d'être capable de pouvoir laisse entrer la lumière du soleil. Nous pouvions si rarement en profiter. Les parois vitrées avec vue sur la forêt nous permettaient de faire partie du monde, tout en jouissant du caractère sacrée de notre vie privée.

« C'est un endroit où nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher », lui dis-je en la regardant profondément dans les yeux tandis que je terminai sa berceuse. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je jouais encore, mais le fait d'avoir fini ajoutait un vide à la pièce. Je souhaitais pouvoir remplir sa vie avec la musique, une beauté à chaque instant. Elle méritait d'être entourée par elle, par sa grâce, de la même façon que sa beauté m'éblouissait.

« Merci », dit-elle doucement tandis que l'accord final s'attardait sur nous. Je pouvais entendre durant plus longtemps qu'elle la façon qu'il avait de se mélanger au silence de la pièce. Tandis que je la regardai dans les yeux, je remarquai qu'elle pleurait presque. C'était la première fois que je la voyais émue aux larmes. Elle était si belle. Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main vers elle.

Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur ses yeux pour effacer la trace de ses larmes. Elle était embarrassée pour des raisons que je ne comprenais pas. Quand je touchai sa joue, légèrement en dessous de son œil, je sentis une unique goutte humide se déposer sur mon doigt. Elle venait de me montrer une autre facette d'elle et je lui en étais profondément reconnaissant. La minuscule larme semblait être une partie si important d'elle que je ne pus surmonter le désir de la goûter sur mes lèvres. Plutôt que de l'embrasser – parce que honnêtement, je n'étais pas prêt pour une autre de ses réactions inattendues – j'ai mis la larme dans ma bouche goûtant son goût salé sucré.

Elle me regarda confuse, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais capable d'expliquer à la hâte, alors je changeai de sujet. Je voulais qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose.

« Tu veux voir le reste de la maison? », lui demandai-je joyeusement.

« Pas de cercueils? », dit-elle avec un sourire. Il y avait un soupçon de curiosité dans sa voix.

Je lui pris la main, riant de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer avant de venir ici et je nous dirigeai vers l'escalier en lui répétant : « Pas de cercueils. »

Nous marchions lentement tandis que ses doigts tracèrent la rampe d'escalier. Elle avait toujours l'air ahurie tandis que je lui montrais les différentes pièces.

« La chambre de Rosalie et Emmett… »_ Et oui je peux vous entendre là dedans. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne lui direz même pas bonjour,_ pensai-je glacialement. « Le bureau de Carlisle… les quartiers d'Alice… »

Je ne la regardai pas trop, essayant de la laisser découvrir la maison sans la mettre mal à l'aise avec mon regard. Brusquement, je sentis son pull sur ma main tandis que nous atteignions la fin du couloir. Je me retournai pour la voir fixer l'immense croix de Carlisle. Elle semblait confuse. Au début, je ne compris pas sa réaction, puis je me souvins des histoires de vampires.

« Tu as le droit de rire », dis-je gentiment. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète en se demandant si ça me déplaisait. « Sa présence est, en quelque sorte, ironique. »

Elle tendit le bras pour la toucher, la curiosité peinte sur son visage.

« Elle est sûrement très vieille », dit-elle. Sa voix était pleine d'émerveillement.

« Début du XVIIe, plus ou moins. » Les humains étaient tellement habitués aux choses modernes que si quelque chose avait plus de cent ans, il le considérait comme une antiquité. _Hum_, pensai-je soudainement. _Pour eux je serais probablement une antiquité._

Elle me regardait toujours ahurie. « Pourquoi la gardez-vous ici? »

« Par nostalgie. Elle appartenait au père de Carlisle. »

« Il collectionnait les antiquités? »

C'était la première fois qu'il me venait à l'esprit que Bella n'avait aucune idée de l'âge réel de Carlisle. Pour l'ensemble de ma famille, même si nous avions l'éternité devant nous, ces années semblaient très longues. Nous étions vraiment des enfants en comparaison.

« Non, il l'a sculptée. Elle était suspendue au-dessus du pupitre du temple où il prêchait. »

Je la regardai étroitement tandis qu'elle traitait cette nouvelle information. Maintenant elle résolvait vraiment un problème mathématique et j'attendais qu'elle reprenne la parole. Pendant de longues minutes, elle me regardait fixement, et par la suite, elle laissa son regard dériver vers la croix. Ses yeux avaient pris une nouvelle expression. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette expression, que d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais pas. C'était un mélange de sympathie et de douleur.

« Tout va bien? », lui demandai-je. J'étais inquiet. Elle avait l'air si triste.

« Quel âge a Carlisle », me demanda-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Il vient de célébrer ses trois cents soixante-deux ans », dis-je en essayant de mettre de l'optimiste dans le ton de ma voix. Elle semblait inquiète pour lui. De nous tous, il était le plus heureux à l'idée de vivre éternellement.

Bien qu'il lui ait fallu de nombreuses années et beaucoup de souffrance, au fil du temps, il avait fini par voir cette existence comme une bénédiction. Il disposait de tout le temps qu'il voulait pour étudier, apprendre, être un artiste, aider les gens et faire en sortes d'être un perpétuel sauveur. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir désolé pour lui. Il avait fait la paix avec ce monde depuis longtemps.

« Carlisle es né à Londres dans les années 1640. Enfin, il pense. Les dates, à l'époque, n'étaient pas aussi précises que maintenant, du moins pour les gens du commun. C'était juste avant l'arrivée de Cromwell. _» (N/T : Cromwell : 1599-1658. Après avoir mené une révolte populiste et renversé la monarchie (le roi Charles 1__er__ fut exécuté en 1649), Cromwell instaura une république qui tourna vite à la dictature. Époque de grands troubles dominée par la montée du puritanisme et l'intolérance religieuse.)_

Carlisle était reconnaissant d'avoir des souvenirs de quand il était humain. Au début, c'était le désespoir et le refus qui avait fait qu'il s'était désespérément accrocher a ses souvenirs, mais avec le temps, il repensait à eux uniquement d'une façon éducative. Il savait beaucoup de chose sur la vie, et à l'époque, cette connaissance lui avait permis d'apprendre à se fondre dans la masse.

Je regardai Bella de plus près avant d'aller plus loin. Étant donné qu'elle était curieuse, je supposais qu'elle veuille en savoir plus sur chacun de nous. Carlisle était, bien sûr, celui qui avait créé ma famille. Elle semblait troublée par son histoire et avant de poursuive, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était vraiment prêtre à entendre la suite. Elle semblait calme, mais encore une fois j'aurais souhaité pouvoir entendre ses pensées pour voir comment elle se sentait. Je craignais qu'elle mette une air brave sur son visage uniquement pour que je poursuive.

« Il était le fils unique d'un pasteur anglican, sa mère étant morte en le mettant au monde. Son père était un homme intolérant. Lorsque les protestants ont pris le pouvoir, il a persécuté avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme les catholiques et autres mécréants. Il croyait également dur comme fer à la réalité du mal. »

C'était ce qui faisait de son histoire une histoire si troublante. Ce qu'il avait vécu était terrifiant. De nos jours, les gens ne croyaient en nous, parce que tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre passait pour des mythes ou des légendes. Mais Carlisle avait vécu à une époque où les gens croyaient aux monstres et étaient ils déterminés à les détruire.

« Il menait des chasse aux sorcières, aux loups-garous et… aux vampires. » Elle frémit légèrement à mes paroles, mais ne me demanda pas d'arrêter. « Il a mené au bûcher pas mal d'innocents, par ce que les créatures qu'il cherchait n'étaient pas si faciles à attraper, naturellement. Sur ses vieux jours, il a transmis les rênes à son fils obéissant. Au début, Carlisle s'est montré décevant. Il n'était pas aussi prompt à voir des démons là où il n'y en avait pas. Mais il était acharné, et plus intelligent que son père, et il a fini par découvrir une bande de vrais vampires qui se dissimulaient dans les égouts de Londres et ne sortaient qu'à la nuit, pour chasser. Quand les créatures démoniaques n'étaient pas des mythes et des légendes, c'était ainsi que la plupart vivaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, le bon peuple a rassemblé fourches et torches… » Je ris sèchement. Qu'est-ce que ces gens croyaient que ça allait résoudre? « … et s'est embusqué à l'endroit repéré par Carlisle, attendant que l'un des monstre apparaisse. Ce qui a fini par se produire. »

Une fois encore, je m'arrêtai pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Son visage était horrifié, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Je n'avais pas envie lui raconter la prochaine partie, parce que si elle se sentait déjà consternée, entendre comment Carlisle avait été transformé allait la consterner davantage. J'essayai de garder ma voix détendue, bien que cela m'étais difficile de penser à ça. Je comprenais mieux que ma famille après avoir entendu la façon dont son esprit se souvenait des détails avec une telle précision. Il avait zappé des bouts de son histoire quand il nous l'avait raconté, même à Esmé. J'étais le seul à vraiment comprendre à quel point il avait souffert.

Je pensais à l'ancien vampire, celui qui avait finalement été la raison de notre existence et je grinçai des dents.

« Il devait être extrêmement vieux et affaibli par la faim. Carlisle l'a entendu prévenir les autres en latin lorsqu'il a senti la présence de la foule. Il s'est enfui dans les rues, et Carlisle, qui n'avait alors que vingt-trois ans et courait vite, s'est rué derrière lui, prenant la tête de la traque. Le vampire aurait aisément pu les distancer ; mais d'après Carlisle, il avait tellement faim qu'il s'est retourné et a attaqué. Il s'en est d'abord pris à Carlisle, mais les renforts n'étaient pas loin, et il a été contraint de se défendre. Il a tué deux hommes et a déguerpi en en emportant un troisième, tandis que Carlisle se vidait de son sang sur le pavé. »

Saignant en se tordant de douleur… une douleur qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il avait pensé qu'il était mort et qu'il sentait le feu de l'Enfer. Il n'avait pas compris comment cela pouvait être possible, parce qu'il avait fait tout ce que son père avait estimé nécessaire pour assurer son salut. La créature était si faible et si désespéré que, pour étancher sa soif, elle avait mordu Carlisle à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où le sang coulait le plus vite. Je savais combien de fois il avait été mordu, et évidemment Esmé avait vu les nombreuses cicatrices. C'était regrettable, non seulement pour Carlisle, mais pour moi aussi, car il avait utilisé la même méthode pour me transformer. Il s'était torturé pendant des années, croyant qu'il m'avait causé des douleurs inutiles, même si je lui avais assuré que les décisions qu'il avait prises étaient toutes à fait logique et que je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça.

Bella semblait toujours aussi concernée, mais sa fascination semblait gagner quel que soit la bataille qui faisait rage en elle. À contre coeur, je terminai la tragique histoire de Carlisle, souhaitant être de retour en bas pour remplir ses pensées avec de la musique plutôt qu'avec des choses qui à coup sûr, lui donneraient des cauchemars.

« Carlisle n'avait aucun doute quant aux mesures que prendrait son père. Les cadavres seraient brûlés, tout ce qui risquait d'avoir été infecté par la créature devrait être détruit. Par instinct, pour sauver sa vie, il a rampé loin de la ruelle où il gisait pendant que la foule poursuivait le monstre et sa victime, il s'est tapi dans une cave et s'est enfoui sous un tas de pommes de terre pourries durant trois jours. C'est un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à garder le silence, et qu'on ne l'ait pas repéré. Quand ça a été fini, il a compris ce qu'il était devenu. »

La soif dévorante était la première chose que nous ressentions. Il y en avait d'autres aussi. Comme le sentiment de puissance et de force qui courraient à travers nos veines. C'était aberrant parce que la dernière chose que nous nous rappelions clairement était un sentiment d'impuissance et d'angoisse. Tandis que la plupart d'entre nous étaient rassuré par cette force, Carlisle en avait été terrifié. Il s'était inquiété de causer involontairement des dommages sur quelqu'un. C'était cette mentalité, ce désir de protéger plutôt que de faire du mal qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, et ce que nous étions. Dès le départ, il possédait un autre type de force.

Momentanément, je me perdis dans ma rêverie, mais l'expression sur le visage de Bella me ramena rapidement à la réalité. Elle semblait avoir le goût de pleurer, mais c'était le genre de larmes que je refusais qu'elle laisser aller. Je ne voulais pas que son esprit soit troublé par les horreurs de notre passé. Nous étions relativement tous heureux maintenant – à une exception près – et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se soucie de ça ou de n'importe quoi d'autre.

Carlisle avait trouvé Esmé, et j'étais à peu près certain qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être avec elle, même se laisser brûler pendant toute une vie. Maintenant – même si je ne pouvais toujours pas imaginer que je le méritais –, j'avais Bella. Quelque soit les tourments qui m'avaient fait souffrir, peu importe l'agonie que j'avais ressentie, tout avait valu la peine d'être vécu maintenant que nous étions ensemble.

« Comment te sens-tu? », lui demandai-je en espérant pouvoir faire disparaître les inquiétudes qui étaient à l'origine de sa douleur.

« Je vais bien », répondit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus ferme que ce que j'avais prévu. Elle se mordit la lèvre adorablement et je pus voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Savoir qu'elle avait hâte d'en apprendre plus sur ma famille me donna la détermination nécessaire pour continuer.

« J'imagine que tu dois avoir des tas de questions à me poser », dis-je en lui souriant chaleureusement.

« Quelques unes », admit-elle en laissant briller son sourire à travers les ténèbres qui s'étaient glissé sur nous. Nous étions des créatures, des légendes et Bella possédait une magie bien à elle. Elle m'avait séduit, conquis mon cœur silencieux et changée mon monde à jamais. Si ce n'était pas de la magie ça, je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

* * *

Quelle magnifique phrase pour conclure ce chapitre, non?

Bisous

Miss Lunatik


	8. Chapitre 16 Carlisle

Allo tout le monde. Alors voici le début du chapitre 16. Au début je voulais le faire en une partie, mais comme ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'ai posté le chapitre 15, j'ai décidé de mettre la première moitié en ligne aujourd'hui.

Merci à : eliloulou – alliecullen4ever – belladu57 – Naïneuh – isabellamisa – Carolane – *Stephenie* – lilye94

Peeda tu es la 50e personne à laisser une review pour cette traduction.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 – CARLISLE**

Elle me suivit sans aucune hésitation, désireuse d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les premières années de Carlisle. J'espérais qu'il soit en mesure de partager une partie de son histoire avec elle. Bien que je connaissais les évènements, c'était beaucoup mieux d'écouter l'histoire de Carlisle de sa propre bouche. Même moi, je trouvais difficile de comprendre toutes les circonstances de cette époque. Dire qu'il avait enduré ça tout seul. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Sans son modèle constant de courage et d'inspiration, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose. Je n'aurais pas Bella à côté de moi.

J'attendis un instant devant la porte du bureau, sachant que Carlisle nous avait entendu venir. Tandis que Bella m'observait, nous entendîmes Carlisle dire : « Entrez! » Nous entrâmes et les yeux de Bella se figèrent tandis qu'elle constatait l'ampleur de la pièce, qui était presque entièrement garni de l'énorme bibliothèque de Carlisle. Et il les avait tous lu, contrairement à la plupart des gens qui possédait une collection de livres aussi vaste. Il avait même mémorisé la plupart d'entre eux. Ses vastes connaissances donneraient honte à chaque professeur, chaque scientifique ou médecin du monde entier. Il utilisait son éternité pour apprendre.

Lorsque les yeux de Bella finirent par se poser sur Carlisle qui était assis à son bureau, attendant patiemment qu'elle ait examiné chaque centimètre carré de la pièce, ils se sourirent chaleureusement.

_Elle a sa propre soif de connaissance. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux,_ pensa-t-il en me regardant brièvement pour ensuite regarder de nouveau Bella.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous? », demanda-t-il. J'étais sûr qu'il avait entendu notre conversation dans le couloir, mais il était toujours un gentleman.

« Je voulais montrer à Bella une partie de ton histoire. Enfin ton histoire. »

« Pardonnez-nous de vous déranger », dit Bella. Son visage se rempli de regret. J'aurais souhaité lui faire comprendre qu'elle était la bienvenue dans notre maison, qu'elle comprenne à quel point Carlisle était heureux de partager ses connaissances avec elle. Je suppose qu'elle le comprendrait avec le temps.

« Mais pas du tout », lui assura Carlisle. « Où vais-je commencer? » Il regardait déjà le tableau qui montrait la ville où il était né. Il ne le dirait jamais tout haut, mais je savais que ce tableau le rendait nostalgique. Cet endroit lui manquerait toujours, même s'il s'en souvenait à peine.

« Le Wagonner », dis-je en le regardant, puis en regardant l'image derrière nous. Je mis ma main sur l'épaule de Bella pour la faire pivoter sur elle-même pour qu'elle puisse voir les diverses pièces d'art que Carlisle avait recueilli au fil du temps. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite tandis que je l'a rapprochai de moi.

_Wow tu lui fais vraiment de l'effet,_ sourit Carlisle.

Je fis marcher Bella vers le mur de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir les moindres détails de plus près. Ses yeux se promenaient rapidement entre les cadres, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Quand elle eut fini son analyse initiale, je l'a conduis sur l'image qui avait l'attention de Carlisle. Les seules fois où je l'avais vu triste ou nostalgique, c'était quand il regardait ce tableau. Tandis qu'il marchait derrière nous, je sentis qu'il essayait de concentrer ses pensées sur le travail et l'hôpital, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire disparaître ses souvenirs.

Bella sembla confuse, ne connaissant pas trop bien ce qu'elle regardait.

« Londres dans les années 1650 », lui expliquai-je.

« Le Londres de ma jeunesse », ajouta Carlisle. Bella sursauta et je pus entendre le changement de son rythme cardiaque. J'étais – encore une fois – ravie de pouvoir faire la différence entre la nervosité et la surprise. Et à la manière erratique que son cœur battait, je savais qu'elle était excitée par quelque chose que j'avais fais. Avec un sourire, je lui pris la main et son cœur accéléra encore un peu plus. C'était un son merveilleux. C'était mon préféré.

« Veux-tu raconter? » demandai-je à Carlisle. Bella se tourna vers lui dans l'attente de la réponse.

« Ce serait avec plaisir », lui dit-il. « Mais je suis en retard. L'hôpital a téléphoné ce matin. Le Dr Snow est malade. De toute façon », dit-il en se tournant vers moi. « Tu connais les histoires aussi bien que moi. »

_D'ailleurs Edward, tu sais qu'elle veut entendre ta voix, pas la mienne,_ pensa-t-il en souriant._ Je vous verrai plus tard._

Carlisle avait à peine quitté la pièce lorsque Bella se retourna vers moi, les yeux remplis de curiosité. « Alors, que s'est-il passé quand il a compris ce qu'il lui était arrivé? »

Je tournai mon regard vers l'image qui montrait en arrière plan la falaise où Carlisle avait essayé de défaire le destin. Machinalement, je resserrai mon emprise sur la main de Bella. La manière dont l'herbe semblait en paix me rappela notre clairière. Calme et belle, mais avec quelque chose de dangereux se cachant sous la surface. Pourtant, comme elle l'avait fait pour Carlisle, la vie l'avait emporté sur la mort.

« Lorsqu'il a su ce qu'il était devenu, il a lutté », soupirai-je. « Il a essayé de se détruire avec acharnement. Hélas, ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Qu'a-t-il fait? », demanda-t-elle. Sa voix n'était que sympathie pour la souffrance de Carlisle.

« Il s'est jeté du haut d'une falaise. Il a tenté de se noyer dans l'océan… » C'est là qu'il avait compris que l'air ne lui était plus nécessaire. Il avait simplement gardé l'habitude de l'humain qui lui restait après sa transformation. Je considérai l'idée de le mentionner à Bella, mais elle avait déjà beaucoup d'information à comprendre et je ne voulais pas l'alourdir avec une autre anomalie.

« Mais il commençait sa nouvelle vie et il était très fort », continuai-je. « Il est incroyable qu'il soit parvenu à résister… » Je m'arrêtai, mais le visage de Bella ne révéla aucun dégoût. Elle était déjà habituée à nos habitudes et les mots que j'avais délibérément évité de prononcé, ne semblaient pas la troubler du tout. « …qu'il ait tenu sans se nourrir, alors qu'il était néophyte. L'instinct est si puissant, au début qu'il a tendance à l'emporter. Carlisle éprouvait cependant un tel dégoût envers lui-même qu'il a eu le courage de chercher à se tuer en se laissant mourir de faim. »

Je l'entendais respirer fortement. « C'est donc possible? », murmura t-elle. Il y avait un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix et ça allait au-delà de sa sympathie pour Carlisle.

« Non. Il n'existe que très peu de façons de nous anéantir. » Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer dans les détails, en partie par peur de l'effrayer et en partie parce qu'elle aurait peur pour moi. J'avais déjà entendu la description d'un tel événement à plusieurs reprises pas l'intermédiaire de l'esprit de Jasper, et c'était horrible. Je continuai rapidement, ne lui donnant pas la chance de poser la question qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Bref, la dénutrition a fini par l'épuiser. Il se tenait le plus à l'écart de la populace humaine, conscient que sa volonté s'effilochait. Des mois durant, il a évité de sortir le jour, se réfugiant dans les endroits les plus désolés, se méprisant. »

Je sentis sa main serrer la mienne et quand je la regardai dans les yeux, ceux-ci semblaient être loin et ils étaient vitreux. Cela me décida, elle avait assez entendu parler des misérables premiers mois de Carlisle. Elle comprenait beaucoup plus que je l'avais prévu et je savais que son triomphe serait bien pour elle.

Je sentais qu'elle comprenait le profond respect que nous ressentions tous pour lui et pourquoi il était la raison pour laquelle nous étions tous capable de vivre la vie qu'il nous avait fixé. Nous avions suivi son exemple, comme si nous étions ses vrais enfants. Je laissai apparaître un sourire sur mon visage tandis que je continuai son histoire, dans l'espoir qu'elle apporte la paix à l'intérieur ses yeux si angoissés.

« Une nuit, un troupeau de cerfs est passé près de sa cachette. La soif l'avait rendu si enragé qu'il a attaqué sans réfléchir. Les forces lui sont revenues, et il a compris qu'il existait une alternative à la monstruosité. N'avait-il pas déjà dîné de gibier dans sa vie antérieure? C'est ainsi que sa philosophie a pris naissance dans les mois suivants. Il pouvait exister sans être un démon. Il a eu l'impression de s'être retrouvé ».

Elle se détendit à mes côtés tandis que son regard errait à travers les tableaux. Même qu'elle sourit légèrement tandis que je me prélassai de sa respiration qui était régulière et du son de son cœur qui avait un rythme paisible. J'aurais pu me tenir ici pour écouter le son de son cœur toute la journée, mais j'étais excité de lui parler des premières années d'étude de Carlisle. De la façon qu'il avait apprit à voir l'immortalité comme un don plutôt qu'une malédiction.

« Dès lors, il a commencé à faire meilleur usage de son temps. Il avait toujours été intelligent et avide de connaissances. Désormais, il avait l'éternité pour apprendre. Il étudiait la nuit, méditait le jour. Il a gagné la France à la nage et… »

« Il a nagé jusqu'en France? », m'interrompit-elle avec une voix plus forte que d'habitude. Oups. Voilà! Moi qui voulais éviter le fait que nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer.

« Les gens traversent la Manche à la nage tout le temps, Bella », dis-je en faisant une dernière tentative pour éviter cette conversation.

« Ah, oui. C'est juste que ça sonne drôle, pour l'époque. Continu. » Elle était adorable quand elle se mordait la lèvre de cette façon, faisant de son mieux pour me laisser finir sans poser une question à chaque seconde. Ça me donna envie de lui dire, juste pour voir sa réaction.

« Nager ne nous est pas difficile… »

« Rien ne l'est, pour vous », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est bien Edward. Continu comme ça et elle t'interrompra encore plus souvent. La prochaine fois je serais mieux de ne rien ajouter. C'était plus facile lorsqu'elle était en état de choc. « Je jure de ne plus t'interrompre », dit-elle solennellement. On aurait dit un défi, alors je continuai ma phrase.

« Parce que, techniquement, nous n'avons pas besoin de respirer. »

« Vous… », commença t-elle à dire et je lui souris.

« Non, non! Tu as promis », lui rappelai-je en riant. Je posai mes doigts sur ses lèvres. J'aurais préféré la faire taire avec un baiser. « Tu veux entendre la fin de l'histoire, oui ou non? »

« Oui, sauf que tu ne peux pas me balancer des choses pareilles sans t'attendre à ce que je ne réagisse pas. » Ses mots s'étouffèrent contre mes doigts. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Ayant besoin de sentir la douceur de sa peau, je déplaçai mes doigts pour caresser son cou. Je sentais son pouls sous ma main, mais elle persistait à me laisser parler.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer? », finit-elle par demander, exaspérée.

« La respiration ne nous est pas une nécessité. » Et durant ce premier jour, où j'avais été assailli par l'odeur de Bella, ça n'avait pas été une possibilité. Retenir mon souffle avait été la seule solution pour qu'elle reste vivante. « Juste une habitude », ajoutai-je, indifférent et déterminé à oublier ces sombres souvenirs. Ils n'avaient pas d'importance. Bella était en sécurité et j'allais m'en assurer pour le reste de sa vie.

« Et vous pouvez tenir… longtemps? », me demanda-t-elle, toujours dans l'impossibilité de comprendre.

« Indéfiniment, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas. Il est un peu inconfortable de se priver de son odorat. »

Elle était incrédule. « Inconfortable », répéta-t-elle.

Ça semblait être un détail insignifiant et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça la dérangeait autant. Son visage était tendu et elle avait encore l'air incrédule. C'était comme si le fait que nous n'ayons pas besoin d'oxygène lui avait vraiment fait réaliser que nous n'étions pas semblables. Est-ce que ça allait toujours être comme ça entre nous? Elle acceptait tellement bien la partie la plus atroce de moi, alors juste au moment où je baissai ma garde, je la bouleversais avec des faits vraiment banale à comparer au reste. Si un jour c'était trop pour elle, serais-je en mesure de la laisser partir, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait réellement? Je voulais croire que je pourrais.

Lorsque Bella prit conscience de mon expression, la sienne s'allégea, lissant les plis d'inquiétude qui s'étaient propagés à travers son visage. Sentir sa main douce et chaude contre mon visage me calma et le souffle que j'avais retenu, s'échappa. Je laissai mon visage se détendre dans sa main, me demandant comment elle faisait pour que je me sente mieux aussi rapidement.

« Qu'y a-t-il? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Je passe mon temps à guetter ça », admis-je, dans l'espoir qu'elle me jure qu'elle n'attendait pas secrètement la chance de s'échapper.

« Quoi? », dit-elle. Elle me regardait avec des yeux tendres, ses doigts caressant encore ma joue.

« Le moment où je t'apprendrais un détail, à moins que tu ne le remarques toi-même, qui sera trop dur à supporter, et où tu fuiras en hurlant. » J'essayai de me forcer à sourire, mais l'idée de ne plus l'avoir près de moi, me déchirait le cœur. Je pouvais sentir à quel point nos existences étaient liées. Bien que je me sois assuré de pouvoir la laisser partir, une partie de moi savait que je ne serais jamais bien loin. Comme c'était le cas maintenant. Je voudrais probablement trouver un moyen d'être heureux en la regardant de loin, en l'aimant désespérément.

« Je n'essaierai pas de te retenir », dis-je tout bas, presque incapable de prononcer les mots. « Je souhaite même que ça arrive, parce que je veux que tu survives. Et pourtant, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Ces deux désirs sont incompatibles… »

Bien que ça devenait de plus en plus facile, j'essayais de me convaincre que j'étais sa plus grande menace. Maintenant ma soif était sous contrôle à cause de mon amour pour elle. Bella était sujette aux dangers et j'avais l'impression que de rester auprès d'elle pour la protéger était le meilleur moyen de m'assurer de sa sécurité. Aussi longtemps que je ne la mettais pas en danger, ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais de l'aimer et de veiller sur elle.

Je regardai son visage tandis qu'elle comprenait ce que je venais de lui dire – soit la peur que j'avais de la perdre. Elle se pencha pour être plus près de moi en me fixant intensément.

« Je ne m'enfuirai nulle part », dit-elle fermement. Il était difficile de ne pas la croire. Les battements de son cœur étaient réguliers. Je lui souris en sentant l'atmosphère se détendre.

« On verra bien », la taquinai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils à mon incrédulité, ce qui bien sûr me fit sentir extatique. Elle semblait décidée à rester, à ne pas laisser ce que je lui disais l'effrayer. Elle était têtue, ce qui pourrait être en ma faveur

« Allez, poursuis », dit-elle en essayant bien évidemment de prouver sa détermination. « Carlisle a gagné la France à la nage. »

Ses lèvres s'étaient serrées tandis qu'elle attendait que je poursuivre et je pouvais voir la curiosité être de retour dans ses yeux. Je dus battre en retraite. Elle était adorable quand elle essayait de faire valoir son point.

Pendant un moment, j'essayai de me rappeler où j'en étais rendu. Mon regard errait jusqu'à ce que je remarque le tableau illustrant les premiers jours de Carlisle avec les Volturi. La famille régnante de la résistance en Italie était plus qu'un concept théorique à l'époque. La plupart des vampires n'avaient aucun problème avec l'anonymat, car il était plus ou moins nécessaire à leurs survies. Pourtant, les années avaient passé et il était devenu évident que certaines règles devaient entrer en vigueur pour empêcher le monde de découvrir nos secrets. Et bien sûr, avec des règles, il devait y avoir des conséquences. Et de l'autorité.

« Une fois sur le continent… », dis-je enfin, pas tout à fait prêt à lui expliquer nos règles. « Carlisle a écumé les universités d'Europe. La nuit, il étudiait la musique, les sciences, la médecine – il avait trouvé sa vocation, sa pénitence : sauver des vies humaines. »

Il nous avait toujours dit que ses années d'étude en Europe lui avaient permis d'apprendre à devenir quelque chose de plus grand que ce qu'il avait été. Ces années étaient les plus heureuses qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à ce qu'il nous crée.

Rien n'était comparable à notre compagnie, notre famille. Pas même la soif de connaissance et la joie apportée par les bibliothèques du monde. Il avait appris à faire la paix avec son existence, mais nous, nous lui avions donné une raison de vivre.

Mes premières années avec lui, alors que nous étions seulement tout les deux avait été très illustrative. Il faisait attention à ses pensées une fois qu'il eut réalisé que je pouvais les entendre. Durant ses années en médecine, il avait géré tellement de sang, tellement de tentation. J'étais encore un nouveau-né et il ne voulait pas me rendre les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Lorsque j'avais posé des questions sur ses décennies qu'il avait passé à parfaire sa médecine, j'avais toujours pu entendre les difficultés, la bataille qui faisait rage en lui lorsque ses patients lui saignaient dans les mains. Mais il n'avait jamais cédé, pas une seule fois dans ses innombrables années. Ça m'avait donné la force que j'avais besoin pour continuer.

« Je ne peux pas te décrire avec exactitude son combat », dis-je doucement. Je regardai de près l'expression qu'avait Bella. « Il lui a fallu deux siècles d'efforts déchirants pour parvenir à exercer un total contrôle de lui-même. Aujourd'hui, il est presque immunisé contre l'odeur du sang humain et il est capable d'accomplir le travail qu'il aime sans souffrance. L'hôpital lui apporte une grande paix… »

Ma voix se perdit tandis que je pensais à la paix qu'il avait trouvée, pas seulement à cause de son travail, mais aussi à cause d'Esmé. Avec Carlisle, je ne m'étais jamais senti seul comme lui l'avait été avant de me transformer. Je n'avais jamais été seul comme lui l'avait été. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Esmé, je n'avais jamais envisagé une relation de la sorte entre vampires. Tout d'un coup, toute les pensées de Carlisle s'étaient consumées pour elle. Ils étaient tellement compatible, si parfaitement conçu l'un pour l'autre. Son esprit avait trouvé un autre type de paix que sauver des vie n'avait jamais pu lui donner. Il était complet pour la première fois. À l'époque j'avais pensé qu'il était impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui nous convenait parfaitement, quelque chose en moi aspirait à ressentir la même chose que lui – ses pensées était tellement tranquilles lorsqu'il posait le regard sur elle, peu importe à quel point elles avaient été chaotiques avant.

Maintenant, toutes mes pensées étaient vers Bella, et à chaque seconde, je ressentais tout l'amour que je n'avais jamais cru possible de ressentir. Notre différence semblait être un problème insurmontable, mais quand je la regardais, je savais que j'avais trouvé celle pour qui j'étais prêt pour ça.

Je regardai vers elle et ses yeux étaient remplis d'inquiétude. Elle avait peur que je ne veuille pas continuer. Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées pour revenir au présent. En touchant le tableau en face de nous, je me forçai à continuer. Je disposerai de beaucoup de temps pour rêvasser à Bella plus tard. Et franchement, c'était beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle était dans mes bras.

« C'est en Italie qu'il a découvert les autres. Ils étaient bien plus civilisés et savants que les apparitions hantant les égouts de Londres. »

Je pointai Carlisle et les autres en me demandant si elle avait fait le lien. Elle regarda le tableau, le front plissé comme si elle tentait de démêler tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Puis elle lâcha un petit rire. Ensuite elle loucha et fit un pas vers le personnage qu'elle venait de reconnaître. C'était Carlisle.

« Solimena _(N/T Solimena (Francesco) : peintre italien, 1657-1747, auteur de célèbres fresques)_ s'est beaucoup inspiré des amis de Carlisle », dis-je en riant. S'il avait compris qui ils étaient vraiment, j'étais certain qu'il les aurait peint comme des diables. « Il les a souvent peints sous l'aspect de dieux. Aro, Marcus et Caïus », ajoutai-je en les lui pointant respectivement. « Les ténébreux protecteurs des arts. » C'était plus ou moins ce qu'ils étaient lorsqu'ils avaient été peints. C'est tout ce que Bella avait besoin de savoir. Il n'y avait pas lieu de lui faire peur pour des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais à craindre.

« Que sont-ils devenus? », murmura-t-elle, déplaçant instinctivement son doigt vers le groupe. Son ton était presque respectueux.

« Ils sont toujours là-bas », dis-je en haussant les épaule pour paraître détendu. « Comme ils l'ont été pendant qui sait combien de millénaires. Carlisle ne s'est pas attardé auprès d'eux, à peine quelques décennies. » Bella ne semblait pas réaliser que pour Carlisle c'était une très petite fraction de ses années. « S'il admirait beaucoup leur érudition et leur raffinement, il supportait mal leur entêtement à vouloir le guérir de son aversion envers « son alimentation naturelle », comme ils l'appelaient. Ils ont mutuellement tenté de se convaincre, sans effet. C'est à cette époque que Carlisle a décidé de donner sa chance au Nouveau Monde. Il rêvait de contacter des créatures qui lui ressemblent. Il était extrêmement seul, vois-tu. »

Bella avait beaucoup de sympathie et je savais qu'elle était sur le point de s'inquiéter pour Carlisle. Je lui souris avec amour, essayant de lui rappeler que l'histoire avait une fin heureuse.

« Pendant très longtemps ses recherches n'ont rien donné. Parallèlement, au fur et à mesure que les monstres commençaient à peupler les contes de fées, il s'est aperçu qu'il arrivait à se mêler aux humains, à passer pour l'un d'eux. » Bella avait déjà partagé ses théories avec moi, et peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrais lui raconter tout les fausses allégations faite sur Carlisle. Les humains avaient beaucoup trop d'imagination.

« Il s'est mis à pratiquer la médecine. Malheureusement, la camaraderie à laquelle il aspirait lui échappait sans cesse, car il ne pouvait prendre le risque de se lier. Quand l'épidémie de grippe espagnole a frappé, il travaillait dans un hôpital de Chicago. Depuis plusieurs années, il mûrissait un projet qu'il s'était presque résolu à mettre en œuvre : puisqu'il ne trouvait pas de compagnons, il s'en créerait un. »

J''entendis Bella inhaler difficilement tandis qu'elle fit un pas vers moi. C'était étrange d'être honnête avec elle sur ce qui avait conduit Carlisle à me créer. Étrange, mais merveilleux. C'était agréable de pouvoir lui dire la vérité et qu'elle l'accepte si facilement.

J'avais toujours compris ses motivations, même lorsqu'il se fustigeait, compte tenu de sa décision égoïste. Je me souvenais vaguement qu'il avait essayé de m'expliquer ce qu'il allait faire de moi tandis que j'étais encore humain. Par contre, je ne me souvenais pas des mots exacts. Ça avait été des mots pour s'excuser sincèrement de ce qu'il allait faire.

« N'étant pas complètement certain de la façon dont sa propre transformation s'était produite, il hésitait encore. Par ailleurs, il répugnait à voler la vie d'un être comme on lui avait volé la sienne. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il m'a découvert. J'étais perdu, on n'avait abandonné au fond d'un mouroir. Il avait soigné mes parents, savait que je n'avais personne. Alors, il a osé tenter l'expérience… »

À ce moment, je fus reconnaissant que Carlisle ne soit pas resté pour raconter lui-même son histoire. Bien que je ne le blâme pas pour son choix, j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait pu entendre la culpabilité qu'il ressentait encore – même si elle était profondément enterrée sous la joie que nous lui apportions.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur Carlisle et le reste de ma famille que j'aimais, plutôt que sur l'agonie de ma transformation. Même après presque cent ans, le souvenir des ses trois jours extrêmement douloureux qui m'avaient sauvés de la mort était toujours aussi vif. Pourtant, même avec tous mes efforts, le souvenir de la brûlante douleur revint hanter mes pensées. La seule différence, était que cette fois, avec Bella à mes côtés, elle semblait avoir été un prix raisonnable à payer. Si j'étais mort, je n'aurais jamais trouvé ma raison de vivre.

Je laissai mon regard dériver par la fenêtre, vers les bois qui m'avaient donné tant de joies. Seul pendant tant de décennies, j'avais pensé avoir trouvé ma propre version du bonheur. J'avais des intérêts, des passes temps et un grand amour pour la nature qui m'entourait. Maintenant, je me demandais comment tout ça avait pu compter sans avoir personne avec qui le partager. Tout semblait plus vivant maintenant, plus vibrant avec Bella à mes côtés. Je me retournai pour la regarder, laissant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle exploser dans mon sourire.

« Et voilà! », dis-je. Je savais qu'elle ne comprendrait pas la profondeur de mes mots. Comme je l'avais cru pour Carlisle et Esmé, tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent avait été le voyage qui allait me faire rencontrer Bella.

* * *

Et voilà! J'ai presque fini d'écrire la suite de ce chapitre, alors vous l'aurez d'ici quelques jours.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	9. Chapitre 16 Carlisle Suite

Salut tout le monde. Petite pub pour moi-même. Venez faire un tour sur mon profil demain car je vais poster la première partie du chapitre 1 d'Edward's Eclipse. C'est le point de vu d'Edward du livre hésitation. Comme avec Midnight Sun, je ne fais que la traduction. L'auteure est la même que pour cette fic : ForksVampireGirl. Ce que je peux l'adorer. Me faire le point de vue d'Edward de mon tome préféré. Je lui envoie plein de bisous.

Je tiens à préciser que je n'arrête pas la traduction de Midnight Sun. J'avais juste envie de vous donner un avant goût d'Edward's Eclipse. Peut-être que je vais traduire d'autre chapitre avant d'avoir fini cette fic et les poster en intervalle. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez envie que je fasse.

Alors comme à mon habitude, je remercie : isabellamisa – Naïneuh – Kinfua – aee(.)rigotorange(.)fr – eliloulou

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Assez blablaté je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 16 - CARLISLE**

« Et tu n'as jamais quitté Carlisle? », me demanda-t-elle. J'en frémis presque. Je ne voulais pas penser au temps où j'avais quitté le sanctuaire que Carlisle avait créé pour nous. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose que Bella était en droit de savoir.

« Quasiment pas », soupirai-je en passant mon bras autour d'elle. Je commençai à nous diriger vers la porte. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de mes années de défi dans le bureau de Carlisle. Tout y rayonnait la pureté et je ne voulais pas l'empester avec mes transgressions. Bella regardait par-dessus son épaule tandis que nous sortions, jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux choses qu'elle avait vues.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir, elle regarda vers moi en répétant : « Quasiment? »

J'étais prêt à répondre à sa question, mais je ne savais pas exactement comment formuler ma réponse, souhaitant trouver quelque chose qui puisse paraître moins monstrueux. Bien sûr, je méritais de me faire traiter de la sorte. Elle avait besoin d'entendre la vérité, aussi épouvantable qu'avaient été mes actions.

« Eh bien, disons que je suis passé par la phase de rébellion adolescente typique, environ dix ans après ma… naissance, ma création, appelle-la comme tu voudras. Cette vie d'abstinence ne m'emballait pas, et je reprochais à Carlisle de réfréner mon appétit. Bref, j'ai vécu seul pendant un moment. » Je pris une grande inspiration en attendant sa réaction.

« Vraiment? », dit-elle. Sa voix ne trahissait rien d'autre que de la curiosité.

Étonnant. Encore. J'étais perplexe, me demandant ce qui la rendait curieuse. J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle supposait que j'avais échoué ici et là avec mes références à la toxicomanie. De toute façon, elle ne prenait pas la peine de s'inquiéter que j'aie déjà eu un comportement typique de vampire. Le fait que je n'aie pas besoin d'oxygène l'avait laissé sans voix, mais bien sûr cette information particulière ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Ridicule. Humaine imprévisible.

« Cela ne te révulse pas? », lui demandai-je, toujours confus.

« Non », répondit-elle calmement comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qu'elle ait entendue.

« Pourquoi donc? »

« Parce que… ça me semble raisonnable. »

J'éclatai de rire. Pour aujourd'hui, j'en avais assez d'essayer de la comprendre. J'allais lui raconter le reste de mon histoire et elle pourrait le comprendre à sa façon.

« Depuis ma renaissance, j'ai bénéficié du privilège de savoir ce que tout le monde autour de moi pensait, humains et non humains. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il m'a fallu dix ans avant de défier Carlisle – je connaissais sa parfaite sincérité, je comprenais exactement pourquoi il vivait comme il vivait. » Avec toutes ses pensées centrées sur le caractère sacrée de la vie, sa constante lutte contre la mort, comment avais-je pu cautionner ça?

« Je n'ai mis que quelques années pour revenir vers lui et me ranger à sa vision des choses. J'avais cru échapper à… la dépression qui accompagne la prise de conscience. Puisque je lisais les pensées de mes proies, je pouvais après tout épargner l'innocent et ne m'attaquer qu'au bourreau. Si je pourchassais un meurtrier qui traquait une jeune fille dans une ruelle sombre, si je sauvais sa victime, c'est que je n'étais pas si diabolique. »

Un frisson parcourut Bella. Nous nous rappelions tous les deux la nuit où je l'avais trouvé à Port Angeles. Entendre les abominations que ces hommes avaient l'intention de lui faire avait été la chose la plus proche de me faire retomber dans mes anciennes habitudes. Quoique pour une fois, mon désir de tuer n'était pas le produit de ma soif. J'avais eu envie de les détruire parce qu'il avait voulu souiller quelqu'un de pure et d'innocent. Craignant la réaction de Bella pour un tel acte, je m'étais concentré sur ma conduite pour l'amener loin de ses hommes. Et par la suite, j'avais été content que Carlisle m'ait aidé à rendre justice.

Dans notre silence, j'entendais son rythme cardiaque revenir à la normale, je finis donc cette histoire à la hâte.

« Avec le temps cependant, j'ai fini par voir le monstre en moi. » La couleur de mes yeux à cette époque – cramoisie – me hantait encore aujourd'hui. « Rien n'effacerait jamais la dette de tant d'existences humaines volées, quelles que soient les justifications que je m'inventais. Alors, je me suis retourné vers Carlisle et Esmé. Ils m'ont accueilli tel le fils prodigue. C'était plus que je ne méritais. »

Nous avions atteint ma chambre et je l'a regardai profondément dans les yeux, de peur de l'avoir effrayée. Encore une fois, elle avait de la sympathie et de la compassion pour ma souffrance. Elle était si gentille et elle me pardonnait si facilement que ça me donna une poussé de culpabilité.

Déterminé à ne pas entacher la visite, je repoussai mes pensées au loin en ouvrant la porte.

J'attendis tandis qu'elle observait ma chambre. J'aurais souhaité que le soleil fasse une brève apparition afin qu'elle puisse voir à quel point il illuminait la forêt. Elle jeta un regard sur ma collection de cd, et ça me fit penser de mettre quelque chose de doux et de réconfortant pour l'aider à se relaxer. Elle regardait le tissu qui recouvrait les murs et elle me sourit.

« Pour l'acoustique? »

Je lui rendis son sourire en hochant de la tête. Ça me faisait rire de voir comment elle regardait ma chambre. Je me tournai pour mettre de la musique et pour ne pas trop la distraire. Elle laissa échapper un soupir lorsque les premières notes de musique emplirent l'air. Pensive et belle, elle s'était complètement détendue. Je souhaitais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras. J'avais envie de danser avec elle, la tenir près de moi, emplir ma chambre avec sa présence.

Enfin, dans la partie de la maison où je me sentais le plus à l'aise, le plus en paix, je me laissai aller à penser à tout ce qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui. Elle connaissait les raisons de ma création et pourquoi nous vivions comme nous le faisions. Je l'avais laissé pénétrer dans les parties les plus sombres de mon passé et elle m'avait écouté avec compréhension. Je n'avais plus rien à craindre, plus rien à cacher. Elle me connaissait à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur et elle était toujours à mes côtés, les yeux remplis d'amour.

« Comment les ranges-tu? », me demanda-t-elle. J'étais si loin dans mes pensées que sa voix m'avait prise au dépourvu.

« Mmmm? Oh, par année. Mes préférés sont sur cette étagère là », dis-je. J'espérais qu'elle ne pense pas que je l'ignorais. J'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer. Je la regardais, fasciné par la façon qu'elle avait de se fondre dans mon monde, qui était sans dessus dessous. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que la chance que j'avais de l'avoir trouvé.

« Qu'y a-t-il? », demanda-t-elle prudemment. Évidemment, elle se demandait pourquoi mon expression avait changée.

« Je m'étais préparé à… être soulagé. Que tu saches… qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre nous. Je ne m'attendais pas à éprouver plus. Mais j'aime ça. Ça me rend… heureux. »

J'haussai les épaules avec indifférence en espérant que je n'avais pas l'air trop ridicule. J'étais heureux, plus qu'heureux même, j'étais exalté. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mieux que ça. Elle me connaissait et voulait quand même rester avec moi. Peut-être que j'avais eu peur de confondre son affection pour de la curiosité.

« Alors, je suis heureuse aussi », dit-elle en souriant.

Toujours aussi incrédule, je scrutai son expression. Elle était douce, sans aucun pli d'anxiété et elle semblait être à l'aise. Tellement, qu'elle me rendait presque nerveux. Peut-être était-elle en état de choc? Peut-être que je l'avais trop introduit dans mon monde? Peut-être que quand elle retournera dans le sien, elle se rendra compte qu'elle ne nous ressemblait pas du tout? Maintenant que j'y pensais, depuis ces deux derniers jours, nous avions été collés l'un sur l'autre, sans aucun contact extérieur, sauf durant son bref échange avec Charlie. Lorsqu'elle retournerait au lycée, verrait ses amis en revenant à une vie normale, verrait-elle à quel point cette vie était anormale?

Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que mon expression lui disait, mais soudainement elle me sourit avec un air satisfait. Heureusement, cela me ramena dans le présent, avec elle.

« Tu guettes toujours le moment où je vais déguerpir en braillant comme une perdue, hein? », me demanda-t-elle en devinant mes pensée beaucoup plus facilement que moi les siennes. J'hochai la tête en lui souriant avec hésitation, voulant croire à son amour de la même façon qu'elle croyait au mien. « Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être aussi terrifiant que tu le penses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi », dit-elle avec désinvolture. Je l'a regardai avec scepticisme, en considérant son expression évidemment forcée de nonchalance. Ensuite, je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire », dis-je en riant malicieusement. Saisi par une vague d'excitation, je m'accroupis, laissant échapper un grondement qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu venant de moi. Elle fit un pas en arrière et je faillis m'arrêter, mais sa voix qui m'avait narguée plus tôt et mon désir de la serrer dans mes bras me poussa à continuer.

« Tu n'oserais… »

Faisant attention pour ne pas la blesser en la cognant contre moi, je sautai vers elle en bloquant mes bras autour d'elle. Tandis que nous retombions sur le canapé, je laissai mon corps absorber le choc en resserrant mon étreinte sur elle pendant qu'elle respirait avec difficulté. Elle essayait de se défaire de mon emprise en se tortillant, mais c'était beaucoup trop merveilleux de l'avoir là. Je n'étais pas prêt à lâcher prise pour le moment.

Je l'a roulai en boule contre mon torse, Elle me regardait avec prudence, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait décidé que tout ça était amusant. Elle fit encore une tentative – qui était beaucoup faible – pour se libérer, avant de se détendre sur moi. J'écoutais son cœur ralentir.

« Tu disais », la taquinai-je.

« Que tu es le plus terrifiant de tous les monstres », dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« C'est déjà mieux. »

« J'ai le droit de me relever maintenant? », me demanda t-elle en essayant encore une fois de sortir de mes bras. Je ris légèrement au peu d'effort qu'elle faisait pour se libérer. Je débattais à l'intérieur de moi lorsque j'entendis Alice, Jasper et leurs pensées familières qui venaient du couloir.

_Que font-ils là haut. Peut-être que je ne veux pas le savoir?_

_Edward, tu es mieux de ne pas la briser. Je ne crois pas que Charlie serait heureux si elle rentrait avec un plâtre sur le corps._

« Pouvons-nous entrer? », demanda gentiment Alice, d'un ton complètement différent de celui de son avertissement pas subtile du tout.

Je sentis la peau de Bella se réchauffer tandis qu'elle se tortillait en mettant plus d'effort. Si elle savait ce que j'étais obligé d'écouter, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait gênée que je la tienne dans mes bras devant ma famille. Je l'assis tout de même sur mes genoux. Je ne savais pas si elle trouvait ça convenable, mais au moins, nous n'étions plus à l'horizontal.

« Venez », dis-je en riant légèrement aux couleurs que prit instantanément Bella.

Alice m'ignora pratiquement. Elle avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Vous êtes si mignon. J'aime beaucoup la façon que tu as de la faire rougir,_ pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le plancher.

_Wow! Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose?_, ajouta Jasper, sentant sans doute l'excitation dans l'air, ajouté aux battements du cœur de Bella et à l'odeur élevée de l'adrénaline. Il semblait se moquer de moi, mais en se demandant sincèrement si je voulais qu'ils partent. Je levai les yeux au ciel à son intention pour ensuite regarder Alice.

« Nous avons cru que tu t'apprêtais à manger Bella et nous sommes venus voir si tu était prêt à partager ton déjeuner », dit-elle légèrement. Je sentis le corps de Bella se contracter et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Maintenant que j'étais certain qu'elle ne partirait pas en courant, je trouvais ça agréable de la taquiner un peu.

« Navré, mais je n'en ai déjà pas assez pour moi », dis-je en la serrant contre moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps sur chaque centimètre du mien. Elle résista pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se détendre contre moi. C'était délicieux.

_Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je mentionne le fait que de prendre son sang de cette manière ne nous serait pas insensible et que ce n'est pas du tout conventionnel de quelqu'un qui est amoureux d'elle._

Je pouvais entendre que Jasper était en parfait contrôle, mais je le dévisageai lorsqu'il me sourit avec ironie.

« En fait », dit-il en faisant quelques pas dans ma chambre, sans doute pour me rendre fou. « Alice annonce une vraie tempête pour ce soir. Emmett a envie de jouer. Tu en es? » _Ou es-tu trop occupé à jouer avec ta petite amie?_

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une assez grosse tempête pour nous permette de jouer sans se retenir. Je sentis l'excitation commencer à influer en moi. Puis, par réflexe, je serrai Bella contre moi. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Alice vit mon geste, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Naturellement, tu viens avec Bella ».

_Oh merci, Alice,_ pensa Jasper en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Puis, il se retourna vers moi vaincu. _Peu importe ce que tu comptes faire, je suis presque sûr qu'Emmett a prévu de te traîner là bas de force si tu comptes dire non._

En l'ignorant, je me tournai vers Bella : « Ça te dit? », demandai-je.

« Bien sûr », dit-elle en feignant l'enthousiasme. Je savais que les sports était probablement très bas sur l'échelle de ses priorités. Pourtant j'étais certain que notre jeu serait beaucoup plus intéressant que tout ce que Charlie avait pu la forcer à écouter. « Euh… quel rapport entre la météo et… »

« Nous devons attendre qu'il y ait du tonnerre, pour jouer. Tu comprendras sur place », lui dis-je en souriant.

« Il faut que je prenne un parapluie? », demanda-t-elle à regret. Ça nous fit tous rire. Pour quelqu'un qui détestait autant la pluie, elle avait choisi la mauvaise ville pour vivre.

« Elle en aura besoin? », demanda Jasper pour la ménager.

_Il y aura des nuages et au moins une heure de tonnerre… mais ce sera sec. Même s'il pleut Edward, tu pourras la protéger en l'enveloppant dans tes bras. Tu sembles être devenu très bon à ça,_ pensa-t-elle en me souriant largement.

« Non », dit-elle principalement pour Bella. « L'orage restera cantonné sur la ville. Le champ devrait être sec. »

« Super! », dit Jasper. Son excitation commençait à se faire sentir.

« Allons voir si Carlisle veut jouer », ajouta Alice en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas » _Bon amusez-vous les enfants_, taquina Jasper. _Ne soyez pas en retard pour le match._

Je souris en refermant la porte derrière eux.

« À quoi jouerons-nous? », demanda Bella, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Toi, à rien. Tu te conteras de regarder », lui expliquai-je. « Nous, nous allons faire une partie de base-ball. »

Elle soupira en faisant des gros yeux, comme si le base-ball était trop banal pour des vampires.

« Les vampires aiment le base-ball? »

« N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit du sport préféré des Américains », lui dis-je sérieusement avant de me blottir dans son cou, pour entendre les battements de son cœur de plus près avant de l'emmener voir un autre secret de ma famille.

* * *

Alors? Il vous à plus ce chapitre. Moi je l'aime plus du point de vue d'Edward. Et vous?

Prochain chapitre Le match. J'ai bien hâte de savoir comment se sent Edward lorsqu'il montre à Bella ses facultés extraordinaires.

Merci de venir lire ma traduction. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous l'apprécier.

Bisous et au prochain chapitre

N'oubliez pas de venir sur mon profile demain si vous avez envie de lire le point de vue d'Edward du livre hésitation. La fic est excellente. Tout comme celle-ci d'ailleurs.

Miss Lunatik


	10. Chapitre 17 Le match

Coucou tout le monde. Hier je suis allée voir New Moon. Ironiquement, le livre que j'aime le moins est le deuxième (et oui je suis une fan d'Edward et quand il n'est pas là, loin de Bella, je n'aime pas ça du tout) et pourtant, je préfère le deuxième film. Les effets sont beaucoup mieux que dans Twilight. Et Jacob est tellement beau quand il a les cheveux courts que je l'ai presque apprécié (Pour celles qui ne sont pas au courant, je n'aime pas vraiment Jacob). Emmett m'a bien fait rire lors de la fête de Bella lorsqu'il a dit à Edward quelque chose du genre « Comme ça maintenant tu sors avec des filles plus vieille que toi ». Si je n'aurais pas su qu'Edward reviendrait lorsque qu'il a dit à Bella qu'il l'a quittait, je crois que j'aurais versé une larme. Dans son ensemble, je trouve que l'histoire a été respectée. Alors voilà, c'était mon avis sur New Moon.

Merci à : Isabellamisa – lapiaf83 – alliecullen4ever – eliloulou – Marie – Elisect32 – linhea – alice'n'tom** – **RORO78250 – chris

Bienvenu aux nouvelles lectrices et nouveaux lecteurs s'il y en a.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

Bon, assez blablater. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 – LE MATCH**

Tout au long du trajet pour retourner chez Bella, elle me regardait prudemment, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse une surprise. J'essayai de lui expliquer que c'était vraiment juste du base-ball. Eh bien, du base-ball avec des vampires, mais essentiellement c'était presque qu'identique. Nous courrions juste un peu plus vite en nous rentrant dedans juste un peu plus fort que les humains. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si nerveuse.

J'avais prévu de renter à l'intérieur avec elle. À cause de ce qu'Alice avait vu, je ne voulais pas la quitter, même pour un instant, mais lorsque je vis la familière Ford garée dans son entrée, un faible sifflement s'échappa de ma gorge. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que le dégoût de Billy et ses insultantes pensées dirigées vers moi. Elles étaient comme un avertissement, une menace. Cela me fit grincer des dents. C'était comme s'il connaissait mes capacités, comme s'il savait que je pouvais l'entendre et qu'il voulait que je l'entende.

_Ma famille n'a rien fait, exceptée être respectueuse en honorant le traité d'une manière que vous ne sembler pas être capable de faire. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester sur tes terres, nous laisser tranquille Bella et moi et rester en dehors de tout ça,_ marmonnai-je rapidement et trop faiblement pour que Bella puisse m'entendre.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Jacob pour tout ça. Il ne voulait pas faire parti de cette situation. Ses pensées me disaient qu'il était irrité et mortifié à un tel point que je me sentais presque désolé pour lui. Il s'était fait entraîné dans une bataille qui ne lui appartenait pas. _S'il te plaît papa, ne m'embarrasse pas et faisons ce que nous avons à faire,_ l'entendis-je penser distinctement. Ce que j'entendis par la suite ne me plu pas du tout._ Qu'est-ce que ce Cullen à que je n'ai pas? Je la connais depuis que nous sommes enfant et nous avons eu beaucoup de plaisir ensemble. Je ne comprends pas sa fascination pour…_

J'essayai d'éloigner la jalousie qui faisait rage en moi – après tout, il était juste un enfant – et je me concentrai sur Billy. Il était déterminé à parler à Charlie pour le convaincre que Bella reste loin de moi, bien qu'il soit obligé de travailler en ma faveur, toujours lié par le traité. Il ne devait pas révéler notre nature. C'était très utile que Jacob pense que son père soit excentrique et un peu trop superstitieux avec les légendes. Son incrédulité maintiendrait Charlie détendu tout au long de l'échange. C'était quand même très exaspérant que Billy veuille intervenir.

« Il dépasse les bornes », grognai-je. Les yeux de Bella fixèrent instantanément les miens.

« Il est venu pour avertir Charlie, tu crois? », haleta-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête en pensant à la meilleure façon de gérer les choses. Heureusement, Charlie n'était pas encore arrivé. Donc le moyen le plus simple serait que j'arrive à les convaincre de partir avant son arrivée. Je pensais qu'il me serait difficile de rester calme et rationnel face à Billy qui était déterminé à détruire mon bonheur. Devrais-je intervenir? Aussi peu orthodoxe que ma relation avec Bella puisse paraître, je ne voulais pas briser les règles.

Consciente de l'intensité de mon état, Bella prit une fois de plus les choses en main.

« Laisse-moi gérer ça », dit-elle et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être soulagé. Je baissai mes yeux vers elle – elle était tellement aimable et pure – en essayant d'effacer la colère de mon visage.

« C'est sûrement plus raisonnable », avouai-je. Je détestais l'idée de savoir ce que lui dirait Billy sans Charlie à ses côtés. Surtout s'il trouvait un moyen de faire sortir Jacob de la pièce afin de parler ouvertement. J'étais soudain heureux d'avoir partagé tous mes secrets avec Bella. Au moins, elle l'avait appris de moi en premier. Je ne pouvais imaginer que Billy puisse lui dire quelque chose qui la bouleverserait, surtout après ce qu'elle avait appris au cours des deux derniers jours. En fait, ce sera probablement lui qui sera contrarié qu'elle puisse accepter tout ça aussi bien. « Mais sois prudente. L'enfant ne se doute de rien », ajoutai-je pour veiller à ce que Bella n'aille pas, par inadvertance, révéler quelque chose à Jacob. Non pas que je croyais qu'il allait y croire. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de prendre au sérieux les histoires de sa tribu. Pour lui c'était tout simplement amusant.

Bella me regarda, légèrement irritée. « Jacob est à peine plus jeune que moi », dit-elle sur un ton enfantin. Ce qui était ironique. Elle avait encore réussi à me débarrasser de ma frustration. Je lui fis une grimace, en oubliant presque le regard noir de Billy braqué sur moi.

« Je sais », la taquinai-je.

Elle soupira en bougeant pour quitter la camionnette. Soudainement, je ressentis son absence et je considérai l'idée de l'attendre là-haut dans sa chambre tandis qu'elle traitait avec Billy, mais je savais que j'avais besoin de consulter Alice pour savoir ce que cette complication allait causer. Malheureusement, je devais la quitter. Je voulais faire ça le plus vite possible pour pourvoir revenir tout de suite après. Je ne voulais pas rester loin d'elle trop longtemps.

« Invite-les à entrer pour que je puisse m'éclipser », dis-je doucement. « Je reviendrai à la tombée de la nuit ».

« Tu veux garder ma camionnette? », offrit-elle aimablement. Elle connaissait tant de choses à propos de moi, sans toute fois les comprendre.

« Je serai rendu plus vite pied que dans cet engin », dis-je en riant. À plein régime, je pourrais probablement faire l'allée retour avant que sa camionnette soit rendu sur la route principale.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé de t'en aller, non? », dit-elle tristement tandis qu'elle me suppliait du regard. J'en oubliais presque pourquoi je devais y aller. Je lui souris chaleureusement en espérant quel comprenne à quel point il m'était difficile de la quitter, même pour une courte période.

« Oh que si! », soupirai-je avant d'ajouter : « Et quand tu te seras débarrassée d'eux, n'oublie pas de préparer Charlie à l'idée de rencontrer ton nouveau petit ami. »

Elle me regarda, exaspérée. Je savais qu'elle aimait l'idée que je sois son petit ami. « Merci du cadeau! »

« Je serai bientôt de retour », lui promis-je avec un tendre sourire. Je jetai rapidement un regard vers Billy qui me regardait toujours intensément. C'était de la folie, mais je ne pus me retenir de me pencher vers Bella afin de l'embrasser dans le cou. Les pensées de Billy se transformèrent rapidement en rage. Il m'accusait tandis qu'il me regardait. Je pouvais dire à la façon qu'avait le cœur de Bella de battre, qu'elle était nerveuse, mais tout de même ravie de mon baiser.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers un Billy furieux, elle murmura un : « Reviens vite ». Je la regardai tandis qu'elle les saluait avec désinvolture. C'était douloureux de la laisser seule avec eux. J'espérais que Jacob resterait toujours dans la même pièce qu'elle. Au moins de cette façon, Billy ne serait pas en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit de trop pénible. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il allait la sermonner. Déjà qu'elle devait annoncer à Charlie que nous étions ensemble, elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'autres soucis.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, je sortis rapidement de la camionnette pour courir jusqu'à la maison. Ce fut une des rare fois où je n'éprouvai pas de plaisir à courir. J'étais en mission et plus tôt je serais en mesure d'établir la menace que représentait Billy, plus vite je pourrais revenir près de Bella. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte qu'Alice sautillait déjà vers moi.

_Que fais-tu ici? Je pensais que vous viendriez nous rejoindre? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_

« Il ne se passe rien Alice », mentis-je. « Eh bien je crois. J'ai juste besoin que tu essaie de voir quelque chose pour moi. »

« Est-ce que Bella va bien? », me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Elle va bien. Elle est juste… en train de se faire interroger en ce moment ». Je m'arrêtai une seconde. « Par les Blacks. »

Je la regardai tandis que son expression changeait d'inquiétude à l'irritation pour finalement se transformer en rage presque aussi forte que la mienne.

_Il n'a pas sa place. Il n'a pas d'affaire à ce mêler de ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal!_, pensa-t-elle, incapable de former les mots à haute voix.

« Je sais », dis-je d'un ton que je voulais normal pour essayer de la calmer. J'avais besoin qu'elle se concentre, sinon elle serait incapable de voir quelque chose de clair. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il avait planifié de faire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que je m'approche de Bella et il semble avoir prit sur lui pour que ce soit possible. »

J'attendis pendant que ses pensées ralentissaient et rationalisaient et elle finit par me demander : « Comment puis-je aider? »

« J'ai juste besoin que tu t'assure qu'il ne prévoit pas quelque chose de gros. Dans le genre de nous dévoiler ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait rompre le traité à cause de ça? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'en avait pas l'air. Il pensait plutôt dire des mensonges à mon sujet sans enfreindre les règles, mais si Charlie n'est pas convaincu par ses propos, je ne sais pas jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour essayer de protéger Bella. »

Alice ferma les yeux en ralentissant sa respiration. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur l'avenir de Bella et sur la notre. Elle se tut quelques instants et j'écoutai attentivement les pensées qui affluaient. Nous étions ensemble Bella et moi, riant et souriant, complètement à l'aise. Elle essayait de voir au-delà de ça pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait nous séparer, mais rien ne vint briser l'équilibre de sa vision. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle me souriait et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

« Vous êtes si heureux », dit-elle rêveusement.

« Merci », soupirai-je. « Y a-t-il autre chose? »

Elle plissa le nez en levant les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer à nouveau. Cette fois, sa respiration s'arrêta complètement. J'essayai de suivre ses pensées qui étaient frénétique, tandis qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur Charlie. Il était aussi flou pour elle que ses pensées l'étaient pour moi et je me demandais si je devrais les présenter pour qu'elle puisse avoir de meilleures visions de son avenir. Pouvoir anticiper ses réactions, serait d'une grande utilité. Ça m'aiderait à mieux me préparer. Si je pouvais gagner la confiance de Charlie, Billy ne serait pas une aussi grosse menace.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle finalement en me regardant. « Je ne peux pas voir grand chose sur Charlie, mais je ne vois rien qui indique qu'il va avoir un problème avec toi, hormis le fait que tu sors avec sa fille unique bien sûr », sourit-elle. « Quand aux Blacks, je n'arrive pas à voir quoi que ce soit. Peut-être parce que je ne les connais pas vraiment. Ou peut-être parce que Billy n'a pas encore pris de décision sur la façon qu'il veut agir. Ou peut-être… »

« Tes peut-être ne m'aide vraiment pas, Alice », dis-je plus sèchement que je l'aurais voulu. Le regard qu'elle me lança, me fit immédiatement sentir coupable, mais elle ne me donna pas le temps de prononcer un seule mot.

« Va te procurer une voyante, Edward », cracha-t-elle. « Je fais du mieux que je peux. Regarde Bella, ne regarde pas Bella. Tu veux que je la regarde quand tu n'es pas avec elle, quand tu es avec elle, mais pas quand tu es sur elle. Je ne peux pas vous suivre et me concentrer quand tu es constamment dans ma tête. »

Elle se détourna pour s'élancer dans l'escalier avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. En quelques secondes, je pus entendre les pensées de toute ma famille se diriger vers moi. Bien sûr, je savais qu'ils écoutaient, mais c'était tout de même très frustrant.

_Qu'attend-il de moi? Que je la surveille 24 heure sur 24?_

_Les Blacks sont juste inquiets pour Bella. Il l'a surprotège._

_Je voudrais voir le regard de Charlie lorsqu'il ira la chercher ce soir…_

_Tout ça est ridicule, complètement ridicule._

Je montai les escaliers pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Rosalie et Emmett. Il y avait quelque chose que j'avais besoin de leur dire, et au moins, durant quelques minutes, ça me permettrait de ne pas fouiller dans l'esprit d'Alice. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, et je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça pour l'avoir contrariée à ce point.

« Entre », me dit gentiment Rosalie et Emmett se mit à rire. Ils étaient assis ensemble sur le bord du lit, déjà dans leur tenu de base-ball et prêt pour le match.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu plus tôt aujourd'hui? », lui demandai-je en essayant de garder un ton calme.

« Eh bien, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je rencontre Bella, sauf si je suis polie ».

« Et? »

« Et j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas », me sourit-elle innocemment. Mon irritation revint immédiatement à la charge.

« Bien », dis-je pas sûr d'être en mesure de continuer à lui parler calmement, alors je me tournai vers Emmett. « Et toi? »

« Quoi, et laisser Rose toute seule ici? Elle aurait probablement fini par briser quelque chose et j'ai pensé que Bella n'avait pas besoin de ça. Visiter une maison remplie de vampires est assez stressant pour une journée. »

Je secouai la tête en souhaitant trouver un moyen de leur faire accepter Bella. Je voulais qu'elle se sente la bienvenue ici, par tout le monde. J'étais sûr qu'Emmett restait à l'écart seulement par amour pour Rose. Ça me dérageait qu'elle ne semble pas disposée à changer d'attitude. Ses pensées ne me donnaient aucun signe de changement et je me demandais si elle serait capable de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Bella un jour. Après quelques minutes de silence, je partis pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

« Oui! Tu peux entrer », marmonna-t-elle. Elle était recroquevillée sur le torse de Jasper tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait les yeux braqués sur moi.

« Je m'excuse Alice. Je ne voulais pas mettre autant de pression sur toi. Je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime », dit-elle en s'assoyant. « Ta paranoïa pour elle me préoccupe. D'abord les vampires que j'ai vu approcher, et ensuite les pensées de Billy Blacks que je n'arrive pas à voir. Bien sûr tu veux que je sois constamment à l'affût d'une catastrophe qui pourrait arriver à Bella. Tu sais, je ne suis pas en mesure de prévoir toutes les fois où elle tombera et s'écorchera un genou », ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste que… », je m'arrêtai souhaitant pouvoir dire ce que je voulais dire à Alice, seulement, sans le regard ennuyeux de Jasper sur moi. « Je ne pourrais plus exister sans elle. Si quelque chose devait arriver et que je ne sois pas assez près pour l'empêcher, ou parce que je n'étais pas assez attentif… ». Ma voix s'éteignit, incapable de terminer ma pensée. C'était irrationnel, je le savais, mais j'espérais qu'Alice comprenne mon besoin intense de la protéger.

Je la regardai tandis qu'un chaleureux sourire fendit son visage. Elle se leva lentement – Alice ne se déplaçait jamais lentement – pour se diriger vers moi. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon visage se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

_Bella et toi serez toujours ensemble. Je sais que tu ne veux pas y penser, mais tu sais ce que j'ai vu. L'image de sa mort à complètement disparue et je vois maintenant qu'un seul avenir pour vous deux. Ignore le si tu veux, mais moi je sais que Bella fait déjà partie de notre famille. Et pour toujours._

J'aurais voulu être en colère après elle. J'avais envie de lui crier après pour avoir mit cette image horrifiante dans mon esprit. Pourtant, l'idée que Bella et moi, ensemble… pour toujours… éloignait toutes mes autres pensées. Je regardais Alice pendant que ses visions inondaient mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas accepter la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas les combattent. Je les laissai venir me révéler que je n'aurai plus à m'en faire pour sa sécurité, que je serai heureux – plus qu'heureux même – de savoir qu'elle sera avec moi pour l'éternité.

_Sérieusement, vous allez me rende fou. Pourquoi n'allons-nous simplement pas jouer au base-ball._

Les pensées de Jasper me ramenèrent au présent et je me retournai pour le regarder.

_Quoi?_

« Allez. Jasper commence à être impatient », dis-je à Alice. « Je vais prendre la Jeep pour aller chercher Bella et je vous rencontre là-bas ». Alice commença à me tourner le dos, mais je lui pris la main pour qu'elle me fasse face. « Merci », dis-je et elle me fit un large sourire.

En revenant vers Bella, je ne laissai pas mes pensées dériver vers celles qu'Alice m'avait montrées. Je refusais de passer une seconde de plus à penser à un avenir que j'étais déterminé à ne pas laisser arriver. Tous mes soucis semblèrent disparaître dès que la maison de Bella fut en vu. Je garai rapidement la Jeep pour ensuite me diriger rapidement vers la porte. J'aurais probablement dû vérifier pour être sûr que personne ne me regardait.

Je sonnai à la porte en écoutant les pensées confuses de Charlie devenir de plus en plus préoccupées. Elles ne semblaient pas sortir de l'ordinaire et rien ne m'indiquait que Billy l'avait effrayé. Il était seulement préoccupé comme un père l'était parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser aller sa fille.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire forcé et je pus voir Bella, légèrement nerveuse, derrière lui, tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Elle le regardait étrangement, presque comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'humilie. C'était curieusement attachant.

« Entre, Edward », dit-il poliment, bien que son esprit n'allait pas dans le même sens.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement, bien que nous sachions que le plus dur restait à venir. J'espérais qu'il comprenne à quel point je désirais prendre soin de Bella et que cela puisse le mettre à l'aise.

« Merci, Chef Swan », dis-je avec un ton formel.

« Appelle-moi Charlie. Donne-moi ta veste. »

« Merci. »

« Assieds-toi Edward », dit-il. J'entendais dans son esprit qu'il voulait m'interroger. Il l'a surprotégeait. C'était remarquablement mignon et complètement amusant.

Je me laissai aller dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé en me préparant à répondre à ses questions. Bella me regardait. Cela aurait été très maladroit de m'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé tandis que Charlie me regardait avec des poignards dans les yeux. Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour lui dire : _S'il te plaît, fait moi confiance. J'ai un aperçu de son esprit._

« Alors, comme ça, j'apprends que tu emmènes ma petite fille jouer au base-ball? », dit-il avec scepticisme. Évidemment, il pensait que c'était une couverture pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus espiègle.

« C'est ce qui est prévu, en effet », répondis-je avec sincérité, et étonnamment, il sembla me croire.

« Quel exploit! », dit-il en riant tandis que son esprit se détendit. Au moins, il avait trouvé un côté positif au fait que je sois son petit ami. Bella avait toujours eu une aversion pour le sport et Charlie espérait que je puisse lui montrer les joies du sport.

Pendant une ou deux minutes, nous restâmes assis, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Bella prenne une profonde inspiration.

« Bon », dit-elle en se relevant pour mettre fin à ce pénible moment. « Vous avez assez ricané à mes dépens. Allons-y ». Elle passa devant nous et je pus sentir l'anxiété de Charlie refaire surface.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, Bella », l'avertit-il, mais il regardait directement vers moi. Lorsque Bella poussa un soupir exaspérée, je dus étouffer un rire.

« Elle ne risque rien avec moi ». J'essayai d'insuffler à ma voix la même sincérité que lorsque je me l'étais promis. Il me regarda prudemment, mais il sembla me croire. J'étais extatique d'avoir au moins gagné son approbation partielle.

Tout les deux, nous regardâmes Bella sortir de la pièce pour cacher sa frustration et son humiliation. Elle était adorable et ça nous fit rire Charlie et moi. Ce qui fut encore plus amusant, c'était son expression lorsqu'elle vit la Jeep. Avait-elle vraiment pensée j'allais prendre ma Volvo pour aller au milieu de nulle part dans la boue? Il était vrai que je ne lui avais pas dit où nous allions exactement.

Charlie siffla derrière nous en partie pour masquer ses soucis.

« N'oubliez pas vos ceintures de sécurité », murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Bella sembla mal à l'aise tandis qu'elle s'approchait du véhicule. Elle ressemblait à un chat prêt à bondir lorsqu'elle se prépara à sauter dans le siège. _Est-ce si difficile de me demander de l'aide?_

Je marchai lentement vers la porte du conducteur tandis que je regardai Bella, impuissante face au harnais. Son visage était crispé et elle semblait essayer de résoudre un cube Rubik.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces machin? », me demanda-t-elle, visiblement frustrée.

« Un harnais tout-terrain », répondis-je calmement.

« Ah! » Son pouls s'accéléra et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Je souris en pensant à comment je pouvais la calmer et attacher le harnais dans un même geste. De là où était Charlie, je savais qu'il pouvait voir que je voulais que sa fille soit en sécurité. C'était probablement un acte qu'il aurait approuvé.

Je me penchai vers Bella pour commencer à attacher le harnais avec une main en lui caressant le cou avec l'autre. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa clavicule et elle frissonna. Cette fois, je ne me demandais pas si elle avait froid, car son soupir m'assura que c'était l'homme qui l'avait fait frissonner.

À contre cœur, je me replaçai sur mon siège tandis que les battements de son cœur me faisait toujours sourire. Je démarrai la Jeep et cela fit sursauter Bella.

« Tu as une… sacrée grosse Jeep », dit-elle, tentant de masquer son anxiété.

« Elle appartient à Emmett. J'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas de faire tout le chemin en courant ». Je retins mon souffle, attendant sa réaction, mais elle était trop distraite par le véhicule pour réaliser ce que je venais de dire.

« Où gardez-vous cet engin? »

« Nous avons transformé une des dépendances en garage ». Il avait surtout été conçu pour Emmett et Rose, durant la période où ils avaient décidés de passer du temps seul de leur côté. Bien sûr, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre – quand ils nous avaient faire part de leur décision – que le garage n'était tout simplement pas assez loin. Pour eux… et pour nous.

« Tu ne mets pas ta ceinture? », me demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement désapprobatrice. Je me tournai vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. N'avait-elle pas compris?

Tandis qu'elle me regardait, quelque chose dans son expression changea. Elle sembla nauséeuse et je craignis que la route soit trop cahoteuse. Je faillis ralentir lorsqu'elle me dit : « Tout le chemin? » Ah! Ça y était. « Cela signifie-t-il que nous allons devoir courir une partie du chemin? » Sa voix était prise de panique et je me demandais comment se faisait-il que cette expérience soit si effrayante pour elle. Elle me faisait confiance pour tout, mais courir avec moi dans la forêt était trop pour elle. J'essayai de lui sourire, même si j'étais contrarié que ça la gêne autant. Nous avions un long chemin à parcourir et si elle refusait de courir avec moi nous allions manquer le match. Emmett et Jasper ne me lâcheraient jamais avec ça.

« Pas toi », la taquinai-je légèrement.

« Mais ça me rend malade. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux, et tout ira bien ». Honnêtement, si elle ne voyait pas à quel point nous allions vite, j'étais sûr de pouvoir courir avec suffisamment d'attention pour qu'elle ne remarque même pas le mouvement.

Encore une fois, elle se mordit la lèvre et j'eus une urgente envie d'y presser mes lèvres. Sans même une seconde de doute sur mon contrôle – et ce fus un soulagement de savoir que je pouvais être aussi près d'elle – j'embrassai doucement son front. Son odeur emplit mes sens et un gémissement sortit de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à être désolé pour ce que j'avais fait. La douleur en valait la peine. Elle sentait si bon dans l'air froid et humide. Elle me jeta un regard interrogateur et j'étais heureux de pouvoir lui expliquer les choses sans avoir peur de l'effrayer.

« Tu sens tellement bon sous la pluie ».

« C'est bien ou pas bien? », me demanda-t-elle en rougissant. Elle semblait se sentir coupable pour des raisons que je ne comprenais pas.

« Les deux », soupirai-je. « Comme toujours, les deux. »

Nous venions de tourner sur la route cacher qui était beaucoup plus houleuse lorsque Bella commença à rebondir sur son siège. Elle ne protestait pas, mais je pouvais l'entendre prendre de grande inspiration pour se calmer. Je me demandais si elle était consciente que si nous aurions fait ce trajet en courant, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile. Si seulement je pouvais trouver un moyen de la guérir de sa peur de courir avec moi. Peut-être que si je la détendais avant de décoller… Je me souris à moi-même en m'apercevant que je me donnais des excuses pour l'embrasser.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le point où la Jeep ne pouvait plus continuer, j'avais déjà perfectionné mon plan. Tout comme Alice l'avait prédit, la pluie avait diminuée et le ciel laissait passer quelques rayons de soleil à travers la tempête. Cela donnait un effet éthéré aux arbres et je me mis à anticiper ce moment de plus en plus.

« Désolé, Bella, mais à partir d'ici, nous continuons à pied », dis-je, vraiment anxieux de sa réaction.

« Tu sais quoi? Je crois que je vais t'attendre. »

« Où est passé ton courage? Tu n'en as pas manqué pourtant, ce matin », dis-je en souriant à la pensée de Bella, parfaitement confortable et entourée par ma famille chez moi.

« Je n'ai pas oublié notre dernière balade », dit-elle en me donnant la réplique que je m'étais attendue. J'ai fis le tour de la Jeep en courant pour ensuite défaire son harnais en prenant une inspiration de ses cheveux trempés par la pluie.

« Je m'en occupe. Vas-y, toi, je te rejoins », dit-elle avec ardeur. Comme si j'allais la quitter. Pas même pour une seconde.

« Hmmm », dis-je en me demandant quels mots utiliser. Je voulais qu'elle soit prête. Comme ça, nous avions plus de chance qu'elle réagisse rationnellement. J'étais parfaitement en contrôle et je n'avais pas envie de lui demander de s'éloigner de moi pour que je me calme. « J'ai bien l'impression que je vais devoir falsifier ta mémoire. »

Espérant qu'elle puisse sentir l'électricité entre nous, qu'elle puisse avoir une idée de ce qui allait arriver, je la débarquai rapidement de son siège pour la poser soigneusement devant moi.

« Comment ça, falsifier ma mémoire? », me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tandis que je me demandais comment faire pour la distraire. Je voulais qu'elle oublie tout. Tout, sauf nous

« Quelque chose comme ça », marmonnai-je en la regardant avec tout le désir que je ressentais depuis un moment déjà. Mon besoin d'être près d'elle, de la goûter encore écrasait toutes mes autres envies.

Elle me regardait comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire et je me battis pour cacher l'amusement que sa naïveté déclenchait chez moi. Voulant lui faire comprendre, je posai mes mains sur la Jeep de chaque côte d'elle, et tandis que je m'approchais d'elle, je pus sentir son dos s'accoter contre la porte. Elle était encore perplexe comme j'inclinai mon visage vers elle en laissant son parfum envahir mes sens

« Maintenant », dis-je en prenant une inspiration parfaitement agonisante. « Explique-moi de quoi tu as peur exactement. »

« Euh… eh bien entrer en collision avec une branche… », dit-elle dans un murmure. Son cœur s'emballa et cela m'excita un peu plus. « …et de mourir. De vomir partout. »

Supprimant le sourire qui menaçait de rompre l'intensité du moment, je laissai mes lèvres effleurer le creux de sa gorge. Sa peau était si douce. Je goûtai son adrénaline, sentis son pouls sous mes lèvres. C'était fantastique et tortueux à la fois. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'avais besoin de plus.

« Toujours anxieuse? », marmonnai-je avec les lèvres posées sur sa peau qui était de plus en plus chaude.

« Oui », dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

Je laissai mon nez glisser jusqu'à son menton que je respirais profondément. Complètement intoxiqué.

« Et maintenant », continuai-je en captant chacun de ses souffles. Je sentais son corps réagir à moi. C'était beaucoup plus agréable et exaltant que tout ce que j'avais déjà expérimenté.

« Les arbres, le mal des transports », murmura-t-elle et je pouvais dire que toutes ses pensées cohérentes avaient disparue depuis longtemps

Je pressai mes lèvres sur chacune de ses paupières, émerveillé de constater qu'elles avaient une odeur particulière. Chaque endroit sur son corps avait son propre mystère.

« Bella, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je heurterais un tronc, non? », murmurai-je.

« Pas toi, moi ». Toute détermination avait quittée sa voix et je pus sentir son menton se relever à la recherche de mes lèvres. Je parsemai ses joues de baisers, en m'arrêtant juste avant que mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, ce qui prolongea cet instant un peu plus longtemps. Sa respiration saccadée fit tomber la dernière miette de volonté qu'il me restait.

« Crois-tu que je laisserais un arbre t'attaquer? », murmurai-je, ce qui permis à mes lèvres de toucher sa lèvre inférieure. Je pouvais déjà goûter sa douceur et je voulais laisser tomber mes défenses. Cependant quelque part, loin dans mon esprit très assombrit, je me rappelai que pour sa sécurité, c'était impossible.

« Non », soupira-t-elle.

« Tu vois », souris-je en prononçant les mots contre sa bouche. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, non? »

« Non », murmura-t-elle. Toutes ses craintes étaient oubliées. Comme je l'avais prévu. Sachant cela, je finis par céder et je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour et toute la passion qui s'étaient accumulé en moi. Je caressai son visage, ravi de la façon qu'elle avait de trembler dans mes bras. Je ne pu l'empêcher de verrouiller son bras autour de mon cou et de me tirer plus près d'elle. Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de son corps si fragile pressé contre le mien. Je remerciai ma petite voix intérieure qui criait par-dessus le désir que je ressentais, de rester doux et de faire très attention.

J'avais laissé le peu de pensées rationnelles que j'avais en moi se concentrer pour ne pas la blesser et lorsqu'elle poussa un profond soupir dans ma bouche, je fus pris au dépourvu. Je fus agressé par son souffle chaud et le monstre refit surface, furieux d'avoir été maintenu à l'écart pendant si longtemps.

« Nom d'un chien, Bella! », criai-je, bien que la colère fut uniquement dirigée contre ma faiblesse. « Tu as juré ma mort ou quoi? »

Lorsque je fus capable de tourner mon regard vers elle, je la vis accroupie, comme si elle n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout. J'aurais pu être légèrement satisfait de moi-même si ça n'avait pas tourné comme ça.

« Tu es indestructible », haleta-t-elle les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Ça, c'était avant que je te rencontre. Allez, filons avant que je ne m'autorise un geste vraiment stupide. »

Le monstre n'était pas complètement réduit au silence et je me sentais de plus en plus frustré à chaque souffle brûlant que je prenais. Je l'attrapai pour la mettre sur mon dos, souhaitant l'avoir relaxée plutôt que d'avoir poussé les limites. J'étais égoïste. Tout ce que j'avais voulu, c'était qu'elle soit à l'aise de courir avec moi.

Je pouvais vaguement entendre le reste de ma famille se réchauffer dans la boue. Je pistai leurs traces et ça m'appris qu'ils étaient tous là, à nous attendre. Ils se demandaient probablement pourquoi nous n'arrivions pas. Ou peut-être qu'Alice leur avait expliqué dans les moindres détails. J'avais désespérément besoin du vent et de la vitesse de la course pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais été si présomptueux. Je ne pouvais jamais baisser ma garde avec Bella, même pour une seconde. Bien sûr, c'était merveilleux et fascinant de ce concentrer seulement sur elle.

Je sentais son emprise sur moi, ce qui me fit savoir qu'elle était prête.

« N'oublie pas de fermer les yeux », l'avertis-je, désireux de faire disparaître la férocité de ma voix. Je voulais être en mesure de lui parler doucement, peu importe que mon comportement ait été inexcusable.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule, suivant mes instructions. Je courrai légèrement moins vite que d'habitude pour être particulièrement prudent. J'espérais que le fait qu'elle ait les yeux fermés la rende moins nauséeuse cette fois. L'air fais sur mon visage m'aidait vraiment et volontairement, je pris de lentes et stables inspiration en essayant de mettre l'accent sur la forêt. Lorsque nous fûmes sur le point d'arriver, j'étais toujours dégoûté par moi-même et ma seule consolation était de savoir que Bella m'avait sans doute déjà pardonné.

Je tendis la main pour lui caresser les cheveux en espérant qu'elle puisse sentir que j'avais repris le contrôle. Que je l'aimais et que j'étais désolé.

« C'est fini, Bella », lui dis-je doucement. Après un bref instant, je la sentis me libérer de son emprise. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait stable, et j'aurais préféré qu'elle me tienne encore un peu, mais têtue plus que jamais, elle tenta de descendre toute seule et finit par terre sur les fesses.

« Ouille! », murmura-t-elle, irritée par son manque habituel d'équilibre.

Je la regardai attentivement en me demandant pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas demandé de l'aide comme la dernière fois. Elle semblait confuse, peut-être même légèrement désorientée, puis totalement perturbée par l'ensemble des choses. Elle n'essaya même pas de se relever. Je n'aurais pas ri si son expression n'était pas été si drôle, mais je ne pus me retenir.

Avec un grognement, elle se releva avant de commencer à secouer les débris qui s'étaient accumulés sur son manteau en n'en manquant environ la moitié. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire, même si je me sentais mal. Il était évident qu'elle était contrariée et elle commença à marcher dans les bois dans la direction complètement opposée. Je me ressaisis en enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Pas si vite. Où vas-tu? », demandai-je en m'assurant que ma voix reste neutre. Elle avait l'air si mal et je me sentais coupable d'empirer les choses au lieu de les améliorer.

« Assister à une partie de base-ball. Ça n'a plus l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser, mais les autres sauront sûrement s'amuser sans toi ». Le ton furieux qui sortit de sa bouche fut déconcertant. Encore une fois je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une si petite chose la dérangeait, mais pas ce qui était vraiment inquiétant. Elle était tombée et j'avais ri. Ça ne me semblait pas si terrible que ça. Ok peut-être que j'avais eu l'air insensible, mais pour ma défense, j'avais ri davantage par soulagement que de n'importe quoi d'autre. L'incident avant notre course avait été très déstabilisant.

« Tu te trompes de chemin », dis-je très doucement pour ne pas la perturber davantage. Sans un mot, elle se retourna pour aller dans l'autre direction, vers le champ. Je tendis la main pour la rattraper en la tenant doucement, mais fermement. « Ne sois pas fâché », la suppliai-je. « Ça a été plus fort que moi. Si tu t'étais vue! », dis-je en riant encore une fois, plus par joie de la tenir dans mes bras.

« Tu estimes sans doute être le seul à avoir le droit d'être en colère, c'est ça? », dit-elle les sourcils froncés et la voix accusatrice.

« Je ne l'étais pas contre toi », clarifiai-je en me demandant comment elle pouvait penser que je puisse être en colère contre elle. C'était ma faute. Une horrible faute d'ailleurs.

« À d'autres. _Bella, tu as juré ma mort ou quoi?_ » Il y avait une tristesse que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer en l'écoutant répéter mes propres mots.

« Simple constatation », dis-je en me haïssant moi-même d'avoir pu dire quelque chose – même si c'était par inadvertance – qui l'ait blessée.

« Tu étais furieux. »

« Oui », admis-je. D'ailleurs, j'étais encore furieux contre moi-même. Toujours contre moi.

« Pourtant tu viens de dire… »

« Que je ne l'étais pas après toi ». N'avait-elle pas compris? Je l'aimais, je la chérissais, j'étais séduis par chacune de ses respiration, mais j'étais conscient que je ne méritais rien de tout ça. « Oh, Bella, tu ne comprends donc pas? », demandai-je. Ça sonnait plus comme si je mendiais. Peut-être étais-je un mendiant? J'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne que je ne la blâmais pas, même si mes paroles avaient été répugnantes.

« Comprendre quoi? », me demanda-t-elle avec colère. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens pour trouver la réponse. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Je ne t'en veux jamais. C'est une chose que je n'arrive même pas à envisager. Tu es si courageuse, confiante… aimante. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

Elle inspira, déterminée à comprendre à quel point j'avais désespérément besoin d'elle. Je tendis mes bras pour prendre son visage – si doux et si parfait – dans mes mains, de nouveau écrasé par l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

« C'est après moi que j'en ai », chuchotai-je. Instantanément son expression s'adoucit, comme si elle était surprise d'entendre mes mots. « Cette façon que j'ai de toujours te mettre en péril. Ma seule existence représente un danger pour toi. Des fois, je me hais. Je devrais être plus fort, capable de mieux… »

Miraculeusement, son désir de m'empêcher de parler du fait que je devrais la quitter était toujours là, malgré mon comportement, et je sentis ses doigts contre mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

« Chut! », dit-elle simplement. Comment pouvais-je refuser? Il n'y avait rien que je ne désir plus que de rester avec elle. Pour toujours. Je pris sa main qui était contre mes lèvres dans la mienne pour la poser sur ma joue. Je ne voulais pas laisser aller sa chaleur. Je la pressai contre mon visage, émerveillé de la sensation que ça me procurait.

« Je t'aime », lui dis-je en la regardant profondément dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle comprenne à quel point. « C'est une bien piètre excuse à mon comportement, mais c'est vrai. »

Juste lorsque je pensais ne pas pouvoir l'aimer plus fort, son expression si belle et le rougissement de sa peau me rendit encore plus heureux, parce qu'elle sembla excitée par ma confession. J'espérais que mes mots ne cesseraient jamais de lui donner ce sentiment. Moi je n'arrêterai jamais de lui dire. Son sourire et son rougissement me rappelaient qu'elle était heureuse.

« Et maintenant, tâche de te tenir correctement », dis-je à moitié taquin et à moitié sérieux pour qu'elle reste tranquille cette fois. J'avais besoin de savoir si je pouvais l'embrasser sans que ça se transforme en épreuve.

Je l'embrassai tout doucement, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle puisse garder son contrôle comme je m'accrochais désespérément au mien. Les secondes où mes lèvres se déposèrent contre les siennes furent divines, et je fus déçu de sentir son soupir lorsqu'elle s'écarta de moi. Je la fixai du regard, perplexe.

« Tu as promis au Chef Swan de me ramener tôt, tu te souviens? On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

« À vos ordres », dis-je en souriant, même si j'aurais voulu que ce baiser ne ce termine pas si vite. Elle avait été la plus raisonnable de nous deux lorsqu'elle avait répondu à mon baiser, mais j'aurais aimé avoir pu être en mesure de le prolonger.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre parce que – comme vous le savez – les choses se gâtent dans la suite de celui-ci.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	11. Chapitre 17 Le match Suite

Bon lundi tout le monde.

Alors tout d'abord, je veux vous parler d'une fic. que j'ai particulièrement aimé et que je vous conseille. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous plaira : A New Beginning par Twins Creation. C'est une fiction rated M, alors mineur s'abstenir. Oui, il y a du lemon dans cette fic, mais c'est tout d'abord une histoire d'amour et de confiance. Bella et Edward doivent reprendre goût à la vie et c'est ensemble qu'ils le feront. Je vous mets ci-dessous la description de l'histoire que les auteures ont mit sur leurs profils :

Edward tourmenté, fuit un passé tumultueux. Bella, abandonnée, espère reconstruire sa vie à Boston. Le soir où elle pénètre au Cullen's Bar restera à jamais celui qui a changé sa vie ! Sauront-ils faire abstraction du passé pour trouver l'amour?

Et voici le lien :

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5242822/1/A_New_Beginning (Comme d'habitude on enlève les parenthèses.)

Merci à : Blanchette – sista betina – sara – aliecullen4ever – Peendoush-3 –

Naïneuh – eliloulou – Kimpa2007 – chris – isabellamisa – lapiaf83 – RORO78

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié personne. Si c'est le cas, veuillez m'en excuser. Demain je vais poster la deuxième partie du chapitre 1 d'Edward's Eclipse alors, j'ai dû jongler avec les deux histoires. Ce qui m'a un peu mélangé.

Bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs!

Pour répondre à la question de sista betina au sujet du chapitre de la clairière. En fait, moi je suis le texte de l'auteure et non celui du roman. Parfois, dans le roman en anglais, il y a des choses qui diffèrent de celui en français. Je ne suis pas retourné lire le chapitre au complet par manque de temps, mais dans mon souvenir il chante à voix très basse.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : L'auteure de cette fic est ForksVampireGirl. Moi je fais seulement la traduction. Si vous avez envie la lire en version originale, le lien est sur mon profile.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 17 – LE MATCH**

Je lui tenais la main tandis que nous marchions dans la dernière rangée d'arbre pour arriver sur le terrain. C'était le préféré de ma famille. Il était assez loin de la ville pour que les craquements de notre batte se mari parfaitement avec le bruit du tonnerre. J'observai Bella tandis que ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la scène devenue banale pour nous. Alice se pratiquait à lancer la balle et Carlisle s'affairait à délimiter les bases en courant.

Comme toujours, Esmé regardait ma famille avec amour et adoration. Le base-ball n'était pas son sport favori, mais elle se complaisait dans le bonheur que ça nous apportait. Lorsqu'elle nous aperçut, Bella et moi, elle nous sourit chaleureusement en se précipitant vers nous. Rosalie refusait de regarder dans notre direction et marcha vers les autres avec des explications qui traversaient son esprit. Emmett, l'observa pendant un moment avant de suivre Esmé.

_Vous avez pris votre temps pour arrivez,_ pensa-t-il avec un sourire satisfait._ Et vous avez fait du bruit…_

J'aurais voulu le regarder, mais Esmé me fixait avec des yeux remplis d'amour. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui faire savoir à quel point Emmett pouvait être un crétin parfois.

« Est-ce toi que nous avons entendu tout à l'heure, Edward », me demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

« Ça ressemblait à un ours en train de s'étouffer », ajouta Emmett. Il était clair qu'il se moquait.

Bella sourit à Esmé en confirmant : « C'était bien lui ». Si elle était toujours en colère contre moi, elle avait laissée tomber. Au moins en face de ma famille. Toujours polie, essayant de rendre le vampire heureux.

« Malgré elle, Bella a été d'une drôlerie impayable », ajoutai-je en fronçant rapidement les sourcils vers Esmé et Emmett alors que leur attention était vers Bella.

_Oui, je pari que vous vous êtes amusé tout les deux. Maintenant, peux-tu détacher ta main de sa hanche assez longtemps pour jouer à un jeu décent?_

Heureusement, Alice se dirigea vers nous, l'excitation écrite sur le visage. « Il est l'heure », dit-elle en même temps que le premier coup de tonnerre. Je sentis Bella frissonner à côté de moi tandis que je me demandais si j'étais capable de me détacher d'elle assez longtemps pour jouer. J'avais envie de l'envelopper dans mes bras et de ne jamais la lâcher.

« Sinistre, hein? », dit Emmett en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella tandis que la foudre tombait.

« Allons-y », gazouilla Alice avec Emmett qui la suivait_. Toi aussi Edward_, ajouta-t-elle. _C'est l'heure de lui montrer une autre partie de toi._

Tandis que je regardai ma famille prendre place pour jouer, l'excitation commença à me gagner. Cela faisait si longtemps et c'était tellement grisant de pouvoir laisser sortir toute notre force et notre vitesse sans rien briser. Excepté, occasionnellement la batte.

« Prêts pour une petite partie? », demandai-je à Bella.

Elle me regarda avec un soupçon d'hésitation avant de murmurer « Go! ». Sa fausse enthousiasme me fit rire parce qu'elle essayait vraiment. J'étais heureux qu'Esmé aille s'asseoir avec elle pour la tenir un peu ancré dans la réalité, parce que nous, nous serions comme des fantômes pour elle. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle pourrait donner un sens à notre jeu, même si je ne doutais pas qu'elle connaissait les règles.

Avec un soupir d'adieu en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, je courus pour les rejoindre en exagérant juste un peu. C'était amusant d'être le plus rapide. Je me débattis avec l'envie d'écouter la conversation entre Esmé et Bella, mais je décidai que c'était bien qu'elles puissent discuter, seulement toutes les deux. Bella était tellement préoccupée par l'approbation de ma famille et si quelqu'un pouvait la convaincre qu'elle était déjà aimée, c'était bien Esmé avec sa gentillesse et son incomparable sincérité.

Après que chacun de nous ait pris place, j'entendis Esmé dire : « Très bien! En jeu! ». Emmett attendait au marbre et j'écoutais Alice décider de la hauteur de la balle. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent que je joue à des jeux avec eux. Surtout parce qu'ils pensaient que j'avais un avantage sur eux en entendant ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Le base-ball était l'un des rares sports où ils avaient décidés que mon pouvoir ne faisait pas trop de dégâts. Ils pensaient que leur constant babillage intérieur suffisait à me faire rater des choses.

Finalement Alice lança la balle. Cette dernière s'envola vers Emmett et lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui elle était presque flou et allait tellement vite qu'Emmett ne bougea même pas.

_Strike un,_ pensa Alice tandis qu'un sourire espiègle passa sur ses joues._ Ça va être un bon match._ Elle prépara le terrain pour son second lancer. Emmett était prêt cette fois. Généralement, ont pouvait lui en passer une, mais pas deux. Par exemple, nous pouvions lui donner un bon coup de poing avant que sa force et son instinct ne prennent le relais. Il n'y avait que moi qui étais capable de le battre. Au fil des ans, il avait compris que s'il arrêtait de penser, il pourrait rapidement reprendre l'avantage. C'était vrai, mais maintenant quand il ne pensait plus, je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Alice avait lancée sa deuxième balle et elle était entrée en collision avec la batte. Victorieusement, Emmett avait décollé.

_Go!_ Pensa Alice, mais déjà je flambai à travers les arbres les yeux collés sur la balle, mettant toute ma force pour courir. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et je commençai à réduire la distance entre moi et la balle. En plantant mon pied dans le sol, je me projetai dans les airs pour l'attraper. J'aurais souhaité que Bella puisse voir ça.

Esmé cria : « Out! » tandis que je revenais dans le champs. Le regard de désolation d'Emmett me fit sourire. Il prenait le jeu au sérieux. Rosalie était juste à côté de lui et elle nous regardait Alice et moi.

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a apporté l'humaine ici. Tout le monde agi comme si c'était normal. Ouais, Bella vient à la maison, bien sûr qu'elle peut venir voir le match. Ah, et puis peu importe, juste de l'avoir amenée à la maison, ce n'est pas fort._

Ses pensées étaient toujours aussi négatives et je grimaçai lorsque je réalisai que cette distraction m'avait fait manquer deux lancers d'Alice. Enfin, elle fit taire ses pensées en frappant la troisième balle et je n'eus pas à courir aussi vite pour l'attraper, mais par contre, je dus sauter plus haut. Elle avait toujours tendance à l'envoyer en hauteur. Ironiquement, elle avait trouvée un moyen d'être ennuyeuse, même dans sa technique pour jouer au base-ball.

Deux retraits. C'était au tour de Jasper. Il prit sa batte et la balançant en ricana sournoisement. Il trouvait toujours un moment pour flirter, même au milieu d'un match.

« Je t'aime bébé », dit-il en souriant. Elle lui envoya un baiser avant de lui lancer la balle qui passa devant lui en provocant sa première strike. Son sourire ne faiblit pas, trop amoureux pour tiquer sur le fait qu'elle le battait. Le second lancé d'Alice fut plus bas et Jasper frappa la balle. Instamment, il se dirigea vers la première base tout droit sur Carlisle. Ils entrèrent en collision éclatèrent de rire.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella sursauter avec l'inquiétude écrite sur le visage. Elle sembla se détendre lorsqu'Esmé murmura doucement « sauf ». Je croyais qu'elle avait compris qu'il nous fallait beaucoup plus que s'écraser l'un dans l'autre pour nous blesser. Un jour, je devrai lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

C'était au tour de mon équipe d'être au bâton et Emmett prit la place d'Alice sur le monticule du lanceur. Il sourit tandis que je pris place avec la batte en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour que je ne puisse pas connaître la façon qu'il envisagea de lancer la balle, il pensa à un tableau périodique. La première balle passa devant moi, telle un tourbillon et je l'entendis rire dans sa barbe.

_Oh oui… je me suis bien entraîné._

Je me concentrai en serrant la batte tandis que j'essayai de frapper la seconde balle. Strike deux. Emmett éclata de rire encore une fois.

_Allez! Tu ferais mieux de la frapper celle-ci. Bella te regarde._

Je m'efforçai de me concentrer en ignorant son babillage mental. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, la balle entra en collision avec la batte. Je la jetai par terre pour regarder Rosalie courir en essayant de rattraper la balle qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je frappe. Je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'attraper et je souris triomphalement tandis que j'arrivais au marbre en lançant un sourire à Bella.

Emmett réussit à retirer Alice, et ensuite Carlisle. Déterminé et confiant, je m'approchai au bâton pour mon deuxième tour. Je frappai la première balle avec un bruit de craquement et un morceau de la batte vola dans les airs tandis que je m'élançai vers la première base. Cette fois-ci, Rosalie était prête. Elle avait déjà commencée à courir avant qu'Emmett lâche la balle. Je sus qu'elle l'avait attrapée lorsque je l'entendis crier victoire au milieu de la forêt.

C'était au tour de l'autre équipe d'aller à la batte. Alice retira Jasper et Emmett. Quand à Rosalie, elle frappa le premier lancer et s'arrêta au premier but. Avec un sourire narquois, Emmett revint à la batte pour réussir à frapper la balle au premier lancé. Je décollai pour sauter dans les airs, mais la balle frôla mes doigts pour ricocher sur un arbre et s'enfoncer dans des fougères. Quand je la retrouvai, Emmett et Rosalie me souriaient au marbre.

Jasper frappa lui aussi la première balle d'Alice, mais elle l'attrapa presque trop facilement, faisant ainsi leur troisième retrait. Enthousiasmé par l'excitation que me procurait le jeu, je courus vers Bella tandis que nous changions de position. C'était au tour de Carlisle d'aller au bâton. Alice me sourit tandis que je m'approchai de Bella.

« Alors », demandai-je. Je me sentais extatique parce qu'elle était là avec moi pour partager ça.

« Une chose est sûre, je ne pourrai plus jamais me contenter des matchs à la papa des championnats nationaux », me répondit-elle en souriant.

« A croire que tu as passé ta vie à ça! », dis-je en riant. Elle essayait de paraître enthousiasme.

_Elle passe un bon moment, Edward, _m'assura Esmé en me regardant._ Elle est très impressionnée._

« Je suis un peu déçue quand même », dit-elle avec le plus comique des sourire.

« Pourquoi? »

« J'aimerais vraiment découvrir un domaine dans lequel vous n'excellez pas. »

_Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit. Elle est fière de toi_, ajouta Esmé. Un sourire éclaira mon visage et le cœur de Bella s'accéléra.

« C'est mon tour de frapper », soupirai-je à regret tandis que l'impatience de l'autre équipe brisait ce moment.

Je remarquai que Rosalie se dirigeait lentement vers les bois alors je décidai de frapper faiblement. Je réussis à me glisser jusqu'à la deuxième base avant qu'Emmett ne me rattrape. J'attendais que Carlisle frappe la balle en espérant qu'il me donne la chance de terminer ma course. Il ne me déçut pas en envoyant la balle vers la cime des arbres. Je laissai Carlisle me rejoindre pour que nous puissions toucher le marbre ensemble. Nous nous tapâmes dans les mains avec Alice qui était venu nous rejoindre.

Notre équipe prenait les devants et Emmett marmonna quelque chose du genre : « chanceux », dans son souffle.

Nous étions au milieu de la cinquième manche lorsqu'Alice lâcha la balle en soupirant et je regardai avec horreur les images qui remplissaient ses pensées. Trois vampires avec les yeux cramoisis, courant dans la forêt. Ils se dirigeaient directement vers nous.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander des détails. J'étais seulement capable de penser à une seule chose. Je me précipitai vers Bella en verrouillant mes bras autour d'elle avant de continuer à regarder les visons d'Alice.

« Alice? », demanda nerveusement Esmé. Son regard était fixé sur la position de protection que j'avais pris autour de Bella.

« Je n'ai pas vu… Je ne savais pas », répondit Alice en me fixant du regard comme pour s'excuser. _Je suis désolé Edward. J'aurais dû faire plus attention._ Je secouai la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente coupable comme aujourd'hui. C'était ma faute. C'était moi qui avais amené Bella aussi loin dans la forêt même si je savais que des nomades se trouvaient à proximité.

« Que se passe-t-il? », demanda Carlisle tandis que le reste de ma famille formait un cercle autour de nous.

« Ils ont voyagé beaucoup plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. Je me suis trompée sur leur trajectoire », dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Jasper. Il comprit immédiatement la menace d'un danger et se rapprocha d'elle aussi protecteur que je l'étais avec Bella. Alice était significativement moins fragile, mais cela ne remettait pas en cause son instinct de vouloir la défendre.

« Elle a changé? », lui demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ils nous ont entendus jouer et ils ont bifurqué », dit-elle tristement. _Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû le voir._ Son esprit ne cessait de le répéter. Nous regardions tous Bella qui était très pâle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi pâle.

« Quand seront-ils là? », me demanda Carlisle, sachant vraisemblablement que je pouvais déjà clairement les entendre.

« Trop tôt. »

Je les écoutai soigneusement. Me concentrer sur des voix que je n'avais jamais entendue était généralement plus difficile, mais leurs intentions étaient limpides. Ils étaient curieux de rencontrer des vampires non conventionnels. Et ils voulaient jouer.

_Ça devrait être intéressant._

_Ils semblent être une famille. C'est absurde._

_Peut-être nous laisseront-ils jouer? Un peu de sport serait tellement agréable._

« Moins de cinq minutes », dis-je finalement. Je faisais de mon mieux pour reconnaître leur entourage et à quelle vitesse ils couraient. « Ils courent. Ils veulent jouer avec nous », ajoutai-je avec dégoût. Nous étions comme un projet de science pour eux.

« Tu crois y arriver? », demanda Carlisle avec espoir, regardant le visage terrifié de Bella.

« Non. Pas si je la porte… » Je m'arrêtai parce que je ne voulais pas que Bella sente que c'était de sa faute. J'avais été négligent et je devais trouver un moyen pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. « Et puis… », ajoutai-je tandis qu'une terrible pensée me traversa l'esprit. « La dernière chose souhaitable, c'est qu'ils flairent son odeur et se mettent en chasse. » Bella frissonna à côté de moi et je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi, souhaitant qu'elle soit dans son lit, recroquevillée dans mes bras, tandis que je chantais pour qu'elle s'endorme.

« Combien sont-ils? », demanda Emmett à Alice tandis que sont corps s'était instinctivement placé dans une position de combat. Bien sûr, il assumerait si ça devait finir en combat.

« Trois. »

« Trois », dit-il en souriant. « Qu'ils viennent donc! » _Je pourrai faire un peu d'exercice_, ajouta-t-il dans son esprit beaucoup trop excité par cette idée. J'essayai de ne pas penser – même si j'étais soulagé – à l'entêtement de mon frère pour déchiqueter en lambeaux toute personne voulant du mal à notre famille. J'espérais sincèrement ne pas en arriver là, mais… j'étais prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Bella soit en sécurité.

Chacun de nous – à l'exception d'Emmett qui était trop occupé à planifier la bataille – se tourna vers Carlisle. Dans ces moments là, nous comptions sur lui comme un chef, pour nous aider à choisir le meilleur plan d'action. Je passai au crible l'esprit d'Alice, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu nous échapper lorsque Carlisle parla.

« Continuons à jouer », dit-il calmement. « D'après Alice, ils sont juste curieux. » Je le regardai avec de grands yeux. Je n'acceptais pas que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était d'attendre

_Crois-moi Edward. C'est pour le mieux. Tu ne peux pas l'amené en sécurité sans risquer de croiser leur chemin. Nous la garderons derrière nous jusqu'à ce que nous ayons suffisamment détourné leur attention pour que vous puissiez partir. Je ne laisserai pas quelque chose arriver à l'un d'entre nous._

Esmé observait l'intensité de mon regard._ Nous l'aimons Edward. Nous ne laisserons rien lui arriver,_ ajouta-t-elle. Ses pensées étaient en parfaite harmonie avec celles de Carlisle et je me détendis grâce à sa conviction. Ma famille se battrait pour la fille que j'aimais et je les aimais pour cela.

« Ont-ils soif? », murmura-t-elle à voix haute pour que Carlisle puisse l'entendre. Je secouai la tête en étant soulagé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble penser à la chasse. Je détestais penser que du sang humain avait récemment été répandu, mais, au moins j'étais moins inquiet pour Bella. Vu qu'ils étaient gorgés de sang, leur sens serait moins accru.

« Prends ma place. J'ai eu mon compte », dis-je en prenant une position protectrice autour de Bella. Le vœu que je m'étais fait était dorénavant beaucoup plus fort tandis que je pensais à tout ce que je ferais pour m'assurer de sa sécurité. Je me battrait avec eux, les déchiquetait tous, si c'était nécessaire.

Chacun reprit sa place sur le terrain. Alice et Esmé restèrent près de nous. Personne n'osait aller plus loin que nécessaire pour maintenir la partie.

« Rabats tes cheveux », chuchotai-je à Bella en me rappelant que j'avais pensé que ça puisse faire une différence lorsqu'elle avait rencontrée ma famille. C'était ridicule de penser qu'une mince couche de cheveux puisse masquer son délicieux parfum, mais j'avais besoin de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour le tenir caché. Tandis qu'elle défaisait ses cheveux en les ébouriffant, son parfum remplissait l'air autour de nous.

« Ils arrivent », dit-elle doucement en essayant de masquer sa peur.

« Oui. Ne bouge surtout pas et ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je t'en prie ». J'essayais de cacher ma propre terreur, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Doucement et avec amour, je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour mettre des mèches autour de son visage, couvrant autant de peau que je pouvais.

« Ça ne servira à rien », chuchota Alice en observant mes gestes. « Je la flairerais à l'autre bout du champs. »

« Je sais », admis-je en me rappelant comment chaque petit coup de vent apportait son parfum autour de moi comme un raz-de-marée. J'espérais seulement que son sang ne soit pas aussi puissant pour nos visiteurs et que son parfum soit masqué par les odeurs de la forêt et de la faune.

Tandis que les autres reprenaient la partie – ils jetaient sans cesse des regards à travers la forêt environnante – Bella me regardait.

« Que t'a demandé Esmé? »

Rien ne lui échappait. Elle était trop attentive. Je me demandais si je devais lui dire pour finalement décider qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit au courant. J'étais heureux que la réponse à la question d'Esmé soit en notre faveur et j'espérais que cela la soulagerait un peu.

« S'ils avaient soif », dis-je doucement, essayant de la rassurer.

J'écoutais les réflexions de ma famille et tous sauf un étaient concentrés sur le résultat de cette rencontre. Emmett était sûr que ça finirait en combat et il avait même réussi à excité Jasper à cette idée. Carlisle réfléchissait à la façon de leur parler pour simplement les faire partir. Alice n'était pas capable d'arrêter de me présenter des excuses, ce qui me fit sentir encore plus misérable. Esmé marmonnait des pensées positives et la promesse que les choses allaient bien se passer.

Rosalie était… méprisable. Elle avait atteint de nouveaux sommets et j'essayais, très fort, de bloquer ses pensées.

_Ridicule. Toute cette inquiétude pour sauver cette fille parce qu'Edward n'arrive pas à surmonter son stupide engouement. J'aurais dû rester à la maison. Ce n'est pas la peine de dépenser mon énergie. Ça ne vaut pas la…_

Je regardais vers la forêt essayant de déterminer dans quelle direction ils allaient arriver. J'avais besoin de garder la plus grande distance possible entre eux et Bella. Peut-être que Carlisle avait raison. Peut-être que nous pourrions simplement leur parler, répondre à leurs questions. Ils étaient fascinés par nous, des vampires végétariens. Peut-être que Bella et moi pourrions simplement nous en aller lorsque leur attention ne serait plus sur nous. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était possible, mais quelque chose en moi savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ça.

« Excuse-moi, Bella », murmurai-je en me méprisant pour ma folie. « C'était stupide et irresponsable de t'exposer ainsi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle ne dit pas un mot. J'espérais qu'elle savait que je me ferais tuer avant de laisser quelque chose lui arriver. Je retins ma respiration lorsque j'aperçus un premier mouvement à travers les arbres, au-delà du champ droit. Je marchai pour me positionner en face de Bella, bloquant du mieux que je pouvais leur approche. Le reste de ma famille entendirent le craquement des branches une seconde après moi, pour finalement apercevoir l'ombre des trois vampires qui menaçaient de détruire la personne que j'aimais le plus.

* * *

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas jojo comme fin de chapitre. Une chance que nous savons que tout va bien ce terminé…

J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à faire la traduction du match de base-ball. Les expressions de l'auteure n'étaient pas toujours faciles à traduire. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé votre lecture.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	12. Chapitre 18 La traque

Merci à : sharra976 – isabellamisa – Blanchette – aude77 – scrapfaconed – eliloulou – Edwardienne100 – RORO78 – ladydestiny10 – cocotte56

Merci à toutes celles qui on mises cette traduction dans leur favorites stories.

Bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs!

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : L'auteure de cette fic. est ForksVampireGirl que je remercie énormément pour nous donner cette fic.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 – LA TRAQUE**

Ma mâchoire était hermétiquement fermée et je luttais pour ne pas tendre mes mains pour m'agripper à Bella. Tout en moi voulait l'envelopper dans mes bras, la protéger, lui donner un abri pour ce qui allait suivre. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Et les pensées de Carlisle me rappelaient la nécessité d'agir normalement. En silence, il répétait sans cesse la même chose.

_Elle doit se mélanger à nous… nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention sur elle._

Tandis que les trois nomades sortirent de la forêt, nous nous rapprochâmes tous les uns des autres. Nous avions formés une espèce de flèche avec Carlisle à la tête, comme toujours. Emmett et Jasper étaient de chaque côté de lui près à attaquer. Rosalie et Esmé étaient derrière Emmett et Alice et moi derrière Jasper, essayant de bloquer l'odeur de Bella contre les prédateurs qui approchaient.

L'un des hommes marchait à la tête tandis que la femme et l'autre mâle marchaient de chaque côté de lui quelques pas en arrière. J'écoutais attentivement leurs pensées en essayant de repérer un changement. Quelque chose qui pourrait indiquer qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient en présence d'un humain. Sachant qu'Emmett et Jasper étaient prêt à se battre et que les autres allaient se joindre à eux pour nous protéger, j'organisais ma fuite si cela devenait nécessaire. Ce serait difficile de fuir en sachant que ma famille devait se battre pour nous, mais je n'hésiterais pas une seconde pour m'assurer de la sécurité de Bella si les nomades avaient l'intention de lui nuire.

_Ils sont nombreux,_ pensa le mâle qui était en avant.

_Quelles étranges créatures. Ils sont ici pour jouer à des jeux comme une famille heureuse,_ réfléchit la femme, visiblement irritée.

_Il y a tant de bonnes nourriture autour de cette ridicule ville et eux ils se nourrissent…d'écureuil?_ Le deuxième mâle nous toisait avec sarcasme et je retins un grondement qui commençait à se construire dans ma gorge. Je pensai à quel point Carlisle avait travaillé dur pour préserver la vie humaine et ça m'irritait d'entendre que la vie humaine n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Au moins, ce n'était que moi qui devais le supporter. J'espérais que notre brève rencontre allait satisfaire leur curiosité et que lorsque ce serait terminé ils s'en iraient immédiatement. Je grinçai des dents à l'idée qu'ils puissent se nourrir sur notre territoire.

Carlisle fit quelques pas vers eux avec Emmett et Jasper sur les talons. Je pouvais voir l'effort qu'ils faisaient pour garder leur calme, garder une posture détendue. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, le vent se mit à souffler doucement et mes poings se serrèrent. J'attendais de voir comment les nomades allaient réagir. Heureusement, l'odeur de Bella était soufflée dans la direction opposée et je me détendis lorsque l'homme de devant se dirigea vers Carlisle. Il n'y avait rien qui m'indiquait qu'il avait senti quelque chose.

« Nous avons cru percevoir un match en cours », dit-il en souriant. « Je m'appelle Laurent. Je vous présente Victoria et James », ajouta-t-il en faisant pointant ses compagnons.

« Carlisle. Voici ma famille, Emmett et Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé et Alice, Edward et Bella. » _Tout va bien, Edward,_ ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait senti la panique s'emparer de moi lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Bella.

Je regardai Victoria et James nous jeter des regards avec précautions. Leurs pensées m'assurèrent qu'ils étaient simplement surpris par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas les choix que nous avions faits. Pas seulement pour nos habitudes alimentaires, mais aussi parce que nous étions nombreux.

_Comment font-ils pour passer inaperçus? Ils sont si nombreux,_ pensa Victoria tandis que ses yeux continuèrent de nous observer. James pencha la tête vers moi et j'eus beaucoup de mal à garder mon corps détendu. Avait-il remarqué l'intensité de mon regard. Jasper nous jeta un regard, sentant à quel point il m'était difficile de garder mon calme. Je sentis une douce vague de sérénité nous envelopper, ce qui me calma un peu.

_Essaie de rester calme Edward. Je ne peux pas faire plus._

« Vous accepteriez d'autres joueurs », nous demanda Laurent.

« Nous venons juste de terminer la partie, mais ce sera avec plaisir. Une autre fois. Vous comptez rester longtemps dans la région? », demanda Carlisle. Ma respiration s'arrêta instantanément.

« En fait, nous allons dans le Nord, mais nous étions curieux de voir qui habitait les environs. Nous n'avons rencontré personne depuis si longtemps. »

Je sentis ma famille se détendre un peu et Carlisle continua d'un ton amical. « Je n'en doute pas. Le coin est d'ordinaire désert, mis à part nous et les visiteurs occasionnels tels que vous. »

« Où se situe votre terrain de chasse? »

_Si on peut l'appeler ainsi…_, pensèrent sarcastiquement James et Victoria.

« Du massif de l'Olympus à la chaîne côtière. Nous gardons une résidence permanente alentour. Il existe une autre colonie semblable à la nôtre près de Denali. »

Nous vîmes tous Laurent faire un petit pas en arrière, comme s'il était en état de choc. J'entendis son flot de pensées, presque incohérente qui jouaient dans son esprit. Carlisle tentait de donner un sens à sa réaction.

_Il ne croit pas notre histoire. Y croit-il? Peut-être se demande-t-il si nous sommes comme le reste d'entre eux et que nous revendiquons ce territoire_?, me demanda-t-il silencieusement. Ayant entendu l'incrédulité dans l'esprit de Laurent et sa réel curiosité, je fis un signé presque invisible pour Carlisle.

« Permanente? », demanda finalement Laurent. « Comment y arrivez-vous? »

« Pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner à la maison pour en discuter confortablement? C'est une longue histoire. »

Carlisle faisait une pierre deux coups. D'abord et surtout, il nous fournissait à Bella et moi, le moment que nous avions besoin pour s'évader. Deuxièmement, il voulait vraiment que les vampires comprennent qu'il y avait une autre façon de vivre. Il voulait leur montrer que le sang humain n'était pas la seule option, même s'il n'y avait presque pas d'espoir de leur faire changer leurs habitudes.

James et Victoria se regardèrent pour voir si l'autre envisageait vraiment d'aller dans une maison pleine de vampires. C'était si étrange pour eux. Laurent était visiblement heureux de l'invitation et il nous sourit chaleureusement.

« Voilà qui est très alléchant et aimable. Nous sommes en chasse depuis l'Ontario et nous n'avons guère eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette. »_ Leur mode de vie paraît nettement plus hygiénique,_ pensa-t-il en nous regardant. Ils étaient sales et échevelés et comparé à eux, même si nous avions joués au base-ball, nous étions beaucoup propres. Chaque pouce carré de leur corps était souillé des restes dû au déplacement et à leur alimentation.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, s'il vous plaît, mais nous apprécierons que vous vous reteniez d'opérer dans les parage immédiats. Nous devons éviter d'attirer les soupçons, vous comprenez », ajouta gentiment Carlisle.

« Naturellement. Il n'est pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire. Nous avons mangé juste après Seattle, de toute façon », dit-il en riant tandis que nous combattions la vague de dégoût qui nous submergeait.

Les battements du cœur de Bella s'accélérèrent et j'aurais voulu qu'elle n'entende jamais les atrocités qui étaient répandues par notre espèce. La seule satisfaction que je pouvais tirer de cette rencontre était la différence entre les nomades et Bella et que je me sentais beaucoup plus humain que vampire.

« Nous allons vous montrer le chemin. Si vous voulez bien courir derrière nous… Emmett et Alice, accompagnez Edward et Bella pour récupérer la Jeep », dit-il avec désinvolture. Je sentis la respiration de Bella se stabiliser tandis qu'elle prit conscience du fait que la rencontre allait prendre fin. Bientôt, j'allais la mettre en sécurité dans son lit, mes bras autour d'elle en chantant pour qu'elle s'endorme. Je ne pourrais jamais arrêter de chanter de peur qu'un cauchemar s'empare d'elle.

Le groupe commença à se disperser en dissipant lentement mes craintes. Je commençai à me répugner pour avoir exposé Bella à un tel danger. C'était presque aussi douloureux que lorsque j'avais eu peur de la blesser, bien que cette fois je me sentais moins coupable. J'avais été autorisé à être son protecteur et je lui avais juré de toujours la protéger. Je sentais un certain soulagement d'avoir été en mesure de respecter ma promesse.

Tandis que Carlisle prononçait ses derniers mots avant notre départ, la brise se releva. J'eus à peine le temps de remarquer que le vent avait changé de côté et que désormais le parfum de Bella se dirigeait droit sur les nomades, que la tête de James se tourna vers nous. Mon corps se tendit instantanément, prêt à bondir s'il faisait un pas vers elle.

_Humain!_ Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Bella tandis qu'il s'accroupit pour se préparer à attaquer. _Hum…_ _Chaud, sang palpitant, si fragile…_

Je me baissai pour être à son niveau. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents en grondant férocement pour tenter de le faire reculer. Il n'était pas seul, mais surpassé en nombre. Je me sentais plus fort et plus puissant que je ne l'aurais pensé, poussé par un désir si intense – le plus intense de ma vie. Ce désir faisait rage en moi, il prenait toute la place. _Protège Bella. Elle est tout ce qui compte, aujourd'hui et pour toujours. Il ne lui arrivera jamais rien._

« Que se passe-t-il? », entendis-je vaguement Laurent demander. Je ne voulais pas détourner mon attention, occupé à surveiller chaque mouvement de James. Il tenta de se décaler sur le côté, mais je ne voulais pas que ce sauvage regarde ma Bella.

« Elle est avec nous », déclara sévèrement Carlisle. _Edward, ne bouge pas, à moins qu'il attaque._

« Vous avez apporté un casse-croûte? », demanda Laurent tandis que l'odeur de Bella le frappa. Instinctivement, il se déplaça vers nous. Je laissai échapper un puissant grondement et il recula.

Les pensées de James qui étaient concentrées sur la mise à mort de Bella se transformèrent en quelque chose de presque… amusant pour lui.

_Une protection sur notre nourriture? Intéressant…_

Je me battis avec l'envie de lui répondre, mais je me dis que la dernière chose que nous avions besoin était que James apprenne que j'avais la capacité de lire son esprit.

« J'ai dit qu'elle était avec nous », répéta fermement Carlisle.

« Mais c'est une humaine! », dit Laurent, abasourdit. _Étonnant. Ils sont vraiment ce qu'ils prétendre être._

« Oui », dit simplement Emmett en se déplaçant à côté de lui. Il jeta un regard à James pour le mettre en garde. James s'était redressé, mais je restai tout de même accroupi et prêt à bondir. La respiration de Bella était angoissée et j'essayai de bloquer la panique de son cœur. Je devais rester concentré. Tout en moi voulait la saisir et partir à courir, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à quelle vitesse courait James ou la force qu'il avait. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était sa détermination et elle était assez puissante pour me maintenir en place, complètement figé. Il avait les yeux verrouillés sur Bella, les narines dilatées et un sourire sadique.

_Eh bien ça devrait être intéressant. Toute une famille de vampire qui protège une pathétique humaine. L'un d'entre eux semble attaché à elle._

J'étais vaguement conscient du fait que Laurent et Carlisle parlaient encore. Leurs voix étaient inhabituellement calmes en considérant ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

« J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres », dit Laurent en douceur.

« En effet. »

« C'est avec plaisir que nous accepterions votre invitation. » Pendant une seconde ma concentration se brisa en deux, entre Laurent et James. Laurent jeta un coup d'œil vers Bella avant d'ajouter : « Il va de soit que nous ne toucherons pas à la fille. Comme j'ai dit, pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire. »

_Désolé, mais pas moi,_ pensa James en se tournant vers Laurent. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Victoria en pensant : _Juste toi et moi bébé_, sur un ton étrangement mélancolique. Elle avait l'air de comprendre ce que lui disait son regard et je n'avais aucun doute qu'elle en tiendrait compte. Intéressant de voir comment une différence d'opinion pouvait démanteler leur petit groupe.

« Venez », déclara Carlisle en s'adressant toujours à Laurent. Je commençai à comprendre que le chef du trio était James. « Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé? »

Ma famille forma rapidement un cercle autour de Bella pour la protéger. Alice était à côté d'elle en la regardant affectueusement tandis qu'elle tentait de me réconforter. _Tout va bien se passer, Edward. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas lutter contre nous. Le pire est passé. Bella est parfaitement en sécurité._

« Allons-y Bella », dis-je à voix basse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se déplace pour s'effondrer dans mes bras, mais elle était gelée. Je tendis la main pour la prendre par le coude et la faire marcher avec moi. J'aurais voulu courir, mais je devais essayer de paraître calme au cas où James nous regardait. Visiblement, il avait compris à quel point je voulais protéger Bella et quelque chose me disait d'agir calmement pour ne pas le contrarié d'avantage.

Aussitôt hors de vue des autres, je l'a pris dans mes bras en mettant ses bras autour de mes épaules. D'une certaine manière, elle semblait plus fragile qu'avant. Je soupirai des excuses silencieuses tandis que je décollai à une vitesse fulgurante. Je savais qu'Alice et Emmett perdait du terrain à chaque seconde, mais je ne pouvais pas ralentir. Je voulais que Bella soit loin d'ici, aussi loin que possible de ces monstres.

J'essayai d'être doux en assoyant Bella dans la Jeep, mais la fureur coulait dans mes veines. Je n'étais pas sûr si la fureur était dirigée contre James pour essayer de détruire tout ce que j'aimais ou contre moi-même. Alice et Emmett nous rattrapèrent et plongèrent à l'intérieur de la Jeep.

« Attache-la! », dis-je à Emmett tandis que je démarrai le moteur. Au moment où j'entendis le clic de son harnais, j'appuyai fermement sur l'accélérateur. Je me maudis en laissant le flux de la colère m'envahir plutôt que de le combattre comme j'aurais dû le faire. C'était injuste pour Bella, mais c'était plus facile de ressentir de la colère que de me laisser submerger par d'autres émotions. Si je permettais à ma colère de s'éteindre, je ressentirais de la culpabilité, de la frustration et du désespoir. Et ce serait beaucoup plus douloureux.

Bella n'allait pas être contente de ce qui allait arriver. Elle ne comprendra pas, mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. De nouveau, je laissai la colère se déployer pour faire taire l'angoisse qui savait à quel point ce que nous allions faire la bouleverserait. J'avais espéré que la peur l'empêcherait de poser des questions. Du moins pour quelques minutes, mais bien sûr, Bella était plus rapide que ça.

« Où m'emmenez-vous? », demanda-t-elle après même pas une minute.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne bougeai pas.

_Edward, tu dois lui parler._

_Allez… nous savons tous ce que tu fais._

« Nom de Dieu, Edward! Où m'emmènes-tu? », hurla-t-elle et mon cœur déjà mort se brisa.

_Si tu ne lui dis pas, je le ferai,_ me menaça Alice.

« Loin. Il le faut », dis-je en me préparant à sa réaction en resserrant mon emprise sur le volant jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient moulées dessus.

« Fais demi-tour tout de suite, je veux rentrer chez moi! », hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle commença à se débattre avec son harnais.

« Emmett? », dis-je dans un murmure. J'étais en train de faire ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire. Je faisais du mal à Bella. Même si je savais que c'était la seule façon de la garder en sécurité, ça me déchirait les entrailles. C'était atroce.

« Non! » Déchirure. « Edward! » Pleure. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! » La force que j'avais en moi sembla se dissoudre dans le néant. Je savais que je ne serais pas en mesure de tenir très longtemps et j'avais peur de lui céder, de lui donner ce qu'elle pleurait. Mais c'était pourtant la seule façon de la garder en sécurité.

« Si Bella », dis-je fermement, souhaitant qu'elle puisse comprendre la douleur que je ressentais. « Et maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille, s'il te plaît », la suppliai-je doucement, incapable de supporter un cri de plus.

« Non! », cria-t-elle encore. Ma volonté était très près de se briser. « Tu dois me ramener. Charlie va appeler le FBI qui tombera sur le dos de ta famille! Vous serez forcés de fuir, de vous cacher pour toujours! »

« Calme-toi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois », dis-je solennellement. Je pouvais comprendre que Bella ne veuille pas être enlevée. Je savais qu'elle serait inquiète pour la sécurité de Charlie et ce que sa soudaine disparition pourrait lui faire. Mais je refusais qu'elle s'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver à ma famille.

« Ce n'est pas une raison! Vous n'allez pas tout gâcher à cause de moi! », dit-elle en se débattant dans son siège. Je sentis une nouvelle vague de culpabilité m'envahir. Encore une fois, elle trouvait une manière de tout se mettre sur le dos.

_Wow_, pensa Emmett encore une fois dans un moment totalement inapproprié._ Je commence à comprendre ce que tu trouves à cette fille. Elle est courageuse n'est-ce pas?_ J'allai me moquer de lui, mais je fus interrompu par Alice.

_Tu ne vois pas ce que ça lui fait, Edward. Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu ne peux pas prendre des décisions pour elle. Peut-être y a-t-il une autre solution. Une à laquelle tu ne serais pas obligé de l'enlever contre sa volonté. Moi aussi je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle nous haïsse pour toujours._

Je ne la regardai pas et je ne ralentis pas non plu.

« Range-toi, Edward », dit Alice à voix haute avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Je la regardai en appuyant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur en approchant de la vitesse maximale.

« Essayons d'en discuter », me supplia-t-elle.

« Tu ne comprends rien! », hurlais-je en essayant d'ignorer que le ton de ma voix fit tressaillir Bella. « C'est un traqueur, Alice. Un traqueur! Tu es aveugle ou quoi? »

_Oh, de nouvelles règles s'appliquent,_ ajouta Emmett en commençant à comprendre la gravité de la situation.

L'esprit d'Alice fut rapidement rempli de rage. _Je n'ai jamais voulu utiliser mes visions contre toi, mais pour m'aider, je lui dirai tout._

« Gare-toi, Edward », dit-elle calmement compte tenu de la menace qu'elle venait de faire. Je continuai à augmenter ma vitesse.

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Bella voudrait faire? Si elle savait qu'elle finirait soit mourante ou soit transformée. Elle sait très bien que tu ne la laisseras pas mourir._

« Edward », répéta-t-elle.

« Écoute-moi Alice, j'ai lu dans ses pensées. Chasser est sa passion, son obsession, et il la veut, Alice – elle – spécifiquement », rugis-je prêt à lui faire comprendre que l'une de ses visions n'était pas forcément plus sûre que l'autre. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave et que même le venin ne soit pas en mesure de réparer… « Il s'y mettra dès ce soir », dis-je, ne laissant pas mes pensées m'envahirent pour ne pas que mon pied lâche l'accélérateur.

« Il ne sait pas où… »

« Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il lui faudra pour croiser sa trace en ville? Son plan était prêt avant même que Laurent ait parlé. » Aussitôt, la respiration de Bella s'arrêta et instantanément, je regrettai d'avoir parlé à haute voix. Elle avait été tellement centrée sur l'effet que ferait sa disparition sur sa famille, qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de penser à la sécurité de son père.

« Charlie! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser là-bas. Vous n'avez pas le droit », hurla-t-elle en réalisant ce que j'avais compris en quittant le terrain. Sa piste l'emmènerait chez elle. Il la trouverait rapidement et c'était possible qu'il l'ait déjà trouvé. Laurent avait promis de ne pas chasser sur nos terres, mais il était clair que James ne lui était pas fidèle.

En entendant ses angoisse et en réfléchissant sur ce qu'Alice m'avait dit, mon pied relâcha l'accélérateur, mais je poursuivis tout de même ma course en regardant droit devant.

_Si nous trouvons le moyen de mettre Charlie en sécurité, elle sera beaucoup plus disposée à coopérer,_ pensa calmement Alice. Puis elle ajouta à voix haute : « Elle a raison. Prenons le temps d'envisager les options qui s'offrent à nous. »

Je relâchai encore un peu mon pied de l'accélérateur en écoutant un instant les pensées d'Emmett envisager plusieurs solutions : _faible – ridicule excuse pour un vampire,_ puis j'écrasai les freins.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution », dis-je les dents serrées.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Charlie! », cria Bella. Je me battais avec l'envie de me retourner et de la consoler, mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait et je ne pouvais pas le lui donner.

« Nous devons la ramener », dit Emmett. _Peu importe ce que pense Alice. Tu sais qu'elle a raison. Elle a conscience de la situation. _

« Non. »

« Il ne fait pas le poids, face à nous. Il ne la touchera pas. »

« Il attendra. »

« Je sais être patient aussi », dit-il en souriant. _Ça va être amusant. Ce sera une opération de surveillance. Pourquoi Bella doit être la seule à partir? Moi et Jazz pouvons traîner James hors du pays. D'ailleurs, nous venons juste de nous dire que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait une longue balade ensemble…_

« Tu n'as pas vu… tu ne saisis pas », gémis-je. J'haïssais sa nonchalance. « Quand il est en chasse, rien ne l'arrête. Nous allons devoir le tuer. »

« C'est une possibilité à envisager », dit-il avec un sourire. _Tu as juste à le demander et ce sera fait. Tu n'auras même pas à te salir les mains._

« La femelle aussi. Elle est de son côté. Si ça tourne à la bataille rangée, leur chef se joindra à eux. »

« Nous sommes assez nombreux », dit-il sarcastiquement. Il savait aussi bien que moi qu'il n'était pas question de la famille. Bien sûr les nomades étaient moins nombreux et si ça devait finir en bataille, j'étais sûr que nous pouvions gagner. Pourtant, il y avait un détail qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête. Un faux mouvement de notre part, un moment de distraction durant le combat et il pouvait arriver jusqu'à elle. Je savais qu'il fallait seulement une seconde pour tout changer.

« Il doit y avoir une autre solution », chuchota Alice toujours aussi têtue._ James ne la touchera pas si elle a déjà été mordue. Il n'aurait plus de plaisir…_

« Il n'y en a pas! », criai-je. Elle savait que ce n'était pas choix. Même si Bella était mourante, je ne savais pas comment je pourrais me résoudre à la condamner à cette existence. Malheureusement, une partie de moi le désirait plus que tout.

Bella. Pour toujours…

« J'ai un plan. Personne n'a envie de l'entendre? », dit Bella en interrompant la plus douce des pensées que j'avais eu depuis que tout avait commencé.

« Non! », dis-je avec colère, même si elle était dirigée vers moi.

_Ne cri pas après elle juste parce que tu n'aimes pas savoir à quoi son avenir ressemble. Ou parce que tu aimes cet avenir et que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer._

Ok, peut-être que j'étais un peu en colère contre Alice.

« Écoute », dit Bella en essayant d'avoir l'air détendue. « Tu me ramènes… »

« Non », murmurai-je par réflexe, même si je savais qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

« Tu me ramènes », répéta-t-elle avec colère. « Je dis à mon père que je veux retourner à Phoenix, je boucle mes valises. Nous attendons que le traqueur m'épie et nous nous sauvons. Il nous suivra et fichera la paix à Charlie. Quant à lui, il ne lancera pas le FBI aux trousses de ta famille. Ensuite, tu pourras m'emmener où diable tu voudras. »

Tous les trois, nous la regardions, muet parce qu'elle était tellement rationnelle malgré les circonstances. Même les pensées d'Alice et d'Emmett se turent. C'était le moment le plus silencieux que j'avais eu depuis des décennies.

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée », finit par dire Emmett.

« Ça pourrait marcher », ajouta Alice._ Et je surveillerai de très près l'avenir de Bella._ « De toute façon, il n'est pas question de laisser son père sans protection, tu le sais. »

Ils me regardaient tous. Alice et Emmett me suppliaient silencieusement de me ressaisir et de penser à l'ensemble de la situation. Les pensées silencieuses de Bella étaient plus douloureuses que jamais, mais ses yeux me priaient d'agir.

« Trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas le voir à moins de cent kilomètres d'elle », dis-je, mais ma détermination s'écroulait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Nous sommes les plus forts », m'assura Emmett. Il ponctuait ses dires en me laissant voir une douzaine d'images de lui et Jasper déchirant James en morceaux.

Alice laissa jouer le scénario dans son esprit, puis avec une grande confiance, elle me dit : « Je ne pense pas qu'il attaquera. Il attendra plutôt que nous relâchions notre vigilance. »

« Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir que ça n'arrivera pas », grondai-je. Juste l'idée de penser de quitter Bella, même une seconde, avec un monstre comme James à ses trousses me dégoûtait.

« J'exige que tu me ramènes à la maison! », dit Bella avec une voix confiante. Ça aurait pu marcher si je n'avais pas perçu le changement dans sa respiration et été conscient que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait peur, mais elle essayait d'être courageuse. Pour moi. Pour Charlie. Pour nous tous. Je fermai les yeux en tentant de faire taire les voix dans ma tête, me rappelant que tout était de ma faute. « S'il te plaît », ajouta-t-elle doucement. C'était en quelque sorte son dernier moyen, son dernier essaie avant de se rendre et de me laisser l'amener loin. Et c'était celui qui brisa ma détermination.

« Tu pars ce soir, que le traqueur te voie ou non », murmurai-je complètement vaincu. « Tu racontes à Charlie que tu ne supportes pas de rester une minute de plus à Forks. Ou n'importe quoi de convaincant. Prends les premières affaires qui te tombent sous la main puis grimpe dans ta camionnette. Je me fiche de ce qu'il essaiera de te dire. Je te donne quinze minutes à partir du moment où tu auras franchi le seuil. Compris? Pas plus. »

* * *

Alors voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Bon week-end

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	13. Chapitre 18 La traque Suite

Coucou tout le monde Alors voici la suite de ce chapitre. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir le poster aussi tôt parce que ce week end, on a fêté la fête de mon mari et j'ai été pas mal occupés, mais je me suis aperçu que plus je traduis, plus j'arrive à le faire rapidement.

Naïneuh, pour répondre à ta demande sur ma fic_. L'amour avant le mariage_, je ne crois pas avoir le temps d'écrire d'autre fic. pour l'instant. Je veux me concentrer sur mes traductions. Mais si tu vas sur mon profile, tu verras que dans mes favorites stories, il y a une fic qui raconte ce bout manquant de l'histoire. Le titre c'est : _Chaude nuit de noce d'Edward & Bella _de_ CinDyPLaCide_. De plus, si tu fais une recherche sur le site de Fan Fiction, il y a plein d'auteurs qui ont écrit leur propre version de ça. Alors je te souhaite bonne lecture!

Il y a plusieurs personnes qui me demande ce qui se passe pour Edward's Eclipse. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je vais poster quelques chapitres avant la fin de MSC. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore commencé à traduire un nouveau chapitre parce que cette semaine je me suis concentré sur cette traduction. Je vais probablement poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. Les postes se feront plus régulièrement lorsque j'aurais complété cette traduction. Je sais que vous êtres toutes impatiente de lire Edward's Eclipse (moi aussi je suis impatiente de la traduire), mais je dois finir cette trad. avant de vraiment m'attaquer à une autre. Les chapitres que j'ai publiés étaient pour vous faire plaisir, pour vous donnez un avant goût, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la poursuivre cette traduction, ça c'est sûr et certain.

Merci à : scrapfaconed – Edwardienne100 – isabellamisa1 – lapiaf83 – aude77 – Blanchette – aliecullen4ever – sista betina – Marie – Peendoush-x3 – Naïneuh

Merci à tous ceux qui lise cette traduction, même s'ils ne laissent pas de review…

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Ce magnifique POV Edward est écrit par ForksVampireGirl.

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 18 – LA TRAQUE**

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse. Je savais que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle avait besoin. Et je savais que je devais le faire. Alice regardera son avenir, j'écouterai chaque pensée du traqueur et Emmett envisagera diverse façon de le déchirer en lambeaux s'il osait faire un pas vers la maison. Il avait raison. Nous étions plus fort que lui et Bella serait rassurée de savoir son père en sécurité.

« Emmett? », entendis-je murmurer à l'arrière. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur tandis qu'il libérait les bras de Bella de sa poigne de fer et je me permis un bref sourire en la voyant s'installer confortablement dans son siège.

« Oh, désolé », dit-il en me souriant. _Tu as raison. La chaleur est très agréable._

Ok, mon sourire disparut. Si je n'avais pas été soulagé de voir Bella se détendre aussi rapidement, j'aurais été énervé par ses pensées.

J'écoutai attentivement l'esprit d'Alice, car elle laissait jouer les résultats possibles de la nuit. Rien n'indiquait qu'il y aurait un quelconque problème. Bella et Charlie seraient en sécurité. Par la suite, elle pensait sortir Bella de la maison à pied pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Bouquer plusieurs vols et marcher avec elle à toutes les portes d'embarquement pour confondre les odeurs. Elle ne savait pas précisément comment James allait réagir à tout les trucs que nous pourrions faire pour le déjouer, mais il y avait une chose de sûre. James n'abandonnerait pas, peu importe où nous irions. Je n'aimais pas recourir à la violence et j'essayais de ne pas m'attarder à la conclusion des évènements.

Je ne permettrai pas à James de se défiler.

Les minutes passèrent silencieusement et je me calmai en comptant les respirations et les battements de cœur de Bella. _Je ne laisserai rien ni personne m'enlever ces merveilleux sons._

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder », dis-je finalement, sachant que nous étions à quelques minutes de sa maison. « Une fois chez Charlie, si le traqueur n'est pas là, j'accompagnerai Bella à la porte. Et les quinze minutes commenceront. » Je jetai un bref regard à l'arrière pour m'assurer que Bella avait compris. Elle devra être créative et rapide pour raconter son histoire. Nous savions tout les deux que Charlie ne lâcherait pas facilement le morceau. « Emmett », continuai-je. J'étais reconnaissant qu'il soit aussi fort et déterminé. « Tu surveilleras l'arrière de la maison, et toi, Alice, la Chevrolet. Moi, je serai à l'intérieur avec elle. Dès qu'elle ressortira, vous irez expliquer la situation à Carlisle. »

« Des clous! », dit fermement Emmett. « Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle » _S'il t'attaque, je ne te laisserai pas le battre tout seul._

« Réfléchis un peu, que diable! J'ignore combien de temps je serai parti. »

« Tant que nous ne saurons pas jusqu'où cette histoire va nous entraîner, je te colle au train. » _Tu es vraiment un idiot des fois, mais tu es mon frère et je me battrai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini._

Sachant que je ne pouvais plus discuter avec lui, je laissai échapper un long soupir. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais le forcer à nous laisser nous en aller seuls, et franchement, je me sentais mieux à l'idée de l'avoir avec nous. Il ne laisserait jamais personne toucher à Bella.

« Si le traqueur est déjà là, nous ne nous arrêtons pas », ajoutai-je.

« Nous seront là-bas avant lui », ajouta Alice en me montrant la confirmation à travers son esprit. « Que ferons-nous de la Jeep? »

Super. Elle voulait venir avec nous elle aussi. Croyaient-ils vraiment que j'étais incapable de me défendre? Je venais à peine d'accepter qu'Emmett vienne, je n'allais certainement pas laisser Alice s'immiscer aussi. Je savais qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle, mais Jasper ne me pardonnerait pas de l'entraîner dans un imminent combat tandis que lui devais rester à Forks pour jouer le rôle de surveillant pour Charlie. Même si elle était pratiquement indestructible, il s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité autant que je m'inquiétais pour celle de Bella.

« Tu retourneras à la maison avec », répondis-je en espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y avait pas à argumenter.

« Il n'en est pas question », dit-elle doucement. Elle m'inondait d'images d'elle protégeant Bella. _Je vous aime tout les deux et je n'irai nulle part._

Tandis qu'Alice souriait innocemment, je marmonnai des choses qui n'étaient pas approprié pour les oreilles de Bella.

Nous ne tiendrons pas tous dans ma camionnette », dit tranquillement Bella. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas fini, mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir entendre le reste. Quand elle reprit la parole, ses yeux fixaient ses pieds. « Je crois que je devrais partir seule. »

Mes yeux se dirigèrent instantanément vers le rétroviseur pour rencontrer ses yeux timides.

« Je t'en prie, Bella, obéis-moi sans discuter pour une fois », la suppliai-je. Je savais qu'elle était inquiète pour moi et qu'elle essayait d'être courageuse, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le temps pour ça.

« Écoute », dit-elle avec confiance. « Charlie n'est pas idiot. Si tu n'es pas en ville demain, il va avoir des soupçons. »

« Argument irrecevable. Nous nous assurerons de sa sécurité, et il n'y a que ça qui compte. »

« Et James? Il a bien compris, tout à l'heure. Il devinera que tu es avec moi, où que tu ailles. »

Emmett regardait Bella avec… fierté. Étrange. _Pourchassée par un vampire obsédé et tout ce qu'elle pense, c'est que Charlie soit en sécurité, que notre famille ne soit pas touchée… stupéfiant!_

« Edward, écoute la », ajouta-t-il à voix haute. Il regardait Bella bizarrement. « Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tord. »

« C'est vrai », dit Alice. Et heureusement, pour une fois, elle ne soutint pas ses dires avec un flot de visions. C'était comme si elles étaient le point d'exclamation de chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

« Je reste avec elle », dis-je tristement. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de la quittait en sachant ce qui était à ses trousses. Ce serait une véritable torture de ne pas savoir où elle était, de ne pas avoir la certitude qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait toujours peur que je la quitte et j'avais tout aussi peur d'être séparé d'elle.

« Emmett ne devrait pas venir non plus. Il en a mis plein les yeux à ce type », continua-t-elle en ignorant mes mots et mon expression.

« Quoi? », demanda Emmett aussi choqué que moi parce qu'elle souhaitait que la protection qu'il voulait lui offrir soit pour moi.

« Tu le liquideras plus facilement en étant ici », me rappela Alice. _Naturellement, il supposera que vous être ensemble. Elle pourrait être à l'autre bout du pays avant qu'il comprenne que vous être resté à Forks._

« Tu veux vraiment que j'abandonne Bella à elle-même? », lui demandai-je, durement. Je regardai Alice avec frustration et colère, même si je savais que j'avais déjà perdu la bataille.

« Bien sûr que non », dit doucement Alice en essayant de me calmer tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait et que mes doigts serraient le volant. « Jasper et moi l'accompagnerons. »

« Je reste avec elle », marmonnai-je. Alice remplissait mon esprit avec des images de Bella en sécurité à des centaines de miles, loin de tout danger. Ça m'écrasait de penser qu'elle soit aussi loin de moi, mais je savais que mon sentiment de solitude n'était vraiment pas important pour l'instant. Si Bella était vivante et en sécurité, je pourrais passer à travers n'importe quoi.

« Un semaine », dit calmement Bella. « Quelques jours », poursuivit-elle en voyant mon expression. « Histoire de permettre à Charlie de se rendre compte que tu ne m'as pas enlevée et d'entraîner James sur une fausse piste. Assure-toi qu'il a complètement perdu ma trace, puis viens me rejoindre. Par un chemin détourné, bien sûr. Après, Jasper et Alice pourront rentrer chez vous. »

Contre ma volonté, une vision traversa mon esprit. Je pouvais nous voir très clairement, Bella et moi, ensemble, voyageant à travers le monde. Nous menions James loin de l'odeur de Bella et nous ne pouvions jamais revenir à Forks. En supposant que nous ne réussirions pas à le tuer, nous serions toujours inquiets qu'il attende notre retour. Je voulais tellement que Bella ait une vie normale et je ne voulais pas que le fait qu'elle soit avec moi la fasse renoncer à certaines choses. Pourtant, l'idée qu'elle soit toute à moi, de lui faire découvrir le monde et de toujours sentir sa présence…

« Et où nous retrouverions-nous? », demandai-je pour me distraire. J'étais beaucoup trop attaché à cet avenir qui courait dans mon esprit.

« À Phoenix, bien sûr. »

« Non. Il devinera que c'est là que tu vas », dis-je en étant rapidement rattrapé par le présent. Ce n'était pas le temps pour les fantaisies, ni le temps de s'extasier pour une vie qui n'était probablement pas possible pour nous de toute façon. Elle ne serait jamais disposée à tout quitter pour moi et c'était égoïste de me demander si elle pourrait faire une telle chose. Bella allait vivre sa vie, sa vie d'humaine, comme le reste de ses amis et de sa famille. Je ne voulais pas lui enlever ça_. (N/T : Ah… Edward, si tu savais à quel point elle t'aime. À quel point elle ferait tout pour toi…)_

« Tu n'auras qu'à t'arranger pour qu'il pense que c'est une ruse. Il saura que nous savons qu'il nous écoute. Il ne croira jamais que je compte aller là où je le prétends », dit-elle avec confiance. Je me sentis un peu idiot de ne pas l'avoir pensé moi-même. _(N/T : Tu penses à bien trop de choses… Alors ne te demande pas pourquoi il y en a certaines qui t'échappent, cher Edward… loll)_

« Elle est diabolique », s'esclaffa Emmett. Il était fier de la façon qu'avait Bella de penser aussi clairement.

« Et si ça ne marche pas? »

« Il y a des millions d'habitant, à Phoenix », me dit-elle calmement. Elle était beaucoup plus calme qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Même ses battements de cœur étaient réguliers. Apparemment, l'idée de fuir à travers plusieurs États pour échapper à un vampire – traqueur et sadique –, n'était pas particulièrement déroutant pour elle. Pas comme… courir avec moi ou rencontrer ma famille.

« Il n'est pas très difficile de mettre la main sur un annuaire », ajoutai-je, même si je savais qu'elle avait réponse à tout.

« Je n'irai pas chez ma mère. »

« Et où ça alors? » Pourquoi voulait-elle aller à Phoenix si ce n'était pas pour être avec sa mère?

« Je suis assez âgée pour me trouver un endroit où vivre. »

« Nous serons avec elle, Edward », ajouta Alice en entendant le grondement sourd qui se construisait dans ma poitrine à l'idée que Bella se débrouille seule.

« Et que ferez-vous à Phoenix, hein? », crachai-je.

« Nous ne bougerons pas », dit-elle en souriant.

« J'aime bien ce plan », ajouta Emmett avec un sourire. _Envoyer les filles en vacance pendant que toi et moi allons prendre soin de James. Il ne saura même pas ce qui lui arrive…_

« La ferme, toi! »

« Écoute, si nous essayons d'abattre le traqueur quand elle est encore dans les parages, il y a toutes les chances que quelqu'un soit blessé. Elle, ou toi en voulant la protéger. Par contre, si nous parvenons à l'isoler… » Il sourit tout en faisant défiler des images dans sa tête. Aucun d'entre nous voulions qu'elle connaisse la façon de tuer un vampire.

Tandis que nous approchions de la maison, le cœur de Bella commença à accélérer. Elle se forçait à prendre de grandes inspirations pour tenter de s'apaiser, mais je savais qu'elle avait peur.

« Bella », dis-je doucement en prenant conscience que ma voix ne lui avait probablement pas apportée de réconfort durant notre discussion. Je détestais savoir que mon ton avait été dur. J'étais tellement effrayé de la perdre. « Si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrai pour personnellement responsable. Compris? »

« Oui », dit-elle avec une voix tendue. Bien sûr, c'était injuste d'employer sa tendance de se sentir coupable contre elle, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait plus prudente si elle pensait qu'elle le faisait pour moi. Maintenant, elle devait savoir que je ne survivrais pas si je la perdais.

« Jasper saura se tenir? », demandai-je à Alice. Elle gronda trop faiblement pour que Bella l'ait entendue. Je commençai à être plus à l'aise avec le fait qu'il soit proche d'elle parce que la plupart de son énergie, il la dépensait pour se moquer de moi, mais j'avais besoin de m'en assurer.

« Fais-lui un peu confiance. Il a plutôt bien réagi jusqu'à présent. »_ Détend toi. Je vais garder un œil sur la situation et m'assurer qu'il chasse s'il y a une infime chance qu'il perde le contrôle._

« Peux-tu gérer cela? », lui demandai-je, même si je connaissais sa réaction. Cette fois, elle ne se priva pas et j'entendis la respiration de Bella s'arrêter tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ose insinuer…_, commença-t-elle, mais je lui coupai la parole en souriant.

« Garde tes opinion pour toi », lui rappelai-je. Son expression devint réservée.

_Oh… ne t'inquiète pas. Le moment venu, elle pourra figurer tout ça…_

_

* * *

_Alors voilà pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	14. Chapitre 19 Adieux

Salut tout le monde. Et oui, c'est déjà moi! J'ai eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine. Mon mari est à l'extérieur, alors…

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Merci à : scrapfaconed – isabellamisa1 – AmeDePoete – Catherine – sweetmeli – lapiaf83 – aude77 – eliloulou – RORO78 – chriswyatt – Blanchette

À partir de ce chapitre, toutes celles (et ceux?) qui laisseront une review auront un teaser du prochain chapitre.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette fic. est écrite par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 – ADIEUX**

Durant le reste du trajet, nous roulâmes en silence. Même les esprits d'Emmett et d'Alice étaient tranquilles, concentrés à repérer un signe de James. Nous regardions tous de très près la forêt environnante, mais il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'envahir de l'odeur de Bella qui flottait dans la Jeep. Momentanément, je laissai son parfum m'envahir en bloquant toute la peur que je ressentais. Pendant une seconde, il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Il y avait que Bella et moi, ressentant tout l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre.

Beaucoup trop tôt, Alice me tira de mes illusions.

_Il ne l'a pas encore traquée jusqu'ici. Vous avez un peu de temps, mais soyez prudent. Suivez le plan._

« Il n'est pas là. Allons-y », dis-je à Bella. J'aurais voulu pouvoir profiter de sa présence un peu plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas penser au pire, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que nous serions séparés plus longtemps que je voulais le penser. Je ne savais pas comment et de quelle façon, mais j'étais certain que les prochains jours allaient tout changer.

Emmett libéra rapidement Bella du harnais en lui souriant avec l'amour d'un frère envers sa sœur. C'était vraiment incroyable de voir à quel point elle avait gagnée le cœur de ma famille. Tous, sauf Rosalie, bien sûr, mais je ne voulais pas insister sur ce point. Rose savait seulement s'aimer elle-même. Même Emmett arrivait en deuxième.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella », dit doucement Emmett. « Nous allons régler ça en un rien de temps. » _Si seulement ce stupide traqueur pouvait ce dépêcher d'arriver, peut-être que nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de lui avant que Bella franchisse la frontière._

J'essayai de lui sourire pour lui montrer que j'étais en confiance, mais lorsque je vis les larmes de Bella, il s'éteignit automatiquement. Elle était si petite, si fragile. Emmett regardait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Quand elle regarda Alice, elles avaient commencées à couler sur ses joues. Je savais qu'elle aurait encore plus mal si elle me regardait. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer à quoi je pouvais ressembler. S'il m'était possible de pleurer, mes yeux auraient été le miroir des siens. J'étais certain qu'elle le ressentirait et cela la ferait pleurer encore plus, alors, je me forçai à me détourner.

« Alice, Emmett! », dis-je en gardant mes yeux verrouillés sur les ténèbres qui nous entouraient tandis qu'ils quittaient rapidement la Jeep.

_Tout se passera bien,_ pensa doucement Alice.

_Aller, dépêchez-vous! Il est temps que ça commence,_ ajouta Emmett, même s'il n'avait pas autant d'énergie et d'enthousiasme que d'habitude. Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je me demanderais s'il n'était pas un peu nerveux de ce qui allait arriver.

Tandis qu'ils couraient sans bruit loin de nous, je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir la porte de Bella, l'aidant à descendre de la Jeep. Cela faisait-il réellement que quelques heures que je l'avais levée pour l'aider à s'asseoir, me moquant de son désarroi quand elle avait essayée d'attacher le harnais? Tout était si futile et je me demandais comment j'avais pu perdre une seconde du temps que nous avions. Nous aurions dû rester à la maison pour qu'elle dorme enveloppé dans mes bras. Nous aurions dû rester dans notre petit monde parfait.

En pensant cela, je la tirai vers moi pour l'enlacer tandis que nous marchions vers la porte. Dans un sens je craignais la nuit – ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé avant – et je marchais vite, même si j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour arrêter le temps. Elle était si collée à moi que je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre mon torse et j'aurais voulu pouvoir prendre le temps de compter ses battements, savourer la manière qu'avait l'air chargé d'humidité d'embellir son odeur.

« Quinze minutes », dis-je doucement. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour le lui rappeler à elle ou à moi.

« J'y arriverai », dit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le porche, je tressaillis lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur mon visage. Je sentais sa chaleur se diffuser sur chaque centimètre de mon corps et durant un bref instant, je n'arrivai pas à imaginer comment j'allais être capable de m'éloigner d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient vers les miens et je voulais oublier le plan. Oublier que nous avions soigneusement organisés chaque minute de la nuit. Je voulais l'attraper et me mettre à courir plus vite que jamais et l'amené loin de tout ça. Son regard s'intensifia lorsqu'elle parla.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-elle tandis que ses doigts caressaient mon visage. « Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. » Ma poitrine se serra et je mis de côté mon désir – égoïste – de m'enfuir avec elle. Je devais tout faire pour elle, pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.

« Tout se passera bien, Bella. »

« Respect le plan, d'accord? Veille à la sécurité de Charlie pour moi. Il ne va pas m'aimer beaucoup, d'ici cinq minutes, et je tiens à garder une chance de m'excuser plus tard. »

J'entendis à peine ce qu'elle me dit, parce que même si l'air était immobile, j'entendis un faible bruit de circulation dans les arbres.

« Vas-y, Bella. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps », la suppliai-je. J'aurais voulu pouvoir rester ici avec elle et prolonger ce moment, mais je savais qu'à chaque seconde, le danger grandissait.

« Une dernière chose », dit-elle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait dans les yeux un feu qui brûlait sauvagement. « N'écoute plus un seul des mots que je vais prononcer ce soir. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se rapprochant encore plus de moi pour m'embrasser avec force. J'aurais voulu répondre à son baiser, mais avant que je comprenne ce qui se passait, elle ouvrit violemment la porte.

« Fous-moi la paix! », hurla-t-elle en me claquant la porte au nez. Il me fallut quelques secondes, mais lorsque j'entendis l'esprit inquiet de Charlie, je compris son plan. Elle s'assurait qu'il ne soupçonne pas que je partais avec elle. Elle me protégeait, et au milieu du chaos, je laissai échapper un sourire.

Je me dirigeai vers sa fenêtre, comme je l'avais déjà fait à plusieurs reprises la nuit. Tandis que je pénétrai à l'intérieur de sa chambre, un vague de nostalgie me frappa. Ce qui avait été mon calme sanctuaire allait laisser la place à la panique et au désespoir.

« Toi, laisses-moi! », entendis-je crier Bella tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers. Elle attrapa son sac sans me regarder.

« Tu n'as rien, Bella? Que se passe-t-il? », cria Charlie en frappant sur la porte fermée à clé.

« Je rentre à la maison! », hurla-t-elle. Je la regardai et de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« Il t'a fait du mal? », lui demanda Charlie.

« Non! », pleura-t-elle évidemment horrifié pas la conclusion de Charlie. Enfin, elle se tourna vers moi et la détermination commença à remplacer l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Je me dirigeai vers sa commode pour lui donner des vêtements à emporter. Je fus soulagé de constater qu'elle ait encore des vêtements pour la chaleur de l'Arizona parmi ses chandails chauds. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Évidemment, je ne doutais pas de la capacité d'Alice d'aller magasiner, même dans les plus extrêmes circonstances.

« Il a rompu avec toi? », lui demanda Charlie pour essayer de comprendre le comportement de Bella.

« Non! », cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle mit dans le sac les vêtements que je lui avais sorti.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« C'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui! », hurla-t-elle tandis qu'elle ferma le sac. Je pus constater le changement de son cœur et la douleur dans ses yeux pour avoir prononcer ces mots.

Sa détermination tombait en chute libre et je me demandais si c'était plus difficile pour elle de mentir à Charlie tandis que j'écoutai ce qu'elle lui disait. Je pris son sac pour le placer sur son bras.

« Je t'attends dans ta camionnette », lui dis-je, la pressant d'achever ce qu'elle avait commencé. Je sautai par la fenêtre, analysant chaque centimètre carré des ténèbres tandis que je me dirigeai vers la camionnette. J'entendais clairement la conversation entre Bella et son père, mais je me forçai à la bloquer. Au lieu de cela, j'écoutai attentivement les bruits de la forêt. J'entendais chaque brindille qui bougeait, chaque bruissement des arbres en vérifiant constamment s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormale dans les sons courants de la nature.

Même si je tentai de ne pas écouter, je ne pus m'empêcher de porter attention lorsque j'entendis un « Quoi? » de surprise.

Tandis que ma tête se tourna vers la maison, j'entendis le bruit que j'avais tant redouté. Un rire sinistre provenant des arbres. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de paniquer, la voix d'Alice se manifesta.

« Nous sommes ici », dit-elle pour nous alerter moi et James de sa présence et de celle d'Emmett. James gronda dans les ténèbres. Soulagé de savoir qu'il n'attaquerait pas en sachant qu'il était en infériorité, je retournai mon attention vers Bella et Charlie.

« Elle a téléphoné pendant ton absence », dit Charlie et je supposai qu'il parlait de sa mère. « Ça ne marche pas fort, en Floride. Si Phil ne trouve pas de contrat d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils rentreront en Arizona. L'entraîneur des Serpents à Sonnette dit qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'un deuxième arrêt court. »

Un autre rire sec. _Une fille de l'Arizona. Pas tout a fait propice pour un vampire._

Je grondai dans le silence de la nuit en espérant que James reste à l'écart face à la menace. Il savait qu'Alice et Emmett étaient proches, et j'étais sûr qu'il savait que j'étais là aussi. Il était évident que je serais là où Bella était. C'était la base de notre plan, mais je me préparai à attaquer s'il osait faire un pas pour sortir de sa cachette. Alice et Emmett étaient à vue et nous grondions tous vers les arbres.

_Wow, elle a sa petite armée de vampires. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toute cette agitation, mais au moins ça rend les choses intéressantes. Le temps est venu pour faire peu de sport._

« J'ai une clé », entendis-je Bella murmurer tandis qu'elle commença à ouvrir la porte. Je concentrai mon attention vers elle en même temps que j'écoutai les pensées de James qui étaient entièrement centrées sur la chasse. « Laisses-moi partir Charlie. Ça n'a pas marché, point. Je déteste vraiment, vraiment, Forks! »

Je quittai Bella des yeux juste assez longtemps pour voir sur le visage de Charlie toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ses pensées étaient encore plus confuses que d'habitude. Il essayait encore de trouver le moyen de la faire rester et il était très confus de la raison de cette scène. Il avait une émotion qui écrasait toutes les autres. La défaite.

Mon corps tout entier se tendit tandis que je regardai Bella courir vers sa camionnette. J'entendis les grondements de James à travers les arbres, mais il ne bougea pas pour attaquer. Il savait que j'étais prêt et qu'il était surveillé. Bella jeta son sac sur le siège et grimpa à bord, le visage souillé de larme, même si pour le moment ses yeux étaient secs.

« Je t'appelle demain! », dit-elle à Charlie tandis qu'elle démarrait le moteur. Elle regardait dans le rétroviseur alors qu'elle conduisait et je l'écoutai tenter d'étouffer ses sanglots. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et je sentis à quel point elle tremblait.

« Arrête-toi! », lui dis-je doucement.

« Je suis capable de conduire », dit-elle en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Je ne voulais pas argumenter avec elle parce que j'étais sûre qu'elle serait encore plus bouleversée, mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'était pas en état de conduire. D'un mouvement rapide, je tendis la main pour la tirer sur mes genoux et la changer de siège.

« Tu ne retrouverais pas le chemin », lui expliquai-je en prenant ma voix la plus apaisante.

J'écoutai sa respiration se calmer et juste au moment où elle commença à se détendre, les phares de la Jeep nous éclairèrent. Avec un halètement, elle se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, terrorisée.

« C'est juste Alice », dis-je en tendant la main pour prendre la sienne. Je la pressai doucement pour essayer de lui assurer que les choses étaient sous contrôle. Son cœur était calme, mais ses battements réguliers ne calmaient pas mes nerfs.

« Le traqueur? », demanda-t-elle.

« Il a entendu la fin de ton numéro », admis-je.

« Mais Charlie? », dit-elle le souffle coupé. Il y eut une nouvelle vague de panique dans le ton de sa voix.

« James nous a suivis. Il est en train de courir derrière nous, en ce moment. » Je devrai écouter ses pensées, mais ça me donnerait rien. Il était tellement concentré sur la chasse – sur le besoin de tuer – qu'il n'avait pas de logique ou de plan en cours. Il avait seulement une pensée et je savais bien trop ce que c'était.

« On peut le semer? », me demanda-t-elle. Je n'avais aucun intérêt à minimiser la situation. Elle avait besoin de savoir la vérité, aussi dur que c'était de l'admettre.

« Non. »

Instinctivement, je roulai plus vite, poussant la camionnette à ses limites. J'aurais voulu être dans l'une des voitures que possédait ma famille. Pas que ça me soulagerait, mais au moins nous irions plus vite. James était aussi rapide qu'il était têtu. Bella regardait Alice nous suivre et j'espérais qu'elle puisse sentir notre force et notre détermination. Après quelques minutes de silence, je sentis la camionnette s'affaisser sous le poids d'Emmett. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Bella hurla et je maudis mon frère pour ne pas avoir donné d'avertissement. Je mis mes doigts sur les lèvres de Bella.

« C'est Emmett! », lui assurai-je tandis que ça poitrine montait et descendait en panique. Avec une nouvelle vague de culpabilité, j'enveloppai sa taille de mon bras, essayant de trouver un moyen de la réconforter. Je souhaitai avoir le temps de la serrer contre moi pour la bercer en chantant jusqu'à ce que ses craintes disparaissent, mais je dus me contenter d'essayer de la distraire en la taquinant.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la vie de province t'ennuyait tant. J'avais plutôt l'impression que tu t'adaptais très bien, surtout ces derniers temps. Je me suis peut-être flatté de t'avoir rendu l'existence plus passionnante », dis-je en souriant, essayant d'avoir une voix décontracté pour l'éloigner quelques instant de ce cauchemar.

« J'ai été dure », dit-elle en refusant de répondre à mon regard. « Ma mère lui a dit la même chose quand elle l'a quitté. C'était un coup bas, en quelque sorte. »

Je me détestai pour ma tentative de distraction. La tristesse et le regret dans sa voix me disaient que je n'avais fait qu'aggraver les choses.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il te pardonnera », dis-je doucement en lui souriant lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Il y avait une peur différente à l'intérieur d'eux que celle que j'avais été témoin depuis que les nomades s'étaient présentés. Elle avait vraiment peur d'avoir ruiné sa relation avec son père. Avec son inépuisable capacité à pardonner, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'il avait le même niveau de pardon. Surtout pour elle.

« Tout ira bien, Bella », lui promis-je.

« Pas quand je serai loin de toi », dit-elle en tremblant. Instantanément, mon cœur mort se serra dans ma poitrine. Avec Bella à côté de moi, mon bras serrant sa taille, il m'était facile d'oublier que dans moins d'une heure nous serions séparés pas de nombreux miles. Depuis ma fuite à Denali, à part quelques courts voyages de chasse, je n'avais jamais été aussi loin de Bella que je le serais d'ici peu. Depuis que j'avais réalisé à quel point je l'aimais, je chassais principalement dans le parc juste à l'extérieur de la ville, ne voulant pas faire le voyage pour aller à nos emplacements habituels qui étaient plus éloignés. L'idée d'avoir des centaines de miles entre nous était presque insupportable.

« Nous serons réunis d'ici quelques jours », dis-je en cherchant à nous réconforter tout les deux. Je la serrai contre moi un peu plus fort, comme si l'enfermer dans mes bras permettrait d'éviter l'imminente séparation. « C'était ton idée, ne l'oublie pas », ajoutai-je en essayant de sourire malgré la douleur.

« Tu parles d'une idée! Et bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai eue », dit-elle.

Je savais qu'elle simulait, mais j'appréciais qu'elle fasse autant d'efforts que moi pour essayer d'alléger les choses. Je lui offris un timide sourire, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle lisait à travers moi.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive? », demanda-t-elle et un sanglot menaça de lui échapper. « Pourquoi moi? »

Elle aurait aussi pu se demander « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » Juste l'idée de penser que Bella puisse se reprocher mon étourderie, me dégoûtai encore plus.

« C'est ma faute. J'ai été idiot de t'exposer ainsi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça »,dit-elle avec une voix hésitante. « J'étais là, d'accord. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de gêner les deux autres. Pourquoi James a-t-il décidé de me tuer, moi? Il y a des gens partout, pourquoi moi? »

Je pensais à la question qu'elle venait de mettre sur le tapis et c'était presque similaire à quand elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais plus dangereux pour elle qu'un être humain. Ça se résumait surtout à sa puissante odeur, mais, évidemment, elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur cela. C'était le sang de Bella qui avait attiré James, mais c'était moi qui l'avais mis hors de lui. Ma position lui avait fait comprendre une chose.

_Elle m'appartient._

« J'ai attentivement scruté son esprit, ce soir. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu l'éviter, à partir du moment où il t'avait vue. Tu es en partie responsable », dis-je en essayant de rendre ma voix légère et taquine. « Si ton odeur n'était pas aussi succulente, il aurait laissé tomber. Quand je me suis interposé… ça a aggravé les choses. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être contrarié ; pour quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Il ne s'envisage que comme prédateur, rien d'autre. Sa vie est entièrement dévouée à la traque, il n'en attend que des défis. Nous lui en avons brusquement lancé un très beau – un vaste clan de combattants aguerris tous voués à protéger un élément vulnérable. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est euphorique, en ce moment. C'est son jeu préféré, et nous venons de le rendre encore plus affriolant ». James faisait parti des pires de notre espèce, une créature qui a le mérite de faire partie des pires histoires que les humains ont créées. Il aimait la violence, adorait le combat et surtout, il avait une soif de sang, sans égard pour la vie. Le fait que nous le fuyons avec Bella toujours en vie était la preuve incontestable de la force de notre famille. « D'un autre côté, si je n'avais pas réagi, il t'aurait attaquée tout de suite », ajoutai-je doucement, ne voulant pas lui cacher la vérité. Par contre, j'étais incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je croyais que... qu'il n'y avait qu'à toi que mon odeur faisait un tel effet? », murmura-t-elle.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas la même chose! Mes poings se serrèrent sur le volant à l'idée de ce que ça aurait signifié si son sang avait appelé James comme il m'appelait. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle je voulais penser, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon esprit de me rappeler ce terrible premier jour. La façon dont le sang de Bella m'avait agressé, étranglé, attiré…

« C'est juste », répondis-je rapidement, ne voulant pas perde de précieuses minutes sur le passé qui n'avait pas d'importance. « Ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu ne les tentes pas. Si tu avais vraiment tourné les sens du traqueur, de n'importe lequel d'entre eux d'ailleurs, comme tu m'as enivré, la bagarre aurait éclaté là-bas. »

Le corps de Bella fut secoué par une vague de peur et tout ce que je désirai, c'était qu'elle n'ait plus jamais peur. J'aurais voulu trouver une façon d'y échapper, mais le frisson que je vis se répandre dans ses veines m'amenait à penser comme Emmett.

« Il ne me reste pas d'autre solution que de le tuer », dis-je tristement. « Carlisle ne va pas beaucoup aimer ça. »

Je ne savais pas à quel réaction je m'attendais de sa part, mais je fus surpris par la question de Bella. « Comment tue-t-on un vampire? » Elle sembla curieuse et son ton était le même que lorsqu'elle avait voulu en apprendre plus sur ma famille. C'était comme si elle demandait ça par simple curiosité et non pour discuter de la façon de détruire le prédateur qui la poursuivait.

Je la regardai, plus dérouté que jamais en me rappelant que ce n'était pas le temps de lui cacher la vérité. Ce n'était pas facile de tuer un de nos semblables, mais je savais que nous ferions tout ce qu'il fallait et j'allais essayer de lui donner confiance en lui expliquant cela aussi clairement que je le pouvais.

« Le seul moyen efficace est de le réduire en pièces puis de le brûler. »

Elle ne manifesta aucune réaction et n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'ajouter : « Ses compagnons se rallieront-ils à lui? »

« La femme oui. Laurent, je ne sais pas. Ils ne sont pas très liés. Il ne voyage avec eux que pour des raisons pratiques. Le comportement de James l'a embarrassé, dans le champ. »

« James et la femme… ils vont essayer de te tuer? » À ses mots, sa voix se brisa et je me trouvais indigne de son amour – pure et parfait, même quand sa vie était en danger.

« Bella, je t'interdis de perdre ton temps à t'inquiéter pour moi. Ton unique préoccupation doit être de rester en vie et, je t'en supplie, de rester prudente. »

« Il nous suit toujours? »

« Oui. Mais il n'attaquera pas la maison. Pas ce soir. »

James était déterminé et dans son esprit, l'échec n'était pas une option. Il ne voulait pas combattre alors que nous étions sur nos propres terres. Il voulait observer et planifier, et pour ça, j'étais reconnaissant qu'il ne connaisse pas mes capacités. J'espérais obtenir tout ce que nous aurions besoin pour le vaincre tout simplement en écoutant son esprit.

Tandis que nous tournions sur le chemin de la maison, je me permis un moment de repos. Cette maison était mon sanctuaire depuis plusieurs années et je n'avais jamais été aussi content d'y arriver que maintenant. Je ne voulais pas laisse dériver mes pensées aux adieux que nous devrions nous faire entre ces murs, mais plutôt me concentrer sur la chose la plus importante de ma vie. Bella était avec nous et au moins, pour le moment, elle serait dans l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

Comme je ralentis, j'entendis les pensées d'Emmett. Elles étaient complètement axées sur la protection du grand frère à laquelle j'étais habitué. Et elle était fort appréciée.

_Surveille et vérifie avec Alice qu'il n'y ait pas de changement. J'amène Bella à l'intérieur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien aller. Il ne tentera pas quelque chose sur notre terrain._

_

* * *

_Je sais, je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim, mais il faut bien couper quelque part. Les adieux – qui seront probablement très triste du point de vue d'Edward – ne sont pas pour ce chapitre. Mais préparez-vous pour le prochain.

Bon week end

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	15. Chapitre 19 Adieux Suite

Allo tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé une belle semaine.

Merci à : Naïneuh – isabellamisa1 – Caane – lapiaf83 – aude77 – linhea mafiction2twilignt3 – Blanchette – Edwardienne100 – scrapfaconed – sista betina – chris – roro78 – – Peendoush-x3

Linhea : Tu as bien raison, une fois qu'ils seront séparés, tout est nouveau.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette FF est écrite par ForksVampireGirl!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 19 – ADIEUX**

J'observai Emmett prendre Bella de façon protectrice contre son torse et courir plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais vu vers la maison. Je regardai Alice qui avait des yeux las comme si elle faisait un plaidoyer pour m'inciter à prendre les choses de façon encourageante.

_Il est proche, mais je ne le vois pas attaquer. Il attaquera quand il sera seul._

« Quand », demandai-je en chuchotant.

_Détend-toi,_ me rappela-t-elle. _Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est son plan, c'est ce qu'il se voit faire. Tu sais comme moi que Bella ne sera jamais seule, même une seconde. Alors, ce n'est pas un problème. Maintenant, rentre à l'intérieur. Bella va avoir besoin de toi pour être forte._

Alice et moi étions avec eux, à l'intérieur avant qu'Emmett ait pu déposer Bella au sol. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent largement lorsque je vis l'expression nerveuse de Bella. Elle avait remarquée Laurent parmi les membres de ma famille. Emmett gronda après lui tandis qu'il déposa Bella à côté de moi. Durant un bref instant, je me permis de profiter de sa chaleur près de moi pour ensuite me focaliser sur Laurent.

« Il nous traque », dis-je en colère.

« C'est ce que je craignais. » _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à cette famille? Que leur ais-je apporté? Tout ça parce que j'étais curieux._

Mon regard s'adoucit légèrement lorsque je réalisai que Laurent se sentait coupable de la situation. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de nous causer des problèmes. Il était clair que James avait une force irrépressible que même sa compagne ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Je regardai Alice combler le fossé entre elle et Jasper. Elle chuchota trop faiblement pour que Bella puisse l'entendre que le temps pressait et que nous avions besoin d'emporter un certain nombre de chose avant de partir. Rosalie se précipita vers Emmett en comprenant qu'elle avait seulement quelques minutes avant d'être séparée de lui. Ses pensées glaciales se tournèrent vers Bella.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je dois laisser Emmett aller combattre simplement parce que cet idiot de vampire n'arrive pas à la laisser. Edward, tu me paieras ça!_

Je laissai échapper un grondement et ses pensées retournèrent vers Emmett. Elle était inhabituellement vulnérable tandis que je sentis la préoccupation la submerger. Toute son énergie avait été dépensée à se fâcher contre Bella, mais en dessous de tout ça, elle était inquiète pour la sécurité d'Emmett.

« Que va-t-il faire? », demanda Carlisle. Je me tournai vers Laurent. Nous le regardions tous attentivement.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai tout de suite compris en voyant votre fils la défendre qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. »

« Pouvez-vous l'en empêcher? »

« Non. Rien ne l'arrête lorsqu'il a commencé », soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. _C'est une lutte à mort et je n'en ferai pas parti._

J'aurais voulu être furieux envers Laurent pour tirer sa révérence, mais en vérité, je savais que ce n'était pas son combat et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'agir pour se préserver.

« Alors, nous seront les premiers », dit fermement Emmett. _Edward ne le laisse pas t'atteindre. James n'a aucune chance contre nous._

« Vous n'y arriverez pas », persista Laurent. Je sentis la force de sa déclaration faire écho dans son esprit tandis qu'il pensait aux proies de James. « En trois cents ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est un tueur. C'est pourquoi j'ai intégré sa bande. »

Bella sursauta presque imperceptiblement tandis qu'elle se rendait compte que James était le chef. C'était quelque chose que j'avais compris sur le terrain malgré ce qu'avait indiqué Laurent.

Laurent jeta un regard vers Bella avec lassitude en secouant la tête. Il se rappelait les moyens – horribles – que James utilisait pour tuer. _Combien vont mourir pour sauver cette fille. Il ne comprenne pas ce à quoi ils font face._

Il regarda Carlisle en demandant froidement : « Vous êtes certain que le jeu en vaut la chandelle? »

Le grondement qui s'échappa de ma poitrine fit taire toutes les pensées de Laurent. Il fit un pas en arrière, apeuré. Et il avait raison de l'être. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me précipiter sur lui, mais la présence de Bella me rappela que ce n'était pas lui que je voulais combattre. Il ne comprenait pas notre amour, mais ce n'était pas lui qui menaçait notre bonheur.

« Vous allez devoir choisir », lui dit Carlisle solennellement. Le regard de Laurent s'adoucit tandis qu'il nous observait.

_Se sont de merveilleuses créatures,_ pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui pour nous observer et observer la maison que nous avions construit. _Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible de notre espèce. Vivre d'une manière qui est tellement… humaine._

« La vie que vous menez m'intrigue », dit-il finalement. « Mais je refuse de me retrouver au milieu de toute cette affaire. Si je n'éprouve nulle animosité à votre encontre, je ne m'opposerai pas non plus à James. Je crois que je vais gagner le Nord, ce clan de Denali ». _Je ne sais pas si je serai assez fort pour me conformer à ce mode de vie. Mais je vais tout de même essayer._ « Ne le sous-estimez pas », ajouta-t-il. « C'est un esprit brillant, et ses sens sont aiguisés. Il est tout aussi à l'aise que vous parmi les humains, et il n'attaquera pas de front… Je suis navré de ce qui vient de se produire, vraiment désolé. »

Il baissa la tête, puis il regarda Bella à nouveau.

_Elle doit vraiment être une fille remarquable pour avoir suscité de telles émotions._ J'étais certain que Laurent ne connaissait pas mes capacités, mais en quelque sorte, on aurait dit qu'il me faisait des excuses.

_Je suis horrifié d'avoir bouleversé la vie que vous vous êtes créée. Le fait que vous soyer autant uni vous donne un avantage._

« Allez en paix », dit calmement Carlisle.

Laurent nous jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir. Lorsque j'entendis le bruit de la porte se refermer, je ressentis une sorte de fin. Il n'y avait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas débuter notre plan.

« Où est-il? », demanda Carlisle avec les yeux fixés aux miens. J'écoutai quelques instants pour trouver la voix familière de James. Il était confiant, sûr de son succès et de Victoria. Il avait hâte de commencer.

« À environ trois miles de la rivière. Il opère un contournement afin de retrouver la femelle. »

« Qu'avez-vous décidé? »

« Nous l'attirons ailleurs pendant que Jasper et Alice emmènent Bella vers le sud. »

« Et ensuite? » Carlisle cherchait à garder ses pensées axées sur la sécurité de Bella, mais je savais ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Il voulait savoir si nous aurions besoin de tuer James.

« Nous le chassons », répondis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air de donner un ordre. C'était difficile de forcer Carlisle à faire quelque chose qu'il détestait. Pourtant, j'avais besoin qu'il comprenne que c'était la seule solution.

« J'imagine que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix », admit-il. _Si nous le laissons en vie, il reviendra plus tard. _J'étais reconnaissant qu'il accepte, sachant à quel point c'était difficile pour lui. Je me promis de tout faire en mon pouvoir pour ne plus jamais le mettre dans cette situation.

« Monte avec elle et échangez vos vêtements », dis-je à Rosalie en espérant que pour une fois elle se contenterait d'écouter. Bien sûr, tout ce qui avait avoir avec Rose, n'était jamais simple.

_Est-ce que tu te fous de moi? Elle sent délicieusement bon et sucré, mais cela ne signifie pas que je veux avoir cette puanteur sur moi._

Mon expression se durcit, tentant de lui communiquer que je ne lui donnais pas le choix.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça? », me demanda-t-elle en crachant ses mots. « Qu'est-elle pour moi? Mis à part une menace… un danger que tu as décidé de faire peser sur nous tous. »

« Rose… », dit doucement Emmett en lui touchant l'épaule pour essayer de la raisonner. Elle se déroba pour ne pas qu'il la touche en me regardant avec des yeux criant après moi.

_Je laisse Emmett combattre avec toi, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en demander plus._

Je détestais devoir l'admettre, mais elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur demander de se battre pour Bella. Mais ils étaient là, prêts à mettre leur vie en danger pour protéger l'humaine qui avait conquis mon cœur.

« Esmé? », lui demandai-je en me tournant vers elle. J'étais reconnaissant du sourire rassurant qu'elle me fit.

« Bien sûr », dit-elle sans hésiter une seconde.

En un instant, Esmé souleva Bella dans ses bras et elles montèrent dans l'escalier, hors de ma vue avant que Bella ait pu réagir.

« Comment vas-tu, mon fils? », me demanda doucement Carlisle. Mon regard s'attardait sur la place qu'occupait Bella quelques secondes auparavant.

« Terrifié », admis-je. Tout sentiment de fierté pour tenter de cacher mes craintes m'avait quitté depuis longtemps.

« Tout va bien aller. Toi et Emmett êtes fort, capable de combattre et, bien que je déteste cette idée, je me battrai à tes côté jusqu'à ce que James soit mort. »

« Et si nous avons tort et qu'il ne nous suit pas? S'il arrive jusqu'à elle et que je n'y suis pas? », demandai-je tout à coup complètement incertain du plan que nous avions imaginé. L'idée de ne pas être avec Bella, de ne pas être entièrement sûr qu'elle aille bien était trop difficile à supporter.

« James nous suivra. Il croira que Bella est avec nous et même s'il se rend compte qu'il a été trompé, il n'aura aucun moyen de savoir où Alice et Jasper l'on emmenée. Son odeur sera masquée suffisamment longtemps pour partir sans risque et elle sera dans un autre État bien avant qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il a été dupé. »

J'hochai la tête, voulant le croire. En théorie, ça semblait bien, mais je ne pouvais pas m'enlever de la tête que me séparer de Bella était une grave erreur. Elle et moi étions plus forts ensemble. Même si notre amour avait crée ce chaos, je sentais que sans elle à côté de moi, plus rien n'aurait un sens.

« Edward, Alice verra si quelque chose devait mal se passer et elle et Jasper la mettrons en sécurité », m'assura Emmett. « N'oublie pas qu'Alice à toujours une longueur d'avance. Bella est entre bonne main avec elle. Elle l'aime presque autant que toi… mais d'un manière moins dégoûtante », ajouta-t-il pour me taquiner. Je tentai de lui sourire, même si je ne pouvais pas ressentir autre chose que la peur.

« Nous aurons chacun un cellulaire. Consultez les souvent et aussitôt qu'il y a un changement, avertissez-nous. Emmett, va récupérer tout ce que tu pourrais avoir besoin… » La voix de Carlisle s'éteignit, toujours indisposé à réfléchir sur le fait que nous allions tuer James. Emmett hocha la tête et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Lorsque Carlisle parla à nouveau, sa voix était douce, mais tout de même ferme. « J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose et je sais que cela te sera difficile. Tu es effrayé, mais je veux que tu paraisses confiant pour Bella. Tu auras seulement quelques minutes avec Bella et je veux que vous partiez tout les deux certain de notre succès. Reste confiant et sûr, parce que Bella va t'observer de près. Tu sais qu'elle craint pour ta sécurité, mais tu as la capacité de la calmer en cachant tes craintes. Fait-lui savoir que ça sera bientôt terminé. Je dis ça pour elle, mais aussi pour toi. Emmett et moi avons besoin que tu sois concentré. »

J'hochai la tête, essayant de croire jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas laisser à Bella une image de moi complètement effrayé. Tout le temps que nous serions séparés sera aussi difficile pour elle que pour moi, et je ne pourrai pas passer mon temps à me demander si elle avait peur. Je devais donc lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. À partir du moment où nous quitterions la maison, je devrai concentrer toutes mes pensées sur James.

Emmett revint calmement dans la pièce tandis qu'Esmé et Alice ramenaient Bella en bas. Quand elles la déposèrent par terre, elle vacilla légèrement et je dus supprimer mon envie de courir vers elle. Je devais rester concentré sur le plan. Confiance. Je savais que si je la prenais contre moi, le mur que j'avais érigé pour cacher ma peur s'écroulerait et elle verrait à travers moi comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Carlisle donna à Esmé et Alice leurs cellulaires, puis sourit chaleureusement à Bella.

« Esmé et Rosalie prendront ta camionnette, Bella. »

_Ne me le rappelle pas!_, pensa méchamment Rosalie.

« Alice et Jasper, utilisez la Mercedes. Les vitres teintées vous seront utiles, dans le Sud. » Ils hochèrent la tête, puis Carlisle ajouta : « Nous trois seront dans la Jeep. »

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Est-ce que finalement elle paniquait? Je me rendis compte que jusqu'ici, son attitude avait été calme et que c'était la seule chose qui me donnait la force de partir. Et si elle s'effondrait maintenant, si elle me laissait voir à quel point elle était effrayée, je n'étais pas sûr d'être en mesure de la quitter.

« Alice, mordra-t-il à l'hameçon? », demanda Carlisle en interrompant mes inquiétudes.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis que son expression devint calme. J'écoutai ses pensées et fut très reconnaissant de voir que tout allait se passer comme nous l'avions prévu. Le plan semblait irréprochable tandis qu'elle voyait James tomber dans le panneau.

« Il vous suivra », m'assura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder profondément dans les miens. _Tu l'as vu aussi. Tu sais que tout ce passera bien._ « La femme se chargera de la camionnette. Nous devrions pouvoir partir après. »

« Alors, allons-y », déclara Carlisle. Je savais que le moment que je redoutais était arrivé.

Je me précipitai vers Bella. J'avais besoin de la serrer dans mes bras avant de la quitter. Je me demandais si elle savait à quel point il m'était difficile de garder mes distances ou si elle comprenait pourquoi c'était nécessaire. Lorsque mon corps toucha le sien, lorsque je sentis les battements de son cœur, tout se brisa en moi. Toute ma volonté s'écroula.

Je l'enveloppai dans mes bras, me remplissant de son odeur. Je mémorisai la façon qu'avait son corps de se fondre avec le mien. Je passai mes doigts sur ses joues, si chaudes et si douces. Je la soulevai du sol pour que nos visages soient face à face, puis je l'embrassai avec intensité. Comme je ne me l'avais jamais permis. J'aimais sentir la brûlure dans ma gorge qui, habituellement m'effrayait tant. C'était la plus douce des tortures.

Je savais que si je restais plus longtemps, je perdrais le courage de franchir la porte, alors je la déposai au sol en laissant une de mes mains caresser sa joue. En me souvenant de ce que Carlisle m'avait dit, j'essayai de lui communiquer avec mon regard la certitude de mon retour.

_Je reviendrai pour toi…_

Des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux. Si j'attendais qu'elles se répandent, si je la voyais pleurer, je savais que mon masque tomberait et qu'elle verrait la terreur que je ressentais. Donc, je me forçai à ne pas la regarder et j'axai mes pensées sur James et sur le combat à venir. Je me retournai rapidement pour partir, refusant de regarder les visages de ma famille. Nous étions bien préparés et sans hésiter, je courus vers la porte avec Carlisle et Emmett à mes côtés.

Nous grimpâmes dans la Jeep et je fus assailli par tout ce qui ce produisait. Nous roulions dans la nuit pour tuer un monstre et je venais de quitter la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Je laissais mon amour, mon existence entre les mains d'Alice.

* * *

Snif…Je déteste lorsqu'ils soient séparés. Au prochain chapitre, tout est nouveau, parce que dans les livres Bella est avec Alice et Jasper.

Alors cette séparation?

Pour ceux qui lise Edward's Eclipse, sachez que j'ai terminé le prochain chapitre. Il me reste juste à le corriger. Alors je crois que je vais pouvoir le poster demain.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	16. Chapitre 20 La chasse

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que les préparatifs de Noël vont bon train.

Merci à : Edwardienne100 – isabellamisa1 – eliloulou – aude77 – Caane – Claudia – mafiction2twilight3 – Damiela – Blanchette – ladydestiny10 – chriswyatt – mini-goth – Nicole T. – Naïneuh – scrapfaconed

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages sont à SM.

Disclamer 2 : C'est fic est écrire par ForksVampireGirl que j'adore pour nous donner ce merveilleux POV Edward.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 – LA CHASSE**

La seule chose qui me gardait sain d'esprit, était de savoir qu'Alice était avec Bella. Je pensais qu'être avec quelqu'un qui pouvait garder un œil sur son avenir était définitivement mieux que quelqu'un qui pouvait lire dans les esprits. Par contre, plus il y avait de distance entre nous, plus j'avais de la difficulté à le croire. Ne pas pouvoir la toucher, ni sentir sa présence, ni compter les battements de son cœur. S'il y avait eu une autre façon, je ne l'aurais jamais quitté, mais dès que James fut derrière nous, je sus que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Il nous suivait, supposant que Bella était avec nous. Comme nous l'avions prévu.

Notre plan était de le conduire vers le Nord, éventuellement au Canada. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que Victoria soit assez loin pour ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide une fois le combat commencé. Avec Esmé et Rosalie lui tournant autour, James serait un tas de cendre avant qu'elle réalise que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son esprit avait été relativement soumis sur le terrain de base-ball et je n'avais aucun moyen de connaître la force de sa réaction lorsqu'elle comprendrait ce qui était arrivé à James. J'espérais que ses liens avec lui étaient aussi faibles que ceux de Laurent et qu'elle s'en irait simplement pour poursuivre sa vie. Peut-être était-elle fatiguée d'errer ainsi et qu'elle rejoindrait Laurent à Denali.

Nous avions fait une centaine de miles avant que Carlisle prenne la parole. Par contre, j'avais été à l'écoute de ses pensées qui mettaient au point notre plan. Il était méticuleux. Il pensait à où nous allions et à ce que nous faisions. La seule chose à laquelle il ne pensait pas, c'était que nous allions tuer James. Même dans son esprit, il refusait d'y penser.

Cependant, l'esprit d'Emmett était très clair sur le sujet. Une fois que nous serions assez loin de Forks, nous rechercherions un endroit retiré où personne pourrait entendre ou voir le combat et l'après. Idéalement, nous aimerions être dans la forêt, loin de toutes villes. Nous allions partir à pied, puis revenir en arrière pour attendre qu'il arrive. J'espérais qu'Emmett et moi serions capable de le combattre sans que Carlisle ait besoin d'intervenir. Évidemment, il combattra s'il nous croyait en danger.

« Peux-tu toujours l'entendre », demanda Carlisle en brisant le cours de mes pensées.

« Oui, mais beaucoup moins fort. Il prend du retard, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de nous suivre», dis-je soudain inquiet. « Pensez-vous que c'est mauvais signe? »

« Pas nécessairement. C'est un traqueur. Il sera en mesure de nous retrouver, même s'il reste à plusieurs miles derrière nous. Tu as dit que c'était un jeu pour lui. Peut-être essaie-t-il de le rendre plus intéressant. »

« Peut-être », marmonnai-je en essayant de ne pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder sur des possibilités plus inquiétantes.

Je me concentrai encore plus fort sur l'esprit de James, déterminé à ne pas perdre le son de sa voix. Ses pensées défilaient dans mon esprit et j'aurais voulu déchirer son esprit pour protéger l'image parfaite de Bella.

Durant les cent miles suivants, j'entendais juste assez longtemps la voix de James pour savoir qu'il était toujours derrière nous. Puis l'instant d'après plus rien. Pour revenir quelques instants plus tard. Il n'avait pas de plan spécifique, comme s'il voulait me le cacher. C'était extrêmement déconcertant.

Après encore plusieurs miles, j'avais complètement perdu sa voix. Curieusement juste avant de la perde, je crus l'entendre rire d'un rire… suffisant. Comme s'il voulait que ce soit la dernière chose que j'entende. Je pensais avoir été très attentif pour ne pas lui avoir fait connaître mes capacités particulières, mais en paniquant légèrement, je me demandai s'il avait compris.

« Carlisle, je ne l'entends plus », admis-je en ressentant la défaite.

« Veux-tu que je ralentisse? Veux-tu essayer de l'entendre? »

« Oui! Non! Je ne sais pas! » Je secouai la tête, frustré et inquiet, souhaitant que Bella soit là pour calmer mes craintes. Mes poings se serrèrent tandis que je fermai les yeux pour essayer de décider de la meilleure ligne de conduite.

« Je vais appeler Esmé », décidai-je. « Je tiens à m'assurer que tout ce déroule comme nous l'avons prévu de leur côté. Ensuite nous déciderons de ce que nous devons faire au sujet de James. »

Carlisle me tendit le téléphone et j'essayai de bloquer son esprit qui était rempli d'inquiétudes. Il était mon pilier et s'il avait perdu la foi, j'allais probablement devenir fou.

« Edward? », répondit Esmé. Le ton de sa voix était aussi inquiet que l'esprit de Carlisle et je me demandai si elle pouvait sentir sa panique.

« Nous allons bien. Pour l'instant. Nous venons de passer Vancouver il y a environ vingt minutes et nous roulons encore, mais je n'entends plus les pensées du traqueur. Je suis inquiet. Comment vont les choses de votre côté? Est-ce que Victoria vous suit toujours? »

« Pendant un certain temps. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle renonce à nous chasser. Je savais qu'échanger nos vêtements ne ferait pas long feu, mais au moins, ça a donné une chance à Alice et Jasper d'éloigner Bella de la ville. Victoria est revenu vers Forks après une vingtaine de minutes. Elle a été partout. Le lycée, l'aéroport... Elle essayait de figurer quelle routes ils ont pris, mais elle est finalement revenu chez Bella. Donc, je suis sûre qu'elle est aussi confuse que nous l'avons souhaité. »

« Et Charlie va bien? », ajoutai-je en sachant que le prochain appel que je ferais serait à Bella. Je voulais pouvoir la rassurer en lui confirmant qu'il allait bien.

« Oui. Je garde un œil sur lui tandis que Rose fait la navette entre notre maison et celle de Charlie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je ne pense pas que Victoria veuille l'attaquer et si elle le fait, nous allons l'en empêcher. »

« Merci », dis-je en soupirant, soulagé. Puis je me rappelai de quelque chose qu'elle avait dit. « Aéroport? », demandai-je tandis que mon esprit considérait une terrible possibilité.

« Edward? Que ce passe-t-il? », demanda Carlisle ne cherchant plus à masquer sa panique.

« Je suis un idiot! », grondai-je en jetant ma tête en arrière contre le siège. « J'ai perdu sa voix près de Vancouver. Je savais que je l'avais entendu rire. »

« Vancouver? Rire? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Nous revenons à la maison », dis-je à Esmé avant de raccrocher. Je regardai l'expression de Carlisle avant de continuer en soupirant. « Il sait que Bella n'est pas avec nous et il savait que nous serions encore plus loin avant que je comprenne. Et lui, il y a longtemps qu'il a fait demi-tour. »

« Je suis confus », déclara Carlisle.

« Ouais Edward » intervint Emmett. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de déchiffrer tes propos. Où est James? »

« J'espère que je me trompe, mais je crois que si nous nous rendons à l'aéroport de Vancouver, nous trouverons son odeur. »

« Il prend l'avions pour retourner vers Forks? », demanda Carlisle choqué.

« Je ne peux pas être sûr de l'endroit où il va, mais c'est la seule chose qui ait du sens. Il doit savoir que je peux entendre ses pensées et il voulait nous laisser croire qu'il nous suivait, mais en réalité, c'est lui qui menait la chasse. »

« Il sait vraiment ce qu'il fait », marmonna Emmett. Il était presque aussi frustré que moi.

« Peu importe », dis-je fermement. « S'il se dirige vraiment vers Forks, il ne nous faudra pas longtemps pour le retrouver. Et lorsque nous le ferons, il devra traiter avec cinq d'entre nous. »

« Oh! S'il te plaît », se moqua Emmett. « Tu sais que Rose n'aime pas se salir les mains. »

« Si tu te bats, elle se bat », dis-je en me rappelant comment elle avait réagi lorsque nous étions arriver à la maison. « Elle est égocentrique et c'est la seule d'entre nous que le cœur n'a pas juste cessé de battre. Il a disparu… Mais elle t'aime et elle ne veut pas être seulement spectatrice et te regarder combattre. Elle sera à tes côtés. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et son esprit se lança dans une série de réflexions sur lui et Rose. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre ça.

« Carlisle », dis-je plus fort que je l'aurais voulu. J'essayai de noyer le flot de pensées que j'entendais d'Emmett. « Je veux aller vérifier à l'aéroport, juste pour m'assurer que mon intuition est juste. Il est capable de prendre l'avion et il sait que c'est un moyen pour que nous perdions sa trace. En supposant qu'il est déjà dans l'avion, je pense que nous serions mieux de retourner à Forks. »

Carlisle hocha la tête en faisant demi-tour. Alimenté par l'inquiétude, la préoccupation et le radar que j'avais d'intégré dans la tête, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour arriver dans la ville. Carlisle fit le tour de l'aéroport pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait nous indiquer que James était passé par ici. Lorsque je me précipitai à l'intérieur, son odeur était partout. Il était passé par chaque terminal, sans doute pour semer la confusion. Malheureusement, sa tactique avait fonctionné. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où il se dirigeait.

Lorsque je sautai dans la Jeep, Carlisle essaya de lire mon expression. _Veux-tu téléphoner ou veux-tu que je le fasse?,_ me demanda-t-il solennellement.

« Vas-y », murmurai-je perdu dans mes pensées. « Appelle Alice pour lui demander si elle a vue quelque chose qui pourrait nous indiquer ce qu'il fabrique. Après, je veux parler à Bella. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, de savoir qu'elle va bien. »

_Je comprends… mais s'il te plaît, essaie de ne pas l'alarmer,_ pensa-t-il tandis qu'il composa le numéro d'Alice. Elle répondit après une sonnerie et je fus surpris qu'il lui ait fallu aussi longtemps. Habituellement, lorsque nous voulions l'appeler, elle le voyait et nous devançait en appelant pendant que nous composions son numéro.

« Alice, les choses se sont compliqués », dit-il en essayant de rester calme.

« Carlisle », dit-elle tout simplement. Je connaissais ce ton. C'était le ton qu'elle prenait lorsqu'on lui disait quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être rassuré par le fait qu'elle ait déjà eu une vision. Et si elle me disait quelque chose que je n'étais pas prêt à entendre?

« Bella est-elle avec toi en ce moment? »

« Oui », dit-elle. Je fus instantanément soulagé par la voix sereine d'Alice. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle avait vu et ce qu'elle avait dit à Bella, mais j'espérais qu'elle croit que les choses étaient sous contrôle. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle connaisse la vérité, mais je souhaitais être celui qui lui expliquerait.

« Nous avons perdu James quelque part entre la frontière et Vancouver », poursuivit Carlisle. « Nous avons retrouvé sa trace à l'aéroport de Vancouver, mais nous ne savons pas quel vol il a prit. Cela fait du sens qu'il soit retourné à Forks. Où pourrait-il aller sinon? Nous espérons que tu as vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. »

« Je viens de le voir », dit-elle. Sa voix resta calme tandis qu'elle décrivit la vision de James dans une salle pleine de miroirs avec des planchers de bois orné d'une bande or autour. Elle disait que ses plans n'étaient pas clairs pour elle, mais elle savait qu'il serait dans cette pièce pour attendre quelque chose. « Peu importe ce qu'il l'a fait monter dans cet avions, ça le mènera à cette pièce. »

« Est-ce que Bella est près de toi maintenant? », lui demanda Carlisle en me regardant. Je retins mon souffle en attendant sa réponse. À quel point Bella savait la vérité?

« Oui », dit-elle. J'essayai de ne pas m'énerver. C'était logique qu'elle ait dit à Bella que les choses n'allaient pas. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne soit pas trop effrayée.

Carlisle me tendit le téléphone juste à temps pour que je l'entende me dire un « allo » nerveux.

« Bella! », dis-je, étonné de me sentir beaucoup mieux juste à entendre sa voix. Pendant un bref moment, c'était comme si rien ne pouvait nous atteindre.

« Oh, Edward, j'étais tellement inquiète », dit-elle. Cela me fit sourire. Elle était humaine, fragile et traquée par un monstre sanguinaire, mais malgré tout ça, elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

« Bella, je t'ai interdit de te soucier d'autre chose que de toi-même. »

« Où es-tu? », me demanda-t-elle. Ce qui m'obligea à penser à tous les miles qui étaient entre nous. J'aurais tout donné pour être avec elle et je me maudis pour avoir laissé ma famille me convaincre de me séparer d'elle.

« Près de Vancouver. Désolé, nous l'avons perdu », dis-je, même si elle le savait déjà. D'une certaine manière, je ressentais toujours le besoin de m'excuser auprès d'elle. « Il se méfiait de nous, il est resté juste assez loin pour que je ne lise pas dans ses pensées. Il a filé. En avion. D'après nous, il a regagné Forks pour y reprendre ta traque. »

Du moins, c'est ce que nous avions supposé jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant, avec la vision d'Alice j'étais beaucoup moins confiant. Ce qu'elle avait décrit ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais vu à Forks. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'un élément avait conduit James dans un endroit erroné. Et que si nous ne le retrouverions pas rapidement, cette piste nous donnerait à Bella et moi le temps de disparaître.

« Je sais. Alice l'a vu ailleurs. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Rien ne le mènera à toi. Contente-toi de rester là-bas et d'attendre que nous lui ayons mis la main dessus. » _Ou jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable et que je vienne te rejoindre, _ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

« Tout ira bien », dit-elle avec courage et je ressentis un élan de fierté. Elle était vraiment la créature la plus incroyable que j'aie connu. « Esmé est avec Charlie? »

« Oui. La femelle était en ville. Elle est allée chez vous pendant que Charlie travaillait. Mais elle ne l'a pas approché, donc inutile d'avoir peur. Esmé et Rosalie montent la garde, il ne risque rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, cette Victoria? », demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix.

« Elle espère sans doute flairer une trace. Elle a écumé Forks toute la nuit. Rosalie l'a suivie dans toutes les rues, au lycée… Elle te traque, Bella, mais il n'y a rien à trouver. »

Avant que Bella quitte la ville, nous avions été très prudent pour masquer son odeur. Elle était montée dans une voiture où elle n'était jamais montée avant, portant des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens. Tout ce qui sentait Bella avait été conduit dans la direction opposée. Il n'y avait rien qui entraînerait Victoria, ou James si c'était bien à Forks qu'il était retourné, vers la piste de Bella avec son odeur.

« Tu es sûr que Charlie est en sécurité? », me demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Je pouvais presque entendre des larmes remplir ses yeux.

« Oui. Esmé ne le perdra pas de vue. Et nous serons bientôt là-bas nous aussi. Si le traqueur s'approche de Forks, nous l'attraperons. »

« Tu me manques », dit-elle doucement et encore une fois tout le reste disparut. J'écoutai attentivement pour entendre les battements de son cœur. Bien qu'ils étaient étouffés et déformés par l'intermédiaire du cellulaire, je me sentis quand même soulagé.

« Je sais, Bella. Toi aussi. C'est comme si tu avais emporté la moitié de moi-même avec toi. »

« Alors, viens la rechercher », dit-elle de sa voix taquine. Il y avait une certaine force qui colorait ses paroles et cela me rappela à quel point je voulais exactement faire ce qu'elle disait.

« Bientôt », lui promis-je. « Dès que ce sera possible. D'abord, je vais m'assurer que tu ne cours aucun danger », ajoutai-je plus pour me le rappeler. Je me débattis avec moi-même pour ne pas laisser Carlisle et Emmett retourner à Forks seuls et me précipiter pour être avec elle. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à ma famille, ce n'était pas logique – mais comme je l'avais appris avec Bella, l'amour l'était rarement.

« Je t'aime », dit-elle doucement. Je savais que mon temps avec elle, à écouter sa voix touchait à sa fin. Je pris donc un moment pour en mémoriser le son tandis qu'elle prononça les trois mots qui me donnèrent la force de continuer.

« Ça paraît absurde mais, en dépit de tout ce que tu traverses à cause de moi, je t'aime aussi », lui dis-je désespérément.

« Je te crois. »

« Je serai là très vite. »

« Je t'attendrai. »

Sur ces paroles, je raccrochai le téléphone et me permis un moment de paix en me laissant bercer par son amour pour moi et en me rappelant qu'elle m'attendait.

Comme je m'imbibai du désir d'être avec Bella, les pensées d'Emmett et de Carlisle dévièrent simultanément vers Rosalie et Esmé. Nous rêvions tous de tenir nos femmes dans nos bras, et inconsciemment, Carlisle appuya sur la pédale d'accélération. Une fois sortit des rues bondées de la ville, il conduit à la vitesse maximale pour rentrer à la maison.

Il ne nous fallut pas aussi longtemps pour revenir à Forks que pour se rende à Vancouver. En partie parce que nous n'essayions plus de garder James à une distance convenable pour que je puisse l'entendre et en partie parce qu'une vague d'urgence rampait sur nous. Tout était différent maintenant que nous ne savions plus où se trouvait James. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, nous courûmes dans les escaliers.

« Rose, bébé? », appela Emmett tandis qu'il passait la porte d'entrée. Carlisle et moi étions juste derrière lui pour la voir descendre nonchalamment l'escalier. Elle était la seule qui n'était pas mortifié et elle semblait complètement détendue.

« Je suis ici », dit-elle calmement. « Pourquoi êtes vous ici? Vous n'êtes pas sensé être en train de démembrer un vampire? » Elle sourit légèrement et ça m'exaspérait, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le temps de laisser mes émotions me submerger. Évidemment, Esmé ne lui avait pas raconté ce qui c'était passé parce qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Charlie allait bien après tout. Mais la chose la plus importante pour l'instant, n'était pas les états d'âmes de Rosalie, mais de déterminer ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Nous avons perdu James quelque part près de Vancouver. Il a pris l'avion, mais nous ne savons pas où il va. J'apprécierai si tu pouvais courir jusqu'à l'aéroport pour essayer de capter son odeur. S'il est ici, nous le saurons assez vite. Il est temps de mettre fin à cela. Maintenant! »

« Ouais… », dit Emmett.

_Oh, pour l'amour de…_

_Est-il vraiment excité à ce point?_

Rosalie et Carlisle furent dégoûte par l'enthousiasme d'Emmett et cela me fit sourire pour la première fois depuis que j'avais entendu la voix de Bella.

« Rose », dis-je en essayant de garder le sourire sur mon visage. « Aéroport? »

_Bien. Je vais rajouter ça sur la liste,_ pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me retournai pour la regarder avec un œil interrogateur. _Oh, c'est vrai. J'ai une liste de toutes les choses que tu me devras lorsque ce gâchis sera terminé._

Je lui grondai bruyamment dessus et un sourire innocent peignit son visage.

_Edward… concentres-toi s'il te plaît,_ pensa Carlisle avec un regard désapprobateur.

_Allez… peu importe ce que c'est, laisse tomber, _ajouta Emmett en nous regardant.

Sans un mot, Rosalie sortit par la porte. Je me tournai vers Carlisle et Emmett en essayant de penser à ce que nous devrions faire, vu qu'on n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait James.

« Victoria est a proximité, donc il ne serait pas prudent de laisser la maison vide », dis-je. « D'ailleurs tant que nous ne saurons pas si James se trouve ici, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. »

« Edward, je sais que tu ne veux pas penser à ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si Rosalie s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas revenu à Forks? », me demanda Carlisle.

« Honnêtement, j'en ai aucune idée », répondis-je.

_Edward…_

Je le regardai dans les yeux tandis que je sentis la réalité – qu'il avait déjà comprit – me rattraper.

« Je suppose que dans ce cas là, j'irai retrouver Bella. Si nous ne savons pas où est James, je ne la laisserai pas seule. »

« Elle n'est pas seule », me rappela-t-il.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, je comprends. »_ Nous resterons ici et toi et Bella partirez._ Ce n'était pas une question, alors j'hochai simplement la tête.

« Allez… vous savez que je déteste quand vous faites ça », se plaignit Emmett.

« Désolé », dit Carlisle en se tournant vers lui. Edward et moi pensions à toutes les possibilités et j'espère que tu continueras à chasser James si ton frère allait retrouver Bella. »

Emmett se retourna vers moi incrédule et ensuite, son expression s'adoucit.

« Oui, je le ferai », finit-il par dire sans jamais me regarder dans les yeux. « Fait ce que tu as à faire. Moi et Jasper pouvons très bien nous occuper de James. »

« Merci beaucoup », dis-je calmement. Il y avait un amour fraternel qui émanait de lui pour moi et Bella.

Nous restâmes dans un silence de plomb durant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé appelle pour nous dire que Charlie était rentré à la maison et que Victoria ne l'avait pas suivit. Elle pensait tout de même qu'il valait mieux rester près de la maison car ce serait l'endroit le plus probable où irait James ou Victoria s'ils voulaient recommencer la traque. Finalement, Rosalie rentra, pas pressée du tout, comme s'il n'y avait rien de particulier.

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose d'excitant? », nous demanda-t-elle. Nous laissâmes tous échapper un soupir. « Très bien », dit-elle avec indignation en regardant partout sauf moi. Oh, super. Je croyais qu'elle était odieuse comme d'habitude, mais il s'avérait qu'elle était pire et je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire bien avant qu'elle le dise.

« Il n'est pas là », finit-elle par admettre. Son expression se transforma en quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez elle. « Je suis vraiment désolée Edward. Je sais à quel point ça doit être difficile pour toi. »

J'étais tellement surpris par sa compassion, qu'il me fallut un moment pour que la peur me submerge. Toutefois, lorsque Carlisle parla, la force de ses mots s'abattit sur moi.

« Je vais appeler Alice et lui dire que tu vas les rejoindre. »

Il venait juste de prendre le téléphone dans ses mains lorsqu'il sonna. Je savais que c'était Alice.

« Alice… », commença-t-il, mais il fut immédiatement interrompu. Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer et je fis automatiquement un pas vers le téléphone pour écouter les paroles frénétiques d'Alice.

« Il est là… ou du moins, il y sera bientôt! » Les yeux de Carlisle s'élargirent et sans un mot, il me remit le téléphone.

« Qu'as-tu vu, Alice? »

« Je l'ai vu dans la maison de la mère de Bella. Il sera là très bientôt. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il la trouver. Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward! »

« Non! », dis-je en secouant la tête. J'étais frustré et confus. « Non, ne sois pas désolée. Je suis content que tu ais vu où il se trouvait. Au moins, nous savons où aller. Il te suffit de protéger Bella jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Continue à regarder et assures-toi qu'il reste pour attendre Bella. Nous mettrons Bella en lieu sûr, puis nous entourerons la maison. Même si Esmé et Rosalie restent ici pour protéger Charlie de Victoria, nous serons plus nombreux. Cinq contre un. »

« Quatre contre un », dit-elle fermement. « Même si nous savons exactement où il est et que nous sommes sûr de remporter le combat, aucun d'entre nous voudrait que Bella reste seule. Ne crois-tu pas? »

Je pensai à ce qu'elle venait de dire et comme toujours, Alice avait une longueur d'avance.

« Merci, Alice. »

« De rien. D'ailleurs, Bella est une épave. Elle est tellement nerveuse. Elle n'a pas peur pour elle, mais pour toi », soupira-t-elle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait même levé les yeux au ciel. « Même Jasper à du mal à la calmer. Honnêtement, je l'aime et tu le sais, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir la supporter encore longtemps. » Sa voix devint sarcastique et pour un bref moment, toutes mes craintes et mes incertitudes disparurent. « Edward, vous avez besoin d'être ensemble », reprit-elle doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour James, nous pouvons nous en occuper. Maintenant, si vous vous dépêchez, vous pouvez prendre le prochain avion à Seattle. Rappelles-toi, Port Angeles n'a pas de vol direct vers Phoenix. Nous nous verrons bientôt. »

« Merci », dis-je encore une fois tandis que j'entendis le téléphone couper. La totalité de la conversation avait duré moins d'une minute, et j'étais sûr que si Bella avait été là, elle n'en avait pas compris un mot. De tout façon, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était que j'allais la rejoindre et que bientôt, j'allais la serrer dans mes bras. Exactement où elle devait être.

« Allons-y », dis-je fermement. En quelque seconde, nous sortîmes par la porte en direction de Seattle. Nous courûmes près de l'autoroute et, comme Alice me l'avait promis, nous arrivâmes juste à temps pour prendre le prochain vol vers Phoenix. Lorsque l'avion commença à décoller, j'essayai de me calmer. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'autre que je puisse faire. Alice, Jasper et Bella nous attendraient à l'aéroport. Alice serait en mesure de s'assurer que James ne soit pas à proximité et ainsi je pourrai courir avec Bella aussi loin de Phoenix que possible. J'avais confiance que ma famille s'occuperait bien de James et qu'ils nous contacteraient lorsque le danger serait écarté. Avec beaucoup d'imagination, je pourrais prétendre que Bella et moi étions en vacance et lorsque nous serions de retour chez nous, tout redeviendrait à la normal. Ou au moins aussi normal que ça puisse l'être entre nous.

« Edward, peux-tu entendre quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il y a un signe qu'il est là? », me demanda Carlisle. Ce fut à ce moment là que je compris que l'avion allait atterrir. Étonnamment, durant toute la durée du vol, j'avais bloqué toutes les voix et toutes les pensées des gens autour de moi.

Je scannai les pensées, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau. La vision d'Alice était claire. Il avait tout mis en place et il attendait Bella.

« Non, rien. Mais ça ne fait rien. Bella est ici et je vais la mettre en sécurité. »

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur les pensées d'Alice. J'étais tellement en harmonie avec qu'elle qu'il me fallut que quelques secondes pour les trouver. Lorsque je les trouvai, mon souffle se coupa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demanda tranquillement Carlisle, mais je voyais très bien dans ses yeux qu'il paniquait.

« Ils ont perdu Bella! », dis-je frénétiquement et quelques têtes se tournèrent vers nous.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je vous coupe encore ça au mauvais moment… Mais j'ai pour excuse qu'il faut bien que j'arrête quelque part. Lol! Consolez-vous, au moins vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire. Ça apaise les âmes curieuses…

C'est bientôt Noël et je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir poster aussi souvent que d'habitude. Disons que je vous promet le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je vous promets aussi qu'à partir du 5 janvier, mes postes se feront comme d'habitude. Pour ceux qui lise Edward's Eclipse, je suis désolé de vous dire que je ne crois pas avoir le temps de poster durant le temps des fêtes. Ni même de commencer un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous comprenez que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	17. Chapitre 20 La Chasse Suite

Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passé un beau noël.

Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui attendait ce chapitre avec impatience. Vous avez été nombreux à me faire part de votre hâte à lire le passage où Edward bois le sang de Bella pour enlever le venin de son sang. Alors le voici! Le voila! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à : Elisect32 – aude77 – isabellamisa1 – scrapfaconed – Kireil13 – lapiaf83 – eliloulou – Gwendoudou – Blanchette – mafiction2twilight3

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : L'auteure ce cette fic. est la merveilleuse ForksVampireGirl!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE DU CHAPITRE 20 – LA CHASSE**

_Calme toi Edward. Nous ne voulons pas nous faire remarquer. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… Ils l'ont perdu?_

« Ils sont à sa recherche dans l'aéroport. Ils sont confus, ils ne comprennent pas comment ni pourquoi elle s'est enfui. Alice est folle d'inquiétude. Elle sait que nous venons d'atterrir et elle vient à notre rencontre. Jasper continu à la chercher. Et… il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle bloque », murmurai-je tandis qu'une vague de peur montait en moi. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice me cachait? Et pourquoi Bella fuirait les seules personnes qui pouvaient vraiment la protéger?

J'avais l'impression qu'il nous fallut une éternité pour débarquer de l'avion. Les humains ne pouvaient-ils pas se déplacer plus vite? Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Alice, je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire.

« Alice », criai-je en courant vers elle beaucoup trop rapidement. Carlisle et Emmett me suivaient, en marchant lentement, comme si leur retard cacherait le fait que j'avais presque volé à travers le terminal.

« Edward, je ne comprends pas. Jasper était avec elle pour lui prendre quelque chose à manger. Elle est allée à la salle de bain puis il l'a perdu. Nous l'avons cherché partout, mais il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vue? », demandai-je. Son expression me disait qu'elle savait exactement ce que je lui demandais. Elle regarda vers le sol avec un mélange de honte et de peur sur le visage.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu dans la pièce entourer de miroir, il était seul. Puis, quand je l'ai vu chez sa mère, il était encore seul. Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, mais lorsque je l'ai revu, il était revenu dans la pièce aux miroirs et… » Elle s'arrêta, parce qu'elle était incapable de finir sa phrase. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire et même si je ne voulais pas l'entendre, ne voulais pas le croire, j'avais besoin qu'elle dise les mots à voix haute.

« Alice! », criai-je.

« Bella était avec lui », murmura-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux cette fois-ci. « Elle était vivante, mais terrifié. Et il la regardait avec un regard rempli de plaisir. Son sang le tente et il ne pourra pas jouer encore longtemps avec elle. »

Je serrai les poings pour essayer de retenir un grondement. Carlisle et Emmett furent immédiatement à côté de moi, les mains sur mes épaules pour m'intimer de rester calme. Il fallait que nous quittions l'aéroport sans attirer l'attention. Lorsque nous serions à l'extérieur, nous pourrions élaborer un plan sans que quiconque surprenne notre conversation. Nous nous perdîmes tous dans des pensées dévastatrices tandis que nous nous précipitâmes près d'un stationnement désert.

« Maintenant, aucun humain peut nous entendre », dis-je avec colère. « Qu'allons-nous faire pour ramener Bella? » Je leur criais après et je me sentais terriblement mal de leur faire supporter ma terreur quand tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était nous aider moi et Bella. Mais mon esprit avait perdu tout contact avec la raison à la seconde où Alice avait baissée sa garde pour me faire voir le visage rempli de terreur de Bella. C'était une chose d'entendre Alice me dire ce qu'elle avait vue, mais une autre de le voir par moi-même. Je n'avais jamais haïs personne autant que je détestais James à ce moment là. Sauf peut-être moi-même pour avoir laissé tout ça se produire.

« Eh bien, Bella semblait dire que la salle que j'ai vu était un studio de ballet ici à Phoenix », dit Alice les yeux fermés comme si elle cherchait à avoir une autre vision. « Elle nous a dit que le studio était près de chez sa mère et je suis sûr que James est à un de ces deux endroits. Nous allons courir ensemble, puis Jasper, Emmett et moi allons aller chez sa mère. Toi et Carlisle essayerai de trouver le studio et si James n'est pas à la maison nous allons vous y rencontrer dès que nous le pourrons. » _Ça peut marcher Edward. Je te promets qu'elle est encore vivante. Bientôt, tout sera terminé._

J'essayai de garder confiance, et j'étais sûr qu'elle m'avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait vue. Bella était en vie et je me promis de ne pas cesser de me le répéter jusqu'à ce que je mette fin à la vie de celui qui la menaçait.

Cette pensée fonctionna pendant environ un mile, puis sans que je le veuille mon esprit m'envoya des images de Bella, gisant dans une marre de sang. Je regardai Alice avec les yeux écarquillés, inquiet parce que je me demandai si je voyais une des ses visions. Son esprit était concentré sur la recherche de la maison. Je réalisai que ce n'était que mon imagination qui me tourmentait et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Tandis que je courrai, je pensai aux réalités inacceptables que nous pourrions trouver. Si nous arrivions trop tard, si mon amour, ma raison de vivre m'avait été prise, je savais que ce que Carlisle avait pensée dès le début était la stricte vérité.

Si je la perdais, je n'y survivrai pas.

Tous les cinq, nous courrions à la même vitesse et cette soudaine prise de conscience me fit courir plus vite que jamais. Mon esprit courait aussi vite que mon corps en passant au crible toutes les possibilités qui s'offriraient à moi si je perdais Bella. Le plus simple serait d'aller vers James pour qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé. Par contre je me demandai s'il le ferait. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, Bella était protégé par sa propre « armée de vampires ». C'était ça son défi, alors quel plaisir pourrait-il retiré de tuer un vampire qui ne résistait pas et qui avait renoncé à survivre?

De toute façon, ma famille était avec moi et elle ne laisserait jamais rien m'arriver. Même si elle savait que c'était ce que je voulais. Il serait mieux de calculer, planifier et exécuter tout ça loin d'eux. Je connaissais tous les moyens que Carlisle avait tenté pour se suicider à ses débuts. Ils n'avaient pas été concluants. Il y avait un seul moyen pour faire en sorte que je ne continu pas à vivre sans Bella.

Volterra.

_Je sais à quoi tu penses_, m'interrompit Carlisle de ma rêverie silencieuse. Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour le voir arriver. Il avait de la difficulté à me suivre et avec un grondement, je ralentis légèrement mon rythme. _Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais je te connais. Et je sais très bien à quoi tu penses en ce moment._

« Laisse tomber Carlisle », marmonnai-je, mais la culpabilité avait déjà commencée à s'installer.

_Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais s'il te plaît, essaie de te rappeler que le reste d'entre nous t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, fils._

« Elle est tout pour moi », murmurai-je en espérant que les autres étaient assez loin et trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour m'entendre. « Voudrais-tu continuer à vivre si tu perdais Esmé? Aurais-tu un intérêt quelconque dans cette vie sans elle? »

Il y eut un silence absolu jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que Carlisle essayait de bloquer des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende en commençant à réciter des noms de pays et leurs capitales.

Irrité et tout à fait certain que j'avais fait valoir mon point, je pris les devants. Évidemment, je ne voulais pas fuir ma famille. Carlisle avait été un vrai père pour moi durant toutes ces décennies. Alors, je canalisai toutes mes énergies pour ne pas poursuivre cette conversation inutile. Tout ce que je souhaitai, c'était de rejoindre Bella à temps pour qu'elle soit en sécurité avec moi. Les autres détruiraient James et Bella et moi pourrions être à nouveau deux idiots complètement épris l'un de l'autre.

_Bella sera saine et sauf. Nous serons toujours ensemble._ Cette phrase devint un mantra tandis que je courrai. Finalement nous arrivâmes à destination.

Avec un hochement de tête, Alice Emmett et Jasper se dirigèrent vers la maison tandis que moi et Carlisle allions faire le tour du pâté de maison. Avec un coup de poignard au cœur j'entendis la voix de James et je sus que nous étions proches. Comme beaucoup de fois auparavant, je souhaitai pouvoir entendre Bella. Cette fois, la nécessité était beaucoup plus grande. Comme si on m'avait accordé une sorte de réponse à mon désir masochiste, tout d'un coup, je l'entendis.

Je l'entendis pleurer et crier mon nom.

Laissant Carlisle derrière moi, sans aucune peur de me précipiter sur James seul, je m'envolai vers la porte du studio.

« Va chercher les autres », hurlai-je en défonçant la porte. Je ne m'arrêtai pas pour voir s'il était toujours derrière moi ou s'il avait fait demi-tour comme je lui avais demandé. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Bella avait besoin de moi et j'étais certain que la rage que j'éprouvais à l'intérieur de moi à cause de son cri d'angoisse, me rendait plus fort.

Au moment où j'entrai dans la pièce, l'odeur du sang de Bella m'agressa. Il était puissant et frais. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune convoitise pour lui. Ma mâchoire était serrée et le venin coulait dans ma bouche, mais mon seul désir était de tuer James et le faire souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir Bella. Mes yeux scannèrent l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que je voie une forme blottie dans le coin le plus éloigné de moi. Difforme et défigurée, Bella ne criait plus et si ce n'était pas des faibles battements de son cœur, j'aurais pu penser que j'étais arrivé trop tard.

James était accroupit au dessus d'elle avec quelque chose qui semblait être une caméra vidéo. Sa respiration était en hachurée et on aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose. Sa soif l'avait tellement envahi qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en découvrant mes dents tandis que je contemplai le fait qu'il ne m'entendit pas approcher.

Je m'accroupis pour me préparer à l'attaque et je m'élançai vers lui comme un éclair en prenant soin de prendre la direction opposée de l'endroit où Bella était couchée. Je le frappai de toutes mes forces. Un grondement lui échappa lorsqu'il brisa le mur de miroir. La caméra qu'il avait à la main, vola à travers la pièce. Il fut surpris durant un instant pour ensuite se jeter sur moi, les lèvres retroussées et la haine dans les yeux. Nous nous tenions tout les deux à bout de bras en essayant de pousser l'autre de toutes nos forces.

_Je savais que tu viendrais pour elle_, pensa-t-il en confirmant ce que j'avais déjà compris. Il savait que je pouvais lire dans son esprit. C'est cela qui avait fait que son plan avait été possible. Il avait utilisé mes capacités contre moi. _Je ne pensais pas que tu serais ici aussi rapidement. Savais-tu que la chasse a seulement été la moitié de mon plaisir._

Sa voix ralluma ma rage et je réussis à le poussai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il aille s'écraser sur un autre mur tapissé de miroirs. Ils éclatèrent en morceaux.

« Tu ne lui fera plus de mal », grondai-je tandis qu'il faisait claquer ses dents vers moi. Ce qui était complètement inutile. « Maintenant, c'est terminé! »

L'odeur du sang de Bella surchargé dans l'air m'envoya une autre vague de haine. On aurait dit que le feu coulait dans mon corps. J'avais l'impression que mon propre sang avait recommencé à couler dans mes veines tandis que je bondis vers lui avant de planter mes dents dans son cou. Je déchirai puis craché des morceaux de sa peau dégoûtante tandis que ses hurlements d'horreurs remplirent la pièce. Durant tout ce temps, il continua à se battre en me poussant et en faisant claquer ses dents pour tenter de me mordre le dos.

Au milieu des grognements, j'entendis la voix de Carlisle derrière moi et j'aurais voulu pouvoir terminer le travail plus vite, ne voulant pas qu'il soit témoin de sa mort. J'arrachai violemment ses membres pour essayer d'accélérer le processus lorsque Jasper et Emmett apparurent en prenant chacun un des bras de James.

_Aller!_,pensèrent-ils à l'unisson tandis qu'ils déchirèrent et mordirent James. Complètement envahi par le fait qu'ils tuaient le monstre qui avait blessé Bella, je fus incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils me disaient. N'était-je pas à ma place ici à les regarder détruire la source de nos problèmes?

_Bella est blessée. Carlisle a besoin de ton aide,_ pensa Emmett tandis qu'il brisait un des bras de James. Une fois de plus, la réalité de la situation était venue s'écraser sur moi.

_Bella. Elle pleure. Elle est blessée. Elle saigne._

Je fus à ses côtés en une seconde. Même si j'avais senti l'odeur de son sang et que j'avais entendu ses cris, rien ne m'avait préparé à ça. Son corps était contorsionné et ses cheveux étaient collés par le sang.

« Oh non, Bella. Non! » Mon regard se déplaça vers Carlisle, espérant qu'il me rassure.

_Elle est en vie, Edward. Concentre toi là-dessus!_

Ses pensées ne faisaient rien pour me rassurer. Désespéré, je regardai Alice qui me regardait avec des yeux vides. Son esprit courait dans différentes visions. Après quelques instants, je m'efforçai de les bloquer. Entendre ce qui pourrait se produire ne me rassurait pas du tout.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Bella. Je remarquai que sa respiration était régulière et qu'elle semblait inconsciente. J'en étais reconnaissant. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir et même si j'avais désespérément envie d'entendre sa voix, j'espérais plus que tout que Carlisle serait en mesure de la soigner avant qu'elle se réveille.

Après une injection de morphine, Carlisle commença à inspecter tous ses os et ses toutes blessures. Comme il pressa ses mains dans sa poitrine je pus voir ses côtes bouger d'une façon anormale et j'en eus des frissons dans le dos. Il était certain que la douleur était insupportable et elle pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. J'étais reconnaissant qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter l'agonie, mais l'immobilité de son corps me faisait paniquer.

« Bella, s'il te plaît », criai-je involontairement. Je voulais juste qu'elle fasse un petit son pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. « Bella, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Bella, s'il te plaît… ».

_Je sais que tu as peur, mais essayer de la réveiller n'est pas une bonne idée. La morphine est dans son système depuis seulement quelques minutes. Elle n'a pas eue le temps de se propager._

« Carlisle! », criai-je lorsque j'entendis son rythme cardiaque ralentir. « Bella, Bella. Non, oh non. Non! »

_Edward, calme toi. Il est normal que son pouls ralentisse. C'est un effet des médicaments._

J'essayai de me détendre en regardant Bella respirer normalement. Sa poitrine montait et descendait. Elle avait les yeux fermés comme si elle était simplement assoupie. J'étais presque calme lorsqu'elle cria de douleur.

« Bella! », criai-je à la fois soulagé et terrifié.

« Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang. Mais sa blessure à la tête n'est pas profonde », déclara Carlisle à voix haute pour Bella. J'espérais qu'elle avait compris et que malgré la douleur, elle croyait qu'elle allait plus ou moins bien. Aussi terrible que c'était pour elle, aucunes de ses blessures étaient mortelles. « Fais attention à sa jambe. Elle est cassée », ajouta-t-il tandis que je me penchai vers elle pour être plus proche.

Je laissai échapper un grondement en pensant que ma Bella était brisée et je me permis un regard vers le feu qui consumait le monstre qui lui avait infligé tous ces dommages. Emmett et Jasper rassemblaient encore des morceaux de James pour les jeter dans les flammes. L'odeur fétide qui émanait de l'incendie m'aurait dégoûté si elle n'avait pas signifié la mort du traqueur. Cette puanteur signifiait que James ne serait plus jamais en mesure de faire du mal à mon ange.

« Quelques côtes aussi, je pense », continua lentement Carlisle. Je recentrai mon attention sur Bella.

« Edward… », murmura-t-elle avec une voix tendues.

« Bella, tout va bien aller », lui promis-je, submergé par mes émotions de la voir avec les yeux ouverts et d'entendre sa voix à nouveau. « Peux-tu m'entendre Bella. Je t'aime. »

« Edward », répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort. Un flot de soulagement courut à travers moi lorsque j'entendis le son de mon nom sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. Je suis là. Toujours là. À jamais. »

« J'ai mal », dit-elle.

« Je sais, Bella. Je sais… », dis-je en souhaitant pouvoir prendre la totalité de sa douleur. Je serais heureux de supporter l'incendie de ma transformation dix fois plus fort si cela pouvait faire disparaître sa douleur. « Peux-tu faire quelque chose? », priai-je Carlisle.

« Passe-moi ma sacoche, s'il te plaît… », dit-il à Alice. Il savait que je ne voulais pas quitter Bella, même pour une fraction de seconde. « Retiens ton souffle, Alice, ça sera plus facile. »

« Alice? », demanda Bella. Elle avait du mal à parler.

« Elle est là aussi, c'est elle qui t'a trouvée ». Je serai éternellement reconnaissant envers Alice pour nous avoir amenés vers Bella à temps pour la sauver. Et contrairement à Rosalie et ses « petites listes », je serai heureux de passer le reste de mon existence à rembourser Alice.

« Ma main me fait mal », murmura-t-elle. L'angoisse dans sa voix grandissait.

« Carlisle va te donner de quoi calmer la douleur. »

« Ma main me brûle! », hurla-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent et que son corps se mit à trembler.

« Bella? », demandai-je horrifié en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle me disait. Je pris une profonde inspiration tandis que je me demandai comment j'avais pu l'avoir manqué. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'odeur de son sang, quelque chose de différent et je sus immédiatement ce qui c'était passé. Mes yeux ont fouillèrent son corps seulement pour la forme, parce que je savais ce que j'y trouverais.

« Le feu », cria-t-elle. « Arrêtez le feu! »

Tandis que Bella commença à se tordre de douleur sous mes doigts, je la vis enfin. Sous une couche de sang séchée, la forme d'un croissant qui scintillait, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Toute la fureur que j'avais ressentie plus tôt réapparut.

« Carlisle! Sa main! », criai-je encore figé dans l'incrédulité. Aucun de nous n'avait pensé à ça.

« Il l'a mordue! », déclara Carlisle. Sa voix était remplie de dégoût.

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Alice saisit la main de Bella qui n'était pas dans la mienne. Elle me regarda dans les yeux en me montrant la clarté de sa vision avec Bella, dure comme la pierre froide et pâle, les doigts enlacés avec les miens entouré de ma famille.

_Ne vois-tu pas que c'est sa destinée? Je sais que ce sera difficile à regarder, mais tu dois laisser la transformation se produire._

Je secouai violemment la tête et mon regard bascula vers Bella.

« Tu dois le faire, Edward », dit-elle en tendant la main pour essuyer les larmes et la sueur sur le visage de Bella.

« Non! », hurlai-je en refusant de croire ce qui se passait.

« Alice… », pleura Bella. Ma poitrine se serra au ton de sa voix. Elle avait tellement mal. Comment pouvais-je rester assis à côté d'elle et la laisser souffrir?

« Il y a peut-être une autre solution », dit doucement Carlisle et je tournai mon regard vers lui.

« Laquelle? », demandai-je en m'accrochant désespérément à l'espoir qu'il venait de me donner.

« Essaie de sucer le venin. La plaie est propre. »

Je l'observai de près. J'étais sûr que le choc était écrit sur mon visage. Croyait-il vraiment que ça marcherait? Plus important encore, avait-il vraiment foi en moi? Croyait-il que je pouvais goûter au sang – si sucré et si parfait – de Bella et m'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin?

_Edward, tu m'as demandé ce que tu pouvais faire. Je te donne simplement une option. À combien évalue-tu la valeur de son humanité?_

Je voulais parler, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. J'entendis vaguement Alice lui demander si ça marcherait. Mes pensées étaient centrées sur mes capacités. Je me demandais si je pourrais arrêter à temps ou pas.

« Aucune idée », déclara Carlisle en me regardant de façon significative. « En tout cas, il faut faire vite. »

« Carlisle, je… » Ma voix s'éteignit tandis que j'envisageai les conséquences si je devais échouer. Après l'avoir sauvé des mains de James, comment est-ce que je pouvais risquer de la tuer moi-même? « Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver », admis-je. Je me sentais humilié par ma faiblesse. Je suppliai Carlisle avec mes yeux pour qu'il s'en charge. Il était immunisé au sang humain. Il pouvait certainement sauver Bella sans risquer sa vie.

« C'est ta décision Edward. Je ne peux pas t'aider. » _C'est ton choix. Tu sais que je l'ai déjà accepté dans la famille, qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire. Le reste t'appartient. _En me libérant de son regard, il ajouta : « Je dois m'occuper de stopper cette hémorragie, surtout si tu lui tires du sang par la main. » C'était comme s'il connaissait déjà ma décision avant que je l'aie réellement prise. Bella cria mon nom à nouveau.

« Edward! » Je pouvais presque ressentir sa douleur et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveaux pour fixer les miens, je sus que je trouverais la force de la sauver. Notre amour serait suffisant. Même dans les pires moments, il serait toujours assez fort.

« Alice, trouve-moi de quoi caler sa jambe! » Cria Carlisle tandis qu'il nettoyait la plaie sur la tête de Bella. « Décide-toi, Edward, ou il sera trop tard. »

J'essayai de me souvenir de chaque moment que nous avions passé ensemble. Je me rappelai la chaleur de son corps, la façon qu'avaient ses lèvres si douces de caresser les miennes, de sa confiance inébranlable en moi, même lorsque j'avais moi-même douté de moi. Mais avant tout, je me souvins de la tendresse dans sa voix lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Comment ces trois mots avaient fait disparaître un siècle de solitude.

Je serrai la mâchoire tandis que je me préparai à l'extase qui viendrait au moment où je goûterai son sang. En pensant seulement à sa peau si douce et si chaude, j'étais déterminé à ne pas laisser le plaisir m'envahir. Je serai son gardien, son sauveur, comme je me l'avais promis. Je voulais sauver sa vie. Et il y avait seulement une façon pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

Doucement, mais fermement, j'enroulai mes doigts autour de sa main ensanglantée et je fermai les yeux en me penchant pour pressé mes lèvres contre sa peau. Au moment où je sentis son sang se déverser dans ma bouche, la soif qui avait été privé depuis si longtemps refit surface et je sentis un gémissement bouillir dans ma poitrine. Ma tête tourbillonna tandis qu'une euphorie prenait possession de mon corps.

Bella cria et toute l'extase que je ressentais disparut. Elle se débattit sous mes lèvres pour essayer de dégager sa main de moi, mais je goûtai encore le venin qui l'empoisonnait. Alice lui chuchotait des choses réconfortantes et Carlisle la maintenait en place. Reconnaissant envers eux pour faire en sorte que je puisse seulement me concentré, je continuai à boire son sang jusqu'au moment où elle commença à se détendre contre moi. Finalement, ses cris cessèrent presque et je goûtai le changement dans son sang. Maintenant, il était presque pur. Il était encore plus doux qu'au début lorsqu'il m'avait envoyé dans un autre monde. Par contre, l'extase avait disparue depuis longtemps.

« Edward », chuchota Bella complètement épuisée.

« Il est juste à côté, Bella », lui dit gentiment Alice.

« Reste, Edward, reste avec moi… »

Je souris tandis que je retirai délicatement mes lèvres de sa main. C'était fini. J'avais fait l'impossible en me servant de tout mon amour pour lui retirer l'intense douleur de la transformation.

« Je ne te quitte pas », lui promis-je. Je voulais lui en dire plus. Lui dire que ce qui s'était passé signifiait beaucoup pour moi, pour nous, mais ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle soupira tandis qu'elle dérivait et je regardai avec joie son expression détendue.

« Tout est sorti? », me demanda Carlisle.

« Son sang est propre », dis-je fièrement. Je trouvai ça incroyable de pouvoir faire une telle déclaration.

« Bella », appela Carlisle.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais elle fit un : « Mmmm » très bas.

« Le feu a disparu? »

« Oui », souffla-t-elle. « Merci, Edward. »

« Je t'aime », dis-je. Ces mots m'avaient donné la force de supporter tout ça.

« Je sais », dit-elle doucement.

« Bella? », demanda Carlisle.

« Quoi? », demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue charmante. Elle avait envie de dormir et je sentis la contraction de mes doigts qui avaient envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de chanter pour elle. Je voulais bloquer tous ces terribles souvenirs et m'assurer qu'ils ne viendraient plus jamais la troubler, même dans son sommeil.

« Où est ta mère? », demanda-t-il.

« En Floride », dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés, mais en tournant son visage vers moi. « Il m'a eue. Il a regardé nos films de vacances », continua-t-elle avec colère bien que son extrême somnolence prenait l'avantage sur ses mots. « Alice », dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour fouiller la pièce. « La vidéo… il te connaissait, Alice. Il savait d'où tu venais. »

Alice inspira dans la surprise, puis sans un bruit, se leva pour se précipiter vers la caméra qui était tombée. Je la regardai pendant un instant avant que son expression change de la colère à la curiosité. Il semble – même durant cette terrible épreuve – que quelque chose de bon pourrait en ressortir. Alice allait enfin avoir des réponses sur son passé oublié.

« Je sens l'odeur de l'essence », dit Bella confuse tandis que ses yeux dérivaient dans la pièce.

« Il est temps de filer », déclara Carlisle visiblement indisposé – tout comme moi d'ailleurs – à laisser les yeux de Bella vagabonder vers le tas de cendres enflammées dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle voie cette horreur qui était maintenant derrière nous.

« Non, je veux dormir », murmura-t-elle frustrée.

« Dors, chérie, je vais te porter », lui dis-je doucement. Un merveilleux sentiment inonda ma poitrine lorsque je pris Bella contre moi. Elle soupira en se collant contre moi et je lui chuchotai : « Dors, Bella! »

Avec ma famille, Bella en sécurité dans mes bras, nous quittâmes le bâtiment tandis que les flammes consommaient les derniers morceaux de notre cauchemar.

* * *

Finalement, il est pas mal notre Edward. Ne trouvez vous pas?

Petite anecdote : Je me suis commandé par Internet un nouvel ordinateur portable de Dell. Ce matin, lorsque j'ai vérifié quand est-ce que j'allais le recevoir et que j'ai vu que la livraison était prévue pour aujourd'hui, je me suis mise à sautiller et taper dans mes mains en criant youpi! Cette réaction ne vous fait-elle pas penser à quelqu'un? Et oui vous l'aurais deviné : Alice. Quand je me suis rendue compte de ça, j'ai éclaté de rire… Mon mari me regardait bizarrement, mais je ne lui ai pas dit le pourquoi de cette hilarité soudaine.

Encore une fois, je dois vous dire qu'à cause du jour de l'an et de la fête de ma plus vieille ce week-end, je ne crois pas pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre avant la semaine prochaine. Je vous promets de faire mon possible.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	18. Chapitre 21 Impasse

Bonjour tout le monde. Pour commencer, je veux vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2010! Tout ce que vous voulez… et peut-être un Edward Cullen pour chacune d'entre vous. Lol!

Pour faire suite à ma petite anecdote du chapitre précédent, je veux juste vous dire que j'adore mon nouveau portable. Et aussi que Windows 7 est MAGNIFIQUE…

Voici la suite de Midnight Sun Continued. Petite spécification. Dans le livre fascination, le titre de ce chapitre est le chapitre 24. Mais comme l'auteure de cette fic. ForksVampireGirl a fait un chapitre pour la chasse, alors pour nous, ce sera le chapitre 21.

Merci à : Aude77 – lapiaf83 – angel – mafiction2twilight3 – Elisect32 – isabellamisa1 – eliloulou – luna – scrapfaconed – LILI77

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette merveilleuse fic. est écrite par ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 – IMPASSE**

La route vers l'hôpital me sembla interminable, mais elle ne dura sûrement pas plus de trente minutes. Carlisle était assis sur la banquette arrière avec Bella. Il suivait son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration tandis qu'elle dérivait dans l'inconscience. Je savais que je pourrais détecter un changement plus facilement que lui. Malgré toutes ces années à pratiquer la médecine, elles n'équivalaient pas le nombre incalculable d'heure que j'avais passé à côté de Bella à écouter et à apprendre le rythme de son corps.

Jasper était rentré à l'hôtel avec Alice pour regarder la bande vidéo que James avait fait. Elle était à la fois excitée et nerveuse par la perspective d'apprendre des choses sur son passé et c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient besoin de partager seulement tous les deux. Toujours aussi protecteur, Emmett s'était lui-même désigné pour faire le tour de l'hôpital pour essayer de détecter un signe de Victoria. Je lui avais assuré qu'Esmé et Rosalie nous auraient prévenus si elles avaient perdu sa trace, et que si néanmoins elle parvenait à s'approcher de nous, je l'entendrais.

_Laisse moi faire,_ insista-t-il._ Je ne veux pas que tu perdre du temps à essayer de repérer Victoria. Bella mérite toute ton attention… et tu mérites une pause._

Nous arrivâmes à l'urgence, je me sentais de plus en plus nerveux. J'aurais souhaité retourner à Forks afin que Carlisle puisse s'occuper lui-même de Bella, mais avec sa blessure à la tête et la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdue, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener à l'hôpital Mémorial de Phoenix.

« Que sommes-nous sensé dire pour la marque qu'a laissé la morsure? », murmurai-je doucement.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. La forme est évidente pour nous, mais je peux t'assurer qu'aucun humain ne pensera que c'est une attaque de vampire._

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Effectivement les gens normaux pensaient que les vampires n'étaient rien de plus que des légendes. Il y avait seulement Bella pour penser qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans sa vie depuis qu'elle m'avait rencontré.

Carlisle se précipita avant nous pour enregistrer Bella tandis que je la pris soigneusement dans mes bras pour la porter à l'intérieur. Elle s'agita un peu en marmonnant mon nom et je souris au sentiment de paix que cela m'apporta. Puis elle dit quelque chose qui ressembla à « en sécurité ». Le fait qu'elle puisse dire mon nom et ça dans la même phrase en étant inconsciente me dépassait. Instinctivement, je la serrai plus fort contre moi, souhaitant plus que jamais la garder en sécurité comme je lui avais promis, même si je craignais que cela ne soit jamais possible. J'avais vaincu le monstre en moi, mais elle serait toujours proche du danger avec moi. Et si la prochaine fois qu'elle serait en danger j'arrivais trop tard?

« Edward », m'appela Carlisle. Sa voix calme me sortit de mes soucis. Il poussait un fauteuil roulant vers nous et l'étau de mes bras se resserra sur Bella. Pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas la lâcher.

_Edward… les apparences,_ m'averti-t-il. À contre cœur je l'assis dans le fauteuil. Encore inconsciente, la tête de Bella reposait contre mon ventre tandis que je poussais le fauteuil roulant en suivant le médecin dans une chambre.

Dès que je la couchai sur le lit, Bella fut attachée à des moniteurs et ont lui donna de l'oxygène. Carlisle garda le silence en m'assurant que tout le monde faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire et que Bella était entre très bonnes mains. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi impuissant. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour elle?

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas trouver Alice et Jasper? », dit doucement Carlisle en sentant mon inquiétude. « Ils sont probablement en chemin. Tu pourrais leur indiquer dans quelle chambre nous sommes. _» Il n'y a rien de plus que tu puisses faire pour Bella en ce moment et Alice pourrait avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort_.

J'hochai la tête en quittant la chambre, mais je fis en sorte de toujours pouvoir voir Bella. Alice ne semblait pas assez distraite pour ne pas avoir vu mes intentions, parce que mon téléphone se mit à sonner lorsque je composai son numéro.

« Honnêtement, Edward, tu es tellement prévisible », plaisanta-t-elle et j'étais reconnaissant qu'elle puisse réussir à me faire sourire.

« Seulement pour ma psychique de sœur », souris-je en veillant à ce que ma voix soit trop basse pour l'oreille humaine.

« Au moins, tu trouve mon petit don utile. Apparemment, ma propre famille ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. » Sa voix était devenue acerbe et le sourire quitta mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Alice? Qu'a-t-il dit? »

« Oh, je vais te raconter tous les joyeux détails plus tard, mais pour faire court, j'ai été jetée dans une maison de fou parce que j'avais des visions. Apparemment un traitement d'électrochoc a suffi pour me faire oublier mes souvenirs. Et James a tué le vampire qui m'a transformée. Tu sais, juste pour s'amuser. »

Je ressentis une vive douleur tandis que j'écoutai Alice. Elle avait une amertume dans la voix que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Elle était toujours si insouciante, si heureuse de notre existence et j'étais préoccupé. Je me demandais si savoir les atrocités de son passé allait la changer.

« Alice, je… »

« Non, Edward », m'interrompit-elle. « Ne passe pas une seule seconde à t'en faire pour des choses que je ne me rappelle même pas. Je ne le ferai certainement pas. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Il faut inventer une histoire pour couvrir Bella », dit-elle malicieusement. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'aurais dû le savoir. Il en faudrait plus que ça pour faire tomber notre Alice.

« Oui, j'ai entendu certains de tes plans, mais j'aimerais que tu me donne plus de détails. »

« En fait, ça a été très agréable. Ça m'a fait sortir de ma frustration. »

« Et regarder James se faire déchiqueter en lambeaux ne l'a pas fait? »

« Ça aurait été mieux si j'aurais pu le déchiqueter moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas pu parce que j'ai dû rester à côté de mon stupide de frère pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas tuer ma meilleure amie. »

« Et comment ais-je fait? », demandai-je en souriant. Elle était rapidement redevenue normale.

« Eh bien, jusqu'ici, tu as réussi à contourner mes deux visions. Tu m'as même fait douter de mes compétences. »

Nous rîmes pendant un moment et je me délectai d'avoir pu garder Bella à l'abri des ces deux issues impensables. Elle était vivante et encore humaine.

Jusqu'ici.

Je détestai penser à ce qui avait été nécessaire de faire pour la garder en vie, et même si c'était douloureux de penser à une telle chose, une petite partie de moi espérait que Bella me détesterait pour lui avoir infligé tant de douleur. Peu importe à quel point la prochaine étape serait difficile, je me consolerai en me disant que je lui avais permis de garder son humanité.

« Ok, Alice. Quelle est l'histoire officielle? », demandai-je en cherchant désespérément à éloigner mon esprit sur ce que je devrais faire.

« Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas te le montrer moi-même? », répondit-elle malicieusement tandis qu'elle accrochait son bras au mien. Bizarrement, j'étais réellement surpris.

« Ok, comment as-tu pu me cacher ça? »

« Facile. Jasper est dehors en train de courir dans les alentours avec Emmett et je pari que ni l'un ni l'autre a pensé à quelque chose de suffisamment intéressant pour avoir attiré ton attention. Et moi, j'ai seulement pensé à ce que j'allais te dire. »

« Eh bien petit génie, montre moi ce que tu as fait. L'hôtel est encore debout au moins? »

« Il va parfaitement bien », soupira-t-elle. « Rien que l'assurance ne couvrira pas. » Sur ces mots, elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers la destruction de l'hôtel qui fut le théâtre du supposé accident de Bella. Elle était tombée dans l'escalier pour ensuite aller traverser la fenêtre. Elle avait toujours eu le flair pour le spectaculaire.

« Comment va-t-elle? », me demanda-t-elle finalement tandis qu'elle finissait de jouer les derniers détails de la scène.

« Toujours pareil, je pense », dis-je en jetant un regard dans la chambre. « Alice, ils posent des tubes et des choses en elle. C'est difficile à regarder, même si je sais qu'elle est encore inconsciente et qu'elle ne ressent probablement pas grand chose. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ça est de ma faute. » _Et elle serais mieux si je la quittais_, pensais-je.

« Edward, tu dois cesser de penser comme ça. Elle t'a choisi. Dieu sait que tu as essayé de l'arrêter. Nous avons tous pensé que tu étais fou. Je t'ai vu agoniser en te demandant si tu devais ou non rester avec elle, mais tu dois accepter qu'elle soit avec toi… C'est son choix. Tu es ce qu'elle veut! »

« Et c'est ce qu'elle veut? », demandai-je en lui montrant Bella, meurtri et brisée. Alice recula et instantanément, je ressentis les remords s'abattent sur moi.

_Edward, calme-toi_, pensa Jasper en arrivant soudainement derrière Alice. _Je peux sentir sa tristesse de l'extérieur. Je sais que tu es contrarié, mais tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à Alice. Elle aussi a eu une rude journée._

« Je suis désolé », dis-je doucement pour les deux.

« Edward », m'appela Carlisle en sortant de la chambre. « Ils essayaient de retarder les examens jusqu'à l'arriver de la famille vu qu'elle est encore mineur, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire des analyse tout de suite pour voir l'étendu des dommages. Alice a été en mesure de rejoindre Charlie pour qu'il donne son consentement. Elle a également appelé Renée. Elle sera ici dès qu'elle pourra. Tu ne… sera pas sa personne préféré », ajouta-t-il en regardant le sol avant de poursuivre. « Ils vont prendre des radiographies et elle aura probablement besoin d'une transfusion sanguine. Elle est sous sédatif, mais jusqu'à un certain point, j'ai toujours cru que les patients pouvaient entendre les personnes qui les entouraient. J'ai convaincu les médecins de te donner quelques minutes seul avec elle. Va lui parler pour lui donner la force. »

« Merci », murmurai-je tandis que je regardai Carlisle rebroussé chemin dans le couloir avec Alice et Jasper.

« Dit lui que je l'aime aussi » me demanda Alice par-dessus son épaule.

Faisant attention de ne pas tirer sur un tube ou un fils, je m'assis suis doucement sur le bord du lit. C'était si douloureux de voir Bella brisée de cette façon. Encore plus parce que je savais que j'étais à blâmer. Si je n'étais pas sorti de nulle part, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je n'avais même pas été en mesure de me faire confiance et j'avais été le seul à pouvoir la sauver. Le goût de son sang – si doux et si sucré – serait à jamais gravé dans mon esprit, sachant à quel point il était merveilleusement enivrant et à quel point j'avais ressenti du plaisir tandis que Bella souffrait.

« Je suis désolé, Bella », murmurai-je en voulant la toucher. Je ne croyais pas que je le méritais. « Tu as uniquement de la compréhension et du pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé, pour chaque terrible désir que j'ai eu à ton égard. Je ne te mérite pas, Bella. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

Je m'arrêtai un instant, souhaitant voir un signe qui me prouverait qu'elle m'entendait. J'écoutais son cœur. Même que je vérifiai les monitors au cas où j'aurais raté quelque chose. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien. J'étais tellement habitué de la voir parler lorsqu'elle dormait que c'était extrêmement troublant de la voir complètement immobile et silencieuse à côté de moi. Je me permis de tendre la main pour la déposer sur son cœur en laissant ses battements réguliers et sa chaleur me réconforter. Elle prit une inspiration qui me sembla un peu plus longue que les précédentes et cela me donna l'espoir que même si elle ne pouvait pas entendre mes paroles, d'une certaine manière ma présence l'aidait.

« Les médecins prennent bien soin de toi. Carlisle s'en est assuré », dis-je en me rappelant que j'étais ici pour elle et non pour moi. Je devais la réconforter et la rassurer. « Ta mère sera là dès qu'elle pourra et même si elle va sans doute me détester avant de me connaitre, je veux que tu saches que je n'irai nulle part. Je veille sur toi, comme je te l'ai promis. Je regrette seulement de ne pas l'avoir assez fait au départ. »

J'avais les yeux fixés sur son visage, mais du coin de l'œil, je crus voir sa main avoir une secousse. Évidemment. C'était comme si elle était sorti du coma pour me dire d'arrêter d'être si dur envers moi.

« Dors Bella. Et si tu peux trouver un moyen de me pardonner, rêve à moi. Je serai ici lorsque tu te réveilleras. »

Lentement, je retirai ma main de son corps fragile pour ensuite me lever. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus pour elle. Tandis que je restai debout à la regarder, j'entendis Carlisle devant la porte avec un médecin. Ils discutaient de ses blessures et un sourire étira mes lèvres. La perception humaine était encore un fois entrée en jeu. L'hôpital ne voulait pas parler de l'état d'une patiente à son petit ami de dix-sept ans, mais même s'il n'était pas de la famille, Carlisle était médecin et il pouvait connaitre chaque détail de l'état de Bella. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils avaient tous les deux un sourire forcé.

« Edward, ils vont amener Bella passe des radiographies. Pourquoi n'essaierais tu pas de te reposer un peu? » _Ils ne te permettront pas de la suivre partout, mais tu pourrais faire quelque chose Si tu t'assois et que tu te détends, tu pourrais la suivre et écouter l'esprit des humains. Personne ne te dérangera s'ils pensent que tu dors._

J'hochai la tête, puis je m'assis sur la chaise près du lit de Bella. Après avoir vu les roues du lit sortir de la chambre, j'appuyai ma tête sur le mur en fermant les yeux. J'écoutai attentivement tandis que le temps passait. Apparemment, il passait plus lentement que d'habitude jusqu'à ce que Bella soit ramenée dans sa chambre. Elle avait à peu près le même nombre d'os brisés que nous l'avions estimé et j'étais rassuré d'entendre qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'hémorragie interne. Par contre, en raison d'une grosse perte de sang, une transfusion était nécessaire. Carlisle me suggéra de quitter la chambre durant le processus, mais j'avais fait une promesse à Bella et j'étais déterminé à la suivre à la lettre. C'était difficile de regarder un sang étranger corrompe la perfection du sien et pour une longue période, il sentait comme les humains qui l'entouraient. J'étais soulagé de voir qu'après quelques heures, la familière brûlure de ma gorge était de retour, ce qui me prouva, un fois de plus sa soumission complète.

Je passai toute la nuit près de Bella à la fois inquiet et réconforté de constater que son état n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Son rythme cardiaque était régulier et sa respiration stable, mais elle n'avait pas bougée du tout. De temps en temps, une infirmière venait pour vérifier l'état de Bella et elle me regardait toujours bizarrement avant de quitter la chambre. Je décidai finalement de faire semblant de dormir lorsque j'entendais quelqu'un approcher. Au moins, si on me regardait, je ne le voyais pas.

Le lendemain, Alice apporta un plateau vide avec une assiette sale. _Penses-tu que quelqu'un pensera que tu dois être affamé?,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant. Quelques heures plus tard, j'entendis la voix de Carlisle m'avertir.

_Edward, Renée est ici. Peut-être voudrais-tu lui laisser du temps seule avec Bella._ Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je n'avais toujours pas quitté la pièce. Il soupira. _S'il te plaît, peux-tu faire semblant de dormir? Au moins un peu? Pour qu'elle ait le temps d'assimiler les évènements. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être plus bouleversée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Moi et le médecin seront bientôt là et à ce moment là tu pourras te réveiller._

Il avait raison et je regardai Bella quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux en me renversant sur ma chaise. Je m'assurai de garder une respiration profonde et régulière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Renée entra dans la chambre et sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'elle vit l'état de sa fille. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et je pouvais entendre ses sanglots étouffés alors qu'elle tentait d'être courageuse et d'aller à côté de Bella.

L'esprit de Renée était plus clair que celui de Charlie, mais j'attrapai seulement quelques mots ici et là plutôt que d'entendre toutes ses pensées. C'était comme si j'avais une version abrégé de l'histoire. C'était une combinaison fascinante qui avait crée le mystère de Bella.

Finalement Renée se calma et ses larmes cessèrent. Je l'entendis marcher vers Bella tandis qu'elle murmurait « Je suis ici » et « Tout va bien ». Je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Elle ressemblait à Bella, mais avec les cheveux beaucoup plus courts et des caractéristiques légèrement plus prononcées. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, mais je pouvais y voir le même amour et la même compassion que je voyais à chaque fois que je regardais Bella. La façon qu'avait Renée de regarder et toucher Bella me donnait une immense envie que Bella se réveille pour que je puisse voir son regard. Je voulais savoir si elle m'aimait toujours.

_(Note de la traductrice : Pauvre Edward. Il n'a pas encore compris que Bella l'aime pour toujours…)_

Comme promis, quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle et le médecin entrèrent dans la chambre.

_Wow!_ Pensa Renée et je dus étouffer un rire. Renée ne regardait définitivement pas le médecin chauve et grassouillet. Eh bien, au moins elle aimait un membre de la famille Cullen. Renée reçu une mise à jour complète, incluant les détails fabriqués de l'accident. Quand le médecin eut fini de lui expliquer, je commençai à m'étirer en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

« Je voudrais vous présentez mon fils, Edward », lui dit Carlisle en lui souriant chaleureusement.

« C'est agréable de finalement vous rencontrez. Bella me parle tout le temps de vous », dis-je en marchant vers elle.

« Hmmm », dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge et je pus voir son expression se transformer. Elle luttait intérieurement pour finalement s'attendrir. « Heureuse de te rencontrer! »

Après avoir regardé Carlisle et le médecin à sa gauche, elle me regarda attentivement pendant un long moment avant de ramener son regard sur Bella. Je me demandais si je devais dire quelque chose pour finalement décider qu'il était préférable que je la laisse parler en premier. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas pressé. Ça n'allait pas être une conversation agréable. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence inconfortable lorsque finalement, elle se décida à parler.

« Donc, tu l'as suivi jusqu'ici? », demanda-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Oui, elle est partie brusquement et j'étais inquiet pour elle. Elle n'a pas voulu me répondre au téléphone et je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. »

« Tu sais, lorsqu'une fille te quitte et ne répond pas à tes appels, cela signifie généralement qu'elle ne veut pas te parler », dit-elle sèchement en me jetant un regard.

« Je comprends », dis-je avec autant de calme que je le pus en me rappelant la nécessité de maintenir notre histoire crédible. « Mais je connais les raisons de son départ. De plus, elle a prit sa décision impulsivement et j'espérais – étant donné le temps qu'elle a eu pour réfléchir – qu'elle pourrait peut-être reconsidérer sa décision. »

« Charlie m'a dit qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle commençait à s'attacher… à toi… et qu'elle avait peur d'être prise à Forks. Elle lui a dit qu'elle détestait vivre là. Elle lui a vraiment fait du mal en lui disant des choses pénibles. Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Elle avait peur », dis-je tout simplement, heureux de pouvoir dire au moins une chose qui était vrai. « Tout le monde a peur au moins une fois dans sa vie. Effrayé par leurs émotions et leurs sentiments. Elle est partie si rapidement. Je trouvais que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'est pourquoi j'avais espoir d'être capable de la faire revenir à la maison. »

« Maison? », demanda-t-elle sceptique.

« Oui. Je crois que Bella considère Forks comme tel aujourd'hui. »

« C'est ce que tu penses après tout ce qui est arrivé? »

« Je le souhaite. Bien entendu, si Bella voudrais vraiment me quitter, je comprendrai. Nous… n'avons pas vraiment eu la chance de nous parler, alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'espérer! »

Elle me regardait en silence et ses pensées couraient si vite qu'il m'était difficile de discerner ce qu'elle pensait.

« Elle est très importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas? »

« Plus que tout », lui répondis-je franchement en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop pour une première rencontre. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir être présenté à la mère de Bella dans de meilleures circonstances. Il y eut un autre long silence, mais il ne fut pas aussi inconfortable que le premier.

« Tu reste? », finit-elle par me demander. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais je lui fis un signe de la tête et elle a hoché la sienne en retour.

Renée resta dans la chambre toute la journée et après notre conversation, elle ne fit aucun effort pour parler. Quand elle commença à bailler, je lui fis signe de prendre le prendre le fauteuil à côté du lit en lui disant que ça ne me dérangeait pas de prendre la chaise en plastique. Elle me regarda durant quelques secondes, mais la fatigue dû gagner la bataille parce qu'elle se leva pour prendre ma place.

Il s'avéra que Renée parlait dans son sommeil tout comme Bella. Je me sentais coupable de l'écouter, mais j'avais promis à Bella que je ne la quitterais pas et je ne voulais pas manquer à ma parole. La plupart des murmures de Renée étaient incohérent, mais je n'avais aucun doute qu'ils concernent Bella. Tous sauf un qui concernait Carlisle et que je ferais mieux d'ignorer.

Durant la nuit, Alice m'apporta un autre plateau avec un bol sale et une boite de jus d'orange. Elle me sourit tandis qu'elle le déposa à côté de moi et je la regardai curieusement.

_J'ai vu Renée te demander si tu voulais te joindre à elle pour le petit déjeuné. Je suis sûr que tu apprécieras le geste, mais je ne pense pas que tu veux quitter Bella. Ou essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi tu ne manges pas._

Dans la matinée, Renée s'étira et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la luminosité. Puis son regard se fixa sur le plateau et avec un soupire, elle s'excusa pour aller se chercher à manger. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était stressée de quitter le chevet de Bella, mais j'étais heureux de constater qu'elle essayait de prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

_Comment vas-tu?,_ me demanda Carlisle en entrant dans la chambre aussitôt que Renée la quitta. J'haussai les épaules tandis que mes yeux dérivaient vers Bella._ Alice voulait que je te dise qu'elle a vu que Bella allait bientôt se réveiller._

Aussitôt, je déplaçai ma chaise près de Bella. Je me penchai pour déposer mon visage sur l'oreiller en espérant égoïstement qu'elle se réveille avant que sa mère revienne. J'avais besoin d'être seul un moment avec elle, de voir si elle allait bien et de déterminer si oui ou non elle pouvait me pardonner pour tous les dommages que je lui avais causé. J'étais tellement déchiré. J'espérais désespérément son pardon, mais je savais également que ce serait plus facile si elle me demandait de partir. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de le faire moi-même.

_Et Edward, elle ne m'a pas expliqué ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle voulait que je te dise…_

« N'essai pas de faire des choix pour elle. Si tu l'a bouleverse, je viendrai te jeter par la fenêtre », souris-je. Carlisle me fit un mince sourire. _Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Mais je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec elle._

« Je ferai de mon mieux », dis-je ironiquement tandis qu'il quittait la chambre.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, je me permis de réfléchir sur l'implication des paroles d'Alice. Elle savait que je me sentais coupable et que je me blâmais pour les évènements qui s'étaient passés. Peut-être m'avait-elle vu partir et à quel point ce serait mauvais de forcer Bella à ça? Sentant un léger sursis, je décidai de faire de mon mieux pour que Bella se fasse sa propre idée. Selon mon expérience, lorsqu'elle se réveillera et qu'elle réalisera que j'avais réalisé tout ces dégâts, elle ne voudrait probablement plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. J'allais donc chérir chaque moment avec elle jusque là.

* * *

Ne trouvez-vous pas ce point de vue d'Edward triste? Il pense déjà à la quitter, alors ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il l'ait fait lorsque Jasper a failli la tuer.

À Bientôt!

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	19. Chapitre 21 Impasse Suite 1

Salut tout le monde. Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. D'habitude, je coupe les chapitre en deux, mais celui-ci était particulièrement long, alors pour ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps, j'ai décidé de le couper en trois. Ce chapitre-ci, est la deuxième partie.

Merci à : aude77 – scrapfaconed – ironique – Elisect32 – mafiction2twilight3 - Naïneuh – LILI77 – Caane – lapiaf83 – isabellamisa1 – audreii-x3 – eliloulou – Clara

Je veux sincèrement vous remercier pour toutes vos review. Elles me font tellement plaisir. Vous avez dépassé les 200 review. Pour être exacte, au moment où j'écris ces lignes, MSC a 215 review. Je ne croyais même pas atteindre les 100, alors… Quoi dire d'autre que Merci beaucoup!

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette fic est écrite par la merveilleuse ForksVampireGirl que je veux remercier de nous donner ce magnifique POV d'Edward!

* * *

**SUITE 1 DU CHAPITRE 21 – IMPASSE**

Encore une fois, Alice ne s'était pas trompée car quelques minutes plus tard, le rythme cardiaque de Bella commença à s'accélérer légèrement. Elle prit plusieurs profondes respirations jusqu'à finalement entrouvrir les yeux. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce parce que je voulais la laisser s'acclimater à son environnement, mais lorsqu'elle voulut retirer le tube d'oxygène qu'elle avait dans le nez, je l'arrêtai gentiment.

« Oh non, pas question! »

« Edward? », murmura-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête pour fixer ses yeux aux miens. Ils étaient encore à moitié fermés et avaient de la difficulté à s'ouvrir, mais lorsqu'ils s'adaptèrent à la lumière, ils se remplirent de surprise tandis qu'elle cria : « Oh, Edward! Je suis tellement désolée! »

« Chut! », murmurai-je en me demandant dans quel monde elle pouvait présenter des excuses. « Tout va bien maintenant. »

« Que s'est-il passé? », me demanda-t-elle confuse. Je me demandais ce qu'elle se souvenait, si elle avait réussi – remarquablement – à bloquer une importante partie des évènements et ce que je devrais lui dire. Elle avait géré la situation avec tant de grâce, mais maintenant qu'elle était saine et sauf et que James était mort je me demandais comment elle allait réagir au fait qu'elle avait été mordue par un vampire tout en sachant qu'elle avait failli perdre soit sa vie, soit son humanité. Probablement que ça la hanterait toujours.

« J'ai failli arriver trop tard », dis-je doucement en décidant de passer outre la partie la plus importante pour l'instant. C'était la réalité qui, je le craignais, allait changer pour toujours la façon qu'avait Bella de me voir.

« J'ai été idiote, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma mère », dit-elle, trouvant encore une fois, le moyen de se blâmer.

« Il nous a tous roulés », lui assurai-je.

« Il faut que j'appelle Charlie et Renée », dit-elle tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

« Alice s'en est chargée. Renée est ici, à l'hôpital. Elle est allée manger un morceau. » Je me sentais encore une fois misérablement égoïste parce que j'espérais qu'elle resterait encore longtemps à la cafétéria. J'avais besoin de ce moment seul avec Bella.

« Quoi? Elle est ici? », demanda-t-elle en tentant de s'asseoir. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement et je sus que ce brusque mouvement l'avait étourdi. En faisant attention, je la guidai vers l'oreiller.

« Elle va bientôt revenir. Quant à toi, tu dois rester tranquille. »

« Mais que lui as-tu raconté? », me demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée. Étais-je en train de faire exactement ce qu'Alice m'avait demandé de ne pas faire? Certes, prendre soin d'elle ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie « prendre des décisions pour elle ». Elle était désorientée et étourdie. J'avais seulement voulu m'assurer qu'elle ne perde pas connaissance.

« Comment lui as-tu expliqué mon séjour ici? », insista-t-elle.

« Après avoir dégringolé deux volées d'escalier, tu es passée par une fenêtre », dis-je en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas offensée par le fait qu'on ait utilisé son manque naturel d'équilibre pour créer une histoire plausible. « Avoue que ce n'est pas si irréaliste, te connaissant », ajoutai-je pour essayer d'obtenir un sourire de sa part. Au lieu de ça, j'obtins seulement un soupir et son expression devint concerné lorsqu'elle commença à scruter son corps pour se rende compte de toutes ses blessures.

« Je suis très amochée? »

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me préparer à lui dire aussi objectivement que possible. « Une jambe et quatre côtes brisées, quelques entailles sur le crâne, des bleus un peu partout, et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils t'ont fait des transfusions. Ça ne m'a guère plus. Pendant un moment, tu as senti bizarre. »

« Ça a dû être un changement agréable pour toi. »

« Non, j'aime ton odeur », dis-je sincèrement. N'avait-elle pas compris que la douleur que je ressentais lorsque j'étais avec elle était un minime prix à payer. Je pouvais tout supporter pour elle. L'aimer en sachant qu'elle m'aimait valait tous les supplices que ce monde pouvait me faire vivre.

« Comment as-tu réussi? », me demanda-t-elle en me sortant de mes pensées. Elle me regardait avec émerveillement, et cela me fit réaliser qu'elle se souvenait de chaque détail sur les évènements qui avaient failli tout changer. Malheureusement, cela signifiait aussi qu'elle se souvenait de la douleur. J'étais fou de penser qu'une blessure à la tête aurait pu effacer de son esprit la douleur que lui avait causé le venin, même s'il n'avait été dans son sang que quelques minutes.

« Je ne sais pas trop », admis-je finalement, pas sûr de ce que je pouvais lui répondre. Honnêtement, j'étais dérouté. Je me sentais reconnaissant, mais complètement perdu. J'avais été momentanément dépassé par le flot de son sang si délicieux, mais dès que j'avais entendu son cri d'angoisse, j'avais retrouvé mes esprits et j'avais voulu la sauver. Je pris sa main bandée dans la mienne pour la tenir doucement en regardant l'endroit où la morsure était cachée par une couche de gaze. Elle aurait cette cicatrice pour toujours et à chaque fois que mon regard se poserait dessus, elle me rappellerait deux choses.

Je me rappellerai toujours qu'à cause de mon inattention, Bella avait souffert plus que quiconque ne devrait souffrir. Et par-dessus tout, je me rappellerai que notre amour avait suffi à me donner la force de lui sauver la vie, même quand ma nature s'était battue contre moi.

« Ça paraissait impossible », dis-je tristement. « Et pourtant, je l'ai fait. » Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et j'essayai de lui sourire, même si je me sentais coupable. Je n'étais pas encore capable de mettre ce sentiment de côté. « Je dois vraiment t'aimer. »

« Mon goût s'est-il révélé décevant au regard de mon odeur? », me demanda-t-elle avec un ton adorablement taquin. J'aurais apprécié le geste si je n'avais pas vu son visage se tordre de douleur en souriant.

« Tu parles! Tu es bien meilleure. Encore plus que ce que j'imaginais », gémis-je tandis que le feu reprit le dessus dans ma gorge à se souvenir. Je le saluai. Cela me rappelait ce que j'avais accompli et la force de mon amour pour elle.

« Navrée! », murmura-t-elle ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Comparé au reste, c'est vraiment un détail! », dis-je exaspéré par son besoin constant de se blâmer pour tout.

« Quelles sont donc les bêtises pour lesquelles je devrais présenter des excuses? », me demanda-t-elle sans lâcher le morceau. Sachant qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber avant que je lui donne une réponse, je lui dis la seule chose à laquelle je pourrais accepter ses excuses.

« Tu as failli me quitter à jamais. »

« Désolé », répondit-elle. Bien. Maintenant, nous pouvions passer à autre chose.

« Tu avais de bonnes raisons », dis-je doucement. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas en colère contre elle pour la décision qu'elle avait prise. Son amour pour sa mère l'avait poussé à renoncer à tout pour qu'elle reste en vie. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. En fait, maintenant que je l'avais à côté de moi, en sécurité, je réalisai que son choix avait fait grandir mon amour pour elle. Elle avait voulu se sacrifier, elle avait la capacité d'aimer à l'infini. « N'empêche, ça a été irrationnel », continuai-je, voulant qu'elle comprenne que la seule partie de son choix que je ne pouvais pas gérer était qu'elle n'avait pas eu assez confiance en moi. « Tu aurais dû m'attendre, m'avertir. »

« Tu m'aurais interdit d'y aller. »

« Non », admis-je.

Je regardai son expression de plus près tandis que ses yeux semblèrent se glacer d'effroi. Après quelques minutes de silence, tout son corps tremblait et mes poings se serrèrent.

« Ça va? », demandai-je nerveusement. Elle était supposée être suivie de près pour ses médicaments. Elle ne devrait pas ressentir de la douleur maintenant.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à James? »

Je me détendis légèrement, conscient qu'il s'agissait probablement juste d'une manifestation de quelque chose ressemblant à un choc post-traumatique. Bella aurait probablement des flashs pendant quelques temps. J'espérais qu'avec Renée autour, elle ne parlerait pas trop durant son sommeil. Ça ferait un intéressant monologue, mais je n'étais pas sûr que Bella soit réputée pour être si créative.

« Emmett et Jasper se sont occupés de lui », lui répondis-je sèchement. Je savais que la vengeance était un monstre horrible, mais une partie de moi aurait aimé avoir pu l'achever.

« Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vus », dit-elle confuse.

« Ils ont été obligés de sortir… », dis-je hésitant. « Il y avait beaucoup de sang. »

« Mais, toi tu es resté. » Ses yeux se remplirent de tout l'amour et de toute la compassion que j'avais désespérément besoin de voir. Je n'étais pas digne de tout ça, mais j'avais besoin d'elle comme un être humain avait besoin d'air. C'était la seule chose qui me soutenait.

« Oui », répondis-je simplement en essayant de lui transmette tout mon amour à travers mon regard de la même façon qu'elle venait de le faire pour moi.

« Alice et Carlisle aussi… » Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle ne comprenait pas à quel point ils avaient pris soin d'elle.

« Ils t'aiment, tu sais! »

Un pli de nervosité apparut soudainement sur son front lorsqu'elle me demanda : « A-t-elle visionné la vidéo? »

« Oui », répondis-je froidement en me rappelant le ton amer qu'elle avait eu en me racontant la dure vérité de sa vie humaine. « Elle a toujours été enfermée dans le noir, quand elle était humaine. Voilà pourquoi elle a tout oublié. »

« Elle l'a compris, à présent. » Ma haine pour James fut momentanément éclipsée par une haine pour les humains qui l'avait impitoyablement jeté à cause de son don. Soit parce qu'ils avaient eu peur ou soit parce qu'ils avaient eu honte d'elle. Elle avait souffert pour le talent qu'elle avait alors que nous, nous en étions reconnaissants. Alice avait été punie pour ça, et même si c'était son don qui nous avait permis de sauvé Bella, je ne pouvais pas concilier tout ça.

« Beurk », entendis-je Bella gémir. Je la regardai tandis qu'elle tentait de lever un de ses bras vers moi, mais elle fut stoppé par les perfusions.

« Quoi? »

« Les aiguilles », dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Elle a peur des piqûres », marmonnai-je. Encore une fois, elle avait peur pour les mauvaises choses. « Un vampire sadique prêt à la torturer à mort ne lui pose aucun problème, elle se jette même dans ses bras! Une simple perfusion en revanche… »

« Explique-moi un peu ce que tu fabriques ici », dit-elle en arrêtant mon babillage avec une question à laquelle je n'étais pas prêt à répondre. Elle avait semblé si heureuse de me voir à son chevet. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé en croyant qu'elle m'avait pardonné? Bien sûr, je savais qu'il était plus logique qu'elle ne veuille plus rien avoir à faire avec moi maintenant que la menace avait disparue. Elle avait échappé à la mort une fois, alors pourquoi resterait-elle avec moi pour qu'il y ait encore un énorme danger dans sa vie. C'était le moment que j'avais attendu, la vérité que je craignais, mais qui était nécessaire. C'était plus futé, plus sûr de m'en aller. Je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'exister sans son amour. Je me préparai à sa réaction en demandant finalement : « Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille? »

« Bien sûr que non! », cria-t-elle. Elle fut instantanément désemparée. J'étais confus, mais soulagé lorsqu'elle continua : « Je veux seulement savoir comment tu as expliqué ta présence ici à ma mère. Histoire de lui servir le même conte. »

« Oh! », soupirai-je en détachant ma poigne de sur une feuille que je n'avais même pas réalisé que je tenais. Elle tomba par terre toute chiffonnée. « Je suis venu à Phoenix pour essayer de te persuader de rentrer à Forks », dis-je clairement. C'est mots avait été parfaitement mémorisé. « Tu as accepté de me rencontrer, et je t'ai conduite à l'hôtel où je résidais avec Carlisle et Alice. Car, naturellement, j'étais sous contrôle parental », ajoutai-je en souriant. Alice m'avait assuré que ça expliquait parfaitement sa présence et celle de Carlisle et que ça aiderait pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Renée et Charlie. Elle m'avait aussi informé que j'allais avoir besoin du plus d'aide possible dans ce domaine. « Mais tu as glissé dans l'escalier en montant dans ma chambre et… tu connais la suite », dis-je. « Inutile que tu te rappelles tous les détails. Après ce par quoi tu es passé, il est normal que tu aies oublié l'essentiel. »

« Il y a des trous dans ta fable », dit-elle après y avoir brièvement réfléchi. « Qu'en est-il de la fenêtre cassée? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas », soupirai-je en pensant à ce qu'Alice avait fait pour s'assurer que l'histoire soit plausible. Cette expérience avait été plutôt facile après l'épreuve de James et la vidéo. Son amertume s'était rapidement dissipée pour inventer cette histoire. Rien de mieux que de tomber dans les escaliers pour ensuite passer à travers une fenêtre pour réparer les dommages de James. « Alice a eu beaucoup de plaisir à fabriquer des preuves. Nous avons veillé à tout très soigneusement. Tu pourrais même attaquer l'hôtel en justice si tu le voulais. Calme-toi », murmurai-je en lui caressant la joue avec le bout de mes doigts. « Tu n'as plus qu'à guérir, maintenant. »

Je souris, car le moniteur qui suivait son rythme cardiaque se mit à bipper rapidement amplifiant le son de son cœur que je savourais.

« Voilà qui est sacrément embarrassant », dit-elle en rougissant sauvagement.

Je ris parce que je me sentais plus léger que précédemment. J'étais réconforté par le fait que Bella semble vouloir que je sois près d'elle, même après tout ce que j'avais fait. Ça me donna envie de la toucher plus, de la tenir dans mes bras, de l'embrasser…

« Hum, je me demande… », dis-je avec un sourire narquois en me penchant doucement vers elle. Je souris en écoutant son cœur courir tandis que je me rapprochai d'elle. Doucement, je laissai mes lèvres effleurer les siennes. Ce sentiment m'avait tellement manqué. Je venais à peine de commencer à l'embrasser lorsque j'entendis son cœur s'arrêter et je m'éloignai immédiatement pour voir ce que j'avais fait de mal. Tandis qu'elle me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, son rythme cardiaque revint à la normal. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Eh bien, il y avait une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Elle avait encore des réactions absurdes à mes baisers.

« Je vais devoir me montrer encore plus prudent que d'habitude », dis-je tristement, souhaitant que pour une fois nous ayons pu simplement être ensemble comme un couple normal. Était-ce trop demandé d'être en mesure d'embrasser la femme que j'aimais sans que son cœur batte la chamade ou qu'elle manque de s'évanouir ou bien encore qu'elle m'attaque? Je ne devrais pas me plaindre de sa réaction maintenant. Après tout, j'avais l'avantage d'être totalement en contrôle. Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas la première fois.

« Hé! Je n'ai pas fini de t'embrasser », me dit Bella. Et je réalisai que j'avais sans aucun doute fixé ses lèvres avec un désir ardent. « Je crois que je vais avoir un malaise. »

Ce fut tout ce que j'eus besoin. Sans hésiter un instant, je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser encore une fois. J'étais très heureux de pouvoir faire battre son cœur de cette façon.

_La nourriture de l'hôpital... tubes… elle est cassée de partout… pansement… Cullen…_

Les pensées brisées de Renée s'approchaient et à contre cœur, je mis fin à notre baiser.

« Ta mère arrive », dis-je en souriant à la réaction de Bella lorsque je m'éloignai.

« Ne t'en va pas! », dit-elle ardemment.

« Je serai là », lui assurai-je. Je n'irai nulle part. « Je crois que je mérite une petite sieste », dis-je innocemment.

Pensant que la mascarade paraîtrait plus plausible si j'étais couché, je m'allongeai sur le transat. Je n'arrêtai pas de regarder Bella qui respirait encore difficilement avec des joues et des lèvres nettement plus coloré que lorsque Renée avait quittée la chambre. Je me penchai en arrière en fermant les yeux, combattant le sourire sur mes lèvres tandis que je me demandais si Renée saurait que j'avais embrassé sa fille entre mes deux petits sommes.

« N'oublie pas de respirer », chuchota Bella et je pris une lente inspiration pour le spectacle.

Renée était juste devant la porte, et je fus surpris d'apprendre qu'elle parlait avec Carlisle. Elle tentait de diriger la conversation sur moi. Elle voulait savoir qu'elle était exactement ma relation avec Bella, mais Carlisle l'a gardait axé sur son accident et sur son rétablissement. Son assurance semblait la calmer, au moins pour l'instant. Il faudra que je le remercie pour ça plus tard.

Finalement, la porte grinça et pour faire croire que je dormais vraiment, Bella murmura tout bas : « Maman! »

Je ne voulais pas risquer d'ouvrir les yeux, mais je pus sentir le regard Renée sur moi.

_Persistant… Il fait si attention à elle… Une si belle famille…_

« Il a décidé de camper ici ou quoi? », demanda-t-elle. Ça sonnait à la fois comme si elle était irrité et craintive. Elle avait l'air d'être quelque part entre la prudence et l'acceptation, mais le fait qu'elle ne me mette pas dehors de la chambre à coups de pieds était plus que ce que j'avais espéré.

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir, maman », lui dit Bella toujours calme, mais visiblement excitée.

« J'ai eu si peur, Bella! »

« Pardonne-moi. Tout va bien, maintenant. »

« Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu aies enfin repris conscience », dit-elle la voix légèrement brisée. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« J'ai dormi longtemps? » demanda nerveusement Bella. C'était un sujet que j'avais évité d'aborder.

« Plutôt, oui. Nous sommes vendredi. »

« Vendredi? »

« Ils ont dû te garder sous sédatifs pendant un moment. À cause de tes blessures. » Je fus soudainement heureux que Renée ait prit si longtemps pour venir à l'hôpital. Pas seulement parce que je voulais être celui qui attendait Bella, mais parce que je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point ça devait être difficile pour une mère de s'asseoir et de regarder, impuissante, sa fille unique rester immobile et raccordée à d'innombrable moniteurs.

« J'ai cru comprendre », lui dit Bella et je pus sentir qu'elle s'était crispée.

« Tu as eu de la chance que le docteur Cullen soit là. C'est un homme charmant… très jeune aussi. Et il ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'à un médecin… »

« Tu as rencontré Carlisle? », demanda-t-elle sans doute surprise par le fait que ma famille soit toujours ici. Peu importe combien de fois je lui avais dit, elle ne voulait pas croire à quel point elle était importante pour eux.

« Et la sœur d'Edward, Alice. Une très jolie jeune fille. »

« C'est vrai. »

Il y eut une légère pause et j'essayai d'écouter Renée, mais ses pensées étaient beaucoup trop dispersées pour que je puisse entendre distinctement quoi que ce soit.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais d'aussi bons amis à Forks », dit-elle finalement. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que le commentaire était principalement dirigé vers moi. Il était clair que Bella avait soit omis de lui parler de mon existence ou du moins, elle avait minimisé notre relation. Je suppose que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre. Ces derniers temps, j'avais pris une très grande partie de son temps. Et même si Renée connaissait des choses sur moi, quel détail Bella aurait pu raconter sur moi qui soit vrai? _Et maman, je suis amoureuse d'un vampire!_ Était-ce vraiment acceptable de mettre ça dans une conversation?

Bella gémit de douleur et sans y penser, j'ouvris mes yeux pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« Où tu as mal? », demanda Renée, inquiète.

« Ça va », dit-elle en me jetant rapidement un coup d'œil significatif avant de retourner son regard vers sa mère. « Il faut juste que je me rappelle de ne pas bouger le petit doigt. « Où est Phil? », ajouta-t-elle aussi désireuse que moi de diriger son attention sur autre chose que moi.

« En Floride. Oh, Bella, tu ne devineras jamais! », dit-elle. Elle jubilait. « Juste au moment où nous nous apprêtions à partir, nous avons eu des nouvelles épatantes! »

« Phil a été engagé? », demanda Bella visiblement fière de son beau-père.

« Oui! Comment as-tu deviné? The Sun, tu te rends compte_? (N/T : dans le livre en français Renée dit : L'équipe de Jacksonville. Mais ici, j'ai décidé de le laissé comme le livre en anglais. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi à la prochaine réflexion d'Edward)._

« Génial maman », dit-elle. Je me demandais si elle savait où était l'équipe « The Sun. »

« Tu va adorer Jacksonville », continua-t-elle. À ses mots, ma poitrine se serra. Renée croyait que Bella rentrerait avec elle en Floride quand elle serait assez en forme. Bella et moi avions eu à peine le temps de se parler. Il était évident que c'était le choix le plus intelligent pour elle, mais je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire au revoir. J'écoutai Renée lui décrire avec entrain à quel point leur nouvelle maison était merveilleuse et à quel point Bella serait bien sous la chaleur du soleil.

Une partie de moi voulait ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'expression de Bella, mais j'avais trop peur pour regarder. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir supporter de voir l'excitation dans ses yeux à la perspective de retourner vivre avec sa mère. Maintenant qu'elle et Phil allaient rester en place, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de s'exiler sous la pluie et l'obscurité de Forks. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à se mettre constamment en danger en restant à proximité de mon monde, même si nous aurions tous désespérément voulu qu'elle reste. La seule chose qui importait maintenant, était qu'elle soit heureuse. De plus, elle serait en sécurité. Toujours.

« Une minute, maman! », cria Bella en arrêtant mon flot de pensée. J'essayai d'adoucir mon expression, mais j'étais sûr que Bella m'avait regardé et qu'elle avait pu y voir toute la tristesse que je ressentais. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais être capable de la laisser partir, mais j'allais devoir essayer. « De quoi parles-tu? », demanda Bella. On aurait dit qu'elle était énervée. « Il n'est pas question que j'aille en Floride. J'habite à Forks, désormais. »

« Mais ce n'est plus la peine, petite sotte », s'esclaffa Renée. « Phil devrait se déplacer beaucoup moins dorénavant. Nous en avons discuté, et je suis arrivée à un compromis : la moitié du temps avec toi, l'autre avec lui. »

À chaque seconde qui passait, mes poings se serraient de plus en plus. Tout ça avait un sens. Renée le savait. Je le savais. Et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que Bella le comprenne. Je commençai déjà à essayer de me convaincre que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

« Maman », murmura Bella. Je retins mon souffle pour m'accrocher à chacune de ses paroles. Mes pensées luttaient l'une contre l'autre. « Je veux rester à Forks. Je me suis bien faite au lycée, et j'ai deux amies… », sa voix s'éteignit tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Je pouvais presque sentir son désir de me regarder tandis que je me débattais contre le mien qui m'intimait de la regarder. Une partie de moi désirait qu'elle reste avec moi, mais une autre cherchait un moyen de fuir. Tout ce que je méritais, c'était qu'elle m'abandonne. Renée pouvait lui offrir la vie qu'elle souhaitait. Elle serait avec sa mère, loin de cette ville morne et pluvieuse et surtout, en sécurité. Loin de moi et de ma ridicule existence. « Et puis, Charlie a besoin de moi », continua-t-elle. « Il est vraiment très seul, et il est nul en cuisine. »

« Tu veux rester à Forks? », lui demanda Renée. _Les garçons… Décision de vie… Dix-sept ans…_ « Mais, pourquoi? »

« Je viens de te le dire, le lycée, Charlie… outch! »

Encore une fois, mes yeux s'ouvrir, espérant voir que Bella allait bien, mais cette fois, elle fixait sa mère qui caressait tendrement son front et je pus constater qu'elle se souciait d'elle, qu'elle l'aimait énormément.

« Bella, ma chérie, tu déteste Forks », dit-elle doucement.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Il y eu un long silence tandis que les pensée de Renée défilaient dans son esprit. Elle finit par demander : « C'est à cause de ce garçon? »

« Oui », dit-elle.

_Prépare-toi,_ pensai-je en espérant que Renée ne me déteste pas, même si elle avait raison de le faire.

« J'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec toi », dit-elle lentement.

« À propos de quoi? », lui demanda Bella en essayant d'avoir l'air détendue. Par contre son rythme cardiaque la trahissait. Et grâce à l'écran, pas seulement pour moi.

« Je crois que ce garçon est amoureux de toi », murmura-t-elle. Je faillis rire à cause de la façon qu'elle l'avait dit. Comme si c'était un secret et que Bella le découvrait.

« C'est également mon avis », lui murmura Bella en retour.

« Et toi? Qu'éprouves-tu pour lui? », demanda-t-elle. Tout à coup, je n'écoutai plus une conversation très inconfortable entre Bella et sa mère. J'avais l'impression d'écouter une étudiante informant son amie qu'un garçon avait le béguin pour elle et qu'elle se demandait si elle aussi. J'étais ce garçon. Et cela me fit vraiment, vraiment plaisir.

Après avoir soupiré longuement, et je pus presque voir Bella lever les yeux au ciel, elle admit : « Je suis dingue de lui! » C'était probablement la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle ait jamais dite.

« Eh bien, il me paraît très gentil et, mon Dieu, il est incroyablement beau », dit-elle. Ses pensées dérivaient vers Carlisle. Oui, apparemment, j'avais hérité du regard de mon père adoptif, un père vampire… « Mais tu es si jeune, Bella… »

« Je sais maman. Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'une amourette. » Je savais qu'elle essayait juste d'épargner sa mère, mais le mot « amourette » me fit légèrement tressaillir.

« Exactement », soupira Renée. Le mot qu'avait utilisé Bella semblait calmer ses craintes. Sa fille n'était pas éperdument amoureuse.

« Tu dois partir? », demanda Bella après un long silence.

« Phil est censé m'appeler. J'ignorais quand tu allais te réveiller… »

« Aucun problème », lui dit Bella un peu trop précipitamment. Je dus supprimer un sourire à l'idée qu'elle soit impatiente que je sois de nouveau près d'elle. « Je ne suis pas seule. »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps », lui promit-elle. « J'ai dormi ici, tu sais. » Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme si Renée essayait de prouver quelque chose. J'espérais que ma présence ne l'avait pas mise inconfortable. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait été au chevet de Bella presque autant que moi. Le seul temps où elle n'avait pas été là, c'était lorsqu'elle était partie manger.

« Oh, maman! Ce n'était pas la peine! Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue. »

« Je n'étais pas tranquille, à la maison. Un crime a été commis dans le voisinage, et je n'aime pas être là-bas toute seule. »

« Quoi? Un crime? », demanda Bella, inquiète pour une raison que sa mère ne pourrait jamais connaître. Comme moi, Bella pensait à ce qu'on avait laissé derrière nous et quelle conclusion la police aurait.

« Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans ce studio de danse pas très loin de chez nous et l'a incendié. Il ne reste plus rien! » Nous nous en étions assuré. « Ils ont aussi laissé une voiture volée devant. » Oups… Bella n'était pas au courant de ça. J'espérais que ça ne la contrarierait pas trop. « Tu te rappelles que tu y avais pris des cours, chérie? »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle », lui répondit doucement Bella. Je la regardai juste à temps pour voir son visage se tendre à ce souvenir.

« Si tu veux, je peux rester. »

« Non, ça ira. Il y a Edward. »

Plusieurs pensées, pas du tout plaisantes traversèrent son esprit. Par contre, elle ne semblait pas se décider sur ce qu'elle pensait exactement. Je refermai les yeux en reprenant une inspiration exagérément lente.

« Je reviendrai ce soir », dit-elle. Ses mots étaient évidemment dirigés vers moi.

« Je t'aime, maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Essaie d'être un peu plus prudente quand tu marches, chérie, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. »

Je savais que Bella allait être indigné par l'avertissement de Renée et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. D'ailleurs, c'était agréable d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que moi lui dire de faire attention à elle. Peut-être qu'elle écouterait sa mère. À contre cœur, Renée sortit de la chambre tandis qu'une infirmière passa la porte. Renée s'éloignait en comptant presque les minutes pour pouvoir revenir sans paraître trop protectrice.

Je remarquai que l'esprit de l'infirmière était éreinté. Elle avait travaillé pendant près de douze d'affilés et elle était plus que prête à rentrer chez elle, mais elle avait développée un attachement pour Bella et elle voulait vérifier une dernière fois que tout allait bien avant de partir. Elle sembla intéressée par le moniteur.

« Tu te sens anxieuse, petite? Ton pouls a eu quelques sautes de tension. »

« Je vais bien », lui répondit Bella. Je pouvais l'entendre essayer de ralentir sa respiration pour se calmer. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas d'autres médicaments. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait été inconsciente pendant assez longtemps. Je souhaitais qu'elle comprenne à quel point il était important qu'elle se repose et qu'elle arrête de penser qu'elle avait l'air faible ou vulnérable.

« Je vais prévenir la responsable que tu es réveillée. Elle viendra te voir dans une minute. »

À la seconde que la porte fut refermée, je traversai rapidement la pièce pour rejoindre Bella. La sensation d'être près d'elle était divine. Lorsque je ressentis enfin ressenti sa chaleur rayonner sur moi, je me sentis soulagé. Je respirai profondément pour laisser son odeur m'envahir. Je la regardai dans les yeux pour essayer de me convaincre qu'elle allait bien. En me repassant tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit, je me demandais pour la millième fois ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

« Vous avez volé une voiture? », demanda-t-elle sceptique.

Elle aurait pu penser à tellement de choses, mais évidemment elle préférait se concentrer sur la chose la plus banale de cette journée. Je suppose que la fille du chef de police était légèrement sensible à la délinquance.

« Une très bonne voiture. Rapide », lui dis-je en espérant qu'elle réalise que j'aurais pu voler un jet si cela m'aurait permis de la rejoindre plus vite.

« Bien dormi? »

« J'ai fait des rêves extrêmement intéressant », dis-je doucement en pensant à l'envie que j'avais de la suivre chez sa mère en Floride. Elle préférait la chaleur du soleil et je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait encore m'aimer assez fort pour souhaiter rester avec moi quand elle avait la chance de retrouver sa vie d'avant. En sécurité. Sans aucun vampire autour d'elle.

« Pardon? », demanda-t-elle inquiète par ce qui doit être écrit sur mon visage. J'avais peur de la perde, mais j'avais aussi peur de la garder avec moi. Ne voulant pas qu'elle voit la douleur dans mes yeux et ne souhaitant pas influencer sa décision à cause de mon égoïste désir d'être heureux je dirigeai mon regard vers le plancher avant de continuer à parler. « Je suis étonné. Je pensais que la Floride… ta mère… bref, j'avais cru que c'était ce que tu voudrais! »

« Mais tu serais cantonné à l'intérieur toute la sainte journée en Floride! Tu ne pourrais sortir que la nuit, comme un vrai vampire. »

Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas à moi comme à un vrai vampire. Je suppose que je pouvais blâmer les histoires, bien qu'en vérité, j'avais envie de croire que mon amour avait refait surface de mon humanité et que peut-être je n'étais pas le monstre que je croyais être. Je sentis un frisson monter en moi à l'idée qu'elle veuille toujours être avec moi, même si elle allait vivre en Floride avec sa mère. Évidemment, je n'allais pas permettre que ça arrive. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle de la garder dans mon monde et de l'éloigner du sien.

« Je comptais rester à Forks, Bella », lui dis-je lentement. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle accepte mes mots, et cela me déchirais. « Ou ailleurs, dans un endroit où je ne pourrai plus te faire de mal. »

* * *

Ah la la, je sais que je coupe vraiment pas à la bonne place. J'ai pour excuse qu'il faut bien que je m'arrête quelque part…

Pauvre Edward, il tergiverse beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Il désir tellement rester près de Bella, mais sa raison lui dit autre chose. J'adore pouvoir être dans sa tête. Et vous?

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	20. Chapitre 21 Impasse Suite 2

Coucou tout le monde. Me voilà déjà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à : l'empire des anges – Caane – aude77 – lilye94 – scrapfaconed – isabellamisa1 – Audreii-x3 – ironique – LILI77 – lapiaf83 – Elisect32 – kirei13 – titedan – eliloulou – Nanichérie

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette fic est une merveilleuse création de ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**SUITE 2 DU CHAPITRE 21 - IMPASSE**

Elle me regardait comme si je parlais une langue étrangère. Peut-être n'avais-je pas prononcé les mots à voix haute? Peut-être y avais-je juste pensé et que je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à les dire? Puis, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa respiration devint erratique. Elle avait une expression si triste. On aurait dit qu'elle agonisait. Ses traits étaient douloureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, même quand elle s'était faite attaquée par James. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, mais j'avais l'impression de l'entendre crier.

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à prendre la parole pour essayer de corriger ce que je venais de détruire, une infirmière entra dans la chambre en regardant nerveusement l'expression de Bella.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure de te donner d'autres analgésique, ma belle. »

« Non, non », dit-elle fermement en me regardant dans les yeux. « Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

« Pas la peine de jouer les héroïne, tu sais. Le stress ne te vaut rien, dans ton état. »

Belle secoua de la tête, plus déterminée que jamais, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière soupire et lui dise : « Très bien! » _Elle est vraiment têtue cette fille... Elle pourra passer du temps avec son petit ami lorsqu'elle ira mieux._ « Appuie sur ce bouton quand tu auras changé d'avis. » Elle me regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur cardiaque – qui n'avait pas reprit un rythme normal – avant de quitter la chambre.

Bella ne relâcha pas son regard rempli de larme du mien. Je n'étais plus en mesure de contenir mon besoin de la toucher, de la réconforter. Ici, dans cette chambre, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais la blesser. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre.

« Chut. Calme-toi, Bella », la priai-je en souhaitant que son cœur arrête de tressauter. Ça me rendait nerveux.

« Ne me quitte pas », plaida-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

« D'accord », lui assurai-je en me rappelant l'avertissement d'Alice. Je l'avais entendu dire très clairement à sa mère qu'elle ne voulait pas partir de Forks et pourtant, j'avais quand même essayé de prendre la décision pour elle. « Et maintenant, détends-toi, sinon je rappelle cette fille pour qu'elle t'assomme de drogues. »

Je la regardai attentivement, attendant qu'elle se calme, mais son cœur continuait de courir. Je souhaitais qu'elle puisse croire que j'allais rester. Je n'étais pas convaincu que j'aurais été capable de la laisser partir, même en sachant que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, maintenant qu'elle était en larme à l'idée de se séparer de moi, je savais hors de tout doute, que je n'aurais pas la force de partir.

« Bella », dis-je en lui caressant la joue. « Je n'irai nulle part. Je serai là tant que tu en éprouveras le besoin. »

« Jure de ne pas me quitter! », demanda-t-elle avec la voix encore tremblante.

Je berçai doucement son visage avec mes mains tandis que je me penchai vers elle jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Le fait qu'elle puisse encore avoir besoin de moi allait au-delà de ma compréhension, mais j'allais continuer à accepter son amour aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait me le donner. C'était le plus beau cadeau que j'eus jamais reçu.

« J'en fais le serment », dis-je sincèrement. Je jure de rester avec elle, pour la protéger, l'aimer… être digne d'elle. Je jure d'être sien. Complètement.

Je la regardai toujours tandis que sa respiration revint finalement à la normale. Je pus sentir son corps se relaxer. Tout les deux, nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement avec le sentiment que le pire était derrière nous_. (N/T : Ah… mon pauvre Edward, si tu savais…)_

« Ça va mieux? », lui demandai-je.

« Oui », répondit-elle méfiante. Même si je n'y croyais pas entièrement, elle essayait d'avoir l'air courageuse.

Je secouai la tête, toujours déconcerté par la façon qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir avoir l'air forte face à moi. _Réaction complètement absurde. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'elle fasse tant d'effort,_ marmonnai-je dans un souffle, beaucoup trop bas pour qu'elle ait pu m'entendre.

« As-tu envie que nous nous séparions, Edward? », me demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de calme. Sa voix était presque normale, mais je pouvais encore y déceler un soupçon de panique. « En as-tu assez de me sauver la vie tout le temps? »

Et moi qui pensais qu'elle avait eu une réaction absurde plus tôt! « Non, bien sûr que non, Bella! », lui dis-je en me demandant pourquoi il fallait encore que je lui explique. Ne devrait-elle pas savoir maintenant qu'elle est tout pour moi? « Et veiller sur toi ne me pose aucun problème. Mais c'est moi qui te mets en danger… c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici », ajoutai-je misérablement.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Même si c'était totalement vrai, c'était très difficile à entendre. « C'est grâce à toi que je suis vivante », ajouta-t-elle. Ça me stupéfia.

« Tu parles d'une vivante! », murmurai-je en comprenant qu'elle croyait que j'étais le héros. Est-ce que ça compte que j'aie sauvé sa vie, même si j'étais la raison pour laquelle elle avait failli mourir? « Bandée et plâtrée des pieds à la tête comme une momie », ajoutai-je en la voyant souffrir. Encore une fois, je souhaitai pouvoir faire disparaître sa douleur.

« Je ne faisais pas forcément allusion à ma dernière expérience avec la mort, tu sais », dit-elle légèrement énervée contre moi. « Je pensais aux autres – et multiples – fois. Sans toi, je serais en train de pourrir dans le cimetière de Forks. »

Je tressaillis à la façon impitoyable qu'elle avait de parler de la fois où elle avait failli mourir, comme si j'avais simplement retardé sa mort. Cette pensée me fit réaliser quelque chose de terrible. Si je n'avais pas été assez fort pour la sauver, si j'avais succombé à ma soif, alors toutes les autres fois où je l'avais sauvé aurait été la plus cruelle des ironies. J'avais empêché la fourgonnette de la happer – si je ne l'avais pas fait, sa mort aurait été rapide et indolore –, pour ensuite la laisser être attaqué par un vampire sadique. Et pour finir, elle aurait pu mourir vidée de tout son sang par celui qu'elle aimait le plus.

« Il y a pire », lui expliquai-je, horrifié par l'idée de la mort que j'aurais pu lui donner au lieu de la sauver. « Ce n'est pas de t'avoir vue gisant sur le plancher, prostrée, blessée. Ni d'avoir été en retard. Ni même d'avoir entendu tes hurlements de douleur. Aucun de ces souvenirs insupportables qui m'accompagneront dans l'éternité n'est le pire… Le plus horrible, ça a été de sentir… que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. De savoir avec certitude que j'aurais pu te tuer. »

« Ça ne s'est pas produit », dit-elle fermement.

« Ça aurait pu. Si aisément. » Sans que je le veuille, une vague de souvenir inonda mon esprit du goût si sucré du sang de Bella, ravageant ma gorge de la brûlure devenue familière. Maintenant que je lui avais goûté, je savais à quel point il était divin et je me demandais s'il me serait plus difficile d'y résister? Allais-je perdre le contrôle et la mettre encore une fois en danger?

« Promets-moi quelque chose », me dit-elle tout à coup, d'une voix calme mais ferme, comme si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensées.

« Quoi? », demandai-je même si je savais ce qu'elle allait me demander.

« Comme si tu ne le savait pas! », me répondit-elle avec colère.

« Visiblement, je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner de toi », dis-je, frustré par mon égoïsme. « J'imagine que tu arriveras à tes fins, que ça te tue ou non! » Je détestais dire ces mots à voix haute, mais pour que je puisse rester, j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne l'ampleur de sa décision.

« Bien », dit-elle. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était encore énormément bouleversée. J'avais presque failli la tuer et elle m'avait pardonné si facilement, mais apparemment, parler de mon départ, était un peu plus difficile à pardonner. Encore frustrée, elle ajouta : « Tu m'as dit que tu étais parvenu à t'arrêter… Je veux savoir pourquoi. »

« Comment ça pourquoi? » J'étais certain qu'elle ne me demandait pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas laissé mourir. Il y avait seulement une seule autre option et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle me demandait ça. Je pensais que c'était une discussion qu'aucun d'entre nous n'était en état d'avoir.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé le venin me contaminer? Je serais comme toi, maintenant. »

Un grondement s'accumula dans ma poitrine. _Alice_. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle serait incapable de ne pas répondre aux questions de Bella. Eh bien sûr, Bella avait profité du temps qu'elle avait passée seule avec le seul vampire qui lui dirait tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Toutes les choses que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache.

« J'admets volontiers ne pas être une spécialiste des relations amoureuses », enchaina-t-elle, ignorant la fureur qui devait se lire sur mon visage. « Mais il me paraît logique qu'un homme et une femme soient… à égalité. L'un d'eux ne peut pas passer son temps à se porter au secours de l'autre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, chacun est là pour sauver l'autre. »

Elle parla avec une telle conviction que ma colère contre Alice fut dissipée. Bella avait toujours agi comme si j'étais un prix et qu'elle en était l'heureuse bénéficiaire. Évidemment, je savais que c'était tout à fait le contraire. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de lui faire voir que c'était moi qui était chanceux et qu'avoir son amour était beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais demander.

« Tu m'as sauvé », murmurai-je, en me rappelant l'inutilité et la solitude de mon existence avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie.

« Je refuse de me cantonner au rôle de Lois Lane. Je veux aussi être Superman », dit-elle, en revenant sur les histoires de bande dessinée comme la fois qu'elle avait fait des suppositions sur moi. C'était adorable et j'aurais pu la taquiner, mais sa persistance sur le sujet était très troublante pour moi. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment souhaiter cette existence.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », dis-je doucement, en essayant de la raisonner sans lui faire sentir que je ne voulais pas d'elle. En vérité, il n'y avait rien que je voulais plus que Bella pour l'éternité, mais ça ne signifiait pas que j'étais prêt à sacrifier son humanité et son âme pour obtenir ce que je désirais.

« Je crois que si », répondit-elle sincèrement.

« Non, Bella », dis-je en gardant à l'esprit l'avertissement d'Alice. Je n'essayai pas de faire un choix pour elle, mais plutôt de m'assurer qu'elle comprenne réellement ce qu'elle me demandait. Comme elle me l'avait démontré à plusieurs reprises, elle ne me voyait pas comme un vampire. Elle voyait notre existence d'une façon beaucoup plus belle que la réalité et par conséquent, elle ne voyait pas les difficultés de cette même réalité. « J'ai eu presque un siècle pour y réfléchir, et je n'ai toujours pas d'opinion arrêtée », admis-je. Honnêtement, la seule chose qui faisait que ma vie valait la peine, c'était de savoir que si j'étais mort de la grippe Espagnol, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Bella. Elle n'avait pas à renoncer à quoi que ce soit pour moi. Tant qu'elle vivra, je serai sien.

« Regrettes-tu l'intervention de Carlisle? »

« Non », dis-je en me demandant si je devais lui dire la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas être désolé. Connaissant Bella, cette raison servirait à alimenter ses propos. Pour elle la vie de vampire était la réponse évidente à l'amour que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. « Mais la vie m'abandonnait, je n'avais rien à perdre », continuai-je en décidant de garder le reste pour moi.

« C'est toi, ma vie », dit-elle, perçant ma détermination durant une fraction de seconde. « Tu es la seule chose que je ne supporterais pas de perdre. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire, Bella. Je ne te ferai pas ça », dis-je fermement, en me faisant cette promesse à moi-même autant qu'à elle.

« Pourquoi pas », demanda-t-elle, énervée. « Ne me dis pas que c'est trop difficile. Pas après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… il y a quelques jours, plutôt. Enfin, peu importe, ce devrait n'être rien du tout. »

Mes yeux se plissèrent tandis que je l'observai attentivement. Elle pensait que c'était parce que je ne croyais pas être capable de la transformer. Curieusement, elle avait raison. Mes actes avaient prouvé que je pouvais le faire, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça. C'était sa vie et il fallait qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle m'était précieuse

« Et la douleur? », demandai-je en saisissant tout ce que je pouvais pour la détourner de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait senti le venin de vampire en elle. Elle avait furieusement ressenti la brulure. J'avais entendu ses cris d'angoisse. C'était certain qu'elle ne voudrait pas revivre cette douleur. Une expression brève, mais tourmentée traversa rapidement son visage et me prouva qu'elle s'en souvenait clairement. Mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était calme.

« Ça, c'est mon affaire. Je suis capable de l'affronter. »

« Il est dès fois où le courage confine à la folie », dis-je en souhaitant qu'elle admette que la transformation était terrifiante. Peut-être pensait-elle qu'elle avait déjà affronté les pires atrocités? Que si elle avait vécue la douleur une fois, elle pouvait le refaire? En vérité, elle s'était tordue de douleur que quelques minutes. Si elle savait qu'elle aurait à bruler pendant des jours…

« Ce n'est pas un problème » dit-elle fermement, interrompant mon prochain argument. « Trois jours. Fastoche! »

_Bien sûr_, pensai-je avec colère. _Pourquoi_ _Alice lui avait dit ce détail aussi?_ J'allais certainement avoir une discussion avec ma très chère sœur.

« Et Charlie », demandai-je en creusant dans mes dernières armes pour la décourager. « Et Renée? »

Je la regardai attentivement en écoutant les changements de son corps. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle réagissait à mes paroles. Elle n'était pas prête à abandonner sa famille. Ses parents étaient bien trop importants pour elle. Je souris victorieusement en espérant avoir amené cette conversation à sa fin.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas un problème non plus », dit-elle après quelques minutes. Mon sourire ne quitta pas mon visage, parce que je savais qu'elle ne croyait pas en ce qu'elle disait. « Renée s'est toujours rangée aux choix qui lui convenaient, elle voudrait que j'en fasse autant. Quant à Charlie, il est résistant et il a l'habitude d'être tout seul. Je ne peux pas prendre soin d'eux toute ma vie. J'ai la mienne aussi. »

« Exactement! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en priver », dis-je, exaspéré. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« Si tu attends que je meure de ma belle mort, je te rappelle que ça a failli arriver et que c'est ta faute si je suis encore vivante! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures », lui rappelai-je.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle se préparait pour ce qu'elle allait dire. « Pourtant, je vais mourir », finit-elle par dire. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ses blessures étaient graves, mais les médecins nous avaient assurés qu'elle se rétablirait complètement. Alors, toute cette conversation résultait du fait qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir?

« Bien sûr que non! Tu n'auras qu'une ou deux cicatrices… »

« Je vais mourir », répéta-t-elle avec anxiété. Logiquement, je savais qu'elle irait bien. Carlisle et Alice me l'avaient assuré, mais je ne supportai pas de l'entendre parler comme ça. Elle allait aller bien. Il le fallait.

« Franchement Bella, tu sortiras d'ici dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. »

Elle avait l'air en colère, comme si elle refusait de croire ce que je lui disais. « Peut-être maintenant, mais ça finira par arriver. Je m'en rapproche à chaque seconde qui passe. Et je vais devenir vieille. »

Lentement, ses mots me frappèrent. Je me sentis soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas sur le fait que ses blessures étaient mortelles, mais un nouveau débat commença à l'intérieur de moi et je ne savais pas comment le combattre. Je fermai les yeux en essayant désespérément de me souvenir lors de ma vie humaine si j'avais eu peur de vieillir. J'essayai de me mettre à sa place, mais je ne pouvais pas la comprendre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que les humains réfléchissaient à dix-sept ans. Évidemment la plupart des humains n'étaient pas en amour avec quelqu'un qui resterait figé dans ses dix-sept ans pour toujours.

« C'est ce qui est censé se produire. Ce qui devrait se produire. Ce qui se serait produit si je n'avais pas existé – et je ne devrais pas exister », dis-je soudainement en ressentant l'inquiétude contraire à la sienne. Je ne savais pas à quelle réaction de sa part je m'attendais, mais mes yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément lorsque je l'entendis renifler.

« Ah! N'importe quoi! », dit-elle brusquement. « C'est comme si tu allais trouver un type qui vient de gagner au loto, que tu lui prenais tout son argent en lui disant : Hé mon pote, faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est mieux ainsi. Je réfute cet argument. »

« Je ne suis pas le gros lot », dis-je froidement. J'étais contrarié par le fait qu'elle me tienne en si haute estime.

« En effet. Tu vaux beaucoup plus », dit-elle doucement. Je levai les yeux au ciel en décidant que pour l'instant, même si je ne la comprenais pas, j'allais accepter ses paroles. Bella était absurde et déraisonnable, mais elle était mon absurde et déraisonnable Bella et j'étais fatigué de me disputer avec elle.

« Bella! Je refuse de discuter de cela plus longtemps avec toi. Pas question que je te condamne à une nuit éternelle. Un point c'est tout! »

« Si tu crois que je renoncerai, c'est que tu me connais bien mal. » Puis son regard devint espiègle avant d'ajouter : « Tu n'es pas le seul vampire du coin. »

« Alice n'oserait pas! », dis-je en colère.

La respiration de Bella devint difficile et je forçai mon expression à se détendre. Je n'avais pas voulu lui faire peur, mais sans le savoir, Bella m'avait fait penser à une possibilité à laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé. Alice était complètement convaincue que l'avenir de Bella était de faire partie de notre famille. Sans compter à quel point elle était résolue à ce que je ne prenne pas de décision pour elle. Si je continuais de refuser de transformer Bella, devrais-je m'inquiéter qu'Alice le fasse.

« Elle sait, hein? C'est pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement. Elle a vu que je serais comme toi… un jour », dit tranquillement Bella. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Elle savait déjà tout ce que je ne voulais pas quelle sache. Elle pourrait aussi bien savoir ce qu'Alice avait vu.

« Elle se trompe », insistai-je. « Elle t'a aussi vue morte, et ce n'est pas arrivé. »

« Je ne parierais pas contre elle », dit-elle en utilisant mes propres mots contre moi. Il me semble que cela faisait si longtemps que je les avais prononcés.

Durant plusieurs minutes, nous nous regardions en essayant de lire l'esprit de l'autre et j'étais presque sûr d'être beaucoup plus frustré qu'elle ne l'était. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi et comment se faisait-il qu'elle désire être comme moi bien qu'elle et son humanité étaient les seules choses qui rendent mon existence supportable_._ Je me demandais si je serai inquiet lorsque Bella serait avec Alice si je continuais à lui refuser ce qu'elle semblait vouloir. Ça devra être une décision très rapide de la part d'Alice, sans aucune préméditation, sinon, je ne manquerais pas de l'entendre. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'elle pourrait me cacher. Alice était tellement certaine de l'avenir de Bella qu'il serait très probable qu'elle n'hésiterait pas si Bella lui demandait avec autant de ferveur qu'elle venait de le faire avec moi. Alice m'avait démontré qu'elle aimait Bella et elle serait impatiente de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

J'étais épuisé d'une manière que je n'en avais pas l'habitude et je décidai finalement que la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, était de ne plus y penser. Ce n'était pas comme si Bella allait demander à Alice de la morde alors qu'elle était accroché à des tubes et à des moniteurs dans un lit d'hôpital. Je devrai juste travailler particulièrement fort pour veiller à ce que Bella soit heureuse le plus possible. J'aimerais pouvoir lui montrer qu'elle et moi étions égaux dans tous les sens du terme. Nous nous aimions tous les deux très fort et il ne devrait pas y avoir quelque chose de plus important.

« Bon, où cela nous mène-t-il? », demanda-t-elle finalement.

Sa question me fit rire, parce qu'elle avait eu beaucoup plus de succès à lire mon esprit que moi le sien. « À rien. J'ai bien peur qu'on appelle ça une impasse », dis-je lentement.

« Outch », dit-elle en soupirant.

« Ça va? »

« Oui », dit-elle en essayant de dissimuler sa douleur, mais elle qui écrite sur son visage. Elle était réveillée depuis trop longtemps et en plus elle n'avait pas prit d'antidouleur depuis plus longtemps que nécessaire. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, et donc aucunes raisons pour qu'elle ne soit pas au repos.

« Je ne te crois pas », dis-je doucement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. »

« Il faut que tu te reposes. Ces disputes ne te valent rien. »

« Tu n'as qu'à céder, dans ce cas », dit-elle en tentant de garder sa voix taquine, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de sincérité dans ses mots. Soudainement, je me sentis coupable de ne pas avoir mis fin à cette conversation plus tôt. Je savais que nous n'allions pas nous mettre d'accord et c'était très égoïste de ma part de la garder éveiller pour essayer de la convaincre.

« Bien essayer », dis-je en me penchant pour appuyer sur le bouton qui avertissait l'infirmière de revenir.

« Non! », protesta-t-elle en même temps qu'une voix répondit sur le haut-parleur.

« Oui? »

« Nous sommes prêts pour les antalgiques », dis-je tandis que Bella me regardait avec colère.

« Je vous envoie quelqu'un. »

« Je ne prendrai rien », protesta-t-elle de plus en plus tenace.

Je regardai les tubes qui étaient rattachés à elle. « Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agira d'un produit à avaler. »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je me demandais de quoi elle avait peur. Elle ne sentirait plus rien et elle pourrait se rendormir.

« Bella, tu as mal. Pourquoi fais-tu tant de difficultés? Ils ne vont pas te piquer. »

« Je n'ai pas peur des piqûres », dit-elle embarrassée. « Juste de fermer les yeux. »

Un sourire éclaira mon visage, lorsque je compris ce qu'elle me disait. J'étais flatté que toutes ses protestations qu'elle faisait, était dû au fait qu'elle avait peur que je sois partir à son réveil. Je tendis la main pour caresser son visage.

« Je t'ai juré de ne pas m'éloigner. Alors arrête de paniquer », la rassurai-je, heureux de pouvoir assumer mon rôle de protecteur. « Tant que ça te rendra heureuse, je serai près de toi. »

« Tu es en train de t'engager pour toujours, je te signale », dit-elle avec un sourire qui réchauffa mon cœur froid.

« Oh, tu te lasseras vite. Ce n'est qu'une amourette après tout », la taquinai-je.

« J'ai été ahurie que Renée avale celle-là », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Toi, je te croyais plus futé. »

« C'est ce qui est formidable avec les humains », dis-je en ayant un pincement au cœur, car ce que j'allais dire était véridique. « Ils changent d'avis tout le temps. »

« Rêve! », dit-elle en me regardant. Je me mis à rire, ne voulant pas admettre à quel point ses paroles me soulagèrent. Il semblerait que le reste de mon existence soit une bataille constante entre désirer ardemment l'amour de Bella et souhaiter qu'elle se lasse de moi pour qu'elle puisse avoir la vie qu'elle mérite.

Puis, une infirmière entra en murmurant : « Excuse-moi », tandis qu'elle me frôla. Tout ce temps, Bella me regarda attentivement. On aurait dit qu'elle pensait que j'allais tout simplement disparaître. J'espérais qu'elle ait réalisée que je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter la chambre, même pour une seconde.

« Eh voilà! », lui dit gentiment l'infirmière. « Tu vas te sentir bien mieux. »

« Merci », dit-elle doucement luttant contre ses paupières qui commençaient à s'alourdir.

« Ça devrait suffire », dit l'infirmière en se retournant pour quitter la salle. Je rejoignis rapidement Bella qui avait déjà les yeux fermés. Je tendis ma main pour toucher légèrement son visage, laissant glisser mes doigts de sa joue jusqu'à son menton.

« Reste », me demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Promis. Tant que ça te rendra heureuse… tant que c'est ce qu'il y aura de mieux pour toi. »

« Pas... la… même… chose », dit-elle presque incohérente.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela maintenant, Bella », dis-je en gloussant. « Nous nous disputerons quand tu seras réveillée. »

« D'ac… cord », dit-elle avec un demi sourire sur les lèvres. C'était irrésistible.

Je me penchai vers son oreille en y collant mes lèvres pour lui murmurer « Je t'aime. »

« Moi… aussi. »

« Je sais », dis-je tandis que sa tête somnolente se tourna vers moi. À peine consciente et les yeux fermés, je savais qu'elle était à la recherche de mes lèvres. L'excitation surgit en moi tandis que je les pressai contre les siennes. La douce caresse chaude qui m'accueillit me fit soupirer d'aise.

« Merci », marmonna-t-elle quand je finis par m'arracher à ses lèvres. Je savais qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle devait dormir.

« N'importe quand », lui promis-je

« Edward? », m'appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Oui? »

« Je parie sur Alice. »

Je laissai échapper un soupir. _Ce serai idiot de ne pas le faire,_ pensai-je, complètement défait.

* * *

Edward serait-il en train d'admettre qu'Alice a raison? Peut-être, mais pas pour longtemps. (Comme on sait ce qui se passe dans Tentation)

Il me reste seulement l'épilogue à traduire. Comme c'est un très long chapitre lui aussi, je le ferai probablement comme celui-ci et le séparerai en trois partie.

Pour ceux qui lisent Edward's Eclipse, je tiens à vous dire que je n'arrête pas la traduction, mais comme j'ai presque fini MSC, je crois que je vais me concentrer dessus et poursuivre EE après. Disons… dans max trois semaines, je reprends la traduction. Je sais que c'est long et j'en suis désolé. Je fais mon gros possible pour vous poster un chapitre au cinq jours environ. C'est quand même pas mal il me semble.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début.

Je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	21. Épilogue Partie 1

Allo tout le monde. Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre. Alors pour cette première partie de l'épilogue, vous allez lire une scène qu'il n'y avait pas du point de vue de Bella dans fascination. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nos amoureux sont ensemble pour cette scène. Je ne vous en dis pas plus… Je vous laisse lire en espérant que vous allez appréciez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé le traduire.

Merci à : Isabellamisa1 – Caan – bettypoussin – aliecullen4ever – l'empire des anges – aude77 – scrapfaconed – Nymphea51 – angel – Nicole T. – eliloulou – ironique

bettypoussin : Pour commencer, merci de ta review. Elle m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, même que je crois que je préfère le pov d'Edward. Oui, j'ai commencé la traduction du point de vue d'Edward du livre Hésitation. C'est la même auteure qui l'écrit soit ForksVampireGirl. Ça s'appelle Edward's Eclipse. Tu as juste à cliquer en haut sur mon nom et tu auras cette fic sur mon profile.

angel : Moi, j'ai lu les livres en premier et lorsque j'ai été voir Twilight, j'ai été déçu. Moi non plus je n'ai pas trop accroché à ce film. Par contre le livre… c'est une autre histoire. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu New Moon, mais à mon avis, il est beaucoup mieux que le premier. Et ironiquement, pour le livre, c'est celui des 4 que j'aime le moi. Moi sans Edward… je ne suis plus rien. Alors tout ça pour te dire que je suis de ton avis. Les livres sont tellement mieux.

Nicole T. : Merci pour ton compliment. L'auteure de cette fic. ForksVampireGirl a fait (à mon avis) un travaille exceptionnel. On dirait que c'est l'Edward de SM. Et lorsque je fais la traduction, je travaille très fort pour choisir les mots qu'Edward aurait choisis.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : L'auteures de cette fic. est ForksVampireGirl.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE – PARTIE 1**

Durant les semaines suivant l'expérience de mort imminente de Bella, la situation revint à la normale beaucoup plus rapidement que je l'avais prévu. Bella resta à l'hôpital une semaine après sont réveil et j'eus droit à l'ensemble des conversations qu'elle eut avec Renée. Il y en eut trois et chacune d'entre elles durèrent moins de cinq minutes. Carlisle m'assura que c'était normal pour une mère d'être aussi protectrice et que je devrais être heureux qu'elle me permettre de rester dans la chambre de Bella. Alice me promit qu'elle reverrait Renée et qu'elle s'entendrait très bien avec elle. Elle me dit aussi que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions, Renée essaierait de me connaître.

Le jour où Bella put sortir de l'hôpital, sa mère l'emmena déjeuner avant notre vol de retour. C'était la première fois que je la quittais depuis deux semaines et ce fut presque insupportable. Alice m'avait convaincu en me disant, que si je laissais à Renée du temps seule avec sa fille, elle m'apprécierait d'avantage. Alors, je finis par accepter à contre cœur. Toutefois, cela ne m'empêcha pas de rester à l'extérieur du restaurant et d'écouter leur conversation.

Durant la plus grande partie du repas, elles évitèrent le sujet jusqu'à ce que Renée ce décide à parler de la « première grande amourette » de sa fille. Elles avaient réussi à se rendre jusqu'au dessert avant que mon nom soit prononcé.

« Bella, promets-moi que tu seras prudente, d'accord? », lui demanda Renée

« Je te le promets, maman. Je vais porter une ceinture de sécurité et je vais regarder où je marche. Et éviter les escaliers si possible », lui répondit Bella avec une voix taquine.

« C'est bien chérie, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. »

Bella poussa un profond soupir et je pus presque la voir lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, je serai prudente. J'espère que tu comprends qu'Edward se souci vraiment de moi et qu'il fait attention à moi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne vais pas m'éloigner de lui pour tomber d'une fenêtre », lui dit Bella en riant. Elle avait très bien assimilé les détails de son « accident » et faisait souvent des blagues sur sa maladresse. Peut-être ne s'en souciait-elle pas comme elle aurait dû le faire normalement, mais cette fois, elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la réalité.

« Essaie juste de te rappeler que tu es jeune et que tu as encore beaucoup de chose à vivre. »

Renée et moi avions beaucoup d'opinions divergentes, mais au moins, nous nous entendions sur une chose. Bella avait beaucoup de chose à vivre et j'allais m'assurer qu'elle en ait l'occasion. À ce moment là, je me promis de ne pas laisser Bella rater une expérience humaine, même si ce n'était pas important pour moi et mes cent quelques années. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'allai voir Alice pour lui demander conseil.

« Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide », lui dis-je après avoir regardé avec réticence Charlie partir en voiture avec Bella. Lorsque nous nous étions rencontré à l'aéroport, il ne m'avait même pas adressé la parole. Il avait seulement grogné avant de remercier Carlisle parce qu'il avait fait en sorte que Bella reçoive les meilleurs soins possibles.

« Edward, à qui est-ce que tu penses que tu parles? », gazouilla Alice. « J'ai déjà choisi sa robe. »

« Évidemment », soupirai-je « Tu crois qu'elle sera très fâchée contre moi? »

« Pas à propos du bal », me répondit-elle. J'attendis qu'elle poursuive, mais elle me souri avant de commencer à marcher.

« Alice », l'appelai-je en la suivant. « Un peu d'aide? »

« Non. Désolé », dit-elle. Elle ne semblait pas du tout désolée. « Cette fois, tu es seul. Et bonne chance avec elle. Qui sait, peut-être que tu l'écouteras pour une fois. Ce serait un agréable changement. »

Je la regardai, perplexe, tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait avec Jasper. Je n'avais rien trouvé dans son esprit, car il était complètement dominé par l'idée de pouvoir habiller Bella et de pouvoir finalement donné un style à ses cheveux. J'essayai de me concentrer sur le fait que Bella allait vivre le bal de promotion. Si elle devait se fâcher avec moi pour une autre raison, je suppose que je pouvais y faire face en temps et lieu.

Même si nous étions séparés depuis seulement quelques minutes, j'étais déjà impatient de la retrouver. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle était actuellement en train de discuter avec Charlie et j'espérais qu'ils avaient discutés des pires choses dans la voiture. Ainsi nous pourrions nous détendre et parler de ce qui s'était produit. Nous n'avions pas été seuls assez longtemps depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'elle allait aussi bien qu'elle semblait l'être. Je savais qu'elle voulait avoir l'air courageuse pour ceux qu'elle aimait et j'espérais seulement qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant pour moi.

Tandis que je m'approchai de la maison, je réalisai que mon espoir de pouvoir être seul avec Bella était vain. Charlie était loin d'en avoir fini.

« Autre chose. Plus de rendez-vous non supervisé », cria-t-il tandis que je m'assis sur le porche pour écouter. J'espérais en quelque sorte que Bella savait que j'étais là. Peut-être que ça la réconforterait tandis qu'elle écoutait le discours d'un Charlie très fâché.

« Nous n'étions pas sans surveillance papa. Si tu te souviens, j'étais avec toute sa famille. »

« Ah oui. Eh bien plus de rendez-vous. »

« Ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward si je me suis sauvé », cria-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas leurs faute. C'est la mienne. J'ai pris peur et je suis partie alors que j'aurais dû rester et discuter, comme tu me l'avais dit », ajouta-t-elle, jouant avec la fierté de Charlie. « J'aurais dû t'écouter lorsque tu m'as dit d'attendre et de réfléchir. C'est de ma faute si je suis têtue, et je ne veux pas que tu blâme Edward pour ce qui est arrivé. C'est à cause de lui et sa famille si je suis ici maintenant et que je suis vivante. Ils m'ont trouvé après… » Sa voix se brisa et je sus quelle image ses mots avaient évoqués dans son esprit. Je pris une grande inspiration en attendant qu'elle poursuive. « Après que je soit tombée », termina-t-elle. Toutes traces de peurs étaient une fois de plus cachées.

« Mais tu ne te serais pas blessée si tu n'étais pas partie et tu ne serais pas partie s'il n'avait pas été dans là », cracha-t-il

« Je suis à la maison maintenant, papa. À la maison et en sécurité. Et Edward va faire parti de ma vie et je te serais reconnaissante si tu pouvais au moins essayer d'être poli avec lui. »

« Il sera dans ta vie si je te dis qu'il sera dans ta vie », dit-il. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire parce que je pouvais aussi entendre ses pensées. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de nous séparer et il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance et l'amitié qu'il avait avec Bella

« Tu sais papa, nous nous verrons au lycée », lui dit Bella.

« Bien. Tu le verras au lycée. Et après tu reviendras immédiatement à la maison. »

« Es-tu en train de me punir? Sérieusement? », demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Charlie pensa aux paroles de Bella durant un instant avant qu'il ne devienne las. Il voulait que la dispute se termine

« Non, tu n'es pas punie. Mais je veux savoir où tu es si tu ne reviens pas directement à la maison après le lycée. Et je veux que tu rentres à la maison avant que la nuit soit tombée. »

« Ok. De toute façon, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un oiseau de nuit », répondit-elle. On dirait qu'elle souriait.

« Et je suppose qu'il peut venir ici, tu sais pour… le dîner et tout ça », ajouta-t-il. Les mots étaient légèrement forcés, mais je savais qu'il voulait vraiment essayer.

« Merci. »

« Mais je veux qu'il parte à huit heure. Les soirées sont faites pour être passés en famille et je veux que tu passe du temps avec ton vieux père. Tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs, Bells. »

« Je sais papa. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Je sais que tu l'es. Promets-moi juste de ne plus t'en aller comme ça. »

« Je te le promets. Je n'irai nulle part. »

Je souris tandis que leur conversation tirait à sa fin. Je me mis à courir pour me diriger vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle venait de promettre à Charlie qu'elle ne partirait pas de sitôt. Lorsqu'elle remettrait la conversation sur sa transformation, j'allais définitivement lui rappeler ses mots. J'espérais que son attachement pour son père l'empêcherait de ramener le sujet dans un avenir rapproché, mais quelque part au fond de mon esprit, je savais que Bella était plus tenace que ça.

Lorsque Bella ouvrit la porte et qu'elle me vit couché sur son lit, elle haleta en ayant l'air de quelqu'un qui allait s'évanouir. Je ne comprenais pas comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me trouver là. Je pensais qu'elle avait réalisée qu'après avoir faillis la perdre, je n'allais plus jamais m'éloigner.

« Edward, tu vas finir par me faire faire une crise cardiaque », murmura-t-elle.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je tendis le bras en lui demandant avec mes yeux de venir me rejoindre. Sans hésiter un seul instant, elle s'étendit sur le lit en déposant sa tête sur mon torse. Nous ne parlâmes pas. Nous nous complaisions de l'amour de l'un qui rayonnait sur l'autre. J'avais pensé que nous allions parler de tout et de rien et passer la soirée à se rassurer. Mais la façon qu'avait Bella d'être blottie contre moi, comme si j'étais sa sphère de sécurité, me persuadait que c'était se que nous avions besoin. Nous étions où nous devions être, ensemble et heureux.

L'envelopper dans mes bras et la regarder respirer tandis qu'elle était collé contre moi m'avait manqué. Je savais que Bella était en sécurité et que nous étions chez elle, et pourtant j'avais de la difficulté à me convaincre que c'était vrai. J'étais heureux d'être incapable de dormir, parce que si je pouvais rêver, je serais à jamais hanté par des cauchemars de Bella couchée, complètement brisée et pleine de sang. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de sentir sa chaleur et qu'elle dorme paisiblement à côté de moi pour que je puisse essayer de me convaincre que le cauchemar était révolu.

« Bella? », finis-je par murmurer alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. « Tu dors? »

« Mmmm », marmonna-t-elle, assoupie en se pressant plus fortement contre moi.

« Dors mon amour. Je suis ici et plus rien ne te fera du mal. »

Ensuite, j'attendis que sa respiration ralentisse et qu'elle dérive complètement. Elle avait à peine parlé et les rares fois où elle le fit, c'était incohérent. Une fois, je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à mon nom suivi d'un soupir. J'aimai la chérir et la serrer plus fort contre moi en la regardant dans la nuit tout en fredonnant sa berceuse.

Très tôt le lendemain matin, Charlie tourna doucement la poignée de la porte et je me dégageai de Bella aussi doucement que possible, juste à temps pour me cacher dans le placard. Durant quelques minutes, Charlie la regarda avec un sourire de tendresse sur le visage. Puis, il referma la porte pour ensuite descendre les escaliers. J'attendis dans le placard jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voiture s'éloigner pour reprendre ma place près de Bella. Je regardai le cadran, puis en voyant l'heure tardive, je me demandai si Bella avait prévue de retourner au lycée aujourd'hui. Nous n'en avions pas parlé et de toute façon, je ne croyais pas qu'une journée de plus importerait.

Au lieu de la réveiller pour lui poser la question, je décidai de profiter de son sommeil paisible encore un peu. Les heures passèrent, et je fus heureux d'avoir décidé de la laisser dormir. Elle en avait vraiment besoin parce qu'elle se réveilla lorsqu'il fut près de midi. Après avoir baillée et s'être frotté les yeux, elle se tourna vers moi.

« Wow », dit-elle en souriant. « Beaucoup mieux que dans mes rêves. »

Je lui souris pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur son front et lorsque ses joues se mirent à rougir, je les embrassai elle aussi.

« Merci d'être resté », murmura-t-elle lorsque je retirai finalement mes lèvres de ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas être ailleurs qu'ici avec toi. »

« Le lycée! », cria-t-elle soudainement en s'assoyant pour regarder le cadran près de son lit.

« Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour ça maintenant », dis-je en ressentant une légère culpabilité pour ne pas l'avoir réveillée plus tôt afin qu'elle puisse décider par elle-même. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un s'attendait à te voir aujourd'hui. Tu viens juste de revenir chez toi. Donne-toi une dernière journée de repos. »

« J'imagine », murmura-t-elle, pas entièrement convaincue.

« D'ailleurs, avec toutes les règles de Charlie qui sait quand nous pourrons passer une autre journée ensemble. »

« Alors, tu as entendu tout ça, hein? » J'hochai la tête et elle se laissa retombée sur le lit. « Je déteste qu'il te blâme pour tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Il a raison, tu sais », dis-je tristement. « Je suis à blâmer. Pour tout. »

« S'il te plaît Edward, veux-tu arrêter ça? Je suis fatigué que tu penses que tout est de ta faute. »

« Eh bien alors… c'est à qui la faute? »

Elle fit une pause pendant une seconde pour finalement dire : « James. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en lui disant « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Bella. »

« Mais c'est vrai. C'est la faute de James. Lui et son stupide jeu de cache cache, traquant une jeune fille humaine. »

« Bella! », dis-je en essayant de garder ma voix calme. « Peux-tu s'il te plaît ne pas parler de ta presque mort avec tant d'aisance? Ça me rend vraiment nerveux. »

« Pourquoi? Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tu es là. Nos deux familles sont en sécurité. James est parti. Ne pouvons-nous pas avancer? »

Je me suis mis à rire, mais je me sentais encore terriblement inconfortable par l'indifférence qu'elle avait des évènements. Je détestais la façon qu'avait Bella de passe à autre chose_. Tomber en amour avec un vampire pour ensuite se faire traqué par un autre. Effectivement ce n'est pas grand-chose,_ pensai-je sarcastiquement.

« Bella, je veux avancer. Je voudrais oublier que tu es toujours en danger. Et surtout oublier à quel point tu étais blessée. Mais ne vois-tu pas à quel point il m'est difficile de me pardonner d'avoir laissé tout ça arriver? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te blâme. Tu ne savais pas qu'ils allaient venir. Alice ne le savait même pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Tu n'as pas fait exprès de me mettre en danger et en fin de compte, c'est toi qui m'a sauvée. Et en passant, contre toute attente. Miraculeusement. En faisant quelque chose que nous pensions tout les deux impossible. »

« Mais ne vois-tu pas que si nous n'étions pas ensemble tu n'aurais jamais été exposée à un tel danger au départ? Si je n'existais pas, si les monstres seraient encore une légende pour toi plutôt qu'une réelle menace. »

« Arrête ça », dit-elle avec acharnement de nouveau assise et tournée vers moi. « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire « si je n'existais pas »! Tu ne vois pas que ça me brise le cœur quand tu parles comme ça? Penser à un monde sans toi est bien pire que les cauchemars que tu suppose m'avoir donné. Je t'aime et tout ce que j'aurai à faire face pour être avec toi est mon choix. Ça vaut la peine. Tu vaux la peine. Sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens. Tu crois que je ne fais pas partie de ton monde, mais en vérité, je n'ai jamais vraiment appartenu au mien. Être avec toi, être aimé par toi, est la première chose qui me donne l'impression d'être complète. Alors s'il te plaît, ne parle plus de t'éloigner de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il manquait à mon cœur, mais maintenant que je le sais, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais survivre sans toi. »

La seule chose que j'étais capable de faire, c'était de la dévisager. J'étais étonné parce qu'elle venait de mettre des mots sur tous mes sentiments que je n'avais pas su exprimer. Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point mon existence avait été vide, parce que c'était tout ce que j'avais connu. Maintenant que j'avais Bella, c'était impensable de revenir en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle se sente comme moi et que j'étais tout pour elle comme elle était tout pour moi. Pourtant, elle était assise là, les yeux remplis de larmes, presque tremblante en me suppliant de la comprendre.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je fis la seule chose qui faisait du sens dans un tel moment. Je l'embrassai. Je sentis son souffle chaud tandis que je capturai ses lèvres en y appuyant les miennes avec passion comme je ne me l'étais jamais permis. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux. Je n'eus pas peur et je pris son visage dans mes mains. Mes pouces caressèrent lentement ses joues et sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'elle verrouilla ses bras autour de mon cou en pressant son corps contre le mien. Quelque chose au fond de mon esprit me disait que je devrais arrêter, mais je sentais son cœur battre contre mon torse et il m'était impossible de laisser passer ce moment. Je versai tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle dans ce baiser en espérant qu'elle comprenne que je me sentais exactement comme elle. Il n'y avait rien dans ce monde d'intéressant excepté elle. Et maintenant, je savais qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et je n'avais aucune idée depuis combien de temps nous étions enfermés dans notre étreinte. J'avais de la difficulté à lâcher ses lèvres pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Finalement, nos lèvres se séparèrent et sa respiration est revint à la normale. Avant que nous n'ayons pu prononcer quoi que ce soit, l'estomac de Bella gronda. N'ayant pas sa place dans ce moment de bonheur, nous éclatâmes de rire avant de nous redonner un rapide baiser.

« Je néglige tes besoin d'humaine », la taquinai-je

« Pas tous », dit-elle timidement en rougissant et en se détournant. Avant de commencer à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, je la pris dans mes bras pour descendre les escaliers comme je l'avais fais lors de notre première matinée ensemble. Elle rit quand je la déposai par terre avant de me mettre à imiter ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin-là en remplissant un bol avec des céréales et du lait. Techniquement, ce n'était pas le bon moment de la journée pour le petit déjeuner, mais le geste me donnait l'impression de remonter le temps au moment où les choses étaient simples. Avant James et les cauchemars, avant la douleur et la peur. Tout allait bien. Il n'y avait que notre amour et mon besoin de prendre soin d'elle.

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie.

J'ai adoré la déclaration de Bella. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis bien contente que l'auteure ait mis un baiser un peu plus intense que ce à quoi nous sommes habitué par SM.

À bientôt pour la suite de cet épilogue.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	22. Épilogue Partie 2

Coucou tout le monde. C'est encore moi. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Alors, pour cette deuxième partie de l'épilogue, la majorité du texte est encore des scènes que vous n'avez pas lues dans Twilight. Comme me l'a fait remarquer une lectrice, cela prouve que l'auteure a vraiment du talent. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec elle. Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Merci à : Edwardienne100 – aude77 – eliloulou – l'empire des anges – Elisect32 – bettypoussin – ironique – lapiaf83 – angel – isabellamisa1 – scrapfaconed – alinette 74 – Nymphea51

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette fic. est écrite par ForksVampireGirl

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE – PARTIE 2**

Durant le reste de la journée, nous parlâmes de toutes les choses banales qui nous vinrent à l'esprit. Nous faisions ce que nous nous étions dit plutôt : avancer et mettre les derniers évènements de côté. Décidant de ne pas ruiner notre journée avec les commentaires de Charlie, je partis lorsque j'entendis sa voiture approcher. La seule chose qui me permettait de partir, était de savoir que dans quelques heures, lorsque la nuit sera tombée, je pourrai être dans la chambre de Bella et dans ses bras.

Après avoir passé une autre nuit paisible, Bella insista pour retourner au lycée en prétextant ne pas vouloir prendre du retard. Elle détestait le plâtre dans lequel elle était coincée, mais elle disait que ça l'aidait à se rappeler l'importance de s'en tenir aux détails de « l'histoire ». La main que James avait mordue resterait bandée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une cicatrice légèrement surélevé. Je tressaillis lorsqu'elle me dit que la peau de sa cicatrice était plus froide que sur le reste de son corps. C'était un rappel constant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une cicatrice ordinaire.

J'écoutai dans l'esprit des élèves lorsque Bella expliquait ce qui c'était passé. La plupart d'entre eux mettait ça sur le compte de sa maladresse. Certains avaient une petite idée qu'il y avait plus que ça, mais heureusement personne n'avait l'imagination nécessaire pour nous causer des problèmes.

Alors que la fin de l'année approchait, l'idée d'amener Bella au bal revint dans mon esprit. Alice devint de plus en plus persistante.

_Comment vas-tu lui demander? Oh, est-ce que je peux lui dire? Quand viendra-t-elle pour essayer sa robe? Tu crois qu'elle va me laisser la coiffer? Tu sais, pour que je m'assure que ses cheveux soient parfaits. Dépêche-toi Edward. Il ne reste que quelques jours._

Après un certain temps, je cessai de lui répondre, même si ça ne la ralentit pas. Je passai au crible une douzaine de scénarios sur la façon que je pouvais lui demander de m'accompagner au bal, pour finalement réaliser que je n'avais pas envie de lui dire où nous allions avant d'être arrivé.

« C'est complètement injuste, Edward », me dit Alice durant le peu de temps que je passais à la maison chaque soir. Bella passait du temps avec Charlie et je pouvais voir ma famille. Ils réussissaient toujours à ce chamailler lorsque j'étais là.

« Pour toi ou pour Bella? », demandai-je, plus frustré que jamais. « Parce que je ne suis pas certain que c'est à propos d'elle. »

« Pour toutes les deux. Je suis impatiente de passer du temps avec elle et tu le sais. Tu es toujours collé sur elle. »

« Tu peux toujours le faire. Elle doit se préparer, même si elle ne sait pas où elle va. »

« Je dis que c'est quand même injuste parce que tu décide pour elle. Encore. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de commencer la soirée. »

« Tu m'as déjà dis qu'elle ne serait pas fâchée pour ça. »

« C'est quand je t'ai vu lui demander d'aller au bal avec toi. »

« Et maintenant? »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer. « Tu auras un peu plus de mal à la convaincre, mais à la fin, je pense que ça ne changera rien. » Puis après avoir fait une pause dramatique, elle répéta « rien. »

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle me laissait entendre que quelque chose d'autre que le bal allait énerver Bella, mais elle refusait de me dire ce que c'était. « Ce sera encore de ta faute », murmura-t-elle. Elle ne me donnerait pas un aperçu, même si j'insistais, alors je décidai de laisser tomber.

Charlie était un peu plus tolérant avec moi, surtout parce que je n'avais pas désobéi à ses règles. Évidemment, il ne savait pas que je passais chaque nuit dans la chambre de Bella, comptant les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille pour me dire bonjour et m'embrasser. Lorsque j'eus finalement le courage de lui demander si je pouvais amener Bella au bal, il se contenta de soupirer avant de me réciter une nouvelle liste de règles.

« Vous allez directement au bal. Et vous revenez directement à la maison après. Aucun arrêt. Compris? Je veux savoir où vous êtes. Ramène-la à la maison avant minuit. Et si Alice insiste pour lui mettre des talons hauts, promets-moi de ne pas la laisser tomber et se briser l'autre jambe, ok? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Plus jamais. »

« Tu sais, je te crois. Ne me donne pas une raison d'en douter. »

« D'accord. »

Il m'était difficile de rester calme parce que j'étais heureux d'avoir le consentement de Charlie et excité de pouvoir faire des allusions à Bella que nous avions quelque chose de prévu. J'espérais qu'elle ne devine pas immédiatement mon plan, même si ça ne m'aurait pas surpris. Tout le monde parlait du bal ces derniers temps, mais vu qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, je supposais qu'elle ne connaissait pas la date exacte.

« Bella? », demandai-je lorsque je la ramenai chez elle après le lycée le lendemain après-midi. « As-tu quelque chose de prévu samedi prochain? »

« Samedi? », dit-elle avec un soupçon de compréhension dans la voix. « Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi? »

« Je me demandais si tu voulais le passer avec moi? »

« N'est-ce pas toujours le cas? », me taquina-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je pensais faire quelque chose de différent. De spécial. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant et j'étais sûr qu'elle avait tout compris. Puis, son expression s'adoucit tandis qu'elle me sourit gentiment.

« Ce que tu as planifié sera merveilleux, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse lorsque je lui dis qu'Alice était impatiente de l'aider à se préparer, mais elle accepta à contre cœur de lui laisser carte blanche. Je me battus avec l'envie d'écouter l'esprit d'Alice lorsqu'elle eut fini de maquiller et coiffer Bella. J'étais curieux de voir comment elle était, mais je décidai qu'elles méritaient toutes les deux de passer du temps entre « filles ». D'ailleurs, Alice était tellement excitée que je n'avais pas envi de faire intrusion dans leur moment.

Lorsque Bella apparut une heure plus tard, je fus renversé et muet par tant de beauté, même si elle était momentanément entaché par le regard de fureur qu'elle me faisait. Alice était radieuse, mais Bella secouait la tête en mimant des lèvres « plus jamais ». J'étouffai mon rire tandis que je courrai dans l'escalier pour la rejoindre.

« Désolé », murmurai-je en l'embrassant en dessous de l'oreille. Elle se relaxa contre moi en laissant échapper un « hum ».

« Tu es pardonné », dit-elle avec un petit rire tandis que je me reculai pour la regarder plus attentivement.

« Tu es trop belle pour les mots, mon amour », lui dis-je en souriant tandis qu'elle rougit sous le maquillage.

« C'est Alice. Je le jure. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fait, mais je suppose que ça me rend jolie. »

« Tu es beaucoup plus que jolie, Bella. Comme toujours. Tout ce qu'Alice a fait c'est de te mettre à ton avantage. »

« Toi aussi tu es à ton avantage ce soir », dit-elle en observant le smoking que je portais. « Tu es vraiment beau. »

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser tout le plaisir pour toi », dis-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant : « Plaisir, évidemment… »

« Juste une dernière chose », dis-je en courant vers ma chambre en moins d'une seconde. Je ramenai la poignée de freesia que j'avais choisi plus tôt. « Voilà », soupirai-je en caressant sa joue. J'appréciai les petits frissons qui coururent à travers elle. « Maintenant, toutes les personnes qui t'approcheront auront un aperçu du parfum divin que je profite chaque jour. »

Ses joues devinrent incroyablement rouges et elle me sourit en se penchant pour m'embrasser. Alice rigola à côté de nous en tendant les bras pour étreindre rapidement Bella pendant que je m'écartai.

« Merci de m'avoir supporté, Bella », sourit-elle. « Tu es si mignonne. Et tu sens si bon aussi. » Elle se tourna vers moi en me regardant sévèrement. « N'oubliez pas d'aller dire bonne nuit à Esmé et Carlisle », me rappela-t-elle. « Ils vont être déçu s'ils ne la voie pas comme ça. »

« Bien sûr », dis-je en essayant d'ignorer le regard perplexe de Bella. J'avais réussi à lui caché mes projets jusqu'ici, alors je n'allais certainement pas répondre à ses questions maintenant. Elle allait le découvrir bien assez tôt.

« Je vous verrai plus tard », ajouta Alice avec un clin d'œil, ce qui sembla intensifier l'expression perplexe de Bella. J'attendais qu'elle me demande quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle semblait se mordre la langue en se bornant à me suivre dans le séjour.

« Oh! Bella », lui dit Esmé en tendant les bras pour l'embrasser. « Tu es absolument époustouflante. »

« Merci », dit-elle timidement en l'embrassant à son tour.

« Tu es merveilleuse », ajouta Carlisle en marchant pour se mettre à côté d'Esmé. « Et c'est vraiment gentil de laisser Alice s'amuser. Je sais qu'elle peu être pénible parfois, même si elle a les meilleures intentions du monde. »

« Pas de problème. N'importe quand », dit-elle en serrant ma main. Cela me disait qu'elle n'allait pas répéter l'expérience de sitôt.

« Est-ce que nous vous verront plus tard? »

« Probablement pas », dis-je. « Avec le couvre feu de Charlie. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas permettez-moi de vous dire que vous être très beaux tous les deux. Amusez-vous. Et Bella comme d'habitude, tu es la bienvenue ici en tout temps. »

« Merci », dit-elle en souriant tandis que nous nous tournions pour nous diriger vers la porte.

Au cours de notre brève conversation, Alice s'était préparée, et elle et Jasper, étaient prêts à partir.

_À bientôt. Emmett et Rose sont déjà là-bas alors ne prend pas trop ton temps_, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'ils sortaient silencieusement de la maison.

Bien que Bella ait apprécié les paroles d'Esmé et de Carlisle, le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage avait presque disparue lorsque nous mîmes le pied dehors. Elle était de plus en plus irritée et je me demandais si elle avait enfin compris mes plans.

Tandis que nous descendions l'escalier, je tins sa main fermement comme je l'avais promis à Charlie. J'avais essayé de convaincre Alice de ne pas lui mettre des talons hauts – le talon haut devrais-je dire – mais elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'il complétait l'ensemble, même s'il n'y en avait qu'un. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la voiture, je soulevai Bella pour la placer dans le siège avant d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité en résistant à l'envie de lui planter un doux baiser dans le cou. Malheureusement, l'expression de Bella me disait que ça n'aurait pas amélioré son humeur.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à me révéler ce qui se passe? », me demanda-t-elle tandis que je conduisais.

« Je m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas encore deviné », dis-je en lui souriant malicieusement. J'étais heureux que son expression change, mais j'étais incapable de déchiffrer la nouvelle.

« T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais beau, comme ça? »

« Oui », dis-je tout simplement, heureux qu'elle approuve ma tenue. J'espérais qu'elle se sentait aussi fière de m'avoir à ses côtés comme je l'étais d'être avec elle.

Elle regarda sa robe comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'elle l'a portait vraiment. Après quelques instants, l'irritation revint dans son expression.

« Je ne reviendrai plus si Alice s'entêter à me traiter comme un cochon d'Inde Barbie », dit-elle sèchement.

Je gardai mon sourire en attendant qu'elle mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble. J'étais sûr qu'elle ne laisserait pas tombée si elle avait une supposition et lorsque son cœur se mis à courir, je me demandai quelle pensée venait de traverser son esprit. J'allais lui demander si elle se sentait bien, mais mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai l'afficheur en espérant pouvoir ignorer l'appelant, mais lorsque je vis que c'était Charlie je me sentis légèrement inquiet.

« Allo, Charlie? », répondis-je en regardant Bella.

« Charlie? »

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant en écoutant la voix de Charlie. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était amusé avant même qu'il m'ait dit pourquoi.

« Il semble que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir que Bella t'accompagne ce soir. Tyler est debout sur le porche et il semble avoir l'impression qu'il sortait avec elle ce soir. »

« Vous plaisantez! », dis-je en riant de l'absurdité. Il y avait une chose que je pouvais dire de Tyler. Il était persistant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », me demanda Bella frustrée d'être mise de côté.

« Passez le-moi donc », dis-je à Charlie qui riait très fort en passant le téléphone à Tyler.

« Qui est-ce et qu'est-ce que tu pense que tu fais avec Bella ce soir? », hurla Tyler. Je pouvais entendre Charlie rire de plus en plus fort. « Tu n'es pas cool. Je l'ai invité il y a des mois! »

« Salut Tyler. C'est Edward Cullen », dis-je aussi agréablement que possible. Il était illusionner et c'était amusant, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il essayait toujours d'obtenir une sorte de droit sur Bella alors que tout le monde savait qu'elle et moi étions ensemble. « Je suis navré qu'il y ait eu un malentendu, mais Bella n'est pas libre ce soir. » Tandis que nous étions en train de clarifier les choses, il me semblait utile de lui faire comprendre très clairement. « Pour être franc, elle ne sera libre aucun des soirs à venir, du moins tant qu'il s'agira de sortir avec un autre garçon que moi. Sans rancune? Et encore désolé d'avoir gâché ce grand jour. »

Sur ce, je refermai le téléphone en me sentant accompli. Cependant, tout mon bonheur se dissout lorsque je vis le visage de Bella. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes et son visage était rouge vif. Et je connaissais assez bien ses rougissements pour savoir que celui-là n'était pas dû à la gêne. Elle était en colère. Elle avait compris où nous allions.

« Est-ce que la dernière partie était de trop? Je ne voulais pas t'offenser », lui dis-je doucement, sachant que ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait énervée. Mais présenter des excuses ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

« Tu m'emmènes au bal de fin d'année? », cracha-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de mots offensants. Je savais que l'idée de danser, surtout en public, n'était pas son premier choix pour une soirée, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si opposée à l'idée. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait voir ses amis pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire avec eux.

« Ne sois pas pénible, Bella », la suppliai-je.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu un truc pareil? », me demanda-t-elle avec colère.

« Honnêtement, tu pensais aller où? », demandai-je en lui montrant mon smoking. Soudainement, je me rappelai ce que j'allais lui demander avant que mon téléphone ne sonne. Et maintenant, vu la force de sa réaction, j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir. À quoi s'attendait-elle ce soir?

Je la regardais tandis que mon esprit courait dans diverses possibilités, mais aucunes avait un sens. Lorsque les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, je me sentis vraiment misérable. Ce n'était pas ainsi que la soirée était sensée se passer. Et Alice m'avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas fâchée d'aller au bal. Ce qui voulait dire…

« C'est complètement ridicule! Pourquoi pleures-tu? », lui demandai-je légèrement plus inquiet sur ce qui l'énervait vraiment si ce n'était pas à propos du bal.

« Parce que je suis folle de rage! », cracha-t-elle. J'essayais de me rappeler exactement ce qu'Alice m'avait dit. Ce serait plus difficile de la convaincre, mais au final, ça ne changerait rien.

« Bella », dis-je en la regardant profondément dans les yeux, utilisant ce que certains pourraient appeler une tactique déloyale. Je ne brisai pas notre connexion tandis que son cœur se mit à battre de façon erratique.

« Quoi? », me demanda-t-elle. Elle était déjà un peu moins énervée.

« Fais-moi plaisir », plaidai-je en souhaitant qu'elle puisse mettre de côté ce qui bouillait sous la surface assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'amuser. Au moins un peu.

« Très bien », soupira-t-elle. « Je me tiendrai tranquille, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. J'ai toujours la poisse, je te signale. Je vais sûrement me casser l'autre jambe. Non mais vise un peu cette godasse! C'est la mort assurée ou je ne m'y connais pas! »

Tandis qu'elle parla, elle souleva sa jambe en pointant son pied pour illustrer ce point. Mes yeux voyagèrent de leur libre arbitre de son pied jusqu'en haut de ses genoux, là où la robe s'arrêtait. La manière qu'avait la soie noire de contraster sur sa peau crémeuse me fit largement sourire.

« Hummm », respirai-je. « Rappelle-moi de remercier Alice, tout à l'heure. »

« Elle sera là? », demanda-t-elle. Elle avait l'air légèrement plus à l'aise.

« Ainsi que Jasper, Emmett et… Rosalie », ajoutai-je en espérant que ça ne ramènerait pas sa rage.

Je regardais son expression changer de la colère à la nervosité pour ensuite devenir curieuse. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que ses yeux se rétrécirent en demandant : « Charlie est dans la combine? »

« Bien sûr », rigolai-je. Pensait-elle que je n'étais pas assez gentleman et que je ne lui avais pas demandé son consentement? Alors, j'ajoutai avec ironie : « Mais pas Tyler, visiblement. »

Un autre éclair de colère traversa ses yeux, mais il fut rapidement été remplacé par de l'inquiétude parce que nous arrivions dans le stationnement du lycée. Elle n'essaya pas de sortir de la voiture lorsque je l'éteignis, alors je me déplaçai à un rythme acceptable pour un humain pour aller ouvrir sa portière. Je pris sa main dans la mienne en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop récalcitrante.

Bella resta assise avec les bras croisés. Elle n'allait pas me rende la tâche facile.

« Quand on essaie de te tuer, tu es courageuse comme une lionne. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de danser… », soupirai-je. Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration comme si elle en avait besoin pour se calmer. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si terrible à prendre part à une expérience traditionnelle de l'adolescence. « Bella, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Même pas toi. Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, juré! » Je souris à l'idée d'avoir mes bras autour d'elle pour toute la soirée. Pour l'aider à surmonter ses craintes et lui prouver qu'elle pourrait passer un bon moment si elle me faisait confiance et se détendait. La même idée sembla lui traverser l'esprit parce que son air renfrogné se ramollit pour presque sourire tandis qu'elle desserra ses bras pour les mettre à côté d'elle. « Allez, ça ne va pas être si terrible », dis-je doucement en me penchant pour mettre mon bras autour de sa taille. Elle prit ma main, ce qui me permit de l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Je soutins la plus grande partie de son poids pour elle tandis que nous marchions lentement vers le gymnase.

* * *

Alors voilà pour cette deuxième partie de l'épilogue.

Je vous ai préparé une petite surprise. Je vous donne rendez-vous demain sur mon profil pour la lire.

Alors à demain j'espère.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik


	23. Épilogue Partie 3

Allo tout le monde. Alors me voici pour le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Snif… Je suis un peu nostalgique de la terminé. Mais au moins, je n'ai pas terminé avec Edward parce que je vais le retrouver sur EE… lol…

Merci à : l'empire des anges – alinette 74 – scrapfaconed – ironique – bettypoussin – eliloulou – camille – isabellamisa1 – … – lapiaf83

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié personne pour les remerciements et le teaser. Le site a bogué cette semaine. Alors si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je suis vraiment désolé.

eliloulou, je sais que tu attendais cette partie de l'histoire alors enjoy…

bettypoussin : Juste un petit mot pour te remercier de tes encouragements.

… : Voici l'adresse de mon profil pour lire mes autres traductions : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2094242/Miss_Lunatik (N'oublie pas d'enlever les parenthèses). Plus facile encore, tu as juste à aller cliquer sur mon nom en haute de cette page-ci à gauche. J'espère que mes autres traductions te plairont autant que celle-ci.

Disclamer 1 : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.

Disclamer 2 : Cette fic. est écrite par la merveilleuse ForksVampireGirl que je remercie énormément de nous avoir donné une si belle suite à Midnight Sun. Je trouve qu'elle a énormément de talent.

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE – PARTIE 3**

Pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré l'emmener dans une salle de bal plus formelle et luxueuse. Mais ce n'était pas pour moi que je le faisais, me rappelai-je. C'était une expérience humaine qu'elle méritait de vivre. Nous avions le reste de notre vie pour être formel. Cette nuit appartenait aux ballons et aux confettis qui d'ailleurs nous fîmes rire lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

« On dirait le décor d'un film d'horreur », rit-elle et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il y avait quelque chose qui l'amusait.

« Mais c'est que nous avons notre lot de vampires », la taquinai-je en remarquant mes frères et sœur qui semblaient avoir revendiqué la piste de danse. Apparemment, aucun d'entre nous n'était déranger d'être mélangé aux humains ce soir.

« Veux-tu que je verrouille les portes afin que tu puisses massacrer les innocents », chuchota-t-elle, les yeux légèrement brillants. Je décidai qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de plaisir à me mettre mal à l'aise.

« Dans quel groupe te places-tu? », demandai-je en voyant ses yeux s'agrandirent. Évidemment, je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« Moi? Avec les vampires, bien sûr! »

Je forçai un sourire sur mon visage en essayant de mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'elle passait un bon moment, même si c'était à mes dépens. « Prête à tout pour ne pas danser, hein? », soupirai-je.

« Absolument tout. »

Après avoir acheté nos billets, j'essayai d'emmener Bella sur le plancher de danse, mais elle tira sur mon bras et arrêta d'avancer comme si elle pouvait me dissuader de mes intentions.

« J'ai toute la nuit devant moi », assurai-je et à contre cœur, elle reprit sa marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes au centre de la pièce, là où Alice et Jasper, ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett dansaient en mettant les gens dans la salle incroyablement nerveux.

_Comment se décider à y aller avec eux qui ont l'air de trouver ça si facile?_

_Stupide Cullen. Maintenant, je vais avoir l'air d'un idiot._

_Ils savent comment danser. Je veux dire, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Je suis damné._

_Les élèves du lycée ne sont pas supposés savoir danser la valse._

_Je savais que j'aurais du prendre des leçons de danse._

_Je vais devenir complètement paumé lorsqu'elle réalisera que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais._

Je me mis à rire tout bas, pensant qu'ils étaient tous légèrement stupide de se laisser déranger autant, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que Bella pensait exactement la même chose. Je la sentais tendue à mes côtés, agrippant fortement ma main tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Edward », murmura-t-elle péniblement. « Je te jure que je ne sais pas danser. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, bêtasse », lui dis-je chaleureusement. « Moi je sais. » Je levai ses bras pour les passer autour de son cou avant de la lever juste assez pour glisser mes pieds sous les siens. Avec une vague d'excitation, je réalisai que toutes les pensées de jalousie qui avaient visées mes frères et sœurs étaient tournées vers nous. Je savais que Bella avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à être gênée par sa maladresse naturelle et j'étais heureux de pouvoir l'aider tandis que maintenant, tous le monde regardait sa grâce.

Au début, elle avait l'air légèrement nerveuse à l'idée de me laisser nous entraîner sur le sol, mais lorsque la deuxième chanson commença, elle riait et se détendait.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans », déclara-t-elle en me regardant amoureusement dans les yeux. Elle était l'image même de la beauté.

« Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir cinq ans », lui dis-je en l'étreignant fortement contre moi.

Elle n'avait pas cessée de me regarder depuis que nous avions commencé à danser, ce qui était probablement pour le mieux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente étourdie. Puis tandis qu'Alice volait vers nous, je vis Bella lui faire un rapide sourire.

_Vous êtes divin ensemble. Elle s'amuse vraiment, n'est-ce pas?,_ pensa Alice en grimaçant. En regardant dans les yeux de Bella, je fus heureux de voir qu'elle avait l'air vraiment joyeuse. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'irritation ou de nervosité. Seule l'excitation, le bonheur et l'amour ressortaient de ses traits. L'amour dominait son regard.

Puis, quelque chose interrompit mon propre bonheur. Un nuage noir qui descendait sur notre nuit dégagé. Jacob Black était debout devant les portes d'entrées regardant directement Bella avec une chaîne de pensées inexcusable. Elles allaient de l'irritation à la jalousie envers moi, et à de l'affection pour Bella. Ces pensées luttaient pour dominer son esprit. Aucunes des ses pensées n'avaient sa place dans ma soirée avec Bella et lorsqu'il commença à marcher lentement, mais d'un pas déterminé vers nous, je devins furieux.

Plus il s'approchait de nous, plus ses pensées devenaient anxieuses et je fus surpris lorsque j'entendis la suivante.

_Stupide superstitions. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me fait faire ça. Bella ne me le pardonnera jamais. Ça va ruiner toutes les chances que j'aurais pu avoir…_

« D'accord, ça n'est pas si mal », dit nonchalamment Bella. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir lui répondre, mais mes yeux étaient verrouillés sur Jacob pour essayer de comprendre exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire. J'aimais l'idée de le laisser baisser d'un cran dans l'estime que Bella lui portait, mais je n'allais pas lui permettre de ruiner sa soirée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe », demanda Bella nerveusement en notant que j'étais tendu. Mais avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle le vit par elle-même.

_Je me demande si Cullen sera capable de se détacher d'elle assez longtemps pour que je puisse lui parler. Vraiment, ne peut-il pas aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre pour un instant?_

Sans le vouloir, un grondement m'échappa et l'expression de Bella devint furieuse.

« Tiens-toi correctement », me dit-elle sévèrement.

« Il veut te parler », lui dis-je sèchement. Et je décidai de le laisser faire. Il était visiblement nerveux et je ne voudrais pas faire obstacle à ce qu'il creuse sa propre tombe.

« Salut, Bella. J'espérais te trouver ici », dit-il en tripotant son collier.

_Sérieusement, à quoi papa pensait? Pourquoi ici? Pourquoi maintenant? Avec tous ces gens autour. Avec Cullen dans les environs_, pensa-t-il froidement

« Salut Jacob », lui dit doucement Bella. « Que se passe-t-il? »

« Puis-je? », me demanda-t-il prudemment en rencontrant mes yeux. _Et s'il dit non? Je suppose que je pourrais dire à papa que j'ai essayé._

Curieux de ce que cette conversation pourrait apporter, je déposai Bella par terre pour ensuite faire un pas hésitant vers l'arrière. De toute façon, l'enfant ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

« Merci », me dit Jacob, de toute évidence légèrement abasourdi par la façon que j'avais de l'accueillir.

J'hochai la tête pour lui, mais je ne lui souris pas. Puis je me retournai pour regarder profondément dans les yeux de Bella, espérant qu'elle ait réalisé que je ne m'éloignerais pas trop, pour être prêt à intervenir si quelque chose devait l'énerver.

_Que ce passe-t-il, Edward?,_ pensa Alice tandis que je m'éloignai. J'haussai légèrement les épaules en écoutant Bella et Jacob discuter des banalités habituelles. Je souris un peu en le regardant danser avec elle. Ils dansaient comme les autres couples autour d'eux. Maladroitement et désorienté.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois venu? », lui demanda Bella.

« Mon père a craché vingt dollars pour que j'assiste au bal, tu le crois? »

À cet instant, je compris parfaitement. Billy avait fait sa part pour protéger Bella en interférant dans ma relation avec elle sans causer une scène, en utilisant Jacob comme un pion.

« Hélas oui », lui répondit-elle. « Eh bien, j'espère que tu t'amuseras. Tu as repéré quelqu'un qui te plaisait? »

« Oui », dit-il en regardant ses pieds. « Mais elle est déjà prise. »

Un autre grondement déchira ma poitrine et Alice fût aussitôt à mes côtés.

_Détends-toi Edward. C'est juste un enfant. Bella est ici avec toi. Elle essaie simplement de le ménager._

« Hum hum », murmurai-je en sursautant tandis que je l'entendis dire à Bella qu'elle était jolie. Il était vraiment stupide. Dire à Bella qu'elle était jolie… Elle avait l'air d'un chef d'œuvre. Idiot.

J'écoutai Jacob bavarder du pot de vin que Billy lui avait donné. Des pièces détachées d'automobiles pour qu'il accepte d'aller parler avec Bella dans ce qui appelait un « lieu sûr ». Qu'est-ce qui faisait croire à Billy qu'il allait vraiment le faire? Pensait-il qu'elle allait me quitter parce que Jacob le lui demandait?

« Ne te fâche pas », demanda Jacob en rassemblant le courage de dire ce pourquoi il avait été payé.

« Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Je n'en voudrai même pas à Billy. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as à me dire », dit-elle avec beaucoup plus de bienveillance qu'il le méritait. Non, techniquement, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il ne croit pas à notre histoire comme Billy. Bien sûr, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait la pensée inappropriée de me voler Bella.

« C'est… c'est vraiment idiot. Je suis désolé, Bella… Il souhaite que tu rompes avec ton petit copain. S'il te plaît, a-t-il précisé. » _S'il te plaît, Bella._

« Toujours aussi superstitieux, hein? », demanda Bella. Je pouvais dire qu'elle était à la pêche pour des informations. Elle était aussi curieuse que moi de savoir à quel point Billy avait partagé ce qu'il savait avec Jacob. Et surtout, si Jacob le croyait.

« Oui. Il… il a très mal réagi quand il a appris que tu avais été blessée à Phoenix. Il n'a pas cru… » _Oh… ne me faites pas dire ça à voix haute. Elle va me haïr. _

« Je suis tombée », lui dit-elle fermement. Une légère irritation s'était glissée dans sa voix pour la première fois de la conversation.

« Je sais », lui dit Jacob. _Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal._

« Il pense qu'Edward est pour quelque chose dans cet accident, hein? », dit-elle et la colère que je vis dans ses yeux me fit presque aller les retrouver pour l'empêcher de la perturber davantage.

_Je n'aurais pas du venir. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler de ça. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Qu'est-ce que je fais?_

« Écoute, tant pis si Billy n'y croit pas, mais je tiens à ce que toi, tu sois au courant. Edward m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui et son père, je serais morte. » Je souris parce qu'elle avait mit tant d'ardeur dans le ton de sa voix. Elle voulait tant me défendre, même face à Jacob.

« Je sais », dit-il doucement_. Merde, j'aurais vraiment pu la perde. J'imagine que je le dois à Cullen._

« Navrée que tu aies écopé de cette mission. Enfin, tu auras au moins gagné tes pièces détachées », lui dit Bella en essayant évidemment de mettre fin à la conversation. Je pris une profonde respiration, prêt à me précipiter vers elle.

« Oui », marmonna-t-il. _Ce n'est pas la peine. Je retourne à la maison sans rajouter autre chose. À l'avenir, papa luttera lui-même contre ses batailles._

« Autre chose? », demanda Bella. Bien sûr qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Laisse tomber. Je me dégoterai un boulot, j'économiserai. »

« Crache le morceau, Jacob », lui dit Bella, frustrée.

« C'est nul. » _Je vais avoir l'air d'être encore plus idiot. Ne me laissez pas le faire._

« Je m'en fiche », persista Bella. « Dit-moi. »

« Très bien… Tu vas mal le prendre. » _C'est de la faute de papa. Tout ça est de sa faute. N'aurait-il pas pu me laisser faire ça à ma façon?_ « Il m'a demandé de te dire, de te prévenir, que nous – et le pluriel est de lui, je n'y suis pour rien – ne relâcherions pas notre garde. _» Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça à Bella? Tuer moi maintenant._

D'accord.

Je fis deux pas délibérés dans leur direction avant qu'Alice me tire vers l'arrière.

_Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais? Le gymnase est rempli, tu ne peux pas le jeter dehors. D'ailleurs, tu l'as entendu. Cette idée est de Billy. Jacob ne veut même pas être ici._

« Bon, au moins, je suis d'accord avec lui sur quelque chose. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je crois que mon rencart a un partenaire de danse qui ne lui convient pas. »

_Ridicule. Tu réagis trop fortement…_

Je ne laissai pas ses pensées me ralentir. La chanson avait pris fin et les bras de Bella étaient de chaque côté de son corps. Mais Jacob avait encore l'audace de la toucher.

« Tu veux continuer à danser ou préfères-tu que je t'accompagne à une chaise? », demanda-t-il.

« T'inquiète, Jacob, je prends le relais », dis-je en utilisant le ton le plus calme que je pouvais. Jacob me lorgna nerveusement tandis que je pris ma place auprès de Bella.

« Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu », murmura-t-il en tournant son regard vers Bella. « À un de ces jours, Bella », lui dit-il avant de reculer lentement. On aurait dit qu'il avait senti mon envi de le pousser à travers la pièce. Bella lui sourit.

« C'est ça, à plus. »

« Désolé », répéta-t-il avant de s'en aller. _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve à Cullen? Il la surprotège, la couve… la contrôle carrément si vous me demandez mon avis._

Ça ne valait pas la peine de passer une seconde de plus à réfléchir à Jacob, alors je décidai d'ignorer ses pensées. Je collai Bella contre moi en poussant un soupir lorsqu'elle déposa sa tête contre mon torse.

« Soulagé? », demanda-t-elle en souriant largement.

« Pas vraiment », admis-je, même si je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire pourquoi.

« Ne sois pas en colère après Billy », dit-elle doucement. « Il s'inquiète pour moi au nom de son amitié avec Charlie. N'y vois rien de personnel. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère après Billy », dis-je calmement. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais pour l'instant je pensais seulement à l'attachement que Jacob semblait avoir développé pour Bella. « C'est son fils qui m'irrite. »

Bella recula en me regardant comme si mes mots n'avaient aucun sens. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ce qui ne devrait pas me surprendre. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour croire que je l'aimais, même si je lui disais tout le temps, alors comment serait-elle capable de lire les pitoyables signaux de Jacob?

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-elle et je fouillai rapidement dans mon cerveau pour trouver l'explication la plus sûre possible.

« Pour commencer, il m'a obligé à trahir ma parole », dis-je à Bella qui continuait à me dévisager. « J'avais promis de ne pas te quitter d'une semelle », expliquai-je doucement, en regrettant vraiment de ne pas avoir tenu parole.

« Oh », dit-elle en se relaxant. « Je te pardonne. »

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas tout. » Je ressentis soudainement le besoin de faire allusion à la véritable raison de mon irritation. « Il a dit que tu étais jolie », finis-je par dire, en m'attendant à un rougissement ou un rire, mais son expression ne changea pas le moindre du monde. Aucun rougissement. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux au ciel. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas enregistrée qu'il avait essayé de la complimenter. « C'est presque insultant », continuai-je, désireux de lui rappeler à quel point elle était magnifique. Au moins elle avait l'habitude de l'entendre de mes lèvres et elle semblait l'apprécier. « Tu es beaucoup plus que ça. »

Toujours dans l'impossibilité d'accepter un compliment, elle se mit à rire. « Tu es de parti pris », me taquina-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Et puis, je te rappelle que j'ai une excellente vue. » Je la regardai tandis que le rougissement familier sur ses joues apparaissait. Ensuite, je la rapprochai encore plus près de moi pour reprendre notre danse.

« Vas-tu m'explique la raison de notre présence ici? », me demanda-t-elle après un moment. Je la regardai en me demandant quelle explication elle cherchait tandis qu'elle déplaçait son regard vers les décorations qui nous entouraient. Pendant un instant, je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de lui expliquer mon besoin incontrôlable de m'assurer qu'elle jouisse de la vie. Décidant qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation privée, je nous fis pivoter pour nous diriger vers l'extérieur.

Une fois certain que nous étions assez loin pour que personne ne puisse nous voir, je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter sur un banc qui était prêt de la ligne d'arbre qui longeait le lycée. Comment pouvais-je lui expliqué pour qu'elle comprenne, alors que je savais que tout ce que je voulais lui dire était en contradiction à ce qu'elle pensait du fond du cœur.

« Alors », me demanda-t-elle, mais je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt. Entre sa colère d'être obligé d'aller au bal et l'interruption de Jacob, je trouvais que nous avions à peine eu le temps d'avoir du plaisir. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait aimé le moment où nous avions été juste elle et moi, dansant collé l'un à l'autre. Si seulement tous nos moments ensemble pouvaient être aussi simple que celui-là. Les choses semblaient avoir un sens lorsque nous étions l'un avec l'autre. Et pourtant, nous avions dû nous arrêter dans notre élan, contraint de laisser la réalité nous rattraper. Celle où nous devions nous soucier des apparences. Nos deux mondes étaient tellement différents.

« C'est le crépuscule » _(N/T : Je tiens à vous dire que le mot crépuscule en anglais est : Twilight.)_, murmurai-je finalement, les yeux fixé sur la lune. « Encore une fois. Une autre fin. Aussi parfait qu'ait été le jour, il faut qu'il meure. »

« Certaines choses sont éternelles », murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je soupirai en sachant très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle de ça ce soir? Dans l'espoir de la distraire, j'essayai de répondre à sa question. Celle qui m'avait poussé à nous amener ici.

« Je t'ai emmenée au bal parce que je ne veux pas que tu rates quoi que ce soit. Je refuse que mon existence te prive de quelque chose, si je peux l'éviter. Je désire que tu sois humaine. Que ta vie se déroule comme elle l'aurait fait si j'étais mort en 1918 comme prévu. »

Aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces mots, je les regrettai. Je me rappelais de la passion et de la ferveur avec laquelle elle m'avait parlé lorsque j'avais fait référence à ma non vie. Je réalisai que c'était probablement à propos de ça qu'Alice m'avait mis en garde. Elle m'avait dit que Bella serait énervée par autre chose que le bal et que ce serait de ma faute. Je regardai les yeux de Bella grandir dans la colère en me maudissant d'avoir parlé si bêtement.

« Dans quelle étrange dimension parallèle serais-je jamais allée au bal de moi-même? Si tu n'étais pas mille fois plus fort que moi, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé agir. »

J'essayai de sourire, même si je me sentais toujours incroyablement coupable de l'avoir énervée inutilement. « Ce n'était pas si mal, tu l'as reconnu. »

« Parce que j'étais avec toi. »

Misérablement, je ne la regardai pas. Je haïssais voir la colère sur son visage. La colère que j'avais causée. La colère que j'aurais pu éviter.

« J'ai une question. Y répondras-tu? », finis-je par lui demander dans l'espoir de changer rapidement de sujet.

« N'est-ce pas ce que je fais toujours? », soupira-t-elle.

« Promets juste de ne pas te dérober », dis-je en souriant. Elle semblait examiner plusieurs possibilités.

« D'accord. »

« Tu as paru sincèrement étonnée quand tu as compris que je t'amenais ici… »

« Je l'étais », m'interrompit-elle.

« Certes, mais tu devais bien avoir envisagé autre chose… Je serais curieux d'apprendre ce à quoi tu as pensé quand je t'ai demandé de t'habiller. »

Son expression se figea et elle devint de plus en plus nerveuse. « Je ne veux pas te le dire. »

« Tu as promis », lui rappelai-je.

« Je sais. »

« Alors? », demandai-je en me demandant quelle théorie aurait pu la gêner autant. Je me rappelais lors de nos débuts, lorsque je l'avais poussé à partager les suppositions de son imagination. Bien sûr, elle avait fini par percer ma façade en voyant ce que j'étais vraiment. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu comprendre ça plus facilement que mes plans de ce soir.

« J'ai peur que ça t'énerve… ou que ça te rende triste », dit-elle en regardant vers le sol.

Je voulais croire que rien venant de Bella n'aurait pu me mettre en colère, mais le regard qu'elle avait me disait que je pouvais avoir tord. Je me forçai à rester calme avant de lui dire : « Aucune importance. S'il te plaît? »

Elle poussa un long soupir comme pour se préparer. Cela me rendit encore plus nerveux.

« Eh bien… », dit-elle en luttant pour trouver les bon mots. « J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait… d'une espèce de célébration. Pas un minable bal humain! »

Elle essaya de le dissimuler, mais je l'entendis quand même. Il y avait un profond dégoût dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononça le mot : « humain ». Comme si elle ne se considérait pas comme l'une d'entre eux et qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait se soumettre à leurs stupides traditions.

Il avait fallu plusieurs années à ma famille pour comprendre ce genre de chose et nous essayions encore de nous adapter.

« Humain? », répétai-je pas vraiment désireux d'en savoir plus. Mais comme j'avais déjà commencé, je savais qu'il fallait que je termine cette conversation. Elle baissa les yeux, encore gênée en tirant sur le bord de sa robe. Je savais qu'elle attendait que je parle, mais je savais exactement où la conversation allait nous amené, alors je gardais la bouche fermé.

« Très bien », dit-elle finalement d'une voix tremblante. « J'espérais que tu avais changé d'avis et que… tu allais finalement procéder à ma transformation. »

_Alice!_ Je venais de décoder ses messages énigmatiques. Franchement, n'aurait-elle pas pu me préparer – au moins un peu – à cette conversation? Ces dernières semaines, j'avais joyeusement mis de côté le désir irrationnel de Bella de perdre son humanité. Je l'avais regardé se rapprocher de son père et devenir plus extravertie au lycée.

Je savais qu'au premier signe de mon accord à sa demande idiote, elle renoncerait à tout. Juste à cette idée, je me sentis misérable et coupable. Jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller pour me convaincre de lui enlever la vie? Elle avait même laissé Alice lui mettre une robe et la maquiller. Apparemment, elle croyait qu'il fallait être sur son trente et un pour être transformé. Cela me prouva encore une fois qu'elle avait une vision erronée et embellie de notre existence. Si ce n'était pas si exaspérant, ça aurait pu être légèrement amusant.

« Tu as cru que je porterais une cravate noire pour l'occasion? », dis-je en décidant qu'il était plus facile d'éloigner ma frustration en plaisantant.

« Je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon dont ces choses-là se font », dit-elle avec colère, en admettant la conclusion que je venais d'avoir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle demandait. « En tout cas, ça me semble plus rationnel que pour un bal de fin d'année. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Tu as raison, ça ne l'est pas », dis-je en arrêtant subitement de rire. Ma voix suintait la colère. « Mais j'ai préféré croire que tu plaisantais. »

« Mais je suis sérieuse! »

Elle avait dit ses mots avec une telle conviction que la tristesse prit rapidement le dessus sur ma colère. Je pouvais lui donner toutes les choses que je croyais qu'elle souhaitait, mais au final, je finissais toujours par lui refuser la seule chose qu'elle croyait qui la rendrait réellement heureuse. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour perde confiance en moi, perde confiance en mon amour parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas mon refus?

« Je sais », soufflai-je en essayant de caché ma misère derrière mes mots. « Tu le désires à ce point-là? » Je connaissais la réponse, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle me le dise clairement. Elle hocha la tête et j'eus une maigre consolation grâce à la nervosité que je vis dans ses yeux.

« Si prête à mourir », chuchotai-je. « À connaître le crépuscule de ta vie, alors qu'elle a à peine commencé. À tout abandonner. » J'avais toujours pensé que c'était ma soif pour elle qui faisait de moi un monstre. Mais maintenant, j'avais compris. Mon amour pour elle m'avait ramené à la vie, mais son amour pour moi lui faisait choisir la mort. C'était ça qui faisait de moi un monstre. Pourtant, je n'étais pas capable de partir. J'avais trop besoin d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas une mort, c'est une renaissance. »

« Je ne le mérite pas » lui assurai-je.

« Te rappelles-tu le jour où tu m'as dit que je ne me voyais pas de façon très claire? Visiblement, tu es atteint de la même cécité. » Ses yeux me fixèrent, audacieux et têtus, me défiant d'être en désaccord avec elle.

« Je sais ce que je suis. » Une pierre froide, un cœur mort. La seule vie qui existait en moi était à cause de Bella, qui était assise à côté de moi et me demandait de lui faire la même chose.

Nous étions seuls tous les deux, seulement éclairé par la lune. Je regardais de près de visage de Bella, cherchant un signe de doute. Pour la première fois, j'avais envi d'y voir une lueur de crainte, mais il y avait seulement de la détermination. Tandis que je me débattais contre mes émotions contradictoires, l'alerte d'Alice se mis à flotter dans mon esprit.

_Qui sait, peut-être l'écouteras-tu pour une fois? Ce serait un agréable changement._

Ha, ha. Très drôle.

« Tu es prête, là, maintenant? », demandai-je en espérant qu'elle allait enfin baisser sa garde et montrer sa peur en me donnant une raison pour lui refuser sans qu'elle ne me déteste pour ça.

« Euh… », dit-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration comme si c'était la dernière. « Oui? »

Je souris largement, parce que son oui résonnait plus comme une question. Je n'étais pas assez bête pour penser qu'elle allait renoncer, mais au moins, pour le moment, je pouvais lui dire qu'elle n'était pas entièrement prête. Elle avait peur, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant moi. Elle ne voulait pas me donner une raison de plus pour que je refuse.

Je me penchai jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres pressent la peau si tendre qui dissimulait à peine son pouls. Je pouvais entendre son cœur accélérer, sentir l'odeur de l'adrénaline qui commençait à s'insinuer dans ses veines parce qu'elle avait peur.

« Tout de suite? », répétai-je tandis qu'un frisson parcouru son corps.

« Oui », souffla-t-elle. Tout son courage avait soudainement disparu. Ses poings étaient serrés et elle respirait si fort que j'avais peur qu'elle hyperventile. J'avais assez fait valoir mon point. Je n'aimais pas l'effrayer, mais j'espérais que la terreur qu'elle ressentait affaiblirait sa résolution. Du moins… pour un certain temps.

En riant, je retirai mes lèvre de son cou en lui murmurant : « Tu ne crois quand même pas que je cèderais si facilement. » Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit en colère ou frustrée, mais elle reprit instantanément sa façade qui ne montrait pas sa peur. Elle était déçue, mais pas bouleversée. Dans un certain sens, c'était pire parce que toutes les autres émotions étaient parties. Encore une fois, je ne voyais que le désir dans ses yeux.

« On a le droit de rêver », dit-elle doucement.

« C'est donc ce à quoi tu rêves? Devenir un monstre? » Je savais qu'elle détestait quand je disais ça, mais c'était la vérité. J'étais un monstre et elle croyait vouloir être comme moi. Au moment où elle réalisera ce que nous serions devenu tous les deux, il serait trop tard.

« Pas tout à fait », dit-elle tristement. « Mon rêve c'est surtout d'être avec toi pour l'éternité. »

Une immense douleur m'assaillit. Même si je ne pouvais pas être d'accord avec ce qui devrait être fait pour que ce soit possible, Bella venait de trébucher sur le seul point qui ébranlait ma détermination. Je désirais plus que tout être avec elle pour l'éternité. J'étais incapable d'imaginer une époque sans elle. C'était plus que douloureux. C'était insondable. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas la nécessité de m'attarder sur des choses qui étaient encore loin dans l'avenir alors qu'elle était jeune, en santé et qu'elle commençait à peine à vivre. J'allais la garder en sécurité, hors de tout danger. Sa vieillesse était dans plusieurs décennies. Et avant ça, il nous restait beaucoup de choses à vivre ensemble.

« Bella », dis-je doucement en touchant délicatement ses lèvres avec mes doigts glacés. « Je resterai toujours avec toi, n'est-ce pas suffisant? »

Elle força un faible sourire. « Ça ne l'est que pour l'instant. »

Mon expression s'assombrit, mais j'étais déterminé à ne pas la perturber d'avantage. J'inspirai profondément pour lutter contre la douleur qui se construisait en moi. La pensée de Bella et moi, ensemble, pour l'éternité tourbillonnait dans mon esprit.

« Écoute », dit-elle en pressants ses mains si chaudes sur mes joues. « Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. N'est-ce pas suffisant? »

« Si, ça l'est », soufflai-je. Son amour pour moi venait de prendre momentanément le dessus sur ma raison. « Pour l'éternité. »

J'embrassai une fois de plus son cou, savourant son goût, son odeur et même son être. Tandis que ses doigts effleuraient mes cheveux, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder près du rêver que je ne pourrais jamais vivre, souhaitant silencieusement des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais.

* * *

Oh my god… C'est tellement triste. Pauvre Edward. Il est si détermine à ne pas la transformer. Sans le savoir, il se prépare tranquillement à la quitter.

Alors c'était le dernier chapitre de cette traduction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu autant qu'à moi. Je me sens un peu triste de la terminer, mais je me console en me disant que j'en ai deux autres en cours.

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et celui (et oui, il y a un gars) qui m'ont laissé des review ou qui ont mis cette traduction dans leurs favorites ou en alerts stories. Merci, merci beaucoup. Ça a été mon plus gros carburant pour faire cette traduction. À chaque fois que j'ouvre ma boite de courriels, je suis toujours extrêmement excité à l'idée de lire vos commentaires.

Avant de vous dire au revoir pour une dernière fois sur cette trad., je vais me faire un peu de pub. J'ai commencé à traduire une nouvelle fic. C'est une alternative de New Moon. Edward est parti comme dans le livre. (Mais il va revenir. N'oubliez pas que je suis 100% Edward) et Victoria se venge en enlevant tout à Bella, y compris son humanité. Tous vampires. Edward & Bella. Rated M. Le titre est Against the Odds: When Lies Once Told Bite Back par MadeleineJade. Je vais aussi poursuivre la traduction d'Edward's Eclipse qui est le pov d'Edward du troisième tome. L'histoire est écrite par la même auteure (ForksVampireGirl) que celle-ci.

Même si cette fic est complète, ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez… Même que ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir.

Alors on se retrouve demain sur ATO pour le deuxième chapitre et dans une semaine sur EE.

Bisous xoxo

Miss Lunatik

Aller, une dernière review pour la route…


End file.
